Once Upon a Sleepless Night
by neko chuudoku
Summary: Voldemort menemukan cara baru untuk mengecoh kematian; entah bagaimana dia berhasil memanifestasikan dirinya di dalam kepala Harry Potter. Harry sudah di ambang melompat dari puncak Menara Astronomi saat Hermione menemukan bahwa mungkin yang mereka perlukan hanyalah darah murni. SLASH. DRARRY. Tamat. Author : Daaro Moltor.
1. 15 Desember 1998, Selasa

**Judul :** Once Upon a Sleepless Night

 **Author :** Daaro Moltor

 **Pasangan :** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

 **Disclaimer :** Harry Potter © JK Rowling

 **Alih bahasa :** neko chuudoku

 **Peringatan :** SLASH, Drarry, Canon Divergence, **pemikiran ingin mati** (hanya di awal-awal), **niat dan perbincangan soal bunuh diri** (tapi tidak terjadi).

 **Ringkasan cerita :**

Voldemort menemukan cara baru untuk mengecoh kematian; entah bagaimana dia berhasil memanifestasikan dirinya di dalam kepala Harry Potter. Harry sudah di ambang melompat dari puncak Menara Astronomi saat Hermione menemukan bahwa mungkin yang mereka perlukan hanyalah darah murni.

 **.**

 **Once Upon a Sleepless Night** **© Daaro Moltor**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 _Rumput mengkristal mengeluarkan suara tak wajar saat hancur berkeping-keping di bawah kakinya. Untuk setiap langkah yang dia ambil, rasanya seakan dia perlahan membunuh tanah yang dia injak._

 _Dia berusaha untuk berhenti, berusaha untuk berdiri diam, untuk menghentikan pembunuhan. Tapi dia tak lagi punya kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri. Dia tak punya pilihan selain melanjutkan pengembaraan tanpa tujuannya; mendengarkan suara kematian di setiap langkah yang dia ambil._

Bagaimana rasanya, Harry Potter? Bagaimana rasanya tidak memiliki kendali, bagaimana rasanya betul-betul tak berdaya?

 _Suara mengerikan Lord Voldemort bergema dalam pikirannya saat kecepatannya bertambah. Dia bergidik, tapi selain dari itu tubuhnya tak menunjukkan reaksi apa pun pada pertanyaan yang berdering dalam pikirannya._

 _Kabut tebal tak wajar membuat udara sulit dihirup, seakan udara membeku di tengah jalan menuju kerongkongan. Kabutnya memenuhi daratan dan membuat dia merasa bagai di ujung dunia, seakan dia begitu jauh hingga tak ada apa pun lagi._

 _Kakinya bergerak makin cepat, dan dia mendapati dirinya berlari melewati pemandangan datar. Suara nyaring menjadi begitu keras hingga terasa seolah membelah pikiran dan tubuhnya. Jagat raya sendiri telah mendapat suara. Suara yang menjerit; menjerit dengan kesakitan yang menghancurkan hati._

Bagaimana rasanya, Harry Potter, mengetahui bahwa setiap kali kau menutup matamu, aku akan mengambil alih tubuhmu? Bagaimana rasanya mengetahui bahwa aku akan menghantui mimpi-mimpimu hingga aku menghancurkanmu, Harry Potter? Mengetahui bahwa kau tak akan pernah bisa beristirahat dalam damai hingga aku menghancurkanmu sepenuhnya, hingga kewarasanmu menjadi tak lebih dari memori pudar?

 _Udara dingin membuat tenggorokannya perih, membuatnya merasa seakan terbelah dari dalam, tepat seperti yang Voldemort janjikan. Kakinya kebas karena berlari, tapi dia tak dapat berhenti. Dia tak punya pilihan selain terus maju._

 _Air mata mengaliri kedua pipinya, tapi air matanya membeku sebelum mencapai dagu._

 _Tiba-tiba tanah ambruk dari bawahnya, dan dia terjatuh kedalam kegelapan total saat suara Voldemort berdering di telinganya…_

" _Bagaimana rasanya, Harry Potter…"_

 **xxx**

Mata biru Ron adalah yang paling pertama menyapanya saat dia terbangun, tapi otak paniknya nyaris tak bisa mencerna itu.

"Harry, sobat, kau harus berhenti berteriak!" ujar Ron keras seraya menggoncang tubuhnya.

Sama sekali tak sadar dia telah menggunakannya, dia segera menutup suara paraunya. Dia tersengal hebat dan mati-matian berusaha membuat dirinya terjaga, untuk tetap dalam kendali. Kehadiran berat Lord Voldemort perlahan memudar.

Selalu seperti ini sejak dia membunuh Pangeran Kegelapan.

Dia sangat tahu bahwa dia adalah salah satu dari tujuh Horcrux orang itu, dan dia memasuki pertempuran dengan maksud untuk bunuh diri segera setelah pertempurannya usai. Itu adalah kesadaran menyedihkan, mengetahui bahwa tak peduli bagaimana hasil pertempuran, dia masih akan mati. Akan tetapi entah bagaimana dia berhasil. Tapi, setelahnya, ketika si monster telah mati dan pertempuran berakhir, kawan-kawannya telah mengetahui rencananya dan menghentikannya. Mereka meyakinkan dia bahwa mereka membutuhkannya, bahwa mereka bisa menemukan cara untuk benar-benar mengeluarkan Voldemort dari dalam kepalanya tanpa dia harus mati.

Mereka berusaha memenuhi janji mereka, tapi hidup Harry perlahan berubah menjadi neraka. Setiap malam saat dia tidur, Voldemort mengambil alih otaknya, mengontrolnya dan membuatnya melawan dirinya sendiri. Mimpi-mimpi buruk mengerikan terus dia alami, lebih buruk dari apa pun yang dapat dia bayangkan, membuatnya lebih kelelahan dari yang dia pikir memungkinkan. Dia hanya tidur beberapa jam selama hampir dua bulan sejak kematian Voldemort. Mungkin lebih tepat menyebutnya _hampir mati._

Hidupnya hampir mendekati tak tertahankan, dan dia telah—lebih dari satu kali—berpikir untuk mengakhirinya. Tidak hanya demi dirinya sendiri, tapi demi seluruh dunia.

Mimpi buruk yang terus menerus adalah pengingat ampuh akan akibat dari keegoisannya. Bila Voldemort kembali hanya karena dia terlalu takut untuk mengambil hidupnya sendiri, dia tak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri. _Bila_ dia bertahan hidup.

"Harry, _sadarlah!"_

Dia tak sadar bahwa dia menatap kosong ke langit-langit hingga Ron melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan matanya.

"Maaf sobat, aku sudah bangun," gumamnya, lalu menggosok mata merahnya dengan pangkal telapak tangan.

Saat dia menengadah, dia melihat Ron menatapnya dengan pandangan cemas.

"Hermione betul-betul harus menemukan sesuatu untuk mengatasi omong kosong ini dengan segera," ujar Ron, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

Harry menghela napas.

"Andai saja kalian mengizinkanku untuk _mengakhiri_ segalanya, aku bisa—"

"Tidak. Tak akan pernah," ujar Ron tajam, menginterupsinya.

"Aku merasa seperti di neraka!" Harry meledak. Ron tampak terluka. Harry mendesah lagi dan membuang muka.

Dia tahu dia menyakiti Ron dan Hermione saat dia mengatakan dia tak ingin hidup, dia tahu dia membuat mereka merasa tak cukup berarti. Tidak cukup untuk membuatnya semangat hidup. Apa yang tak mereka mengerti adalah bahwa mereka sangat berarti hingga dia rela berkorban untuk mereka; dan dia akan melakukannya, andai kata mereka membiarkannya.

Ron tiba-tiba mengejutkannya dengan menariknya ke dalam pelukan teramat erat, jenis pelukan yang biasa diberikan Hagrid setiap kali dia merasa terlalu emosional.

Tapi Ron sangat jarang melakukan kontak fisik, terutama dengan sesama laki-laki.

"Dengar, Harry, aku tahu kau pikir seluruh dunia akan menjadi tempat yang lebih aman tanpa kau dan jiwa aneh dalam kepalamu, dan mungkin memang benar. Tapi kenyataannya adalah _hidupku_ akan jadi lebih parah. Akan jadi jauh lebih parah, seperti parah tak tertahankan. Dan begitu pula hidup Hermione. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir untuk melompat dari salah satu menara atau semacamnya."

Dia menatap mata teman-temannya yang lain di belakang bahu Ron. Mereka, juga, terbangun karena teriakannya. Dean, Seamus, dan Neville memberinya anggukan kecil, seakan mengkonfirmasi kata-kata Ron. Dia menutup mata dan sedikit bersandar pada pelukan Ron.

"Janji kau tak akan mencoba untuk pergi?" tanya Ron. Keputusasaan dalam suaranya sama dengan permohonannya di tahun kedua, saat dia bertanya apakah adik perempuannya masih hidup.

Harry menelan gumpalan besar dalam kerongkongannya, "Aku janji."

Dia tak boleh membiarkan Voldemort mengambil alih tubuhnya lewat mimpi-mimpi, tapi bila dia beruntung, mungkin dia bisa mati dari semua serangan-serangan konstan sebelum hal itu terjadi. Dengan begitu, dia tak akan melanggar janjinya.

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**

FF ini per-chapternya pendek-pendek begini, jadi akan diusahakan apdet cepet (paling lambat seminggu sekali). Saya harap kalian menyukainya ^^

-neko-


	2. 15 Desember

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

Harry berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang rekreasi dengan kikuk, separo tidur seperti biasa akhir-akhir ini. Keletihan belakalah yang membuatnya tertidur hampir dua puluh jam selama seminggu belakangan. Lima puluh enam jam adalah rata-rata yang dibutuhkan manusia.

"Harry!"

Tentu saja dia tak bisa melihat wajah Hermione dengan mata tertutup saat gadis itu mengucap namanya, tapi dia dapat mendengar senyum lebar di bibir Hermione dengan jelas; dan juga antusiasme. Itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak dia dengar selama beberapa minggu. Itu membuatnya betul-betul membuka mata.

Kehadiran konstan Voldemort sekarang sedikit memudar saat sosok Hermione yang hampir melompat-lompat memasuki jarak pandangnya.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu!"

 **xxx**

Kurang dari semenit kemudian ketiganya berkumpul di salah satu sofa besar berwarna merah-Gryffindor, mengerumuni salah satu buku yang berhasil Hermione dapatkan izin untuk diambil dari seksi terlarang perpustakaan meskipun Madam Pince protes.

"Coba lihat bagian sebelah sini," ujar Hermione seraya menunjuk. "Dengar… _Dan dengan kehadiran sihir bersih, jiwa tak diinginkan dapat diusir."_ Hermione mengutip, dan lalu cepat-cepat membuka-buka beberapa halaman ke belakang.

"Dan dari yang kupahami dari bab ini, yang menghantuimu bukanlah horcrux dalam dirimu, itu adalah semacam mantra yang ditaruh _di dalam_ horcrux, yang menyebabkan semua masalah ini dan…"

"Whoa… pelan-pelan sedikit," kata Ron. "Apa yang dimaksud dengan _sihir bersih_? Apa kita perlu memburu semacam objek sihir aneh atau apa?"

Hermione terlihat tak enak hati.

"Kita harus memburu objek sihir, ya? Objeknya langka, perburuannya akan berbahaya, dan kemungkinan besar tak dapat kulakukan sendirian karena aku bakal jatuh tertidur, dan aku tak bisa membiarkan kalian mencarinya untukku." Harry mendesah dan mengubur wajah di kedua telapak tangan.

Bagaimana bisa Hermione kelihatan antusias soal hal _ini_?

"Bukan, bukan objek yang kita perlukan, tapi ini _memang_ cukup langka…" Harry mendongak pada Hermione, bingung. "Tapi jangan cemas, untuk mendapatkannya tak akan begitu sulit…"

"Hermione, kau betul-betul harus menjelaskan apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, karena dari apa yang bisa kulihat dari wajah Harry, dia sama bingungnya denganku," ujar Ron dengan wajah penuh kebingungannya yang familiar.

Untuk sejenak momen ini terasa seperti dulu, saat satu-satunya masalah mereka hanyalah membunuh Voldemort yang masih hidup dan berwujud. Momen itu berlalu dengan cepat.

"Yah…" Hermione memulai perlahan. "Sebenarnya ini mengacu pada sihir _murni…_ dalam artian darah murni."

Kata itu langsung membuat Harry teringat pada Malfoy.

"Dan apa maksudnya itu untuk kita?" tanya Ron. Dia melotot pada Hermione seolah Hermione adalah tersangka utama dalam kasus pembunuhan.

"Itu artinya bila seorang darah murni tidur di samping Harry, mimpi-mimpinya akan lenyap," setitik antusiame sebelumnya dapat terdengar saat Hermione menjelaskan.

Harry merasakan bayangan tidur semalam penuh menggelitik benaknya. Desah nikmat hampir lolos dari bibirnya hanya dengan membayangkannya.

"Jadi, apa? Kita perlu seorang Slytherin yang kita tahu akan membunuh Harry untuk tidur di sebelahnya?" ujar Ron, ketidaksetujuan tertulis di seluruh wajahnya.

Hermione menghela napas dan Harry hampir tersenyum saat dia mendengar nada menggurui yang selalu Hermione gunakan setiap kali dia pikir Ron bersikap bodoh.

"Kadang kau terlalu bodoh, Ron. Kita tak perlu Slytherin, karena _kau_ adalah darah murni."

Ron tampak syok untuk sejenak, seakan Hermione baru saja melemparkan hinaan menjijikkan padanya. Lalu senyuman lebar perlahan mulai menyebar di bibirnya.

"Yeah, kau benar. Aku darah murni."

Harry senang melihat harapan di mata kedua sahabatnya, tapi dia harus membunuhnya.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini pada kalian, teman-teman, tapi Ron sejak dulu dan sekarang tidur di kasur sebelahku setiap malam, dan itu tidak membantu sama sekali," ujar Harry, seraya melemparkan tatapan minta maaf pada Hermione.

"Oh." Senyum Ron memudar seketika.

Senyum Hermione, sebaliknya, malah melebar.

"Itulah masalahnya, Harry. Dia tidur di _kasur_ sebelahmu; dia harus tidur _di sampingmu._ Aku sedang membicarakan soal kontak kulit." Hermione positif berceloteh penuh antusiasme sekarang, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan setiap kali dia menemukan sesuatu yang brilian.

Ron mengerutkan hidung.

"Tak bermaksud menyinggung, Harry, tapi apa yang harus kulakukan, Hermione?" tanya Ron.

"Tak apa," Harry buru-buru menenangkan kawannya, pikirannya masih terpaku pada kemungkinan menyenangkan tentang tidur, lebih dekat dari yang berani dia harapkan.

"Jangan bodoh, Ron. Kau hanya harus mencolek bahunya kalau kau mau, meskipun akan lebih bagus kalau kau bersedia melingkarkan sebelah tanganmu di sekeliling Harry, supaya tak kehilangan kontak selama malam, demi _menyelamatkan hidupnya._ "

Telinga Ron memerah. Dia menggumamkan _bukan-itu-maksudku_ dengan pelan.

"Setelah itu apa? Aku hanya harus tidur di sebelah Harry setiap malam untuk…seluruh…sisa…hidupnya…" Ron makin lama makin tampak ragu saat dia bicara. Bagaimana pun juga, seluruh sisa hidup adalah waktu yang sangat lama. Mungkin.

Hermione membuka mulut—sekali lagi—untuk menyuruh Ron berhenti bersikap bodoh, tapi Harry mendahuluinya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Ron, hanya sampai kita menemukan solusi permanen. Iya kan, Hermione?"

Hermione mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar.

Dengan pilihan baru masa depannya ditambahkan pada dua pilihan sebelumnya—seumur hidup tanpa tidur atau hidup untuk dua hari ke depan—bahkan Harry tak dapat menahan senyum kecil penuh antusiasme.

Kemudian kepalanya terjatuh ke depan dan dia tertidur.

Segera setelah kelopak matanya tertutup, kehadiran Voldemort meledak dalam pikirannya. Hal itu mengguncang dan menenggelamkan pikirannya dalam lautan es, tawa jahat memenuhi benaknya saat dia berjuang melawan perasaan kematian dan tenggelam.

Segera setelah pertempuran dimenangkan, Harry membuka mata dan seketika mencabut tongkat sihirnya.

Dilihat dari ekspresi kaget Ron dan Hermione, dia tidak tertidur lama. Tak satu pun dari mereka berdua menyadari bahwa dia baru saja jatuh tertidur.

Perlahan dia kembali duduk dan menjejalkan tongkat sihir ke dalam saku. Antusiasmenya efektif terbunuh.

"Mimpinya semakin parah."

 **xxx**

Ron menarik kausnya melewati kepala dengan tangan dan menatap Hary dari balik bahu.

"Hey, sobat, apa kubuka saja bajuku supaya kita yakin kontaknya cukup?"

Dia melemparkan pandangan penuh perhitungan pada Ron dan badan atas telanjangnya.

"Lakukan saja. Aku juga akan membuka bajuku," ucap Harry seraya meringis.

Ron tersenyum menenangkan padanya lalu duduk di sampingnya di atas kasur.

"Hey, aku tahu kau cemas, tapi itu benar-benar tak perlu, sobat."

Harry mengabaikan pernyataannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali memanggilku 'sobat'," komentarnya.

Ron terlihat heran. "Bukankah aku selalu memanggilmu begitu?" tanyanya.

"Yeah, tapi akhir-akhir ini kau melakukannya lebih sering dari biasanya," jawab Harry sembari menggedikkan bahu.

Ron menatapnya dengan mata serius. Akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat serius terlalu sering.

"Kau _adalah_ sobat terbaikku, dan sepertinya semua perbincangan soal mengambil hidupmu membuatku ingin memastikan kau tahu itu."

Harry menemui bola mata biru Ron dengan mata lebar.

"Aku tahu itu, Ron," dia berkata dengan suara parau, tersentuh oleh kata-kata Ron.

"Bagus, sekarang sana tidur," sahut si kepala merah dan mendorongnya hingga berbaring di atas kasur, kemudian mengisi tempat di sampingnya. "Oke, semoga tidurmu nyenyak kalau begitu…" kata Ron lalu melingkarkan sebelah tangannya pada pinggang telanjang Harry.

Kantuk Harry membuat mereka pergi tidur lebih awal, jadi mereka hanya berdua di dalam ruangan besar. Sesuatu yang dia rasa sangat disyukuri Ron.

"Hey, sobat," dia meniru penggunaan kata Ron, "terima kasih telah melakukan ini."

Ron sedikit terkekeh di sampingnya, jelas salah memahami maksud Harry.

"Tak masalah… _sobat._ "

Sebuah senyum menembus rasa kantuk Harry, dan dengan itu terpasang di bibir, dia membiarkan dirinya terlena dengan harapan malam tanpa mimpi dalam benaknya.

 **xxx**

 _Dia terbang. Jauh tinggi di atas London yang berkelip dan bercahaya menyinari malam gelap._

 _Dia tahu suara-suara harusnya datang dari arah kota besar itu, tapi dari tempat setinggi ini, tak ada satu pun suara yang dapat mencapainya._

 _Dia terbang, tapi bukan dia yang mengendali tubuhnya. Siapa pun yang dalam kendali jelas tidak merasa nyaman berada di atas udara seperti dia._

 _Tiba-tiba dia melepaskan sebelah tangan dari sapu terbang dan menarik keluar tongkat sihirnya. Dia mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke langit dan meneriakkan kata-kata yang membuat tenggorokannya perih tapi tidak mencapai telinganya. Akan tetapi, pergerakan bibirnya dapat dikenali._

" _Morsmordre."_

 _Seakan kata itu laksana komando, orang yang menguasai tubuhnya menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Meski dia sudah tak ragu soal siapa yang mengendalikannya._

 _Pada langit malam cerah di atas kota London, kilasan tengkorak hijau dengan ular keluar dari mulut tengkorak menodai kesempurnaan langit._

 _Tanda Kegelapan. Dan itu besar sekali._

 _Kepalanya tersentak ke bawah saat kengerian bangkit dalam dirinya. Kecepatan sapu terbangnya bertambah, terbang lebih cepat dari yang memungkinkan. Tubuh terkontrolnya mulai mengitari London dalam kecepatan yang membuat seluruh kota blur di sekitarnya._

 _Dia_ tidak _dalam kendali._

 _Dia berhenti, tiba di tengah pusat kota. Dia mengacungkan tongkat sihir ke langit, pada Tanda Kegelapan, dan menengadahkan kepala. Di bawahnya, laki-laki dan perempuan menjerit horor._

 _Kata-kata mulai keluar dari mulutnya, kata-kata yang tak mengandung arti baginya tapi kekuatannya tak diragukan lagi._

 _Sinar kuning yang keluar dari tongkat sihirnya mengenai Tanda Kegelapan, membuat tanda itu bercahaya menakutkan._

 _Tiba-tiba seluruh kota mulai meledak di bawahnya, ledakan-ledakan kecil tapi kuat yang menghancurkan rumah demi rumah. Orang-orang di bawahnya menjerit dan lari, berusaha lolos dari maut. Tapi mereka tak bisa lari. Ledakan di mana-mana, merobohkan orang-orang serta bangunan. Anggota badan dan tubuh-tubuh orang tak bersalah melayang di udara, sudah mati atau masih menjerit hingga maut menangkap mereka._

 _Dengan segera, seluruh London bukan apa-apa selain kematian, debu, dan abu di bawahnya. Segalanya betul-betul sunyi._

 _Tawa sinting bangkit dalam tenggorokannya, memecah keheningan total._

" _Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan, Harry Potter. Lihatlah apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan tubuhmu…"_

 **xxx**

Harry terduduk disertai jeritan dan air mata membanjiri pipi. Mimpinya terasa terlalu nyata. Dengan isak tangis, dia berhasil menghentikan teriakannya dan buru-buru mengusap air mata yang disebabkan mimpi dari wajahnya.

Dia kembali terjatuh ke kasur dan menolehkan wajahnya pada Ron. Yang tentu saja telah terbangun. Tak ada yang bisa terus tidur mendengar teriakan Harry.

Sebelah tangan Ron masih berada di sekeliling pinggangnya.

"Ini tidak mempan," dia berkata perlahan.

"Tidak." Ron setuju. "Maafkan aku."

"Ini bukan salahmu," ujar Harry pelan. Tapi dia juga merasa menyesal.

Suara mengerikan Voldemort bergema dalam benaknya.

 _Kau milikku, Harry Potter. Pertempuran ini telah kumenangkan._

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	3. 16 Desember, Rabu

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

"Itu tidak berhasil, Ron. Aku harus pindah kamar," Harry bersikeras.

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa pindah! Harry, tolong tinggal di sini lebih lama," mohon Ron.

"Aku tak bisa, mimpi-mimpiku membuat semua orang terbangun," protesnya, dan dia hampir terjungkal di salah satu anak tangga. Lagi-lagi semalaman tanpa tidur. Harusnya Harry bersyukur karena masih bisa berjalan.

"Tapi kalau kau pindah kamar, aku tak akan ada di sana untuk membangunkanmu!"

"Dan aku tak akan ada di sana untuk membangunkan _semua orang lain,_ Ron!" ujarnya putus asa.

Sejujurnya, dia tinggal di kamar asrama selama ini hanya karena fakta bahwa Ron _memang_ ada di sana untuk membangunkannya. Tapi setelah kegagalan tadi malam, dia menyadari bahwa kekacauan ini tak akan berhenti. Antara dia diambil alih oleh Voldemort atau mati. Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang tahu berapa lama hingga salah satu dari dua kemungkinan itu terjadi, dan dia sudah melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah semua mata teman-temannya yang lain. Dia tak bisa membiarkan mereka semua menderita karena masalahnya, dia harus pindah.

Ron tampak tak bisa menjawab.

"Aku akan pindah ke kamar terpisah malam ini dan keputusanku sudah bulat," ujarnya saat mereka mencapai ruang rekreasi.

Segera setelah dia duduk di sofa, matanya tergelincir tertutup.

" _Mati…!_ " Suara Voldemort berteriak dalam benaknya.

Seketika dia membuka mata. Rasanya seakan seseorang menaburkan pasir ke dalam matanya.

Tiba-tiba Hermione datang menuruni tangga dengan riang. Harry merasa buruk saat dia melihat antusiasme mati di mata Hermione; tapi kekecewaan itu dengan cepat digantikan oleh tekad.

"Itu tidak berhasil," tutur Hermione, seraya duduk di salah satu kursi berlengan di sebelah mereka.

"Tidak mempan," Ron mengkonfirmasi. "Faktanya, kurasa malah semakin parah."

Harry terlalu lelah untuk berkomentar.

"Yah, kita telah mencoba untuk memindahkan kemurnian lebih dekat, dan itu tidak berhasil. Kurasa kita harus mencoba mencari kemurnian yang lebih murni," kata Hermione sungguh-sungguh.

Ron tampak hampir terhina, padahal kemarin dia bahkan tidak ingat bahwa dia adalah darah murni.

"Apa? Tapi aku seorang darah murni, semurni apa sih yang kita butuhkan?"

"Lebih murni darimu, pastinya. Dan aku berasumsi kau punya kerabat munggle, iya kan?" tanya Hermione dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Ya, tapi kami tak pernah membicarakan soal dia!" protes Ron.

"Tak pernah membicarakan dia tidak membuat dia jadi tidak ada, Ron. Itu hanya membuat dia terabaikan," kata Hermione.

Kalau saja situasi sekarang sama seperti dulu, Harry bakal tertawa pada ekspresi di wajah Ron sekarang.

"Aku masih belum mau menyerah pada ide ini, dan kurasa apa yang kau katakan kemarin, Ron, akan jadi langkah kita berikutnya," tutur Hermione, lalu membuka buku yang dia bawa di atas meja.

"Er… Memangnya kemarin aku bilang apa?" tanya Ron bingung.

"Kau menyarankan Slytherin, dan aku percaya bahwa—"

"Aku _tidak_ menyarankan itu! Aku hanya tanya apa kau akan membiarkan salah satu dari mereka membunuhnya!" protes Ron keras.

"Ronald Weasley, kau harus mengesampingkan pikiran sempit bodohmu itu. Voldemort sudah mati dan tidak semua Slytherin ingin membunuh Harry lagi. Aku tak percaya salah satu dari mereka akan cukup bodoh untuk melakukannya di sini, di mana mereka akan menjadi tersangka utama," sahut Hermione seraya memelototi Ron.

Harry tak punya energi untuk membantah Hermione, tapi dia bertanya-tanya apakah Hermione lupa kenapa mereka menggelar diskusi ini; orang bakal berpikir bahwa Voldemort seharusnya jadi tersangka paling memungkinkan, setelah menimang segala hal.

"Dan lagipula, aku akan membuat orang yang kita pilih untuk melakukan Sumpah Tak Terlanggar. Aku tidak akan membahayakan hidup Harry."

Cengiran lebar mekar di wajah Ron dan dia maju untuk mencium Hermione.

"Kau sangat brilian, Hermione," ucap Ron. Hermione tersipu tapi menerima ciumannya.

"Aku hanya pakai otakku, Ron," gumam Hermione, lalu menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Pokoknya, aku akan melakukan sedikit penelitian untuk mencari tahu Slytherin mana yang punya darah paling murni, lalu mencoba membujuknya untuk tidur di sampingmu, Harry, apa itu oke?"

Harry mengangguk singkat. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan besar saat dia menundukkannya.

Tatapan Hermione berubah cemas.

"Apa kau mau kubawakan beberapa ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi dari hospital wing untukmu sebelum aku pergi ke perpustakaan, Harry?" tanya Hermione dengan keryitan di wajah.

Harry mencoba tersenyum, tapi gagal. Dia terlalu capek.

"Tidak, kau kan tahu ramuan itu tak ada efeknya, tapi terima kasih…" jawabnya.

Tanpa intensitas argumennya dengan Ron tadi, suara Harry terdengar sangat pelan dan parau hingga hampir membuatnya takut.

Hermione juga menyadarinya, tapi dia memasang senyum palsu.

 **xxx**

Saat malam makin dekat, Hermione masih belum kembali dari perpustakaan. Ron tertidur di sofa di samping Harry dan Harry teramat ingin melakukan hal serupa, tapi dia tak bisa. Bila dia jatuh tertidur, dia akan segera bermimpi—dan dengan itu akan ada jeritan—lagi, dan dia akan membangunkan Ron. Dia tak bisa melakukan itu. Meskipun tidur Ron tidak sesedikit Harry, itu masih jauh dari cukup—Ron perlu tidur.

Yang kedua, Voldemort hadir dalam kepalanya meski dia terjaga. Dia bahkan tak berani membayangkan apa yang dapat terjadi bila dia tertidur.

Dia bangkit perlahan dari sofa, hampir berjalan sambil tidur.

Dia memutuskan untuk pergi mandi. Mungkin itu bisa membantunya untuk terus terjaga.

Kelihatannya Ron punya indera-Harry keenam, karena begitu dia mulai berjalan menjauh, mata Ron tersentak terbuka.

"Kau mau kemana?" Si Gryffindor berambut merah ingin tahu.

"Hanya mau pergi mandi, kau tidur saja," ujarnya, dengan nada paling menenangkan yang bisa dia kerahkan.

Ron balas menggumam sesuatu yang tidak koheren, dan dengan segera dia mengorok lagi.

Harry tersenyum lemah dan menaiki tangga ke kamar mandi.

" _Aku akan memegang kendali, Harry Potter. Aku akan mengambil alihmu."_ Pada keadaan Harry yang sekarang, suara laknat Voldemort lebih membuatnya jengkel alih-alih takut. Dia hanya terlalu lelah.

Dia membuka celana dan baju, lalu melemparkannya sembarang ke lantai kamar mandi.

Dia menyalakan air shower dan segera melangkah masuk. Air dingin sedikit membangunkannya, tapi dengan segera airnya menjadi hangat.

Dia merosot ke lantai dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding. Rasanya begitu nyaman dan hangat di sini… dan dia sendirian, tak ada yang bisa dia bangunkan.

Mungkin dia bisa…tidur sedikit, hanya sebentar saja…

Matanya perlahan tertutup.

 _HARRY POTTER!_

Dia melonjak kaget dan matanya seketika terbuka.

"Demi Merlin, Voldemort, kupikir rencanamu adalah mengambil alih tubuhku saat aku tidur, bukannya membunuhku dan juga jiwa jahatmu dengan kekurangan tidur…" gumamnya, sebal.

Air shower yang terasa hangat dan menenangkan mengguyur kepala dan bahunya dengan stabil. Kejengkelannya terhapus dengan segera dan tak meninggalkan apa-apa selain kebutuhan untuk tidur yang makin besar.

" _Aku tak bisa… Jangan sekarang…jangan…"_

Segalanya menjadi gelap.

 **xxx**

Kesadaran Harry kembali saat rasa sakit menusuk tangan dan buku-buku jarinya. Rasanya seperti dicabik-cabik oleh cakar raksasa.

Dia membuka mata.

" _Oh, cuma kaca pecah…"_

Tangannya yang berdarah berada di tengah dinding di mana cermin tadinya berada. Sekarang pecahan cermin itu berserakan di sekeliling kakinya.

" _Apa aku yang melakukan itu?"_

Dia menolehkan kepala untuk mengamati serpihan kaca.

Tiba-tiba dunia Harry bergoyang, dan lantai makin dekat. Butuh waktu beberapa detik baginya untuk menyadari bahwa dia tidak terjatuh, faktanya adalah tubuhnya bergerak atas kendali orang lain alih-alih dirinya. Tangannya masuk dalam pandangan saat meraih salah satu pecahan kaca yang lebih besar dan berujung runcing.

Dalam detik berikutnya, dia mengenali rasa ini—ini adalah perasaan yang sama dengan dalam mimpinya.

" _Sudah kukatakan padamu akan memegang kendali,"_ suara puas Voldemort memberitahunya dari dalam benaknya.

Momen kepanikan menyerang pikirannya saat Voldemort membuat tubuhnya duduk beberapa kaki dari serpihan cermin. Dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa!

Sebelah tangannya mengangkat pecahan kaca dan menggenggamnya di depan wajah, seakan untuk menunjukkan padanya. Dia bisa melihat bayangan dirinya dalam pecahan kaca. Matanya terbelalak dan ketakutan, tapi senyum menjijikkan mengangkat bibirnya.

Lalu tubuh pengkhianatnya menurunkan tangannya dari pandangan, dan menempatkannya di atas pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Panik makin meningkat saat dia menyadari apa yang Voldemort coba lakukan.

" _Kau harus mati, Harry Potter, agar aku bisa mengambil alih tubuhmu._ " Voldemort mengakui keras-keras dengan suara familiar milik Harry, lalu menekan pecahan kaca pada pergelangan tangannya.

Rasa sakitnya dingin, tapi darah yang mengalir keluar dari lukanya sangat panas.

Untuk sesaat dia betul-betul syok total. Lalu insting bertahan hidupnya bangkit. Dia mati-matian melawan untuk merebut kendali. Tapi Voldemort masih memegang kekuasaan dan menutup rahangnya erat.

Tapi ini adalah tubuh _nya_ , pikiran _nya._ Dan dia memiliki keuntungan.

"RON!" Dia berteriak sekuat tenaga begitu dia merasakan kontrol Voldemort goyah. Pintu kamar mandi langsung menjeblak terbuka, membuatnya amat kaget. Ron pastilah datang tanpa dia dengar.

Dia melihat kebingungan dan ketidakpercayaan di mata Ron saat dia melihat keadaan. Darah masih menetes dari pergelangan tangan Harry dan menimbulkan genangan kecil di lantai, Voldemort perlahan mundur.

"Ambil ini dariku. Cepat!" perintahnya dengan suara paling tegas yang dapat dia kerahkan.

Ron mengerti maksud Harry dan buru-buru menghampiri sisinya lalu mengambil pecahan kaca dari tangannya.

"Harry, kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Ron parau, lalu meraih handuk untuk membungkuskannya di sekeliling luka yang masih berdarah. "Kau sudah janji padaku! Kau janji padaku kemarin bahwa kau—"

"Ron," sela Hary tajam, kelelahannya untuk sekali ini lenyap. "Aku tidak melakukan ini."

Ron menatapnya bingung.

"Aku tidak melakukan ini. Voldemort yang melakukannya."

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	4. 16 Desember

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

"Kita harus membawamu pada Hermione," ujar Ron ketat, lalu bangkit berdiri.

Harry mengangguk lemah. Sekarang setelah dia tak perlu meyakinkan Ron lagi, kelelahannya kembali saat darah perlahan mewarnai handuk menjadi merah.

"Jangan khawatir, Hermione bisa menyembuhkan ini. Ini cuma luka gores." Dia tak yakin Ron bicara padanya atau bukan. "Pakai celanamu lagi dan kita akan turun, Hermione harusnya sudah kembali sekarang. Dia harusnya sudah kembali dari tadi…" gumam Ron.

Dia bahkan tak sadar bahwa dia masih telanjang, tapi pada saat ini dia tak punya darah mau pun energi untuk benar-benar peduli.

Dia memakai kembali celananya dalam diam, sambil ditopang oleh Ron. Saat dia hendak mengambil bajunya, si Gryffindor satunya menghentikannya.

"Lewatkan saja bajunya, Harry. Kita tak punya waktu untuk sopan santun sekarang," ujar Ron dengan senyuman, tapi kekhawatiran bersinar dari matanya.

Harry mengangguk singkat dan membiarkan Ron menopangnya pada perjalanan turun ke ruang rekreasi.

Seperti yang dikatakan Ron, Hermione ada di sana, dan kelihatannya dia sudah ada di sana untuk beberapa waktu.

"Hermione," panggil Ron dari seberang ruangan, sialnya menarik lebih banyak perhatian dari yang Harry inginkan dalam keadaan separo telanjangnya.

Hermione memandang mereka. Dan mengeryit.

"Harry, kenapa kau tak pakai baju?" tanyanya saat mereka sudah hampir sampai. Ron menurunkan Harry di sofa.

"Lihat pergelangan tangannya alih-alih dadanya, Hermione," ucap Ron, lalu duduk di sofa sebelah Harry.

Hermione terkesiap saat dia melihat handuk berdarah di sekeliling pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Harry!" sembur Hermione, lalu mulai membuka handuknya. "Oh Ron, kau harus mengawasinya dengan benar! Kita ta—"

"Aku tidak melakukan ini pada diriku sendiri, Hermione," sahut Harry lelah. Hermione menghentikan gerakannya membuka handuk.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya serius.

"Keadaan makin parah," kata Ron dari samping mereka.

Mereka berdua menoleh untuk menatapnya.

"Apa itu benar, Harry?" Hermione bertanya dan menatap matanya, seakan menantang Harry untuk berbohong padanya.

"Ya. Aku tak tahu persis apa yang terjadi, tapi entah bagaimana Voldemort mengambil alih tubuhku meskipun aku sedang terjaga. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan," dia menjelaskan..

Hermione terdiam dan memaku pandangannya pada handuk. Noda darah masih menyebar tapi tidak secepat sebelumnya.

"Kau harus menjelaskan segalanya sebelum aku bisa menyembuhkanmu, kalau tidak aku tak bisa konsentrasi," kata Hermione perlahan.

"Hermione! Tidak bisa begitu! Hidupnya dalam…"

"Ron! Kalau aku tak bisa konsentrasi dengan benar, mungkin aku malah akan melukai Harry alih-alih menyembuhkannya!" balas Hermione.

"Oh…" Hanya itu yang bisa Ron katakan.

"Tak masalah, aku bisa menjelaskannya dengan cepat," kara Harry untuk menenangkan Ron.

Hermione mengangguk untuk menyuruhnya mulai menjelaskan.

"Yah… Setelah kau pergi ke perpustakaan, Ron tertidur dan aku berusaha untuk tidak ikut tertidur, karena aku bisa merasakan Voldemort mengusik isi kepalaku. Jadi sekitar jam lima aku bangun dan pergi mandi untuk tetap terjaga, tapi aku malah berakhir tertidur di sana…" Dia berhenti sesaat, mengingat hal-hal yang dia kira telah dia lupakan. "Tunggu, saat aku menaiki tangga, Voldemort mengatakan sesuatu dalam kepalaku… dia melakukan itu kadang-kadang… sesuatu soal dia akan segera memegang kendali…" Dia tersesat dalam pemikirannya untuk sesaat, sampai Hermione berdeham untuk mendapat perhatiannya.

"Oh, yeah, benar… Aku terbangun karena tanganku sakit. Aku sedang berdiri dan sepertinya aku menonjok cermin… Atau lebih tepatnya Voldemort membuatku menonjok cermin… Pokoknya, saat itulah aku sadar bahwa aku tidak memegang kendali. Dia menggunakan tubuhku untuk memungut salah satu pecahan kaca, lalu mendudukkanku dan memotong pergelangan tanganku. Dia bilang padaku bahwa aku harus mati agar dia bisa mengambil alih tubuhku… Lalu aku mulai melawannya, menang, dan memanggil Ron…"

Dia punya perasaan bahwa bicaranya tidak begitu koheren.

Hermione terdiam beberapa lama. "Ini buruk," ujarnya.

"Aku tahu," Ron setuju.

Harry entah bagaimana merasa tak terlibat padahal yang mereka bicarakan adalah dirinya.

"Harry, entah bagaimana mantra Voldemort mendapat kekuatan. Dan karena kau tidak tidur, kau _kehilangan_ kekuatan. Jelas-jelas dia bisa mengontrol tubuhmu untuk beberapa saat singkat, dan _jelas sekali_ hanya saat singkat itulah yang dia butuhkan. Kita harus lebih hati-hati mulai dari sekarang," ujar Hermione dengan tampang penuh pemikiran.

"Ya, dan itu artinya tak ada pindah kamar buatmu," kata Ron cepat-cepat.

Harry mendesah.

"Aku _harus_ pindah kamar, Ron. Kalian tidak tidur nyenyak selama berminggu-minggu," ucap Harry seraya menggosok kedua mata.

"Tapi—" Ron mulai protes.

"Sebetulnya," Hemione menyela, "aku setuju dengan Harry dalam masalah ini."

"Apa? Tapi barusan kau bilang—"

"Aku _tahu_ apa yang kubilang, Ron, tapi aku perlu bantuanmu untuk penelitian dan kau tak akan bisa membantu kalau kau tidak tidur. Dan lagipula, aku sudah menemukan orang yang cocok untuk mengawasi Harry untuk kita."

Ron menatap Hermione seakan Hermione sinting.

"Kau membuatnya terdengar seolah dia seekor anjing," komentar Ron.

"Ah, kalian para laki-laki memang lamban kadang-kadang!" Hermione mendesah keras. "Aku sudah menemukan Slytherin kita," Hermione menjelaskan.

Ron membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Harry mendahuluinya. Dia tak tahan dengan komentar jahat Ron sekarang.

"Lalu?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Yah, dia laki-laki. Dan aku sudah membuat dia bersumpah setelah beberapa bujukan dan bantuan dari McGonagall dan Snape. Dia yang terbaik, _seratus enam puluh tujuh_ generasi penyihir darah murni, dan itu hanya sejauh yang tercatat. Bila dia masih tak mempan, tak ada orang lain yang bisa." Hermione menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Tapi poinku adalah kita tak bisa kehilangan dia, apalagi sekarang setelah kita tahu betapa kuatnya mantra ini. Itu artinya kemungkinan besar kau harus tinggal di sini selama libur Natal, Harry, karena perjalanan ke the Burrow mungkin akan membuat dia mundur. Dan kau tidak diizinkan untuk menghina dia, mengerti?" kata Hermione seraya mengacungkan telunjuk ke arah mereka.

"Merlin, Hermione, kami _bisa_ menjaga sikap, kau tahu?" gumam Ron. "Bagaimana pun juga dia cuma Slytherin…"

"'Cuma Slytherin' yang kau sebutkan itu mungkin bisa menyelamatkan hidup Harry." Mata Hermione berkobar.

"Kapan dia sampai kemari?" tanya Harry untuk menghentikan pertengkaran temannya.

"Oh, dia bilang dia akan tiba sebentar lagi," jawab Hermione, lalu menatap jam besar dalam ruangan.

Tepat saat itulah pintu mengayun terbuka dan Slytherin mereka berjalan masuk seakan dia pemilik ruangan. Ruang rekreasi hening. Si Slytherin melihat mereka dan berjalan mendekat.

"Weasel," sapanya. "Granger… Potter…" Si pirang menatap Harry beberapa detik, mulai dari handuk berdarah di sekeliling tangannya hingga dada telanjangnya.

"Granger, kenapa Potter tak pakai baju?" tanya Draco Malfoy.

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**

Akhirnya Draco muncul juga /yha.

Btw, FFN sedang kumat lagi ya. Ripiu yang masuk buat chapter 3 masih belum tampil. Ya sudahlah~

:D


	5. 16, 17, 18 Desember

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

"Malfoy," Ron menggeram.

"Dan kenapa tak ada yang peduli untuk menyembuhkan luka itu?" tanya Malfoy, lalu berjalan mendekati Harry dan membuka lilitan handuknya.

"Malfoy," ujar Ron lagi, kali ini sebagai peringatan.

Malfoy hanya merengut dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihir, menyembuhkan luka Harry sebelum Ron punya kesempatan untuk menyerang.

"Malfoy," sapa Hermione singkat.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy. Kelihatannya kalian bertiga menungguku," komentar si pirang seraya duduk dengan elegan pada sofa di samping Harry. "Dan omong-omong, kau kelihatan parah sekali, Potter."

"Terima kasih. Aku tak bisa tidur selama beberapa bulan," jawabnya ketus, sangat membenci suaranya yang parau dan membuatnya terdengar rapuh.

Malfoy mengangkat alis.

"Aku mengerti bahwa itulah alasan kenapa aku ada di sini, tapi kurasa aku perlu sedikit lebih banyak penjelasan. Granger, coba jelaskan?"

Malfoy bertingkah seakan dia pemilik jagat raya, dan orang-orang lain ada hanya untuk membuatnya terhibur.

Ron juga tampak menyadarinya.

"Hermione, yang benar saja, _dia_? Kenapa!"

"Sudah kubilang tadi Ron, dan kau bersikap tak sopan," sahut Hermione, tapi dia juga tampak sama tidak senangnya dengan Ron akan situasi ini.

"Aku punya sepotong jiwa Voldemort dalam kepalaku lengkap dengan mantra. Itu mengambil alih mimpi-mimpiku di malam hari dan tubuhku di siang hari; baru saja aku mencoba memutus urat nadiku sendiri, seperti yang kau lihat. Kami pikir darah murni bisa menutup mantranya. Jadi bisa dibilang, kaulah penutupnya."

Malfoy menatapnya untuk waktu lama.

"Kau selalu berhasil mendaratkan dirimu dalam situasi paling aneh, Potter," ujar Malfoy datar.

Ron terlihat seakan bakal meledak di belakang si pirang.

"Situasinya yang menangkapku," protes Harry.

Entah kenapa, berdebat dengan Malfoy terasa menyegarkan. Itu adalah hal paling stabil dalam kehidupan jungkir baliknya.

"Bukan itu intinya. Akulah satu-satunya yang bisa membantumu, benar?" tanya Malfoy puas.

"Benar," dia mengkonfirmsi dengan murka.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan melakukannya. Dari kebaikan dalam hatiku."

"Kau kan tak punya hati."

"Terserahlah, harusnya kau jangan komplain," ujar Malfoy seraya menggedik, dan kemudian beralih pada Hermione. "Granger, tolong instruksinya, dari seseorang yang punya kecerdasan lebih tinggi dari ukuran sepatu," tuntut Malfoy.

Kobar kemarahan pada si Slytherin memberi Harry energi yang tidak dia miliki selama berbulan-bulan.

"Tak banyak dibutuhkan kecerdasan, untungnya," dia berkata sebelum Hermione bisa menjawab Malfoy. "Kau hanya perlu menyentuhku saat aku tidur."

"Pilihan kata-kata yang sangat menarik, Potter," kata Malfoy seraya mengangkat sebelah alis.

Harry menahan rona merah padam.

"Itu semua tergantung telinga yang menafsirkan," balasnya.

Malfoy hanya memberinya tatapan paling penuh kebencian. "Yah, kalau hanya segampang tidur di sampingnya saja, kalau begi—"

"Jangan kau berani-berani mencoba untuk mencelakainya, Malfoy," ujar Ron dengan nada mengancam.

Malfoy melemparkan pelototan sedingin es ke arah Ron.

"Tak usah kau khawatir soal pacar kecilmu, Weasel. Aku sudah mengambil Sumpah Tak Terlanggar untuk tidak membunuh, menyiksa, atau melakukan apa saja dengan niat murni untuk melukainya," kata Malfoy, dan dia melemparkan tatapan sebal ke arah Hermione.

"Yah, ada beberapa hal yang perlu kau tahu…" Hermione mulai menjelaskan.

Sekarang setelah dia tak memiliki perhatian penuh Malfoy dan Hermione berbicara dengan nada-gurunya, Harry mendapati sangat sulit untuk membuat matanya tetap terbuka. Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan jumlah darah yang dia hilangkan, tapi dia tak begitu melawan seperti biasa saat dia mulai tertidur.

 _Harry Potter…_ Kata kecil itu tak lebih dari sekedar bisikan.

 **xxx**

"Sudah sadar sekarang?" kata suara menggoda di sampingnya.

Harry mengerang bahagia. Tidur. Itu adalah hal yang hebat.

Tunggu dulu, tidur…? Itu berarti…

"Malfoy, apa itu kau?" tanyanya, enggan untuk membuka mata.

"Ya, dan aku sudah berbaring di kamar _kita,_ di kasur _kita,_ selama tujuh belas jam terakhir," keluh Malfoy.

"Ini berhasil," ujar Harry dengan senyum malas di bibir.

"Tentu saja berhasil, sekarang sana tidur lagi. Granger tak akan membiarkan kita keluar sampai kau tidur setidaknya dua puluh empat jam," perintah Malfoy, dan Harry pikir dia akan menurut dengan senang hati.

"Bisa geser lebih dekat, tidak?" gumamnya ngantuk, lalu menaruh kepalanya di atas dada lembut Malfoy.

"Hey!" protes Malfoy. "Aku setuju untuk jadi semacam penjaga mimpi aneh, bukan bantal pribadimu!"

"Kalau kau jadi penjaga mimpiku, sekalian saja jadi bantal pribadi juga," gumamnya, dan memeluk erat tangan Malfoy.

"Dasar Gryffindor…" adalah hal terakhir yang dia dengar sebelum dia kembali tidur.

 **xxx**

Kali berikutnya Harry bangun, dia merasa cukup istirahat dan sangat nyaman. Jelas sekali di luar sedang malam hari.

Dia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dalam gelap. Pasti ini kamar barunya dengan Malfoy. Kelihatannya sama seperti kamar biasa di asrama Gryffindor. Kasurnya sedikit lebih besar dan hanya ada satu, tapi selain dari itu semuanya sama.

Sebuah buku tebal terbaring di meja samping, dan sobekan perkamen menandai halaman hampir di bagian tengah buku. Jelas sekali Malfoy melakukan bacaan serius sementara Harry tidur.

Si Slytherin sendiri tengah berbaring di sampingnya, dadanya masih jadi bantal bermutu tinggi. Kelihatannya Malfoy tidak banyak bergerak saat tidur. Sesuatu yang kemungkinan besar sangat menguntungkan bila mereka perlu mempertahankan kontak agar proteksinya bekerja.

Malfoy tampak tidak begitu jahat saat sedang tidur. Wajahnya rileks dan rambut pirangnya menutupi seluruh kening. Kulit putihnya seperti marmer, diiluminasi cahaya bulan.

Malfoy bergabung dengannya dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada, kemungkinan besar untuk memaksimalkan kontak. Harry bertanya-tanya siapa yang telah mengapungkan badannya dan membuka bajunya, tapi lalu dia menyadari bahwa dia tak peduli.

Seluruh dunia terasa bagai tempat yang ceria dengan tidur di dalamnya. Bahkan malam terasa lebih ringan dari pada hari-harinya selama beberapa bulan ke belakang.

Dia mengamati Malfoy bernapas untuk beberapa waktu, lalu kembali membaringkan kepalanya di atas dada si pemuda, menyukai kenyamanan dan ketenangan yang dibawakannya. Mungkin dia akan punya terlalu banyak harga diri untuk melakukannya nanti, tapi malam ini dia hanya bersyukur masih hidup dan bisa tidur lagi untuk betul-betul peduli soal harga diri.

Dia menutup mata dan mendengarkan suara malam di luar saat dia menunggu pagi datang.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, menonton matahari terbit terasa sangat menyenangkan.

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	6. 18 Desember, Jumat

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi," sapa Harry dengan riang saat Malfoy membuka mata.

Malfoy mengerang sebagai jawaban.

"Sepertinya tidurmu nyenyak ya," kata si pirang dan melotot padanya.

"Luar biasa, terima kasih," sahut Harry, lalu turun dari kasur.

Dia merasa ingin lari beberapa keliling di lapangan Quidditch sejak dia bangun, tapi sesuatu yang Malfoy katakan—bahwa dia telah berbaring di sampingnya selama tujuh belas jam—membuatnya tetap diam di kasur.

"Mau main Quidditch sebentar?" tanyanya, dia merasa bagai punya energi yang cukup untuk terbang ke bulan.

Hey, mungkin itu bukan ide buruk?

"Denganmu? Sepagi ini?" tanya Malfoy angkuh, sambil membuka sebelah mata abu-abu untuk mengerlingnya.

"Yeah, benar. Dan sekarang sudah jam sembilan lewat, tahu," jawab Harry, lalu menarik baju melewati kepala.

"Aku _tidak_ akan menghabiskan hari pertama libur Natalku denganmu. Aku sangat berniat untuk keluar dari sini begitu aku cukup sadar. Aku punya kehidupan sosial, kau tahu," ujar Malfoy, lalu menarik selimut menutupi kepalanya.

Harry tak bisa menahan tawa.

"Sebetulnya, kau tak punya. Hampir tak ada seorang pun yang tinggal di kastil tahun ini, Natal pertama tanpa Voldemort sih. Bahkan Hermione dan Ron pun kemungkinan besar akan pulang untuk beberapa hari sekarang setelah mereka yakin aku tak akan mati," ujarnya, lalu membuka celana.

Kepala pirang Malfoy muncul lagi dengan cepat.

"Kita akan pergi ke rumah Weasley?" tanya si Slytherin dengan wajah terang-terangan menampakkan ekspresi horor.

Harry tertawa lagi.

Mungkin dia harusnya tersinggung, tapi suasana hatinya sedang terlalu bagus untuk memasukkan sikap kekanakan Malfoy ke dalam hati.

"Tidak, kau tak usah khawatir. Aku tidak mengharapkan itu, dan sekarang setelah kau ada di sini dan tidur denganmu ternyata berhasil, aku ragu Hermione akan membiarkanku pergi—dia akan terlalu khawatir bahwa itu akan membuatmu mundur."

"Itu sih sudah pasti!" seru Malfoy.

Kemudian mata kelabu itu beralih pada kaki telanjang Harry.

"Oh, demi Merlin, Potter! Setidaknya kau bisa _pura-pura_ bahwa kau punya sedikit sopan santun!" keluh Draco dan cepat-cepat sembunyi di bawah selimut lagi.

"Kenapa harus pura-pura? Aku punya kok sopan santun," jawabnya saat dia memakai celananya kembali.

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan, dungu," datang jawaban teredam dari si Slytherin.

Harry hanya tertawa dan pergi ke luar.

 **xxx**

Ketika angin—sangat dingin dan kasar, tapi masih nyaman—bertiup di wajahnya, Harry menyadari bahwa sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir dia ke luar. Faktanya, sudah lama sekali sejak dia melakukan _apa pun_. Dia tak bisa pergi ke kelas tanpa membuat dirinya sendiri kelelahan sampai pada titik di mana dia harus duduk di koridor untuk istirahat. Para guru hanya membuatnya makin sulit untuk terus terjaga. Buku-buku… yah, dia bahkan tak perlu Voldemort dalam kepalanya membuatnya kurang tidur untuk ketiduran saat membaca. Quidditch rasanya sempurna untuk menghabiskan hari pertamanya terjaga dalam beberapa bulan.

Tanpa basa-basi, dia menaiki sapu terbang dan melesat ke langit. Angin yang makin bertambah di wajahnya terasa bagai jutaan hujan es kecil menyerang pipi, tapi perasaan menyenangkan berada di udara lagi mengalahkan itu. Dia menghentikan pendakiannya dengan tawa dan tiba-tiba memutar sapu terbang.

Dunia di bawahnya begitu indah. Saat itu bulan Desember, tapi salju masih belum turun. Sebaliknya, tanah, pepohonan, dan kastil Hogwarts berkelap-kelip oleh lapisan permanen es.

Dia tak pernah berpikir dia akan merasa seperti ini lagi, tapi berkat Draco, kehidupan sudah pasti layak untuk dihidupi lagi.

Dia melakukan gerakan berputar dengan anggun, menikmati perasaan tak berbobot, dan melesat lebih jauh ke atas langit setelah putarannya selesai.

Dia hampir sama tingginya dengan menara kastil sekarang—mengacu pada menara yang mereka pakai untuk kelas astronomi—dan mengagumi pemandangan di bawahnya yang semakin lama semakin kecil. Dia tahu bahwa membuat dirinya kelelahan di hari pertama seperti ini mungkin sesuatu yang bodoh, tapi dia hanya ingin terbang sedikit lebih tinggi, sedikit lebih cepat.

Puncak semua menara sekarang berada di bawahnya, kastil raksasa makin lama makin tampak seperti mainan saat dia melewatinya.

Tiba-tiba bayangan mimpi terakhirnya mengambil alih pikirannya. Sebelum dia dapat mengusir bayangan itu pergi, suara mengejek dan terhibur milik Voldemort berdering di telinganya. " _Selamat tinggal, Harry Potter._ "

Sambaran petir berwarna hijau menyalakan dunianya tanpa peringatan dan untuk sesaat dia kehilangan kontrol. Hanya sesaat itulah yang dibutuhkan.

Saat tubuhnya berada dalam kendalinya lagi, perlahan dia membuka mata dan melihat kedua tangannya telah melepaskan sapu terbang. Untuk sesaat, dia merasakan perasaan tak berbobot yang sama dengan yang dia rasakan saat dia melakukan gerakan berputar, saat kecepatan Firebolt masih menariknya ke atas, tapi gravitasi mulai menuntutnya.

Angin yang semakin meningkat dengan stabil di sekeliling tubuhnya membuat pakaiannya mengepak-ngepak liar.

" _Kumohon… Tidak…"_ pikirnya saat dia menengadah pada sapu terbangnya, masih melayang makin tinggi dan makin tinggi di langit, jelas mulai kehilangan kendali.

Perputaran di udara membalikkan tubuhnya. Daratan mendekat dengan cepat padanya.

Tiba-tiba dia ingat dia pernah berpikir bila dia memutuskan untuk bunuh diri, pilihan alternatif pertamanya kemungkinan besar melompat dari Menara Astronomi. Dan sekarang Voldemort telah memilih takdir yang sama untuknya. Pada hari pertama di mana dia betul-betul berpikir segalanya akan baik-baik saja sejak dia membunuh si bajingan.

Dia menutup mata saat angin mulai menarik air mata dari dalamnya.

" _Kenapa aku merasa tak bisa menghargai ironi ini?_ "

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	7. 18 Desember

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **.**

Tidak ada kilas balik di hadapan matanya saat dia melihat tanah kian mendekat dengan cepat. Cukup anehnya, dia tak pernah melihat hal semacam kilas balik saat dia menghadapi kematian—yang sering dia alami dengan adanya Voldemort. Yang sebetulnya itu bagus karena kilas balik kemungkinan besar malah akan sangat mengganggu konsentrasi.

Tiba-tiba kejatuhannya terhambat di tengah udara dan dia ditarik dengan kasar ke atas oleh kekuatan tak kasat mata. Dia tak pernah mencoba _sky diving,_ tapi dia yakin rasanya sangat mirip dengan parasut yang terbuka dan menghentikan kejatuhannya.

Entah apa pun itu, itu hanya memperlambat laju jatuhnya. Dia merasakan kekuatan itu menariknya, menghambat kecepatan jatuhnya agar tak makin bertambah, tapi gravitasi masih menang. Sejauh ini.

Kali ini dia merasakan mantra mengenainya, dan kali ini kekuatannya lebih kuat, menghentikan kejatuhannya dengan lebih sukses dibanding pendahulunya, bahkan berhasil mengangkatnya di udara untuk waktu yang singkat.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia mulai terjatuh, panik menyerang dadanya. Sejak momen di mana Voldemort melepaskan sapu terbangnya, ada sesuatu yang tak dapat dicegah soal keseluruhan situasi ini. Tapi sekarang, saat dia tersandung-sandung di tengah udara, seseorang jelas-jelas tengah mencoba menyelamatkannya. Sekarang dia _mungkin_ akan selamat. Tapi semua itu ada di tangan si entah siapa yang mencoba menolongnya.

Dan dari sanalah _mungkin_ rasa paniknya datang.

Dia tak mungkin lebih dari 40 kaki di atas tanah, kepala lebih dulu, dan mantra itu masih menarik-nariknya, tapi itu tidak cukup. Bila dia menghantam tanah, dia akan mati.

Dia menutup mata, tak ingin melihat daratan tanpa ampun menyetop kejatuhannya, tak ingin melihat daratan menghancurkan _dirinya._

Dari ketiadaan, tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang bukan mantra mati-matian menarik pergelangan kakinya. Entah bagaimana itu berhasil memutarnya di tengah udara. _Seseorang_ itu entah bagaimana berhasil melingkarkan sebelah tangan di sekeliling pinggang Harry dan menariknya lebih keras lagi. Dia merasakan sapu terbang menabrak keras paha atasnya. Tapi itu masih belum cukup untuk menghentikan kejatuhannya. Mereka terjatuh bersama, tapi lebih pelan dari saat dia jatuh sendirian.

 _Mungkin. Hanya mungkin._

Harry tak berani membuka mata.

Dia merasakan si lelaki yang memeluknya mati-matian mengendalikan sapu terbang, membuat mereka hampir naik ke atas untuk sesaat. Lalu si lelaki membuat mereka berputar, menempatkan dirinya di antara Harry dan daratan, lalu melepaskan sapu terbangnya di detik terakhir.

Benturannya datang, sangat keras, dalam jalinan anggota badan dan tubuh. Mereka tergelincir di atas daratan beku, berguling di atas satu sama lain berkali-kali. Harry merasakan sesuatu menyobek bajunya dan menyebabkan luka gores di rusuk, dan sesuatu menabrak lututnya. Mereka terangkat dari tanah untuk sesaat, dan Harry memeluk si lelaki seakan dia adalah satu-satunya penyelamat.

Mereka menabrak tanah lagi, tapi luncuran mereka perlahan berhenti.

 _Aku masih hidup,_ Harry menyadari.

Dia terbaring di atas entah siapa yang telah menyelamatkannya, buku-buku jarinya mungkin sudah memutih dari cara dia mencengkeram erat kain yang kemungkinan besar baju si penyelamat.

Si lelaki terbatuk di samping muka Harry, suaranya hampir memekakkan telinga Harry karena beberapa alasan.

"Hey, kau masih hidup, Potter?" tanya si lelaki dengan suara parau.

"Anehnya," dia berhasil menjawab, sambil berpikir mungkin dia harus berguling dari atas penyelamatnya, tapi dia tak kuasa melakukannya.

"Bagus. Granger bakal membunuhku kalau kau sampai mati."

Harry memaksa untuk membuka mata.

"Malfoy?" tanyanya, kaget.

Dalam situasi normal, yang tidak begitu menyakitkan dan Malfoy tidak baru saja menyelamatkan hidupnya, kemungkinan besar dia akan berteriak dan lari menjauh dari si Slytherin. Tapi untuk sekarang dia bahkan tak kuasa untuk mengeluarkan erangan.

"Yeah, aku harus memastikan kau tak mati di bawah pengawasanku. Terima kasih pada Sumpah Tak Terlanggar itu, ingat?" kata Draco pelan dari bawahnya.

"Dasar tolol," hembusnya di telinga si Slytherin. "Hermione memastikan bahwa sumpahnya diformulasi dalam cara yang akan memastikan kau tak perlu melakukan apa pun selain kebutuhan dasar."

Draco menghela napas di bawahnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Karena aku yang menyuruh Hermione begitu."

Malfoy terdiam beberapa waktu. Harry menunggu jawaban yang lebih memuaskan; pasti Malfoy menyadari bahwa sumpahnya tidak memerlukan penyelamatan macam ini, tapi tak ada respon yang datang. Tidak memuaskan sama sekali.

"Yah, bagaimana pun juga aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati," dan sebelum Harry punya kesempatan untuk menjawab pernyataan memusingkan itu, si Slytherin melanjutkan, "apa ada yang patah?"

"Selain dari sapuku, tidak ada. Terima kasih padamu," jawab Harry.

"Yeah, sama-sama. Tapi bisa tolong kau minggir dari atasku?"

"Oh, maaf," ujarnya, lalu berguling turun.

Meskipun berada di bawah Harry pada saat benturan, sepertinya Malfoy berhasil mendarat dengan cedera yang jauh lebih ringan dari Harry, karena dia perlahan bangkit berdiri segera setelah Harry turun dari atasnya.

"Ayo bangun," kata si Slytherin, lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangan untuk diraih Harry. "Aku yakin teman-teman menyebalkanmu tak akan memaafkanku kalau kau sampai kena demam, meskipun aku baru saja menyelamatkan pantatmu."

Meskipun kata-katanya kasar, tapi Harry tak melihat niat jahat di wajah Malfoy lewat mata separo terbukanya. Harry mengeluarkan erangan tapi mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang nyeri untuk ditarik Malfoy. Si Slytherin menangkap tangannya dengan mulus dan menariknya berdiri, lalu menyampirkan sebelah tangan Harry di atas bahunya untuk membantu Harry berdiri.

"Bagaimana caranya kau masih bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa terjungkal?" tanya Harry saat dia berjengit pada nyeri di lutut kirinya.

"Aku merapal mantra proteksi di sekujur tubuhku sebelum menolongmu, tapi bila ini membuat perasaanmu lebih baik, kemungkinan besar besok aku bakal ungu juga di seluruh tubuh," Malfoy menjamin.

Harry tidak repot-repot untuk bertanya kenapa Malfoy tidak merapal mantra proteksi padanya juga. Dia masih hidup, untuk saat ini hal itu sudah cukup.

 **xxx**

Entah bagaimana mereka berhasil kembali ke dalam kastil dan Menara Gryffindor tanpa petaka besar satu pun. Malfoy membuang Harry di atas sofa di depan Hermione dan Ron dengan ekspresi suram. "Kita punya masalah," dan dia terus berbaring di sana sejak itu.

Sekarang, hampir sepuluh menit kemudian, Malfoy akhirnya berhasil memuaskan kebutuhan Hermione akan penjelasan detail.

"Menurutmu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Harry pada Hermione, tidak begitu berhasil untuk mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal-bantal.

"Sepertinya kau keluar dari jangkauan pengaruh Malfoy," Hermione menyatakan tanpa basa-basi.

"Apa?" tanya Ron, kaget. "Kupikir hal… _itu_ hanya dibutuhkan saat Harry tidur?"

"Tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi saat kita tidur, tapi jelas sekali kita tidak dalam kendali seperti saat kita terjaga, itulah kenapa Ron tidak berpengaruh banyak pada mimpi-mimpimu karena lebih mudah bagi Voldemort untuk mengambil alih saat kau sedang tidur…" Hermione terdiam, jelas tersesat dalam pemikiran. Pada akhirnya, Malfoy-lah yang angkat bicara.

"Itulah kenapa aku ada di sini. Jelas sekali si bangsat itu menemukan cara untuk mengontrol Potter saat dia sedang bangun juga. Itu menjelaskan kejadian mengiris nadi. Kita mengira aku bisa membantu untuk itu juga. Dan aku percaya aku bisa melakukan itu. Sebelumnya."

Harry terduduk perlahan, hati-hati untuk tak melukai rusuknya yang sakit.

"Malfoy…" ujarnya, tapi suaranya mati di sana, tak begitu yakin apa yang ingin dia utarakan.

Mata kelabu menemui matanya singkat sebelum Malfoy berbicara, "Yang sedang kukatakan adalah… Voldemort semakin kuat. Dan terjadinya semakin cepat."

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	8. 20 Desember

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **.**

"Jadi menurutmu Ron berhasil menahan Voldemort pada awalnya, tapi lalu dia jadi terlalu kuat, dan sekarang hal yang sama terjadi padamu?" tanya Hermione.

"Bukankah aku baru saja bilang begitu?" balas Malfoy. "Potter, saat kau memutuskan untuk melakukan aksi bunuh dirimu di kamar mandi, kapan kau berhasil melawan Voldemort?"

Harry berpikir sesaat, memilih untuk mengabaikan hinaan Malfoy.

"Hanya beberapa detik sebelum aku berteriak minta bantuan," jawabnya.

Ron menatapnya.

"Itulah saat aku mulai menaiki tangga," kata si rambut merah lamat-lamat, mungkin tengah membayangkan apa yang bisa terjadi bila dia tidak naik ke asrama tepat pada saat itu. "Tapi itu kan baru dua hari lalu!"

Dia melihat Malfoy menemui tatapan Ron dengan ekspresi kelam.

"Tepat sekali."

"Sial," ujar Harry, lalu terjatuh kembali ke atas sofa.

"Sungguh cara yang sangat fasih untuk meringkas situasi kita, Potter," ucap Malfoy.

 **xxx**

"Berhenti mencolek-colek memarmu, tolol," tegur Malfoy tanpa sadar sambil membuka halaman buku di hadapannya.

Harry buru-buru menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di bawah meja.

Dua hari telah berlalu sejak insiden sapu terbang. Ron dan Hermione pulang pada keluarga mereka masing-masing pagi ini setelah banyak bujukan. Semoga saja mereka tak akan terlalu cemas selama liburan. Harry sudah janji untuk tetap dekat-dekat Malfoy sepanjang waktu, dan sebagai gantinya si Slytherin berjanji untuk tidak membunuhnya—yang sebetulnya tidak perlu mengingat Sumpah Tak Terlanggar yang sudah dia lakukan dulu.

Harry sendiri, di sisi lain, tidak menjanjikan hal semacam itu. Bila keadaan semakin parah, dia akan ber-Apparate ke Samudra Arktik, mematahkan tongkat sihirnya jadi dua, dan bunuh diri. Saat Voldemort mengambil alih tubuhnya di sana, dia tak akan bisa melakukan banyak kerusakan sebelum dia mati. Terutama bila dia menenggelamkan diri. Yeah, itu ide yang bagus.

"Juga jangan berpikir untuk bunuh diri, Potter. Granger akan menyalahkanku kalau kau melakukan itu," ujar Malfoy, lalu membuka halaman lagi.

Harry tidak repot-repot untuk menyangkalnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku sedang memikirkan soal itu?" tanyanya, sedikit sebal oleh nada superior Malfoy.

"Kau selalu mengetuk-ngetuk kakimu saat melakukannya. Itu alasan lain bagimu untuk berhenti memikirkan itu; ketukan kakimu mulai membuatku jengkel."

Harry menekan rapat bibirnya jengkel, tapi mengikuti saran Malfoy dan mengubah subjek mentalnya. Lagipula terlalu banyak berpikir soal bunuh diri saat segala yang kau inginkan adalah kesempatan untuk hidup pastilah tidak sehat.

"Kau sedang baca apa?" tanyanya.

Mereka tengah berada di perpustakaan karena si Slytherin berkata bahwa dia ingin menyelesaikan bacaan, tapi tak pernah bilang soal apa.

"Aku sedang mencoba mencari informasi soal apa yang bakal terjadi kalau Voldemort berhasil membunuhmu," jawab Draco dan akhirnya mendongak.

Harry menelan ludah saat pikirannya langsung melompat lagi ke jalur bunuh diri.

"Menurutmu apakah aku harus melakukannya?" tanyanya.

Dia telah bertanya pada Ron dan Hermione soal ini, tapi mereka tak bisa bersikap objektif. Mereka tak bisa sepenuhnya tidak egois. Dan dia tak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Tapi dia pikir Malfoy tak punya perasaan apa pun padanya cukup untuk membuatnya kehilangan objektifitas.

"Menurutku apakah kau harus melakukan apa?" tanya si Slytherin, seraya menutup buku dengan helaan napas berat.

"Menurutmu apakah aku harus pergi ke Kutub Utara dan menenggelamkan diri?" sahutnya.

Malfoy memandangnya untuk sesaat; lalu kepalanya miring ke belakang saat dia tertawa.

Harry merasakan pipinya memanas, tapi gumpalan dalam tenggorokannyalah yang lebih mengganggunya. Dia menurunkan pandangan matanya dan membuang muka.

"Demi Merlin, Potter. Kau serius?" tanya Malfoy saat dia melihatnya, semua tawa lenyap dalam suaranya.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, seperti yang kau sadari, dan itu adalah rencana terbaik yang bisa kupikirkan. Hampir tak ada siapa pun di sana, jadi kalau Voldemort mengambil alih tubuhku, tak banyak yang bisa dia bunuh. Mungkin mematahkan tongkat sihirku juga akan membantu, dan kalau aku melompat dari puncak gunung es, semoga saja dia tak akan bisa—"

"Berhenti." Malfoy menyela dengan kasar. "Berhenti. Kau sadar apa yang sedang kita bicarakan di sini, kan?"

Harry balas menatap Malfoy. Dia terlalu mengerti.

Si Slytherin mengeluarkan helaan napas dalam dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang kedengarannya seperti _seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini._

"Potter, ini adalah kesempatan pertamamu untuk hidup _bebas_ dalam delapan belas tahun. Tidak seharusnya kau membuang kesempatan itu."

Malfoy terlihat seakan dia lebih suka menyanyi lagu mars Hogwarts dengan sekuat tenaga daripada membicarakan ini. Di lain waktu Harry mungkin akan terhibur. Sekarang dia hanya balas menatapnya kosong.

"Ya ampun, Potter. Pernah berpikir demi dirimu sendiri di suatu titik dalam hidupmu? Hal itu cukup berhasil untuk orang-orang lain, kau tahu?"

Sekarang Harry betul-betul marah.

"Jadi ini waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan diriku sendiri? Sekarang ini? Sekarang di saat satu-satunya yang mengikat Voldemort pada dunia ini hanyalah _kepalaku_? Sekarang di saat dua pilihan yang tersedia untukku adalah hidup selama beberapa bulan, mungkin beberapa minggu, waktuku yang tersisa sambil mengetahui bila aku memilih untuk menjalaninya, Voldemort bisa bangkit kembali dan membunuh ribuan orang lewat diriku. Mengetahui bahwa orang-orang itu _mati_ karena aku egois dan tak punya nyali! Atau aku bisa mengakhiri semua ini, mengetahui bahwa orang-orang itu akan selamat!"

Dia telah berdiri di tengah pidatonya, tapi dia tak begitu ingat kapan. Sekarang Draco juga berdiri, tampak sama marahnya dengan yang Harry rasakan.

"Tidak, kau tidak _tahu_ apakah orang-orang itu akan selamat! Kau hanya akan melakukan _persis_ apa yang Voldemort coba lakukan padamu sekarang ini! Kita sama sekali _tidak tahu_ apa yang akan terjadi bila kau mati, apa yang bisa dia lakukan bila itu terjadi! Kemungkinan besar dia sudah tahu bahwa kau akan mencoba sesuatu seperti rencana Samudra Arktik-mu itu dan kau bakal berakhir tepat di genggaman tangannya! Kau akan membuat dia terbebas dan meninggalkan dunia ini tanpa perlindunganmu. Dan semua itu terjadi karena kau _menyerah_!" Pada kata terakhir, Malfoy mendorong Harry dengan kasar ke atas sofa yang mereka duduki sebelumnya.

Mereka bertatapan satu sama lain untuk waktu lama, si Slytherin tersengal berat setelah amukannya barusan.

"Kau benar," Harry akhirnya mengakui, tapi tetap mempertahankan kontak mata. "Aku tak boleh melakukan itu."

Malfoy mengeluarkan helaan napas dan berpaling sembari mendorong sebelah tangan pada rambutnya yang tadinya sempurna saat dia duduk.

"Itulah yang kubilang."

"Jadi saranmu kita harus melakukan apa, kalau begitu?" tanya Harry.

Malfoy terdiam sembari menatap sampul bukunya, seolah jawaban akan muncul dengan ajaib di sana.

"Menurutku…" Suara Malfoy mati saat dia tersesat dalam pemikirannya sendiri, sebelum dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memulai lagi. "Menurutku kita harus mencari tahu berapa banyak waktu yang kita punya, seberapa besar kekuatan Voldemort tumbuh, dan bagaimana caranya dia melakukan itu."

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat sambil berusaha memikirkan bagaimana caranya mendapat informasi yang mereka butuhkan.

"Sepertinya aku tahu cara untuk mengetahui bagian pertama…" kata Harry akhirnya.

"Apa? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Malfoy, punggung menegak.

"Kita hanya perlu mengecek seberapa jauh aku bisa menjauh darimu dan membandingkannya dari hari ke hari. Mungkin hasilnya tidak begitu pas, tapi itu—"

"Itu cukup," Malfoy memutuskan dengan cepat. "Ayo kita lakukan."

"Sekarang?" tanya Harry, kaget.

"Kenapa tidak? Kapan pun sama saja," jawab si Slytherin sambil menggedik lalu berdiri.

"Oh… Oke…" ujar Harry dan ikut berdiri juga, meskipun dia sama sekali tidak menanti-nanti untuk berada dalam kendali Voldemort. "Bagaimana kita akan melakukannya?"

"Berjalan mundur dariku sambil menghitung langkahmu, dan beritahu aku saat kau bisa merasakan keberadaannya," ucap Malfoy dan menempatkan dirinya untuk memberi mereka jarak sebanyak mungkin.

Harry mengkofirmasi dengan anggukan dan mulai berjalan mundur pelan-pelan, masih menghadap Malfoy.

Dia sampai pada hitungan tujuh puluh sembilan saat tiba-tiba dia menabrak meja, dan entah dari mana kekacauan mulai terjadi. Hijau melintas di depan matanya dan dia merasakan baja di tangannya. Kengerian dalam dirinya bercampur dengan antisipasi kemenangan saat jarak antara dirinya dengan Voldemort melebur. Dia mengidentifikasi benda di tangannya sebagai sebuah pisau yang pastilah tersimpan di atas meja yang barusan dia tabrak.

 _Dasar nasibku sial._

Lewat mata separo terbuka, tangan bersenjatanya tersentak mengarah ke dadanya.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ Mantra itu mengenainya dan pisau yang dia pegang terbang dari tangannya, hanya sedikit menggores tubuhnya yang sudah luka, lalu menabrak dinding jauh.

Dia menoleh untuk melihat Malfoy berlari cepat menghampirinya. Si Slytherin mencapainya dalam sekejap, dan mendorongnya ke rak buku. Untuk beberapa alasan yang mungkin tidak mereka berdua ketahui, tapi juga tak akan mereka pertanyakan, si pirang menarik bahu Harry dengan sebelah tangan ke dalam semacam-pelukan.

"Aku tak tahu _Expelliarmus_ mempan pada pisau," ujar Harry, lalu mengeluarkan napas berat sambil bersandar lebih dekat pada Malfoy, dan bergidik saat dia merasakan Voldemort lenyap. Dia menulis catatan dalam hati untuk tidak pernah mencoba ini lagi.

"Aku juga tidak," datang jawaban tegang Draco.

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	9. 21 Desember

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **.**

"Menjauh dariku, idiot!"

"Aku _tak bisa_ menjauh darimu, sialan. Ingat?" Harry balas berteriak, berusaha meniru umpatan menggelikan Malfoy di tengah murka.

" _Aku tak peduli_!" Malfoy balas meraung. "Bukan salah _ku_ kau punya Pangeran Kegelapan dalam kepalamu, dasar orang aneh sialan!"

"Berhenti mengumpat begitu sering, sialan!" dia balas berteriak lagi. Sayangnya, kali ini, umpatannya tak disengaja.

Malfoy mendengus keras dengan topeng superioritasnya yang biasa, terpasang tegas di muka.

"Segera setelah kau mulai _berpikir_ sebelum kau bicara, tolol," jawab si Slytherin dengan kemarahan dingin.

"Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. _Mati_ adalah pilihan yang jauh lebih baik daripada menghabiskan waktu _semenit_ lagi denganmu!" jerit Harry sembari melemparkan kedua tangan ke udara dalam gerakan menyerah.

"Kupikir kau tak akan pernah mengatakannya," ujar Malfoy, kebencian teradiasi dari tatapan dinginnya. "Akhirnya kita punya kesepakatan."

Rahang Harry terkatup saat ia balas menatap, lalu dia balik badan dan berjalan keluar dari ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

Tapi dia tak berhasil pergi lebih jauh dari luar pintu, terima kasih pada Tuan akan-kubunuh-kau-dengan-memaksamu-bersama-dengan-Malfoy Voldemort.

Harry tak pernah kreatif saat dia marah. Itulah salah satu perbedaan terbesar antara mereka berdua; Malfoy punya semacam amarah dingin, semakin dia marah semakin dia bersikap dingin. Bukan begitu cara kerjanya untuk Harry.

"Potter!" Suara Malfoy tiba-tiba berteriak dari dalam.

Harry mendesah dalam. Demi nama Merlin, apa lagi yang diinginkan si menyebalkan itu sekarang?"

"Potter!" raung Malfoy lagi.

Harry menggeramkan kata kunci pada Wanita Gemuk dan melangkah ke dalam.

"Apa?" tuntutnya.

Malfoy, yang menempatkan diri di salah satu kursi besar berlengan, mengangguk malas ke arah perapian. Harry baru mau mulai berteriak lagi pada si Slytherin sebelum dia melihat wajah Hermione dalam kobaran api.

"Hermione!" serunya senang, lalu berlari ke arah perapian dan jatuh berlutut. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Sedang apa kau di sana? Aku tak tahu kau bisa melakukan panggilan ke Hogwarts!"

Hermione memutar mata disertai senyum.

"Aku sehat, Harry, terima kasih. Aku betul-betul perlu bicara padamu, dan tidak, normalnya kau tidak bisa melakukan panggilan ke Hogwarts—seperti yang bakal kau ketahui kalau kau baca _Hogwarts: A History—_ tapi aku mengirim pos burung hantu pada McGonagall dan meminta izin; burung hantunya baru saja dapat balasan," Hermione menjelaskan dengan sabar. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Senyum Hermione digantikan oleh keryitan cemas.

Harry memasang muka jelek.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya. Bohong. Persetan.

"Tidak, dia tak baik-baik saja. Dia mencoba bunuh diri lagi kemarin…" ujar Malfoy nyaring dari belakang Harry.

Syukurlah Merlin, tak ada orang lain di ruang rekreasi selain mereka berdua.

"Harry!" seru Hermione.

"Jangan khawatir, dia melebih-lebihkan," dia mencoba menenangkan Hermione, dan melempar pelototan galak ke arah si Slytherin.

"Aku _tidak_ melebih-lebihkan. Kau memungut pisau dan mencoba menusukkannya ke dadamu," Malfoy menyatakan dengan kalem.

" _Harry_!"

"Bisa tutup mulut tidak!" teriaknya pada Malfoy.

"Tidak."

" _Kenapa_ kau mencoba membunuh dirimu sendiri, Harry!" tuntut Hermione nyaring, menyebabkan api memercik keluar dari perapian, menghanguskan dekorasi yang terpasang di sana. Harry mengambil waktu sejenak untuk merasa kasihan pada bidak catur yang lari kesana kemari berusaha memadamkan api sambil memekik panik.

" _Aku tidak_ melakukan apa-apa dengan pisau itu! _Voldemort_ yang mencoba membunuh diriku sendiri!"

Hermione melotot curiga padanya untuk sesaat, mungkin tengah menimang apakah dia harus percaya padanya atau tidak.

"Kalimat itu sangat mengkhawatirkan sekaligus _grammar_ -nya salah," Hermione menyatakan akhirnya. "Dan bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan Harry keluar dari pandanganmu, Malfoy!" jerit Hermione pada si Slytherin, si bidak catur kabur mencari tempat perlindungan.

"Boleh kuingatkan kalau aku bukan pengasuhnya? Dia punya tanggung jawab yang sama untuk tetap dekat-dekat padaku sama seperti aku padanya," ujar Malfoy, lalu menaruh kedua kakinya di atas meja kopi. "Lagipula, kami melakukannya dengan sengaja," Malfoy mengakhiri sambil menggedik.

Itu _bukanlah_ hal yang tepat untuk diucapkan.

"Kalian melakukan _apa!_ Cukup sudah, aku akan kembali ke sana dan _kau_ —!"

" _Tenanglah,_ Hermione! Kami melakukannya supaya kami bisa lihat seberapa besar kekuatan yang Voldemort punya atas diriku! Itu cara terbaik untuk mengecek seberapa kuatnya dia dari hari ke hari!"

"Tapi…!" protes Hermione lemah, tapi lalu terdiam. "Itu ide bagus…" dia mengakui. "Tapi kau harus lebih berhati-hati mulai dari sekarang."

"Ya, Hermione. Kami akan hati-hati," janji Harry seraya mendesah.

"Jadi, sekarang, apa yang kalian temukan sejak kutinggal?"

"Hermione! Baru juga tiga hari!" seru Harry.

Tapi tiba-tiba Malfoy berlutut di sampingnya. Dia benci untuk mengakuinya, tapi bahkan sedikit jarak yang dia tutup membuat perbedaan. Rasanya seakan dia tiba-tiba bisa rileks, seakan dia merasa kedinginan tanpa sadar, dan berjalan dengan pundak kaku hingga Malfoy datang bagai selimut pelindung dan menghangatkannya.

Tidak. Tidak, Malfoy jelas bukan _selimut pelindung._ Dia hanyalah duri menjengkelkan yang kemungkinan besar akan membuat Harry gila pada saat yang sama dengan Voldemort. Dan itu menjelaskan banyak, mengingat Voldemort punya akses mudah ke otak Harry.

"Apa yang kau temukan?" si Slytherin mau tahu.

"Kau belum menemukan apa pun!" seru Harry tak percaya. "Atau?"

Malfoy hanya memberinya tatapan dingin.

"Kau melakukan penelitian tanpa memberitahuku hasilnya! Yang sedang kau teliti itu _aku_!" ujar Harry, ingin sekali menonjok kepala Malfoy. Selimut pelindung; yeah, betul sekali.

"Enyah, Potter."

"Jaga bahasa kalian!" tegur Hermione. "Dan bisa tidak sih kalian mencoba akur satu sama lain?"

"Apa yang kau temukan?" ulang Malfoy.

"Sejujurnya, aku tak menemukan apa-apa. Aku bawa beberapa…yah, beberapa tumpuk buku bersamaku, tapi sejauh ini semuanya hanya menjelaskan apa yang sudah kita tahu, bahkan tidak sejauh itu," Hermione mengakui dengan helaan napas pasrah.

"Aku juga hampir sama saja…tapi…" suara si Slytherin mati.

"Tapi apa? Apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Hermione, punggungnya sedikit menegak pada prospek solusi atau bahkan penjelasan.

"Yah, tak banyak sebetulnya. Kebanyakan soal kerasukan dan semacamnya. Tapi dalam salah satu buku yang kubaca ada sebuah kisah tentang seorang lelaki…"

"Apa?" tuntut Hermione saat suara Malfoy mati di tengah lagi.

'Dia…yah, di bukunya tidak disebutkan secara langsung bahwa dia dirasuki, sepertinya si penulis buku tidak tahu. Tapi gejala-gejalanya sama dengan yang kita ketahui sejauh ini, dan…"

" _Apa_?" kata Harry dan Hermione berbarengan.

"Si lelaki mati, empat bulan setelah kerasukannya dimulai," Malfoy berkata tanpa mempermanis keadaan.

Ruangan terjatuh ke dalam keheningan total. Empat bulan. Itu pun tanpa memiliki jiwa penyihir terkuat yang merasukimu. Itu pun tanpa mempertimbangkan dunia kemungkinan besar akan hancur bila mereka gagal.

"Itu berarti," kata Harry, memecah keheningan, "kemungkinan besar aku hanya punya waktu kurang dari dua bulan untuk hidup."

"Oh, berhenti bersikap begitu melodramatis, Potter," dengus si Slytherin sebagai jawaban.

Itu pun tanpa harus berurusan dengan keberadaan konstan Malfoy. Harry beruntung kalau bisa bertahan seminggu.

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	10. 22 Desember, Selasa

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **.**

"Salazar, Potter, tak bisakah kau pakai sabun punyamu sendiri?" kata Malfoy dari seberang dua shower yang baru dibangun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku pakai sabunmu?" tanya Harry, sebal dan sedikit malu karena kepergok basah.

"Aku bisa menciumnya dari sini, otak udang."

"Hey!" protesnya. "Aku bukan _otak udang_!"

" _Kenapa_ kau pakai sabunku, Potter?" tuntut Malfoy, mengabaikan penyangkalan Harry.

"Kenapa tidak? Lagipula punyaku habis…"

"Tidak, belum habis. Sabunmu ada di sebelah sini."

Tiba-tiba seorang Draco Malfoy yang sangat telanjang berdiri di sampingnya di dalam shower.

"Ini sabun sialanmu, Potter. Sekarang kembalikan punyaku," tuntut si Slytherin dan mengulurkan sebelah telapak tangan terbuka setelah menyerahkan botol sabun punya Harry ke tangannya.

Harry berhasil balas menatap bingung, tak lebih. Demi nama Merlin, apa yang Malfoy lakukan di dalam shower- _nya_? Besar ruangnya kurang dari empat kaki persegi, demi surgawi!

"Di sebelah sana," Harry berhasil menjawab dengan suara tercekik, akhirnya. Malfoy memberinya tatapan aneh, dan kemudian membungkuk untuk memungut sabunnya.

Napas Harry tercekat di tenggorokan dan dia berputar badan dengan cepat.

"Ada apa, Potter?" tanya Malfoy lambat-lambat saat dia menegak. "Seksualitasmu tidak terasa cukup nyaman untuk melihatku?"

 _Tidak, tidak untuk sekarang, untuk beberapa alasan sialan._

"Keluar dari sini, Malfoy," ujar Harry dan mendorong Malfoy ke sisi lain tirai.

"Enyah, Potter," geram si Slytherin, jelas sebal karena Harry tidak balas melempar hinaan.

"Malfoy," tanyanya setelah beberapa waktu, enggan untuk memecah kesunyian yang aman. "Kenapa kau tidak…memberitahuku soal hal-hal yang kau temukan dalam buku-buku itu?"

Dia ingin mengucapkannya seolah dia bersedia bekerja sama, seakan dia tak akan protes. Sebaliknya, dia mendengar nada menyalahkan dan kejengkelan dalam suaranya.

"Kau sungguh koheren, Potter," Malfoy menyatakan, suaranya penuh sarkasme.

"Lupakan saja, kalau begitu!" gerung Harry.

"Dan juga fasih, kudengar."

Nada berpuas diri dalam suara si lelaki satunya membuat Harry teramat sebal, meski dia sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri dalam hati bahwa dia tak akan mengajak berkelahi tak penting dengan satu-satunya orang yang dapat menyelamatkannya.

"Maaf bila bahasa saya terlalu sederhana untuk Anda, Paduka Yang Mulia," balasnya.

Dia merasa bisa melihat seringai menyebar di bibir Malfoy karena berhasil mendapat reaksi darinya.

Kedua tangan Harry yang terkepal gemetar karena dorongan untuk menonjok sesuatu, kalau bisa Malfoy. Dia menghantamkan tinjunya ke dinding, karena tak ada hal lain yang lebih memuaskan untuk ditinju berada dalam jangkauan tangannya.

"Kenapa sih denganmu, Malfoy! Tadinya kupikir kita mungkin bisa akur untuk sekali saja dalam hidup kita! Tapi rasanya seolah kau menolak untuk mengakrabkan diri padaku, seakan aku sesuatu yang menjijikan! _Kau sendiri_ yang minta untuk jadi temanku di tahun pertama!"

"Yeah, aku akui itu salahku. Tapi sebagai pembelaan diri, aku tak mengenalmu waktu itu," suara si Slytherin begitu dingin dan kalem tapi Harry dapat mendengar kepuasaan di baliknya.

Diskusi ini tidak sedramatis kedengarannya, karena diadakan dari balik tirai shower di sisi berlawanan di kamar mandi. Tapi mungkin itu bagus, karena Harry merasa sangat ingin menghancurkan setiap tulang yang ada di tubuh si Slytherin. Kalau jarak mereka lebih dekat, mungkin dia bakal betul-betul melakukannya.

Dia mematikan shower dengan putaran kasar, menyambar handuk menggantung dan melilitkannya erat di sekeliling pinggang. Dia membanting pintu saat dia keluar dan menyambar bantalnya dari kasur mereka berdua.

Mana mungkin dia bisa tidur dengan Malfoy selama si menyebalkan bertingkah seperti _itu._ Berarti tidur bersama tak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Apa yang Hermione mau tidaklah penting, bukan Hermione yang harus menghabiskan waktu bersama _dia._ Tentu, tak diragukan lagi Voldemort akan mencoba mengambil kepala, mimpi-mimpi, dan kemungkinan besar akan mencoba membunuhnya juga. Tapi Voldemort pilihan yang lebih baik daripada Malfoy. Voldemort adalah bayangan lemah dibanding si Slytherin satunya.

Mengingat tak ada satu pun Gryffindor lain di menara selain dia (Malfoy _ada_ di menara, tapi dia sama sekali bukan Gryffindor), Harry bahkan tak repot-repot memakai celana dalam—atau pakaian apa pun sebetulnya. Dia hanya langsung menyerbu keluar asrama hanya memakai handuk. Dan membanting pintu hingga tertutup di belakangnya setelah melakukan itu.

Dia kembali ke kamar lamanya, melemparkan bantalnya ke kasur _miliknya sendiri,_ membiarkan dirinya roboh di atas kasur setelahnya. Dia menutup mata, mulai merasakan keberadaan-jahanam-sialan Voldemort. Dia memejamkan mata erat-erat, seolah itu bakal membantu.

"Hentikan saja omong kosongmu, bisa tidak sih?" gumamnya, darah dalam urat-uratnya masih mendidih oleh murka, hampir dapat mendengar kekehan Pangeran Kegelapan sebagai respon, membuat Harry semakin murka.

"Sudah, sudah, Potter. Bukan begitu caranya menyapa orang," kata Malfoy dari ambang pintu.

Harry membuka sebelah mata untuk memelototi keberadaan manusia paling tak diinginkan di atas segalanya. Si Slytherin kelihatannya repot-repot memakai pakaian dulu, berdiri di sana memakai celana jenas dan kemeja ringan.

"Itu juga berlaku buatmu," gerung Harry. "Faktanya, aku bahkan tak ingin melihatmu sampai kau berhasil bersikap seperti manusia yang punya fungsi berkecukupan." Dia memejamkan mata lagi dan membiarkan kepalanya jatuh ke belakang, mengabaikan si pirang.

"Sepertinya kau lupa bahwa satu-satunya alasan aku ada di sini adalah karena _kau_ sedang dalam masalah, Potter," Malfoy mengingatkan.

Saat Harry membuka mata untuk protes, sepotong celana bokser—bersih—miliknya mendarat di mukanya.

"Apa yang…?" dia berhasil berkata saat dia memungutnya, menatap bingung.

"Itu untuk _dipakai,_ Potter. Aku tak tahu biasanya kau bagaimana, tapi bersamaku, kau _pakai_ itu," ujar si Slytherin lambat-lambat.

"Ya ampun, terima kasih, kalau begitu," cerca Harry lalu berdiri untuk memakainya, tak peduli seberapa banyak yang dilihat Malfoy.

Dia membiarkan handuknya jatuh ke lantai, dan Malfoy menutupi kedua matanya dengan jari-jari sambil bergumam mengolok, " _oh Merlin…"_

"Apa sih!" tanyanya, sembari berjalan ke arah Malfoy, menatap wajahnya.

Malfoy sedikit lebih jangkung darinya, tidak banyak, tapi sedikit. Dan itu menjengkelkan. Sama seperti segala hal lain soal si menyebalkan.

"Apa?" tanyanya lagi, dan menyingkirkan tangan mengejek Malfoy. "Ini tidak seperti kita pakai piyama untuk tidur bersama," katanya, amarah membuat kerongkongannya terasa sesak.

"Yeah, tapi setidaknya aku tak perlu _melihat_ mu. Dan kau pakai celana."

Pukulan keras Harry mendarat di dinding, hanya berjarak satu inchi dari kepala si pirang. Untuk sesaat, mata Malfoy melebar sedikit. Tapi itu berlalu dengan begitu cepat hingga Harry hampir tak sempat mencernanya.

" _Apa. Sih. Masalah. Mu!_ " jeritnya di muka si Slytherin. Lalu dia mundur, berbalik dan melintasi ruangan. "Padahal segalanya berjalan lancar saja pada awalnya, tapi sekarang…" dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, "beberapa hari ke belakang kau… kau…"

"Menyebalkan, kaku, tak ramah?" saran Malfoy dengan kalem.

Harry berhenti dan menatap mata kelabu itu.

"Persis."

"Well, aku bisa jamin bukan itu kasusnya," lanjut si Slytherin, tapi Harry melihat api kemurkaan kecil di matanya.

"Aku tak mengerti apa salahku, apa yang telah kulakukan hingga memprovokasi semua ini. Kau marah-marah begitu saja! Aku tak melakukan apa-apa! Aku hanya tak mengerti kenapa kau bisa semarah ini sepanjang waktu, kenapa kau tak henti-hentinya merasa jengkel!"

" _Ini,_ " raung Malfoy, akhirnya meledak. "Inilah kenapa aku tak henti-hentinya jengkel!" Si Slytherin mendorong perkamen kusut yang rupanya repot-repot dia bawa ke tangan Harry.

Harry menunduk, jengkel bercampur penasaran.

"Itulah kenapa! Aku berusaha mati-matian mencari cara untuk menyelesaikan semua ini selama beberapa hari ke belakang! Dan semua itu gara-gara kau! Kau adalah kesalahan besar dalam hidupku, Potter!"

Harry tidak begitu memperhatikan apa yang Malfoy katakan, menatap horor pada perkamen di tangannya. Itu adalah sebuah surat. Surat dari Narcissa dan Lucius Malfoy, menuntut putra mereka pulang sebelum malam Natal, atau mereka akan datang untuk menjemputnya.

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	11. 22 Desember

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **.**

"Kau tidak _memberitahu_ mereka?" tanya Harry, ketidakpercayaan memenuhi suaranya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak memberitahu mereka! Aku harus bilang apa memangnya! 'Hai, aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalian bahwa aku akan tinggal di Hogwarts tahun ini karena aku harus tidur di _kasur sialan Harry Potter_!'"

"Bagaimana kalau katakan saja pada mereka bahwa kau ingin tinggal!"

Malfoy mendengus keras dan memutar mata. "Yeah, seakan itu bakal berhasil."

"Tapi tidak memberitahu mereka sama sekali? Kau pikir itu pintar!"

"Kukira mereka tak akan menyadarinya," jawab Malfoy sembari menggedik.

Pernyataan itu membuat Harry sedikit kaget. Bagaimana mungkin dua orang bisa tidak sadar bahwa putra mereka tidak ada di rumah saat Natal?

Harry menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Oke, dia dapat apa yang dia mau, Malfoy memberitahunya mengapa dia jengkel. Dan itu alasan yang cukup bagus. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mulai berdebat lagi.

"Oke, lagipula itu tak penting sekarang. Kapan kita akan berangkat?" tanya Harry akhirnya.

"Apa?" tanya Malfoy, kedua alis pucat naik ke bawah rambut pirang.

" _Kapan_ kita akan _berangkat_?" ulang Harry.

"Berangkat kemana? Mau kemana kita?" tanya si Slytherin.

"Ke rumah orang tuamu, tentu saja," jawab Harry. "Kau tak dengar dirimu sendiri?"

Malfoy menatapnya seakan Harry gila.

"Kau sinting? Aku tak bisa membawamu pada orang tuaku! Mereka akan mencoba membunuhmu! Dan hal itu, harus kubilang, sangat gampang akhir-akhir ini. _Heck,_ kemungkinan besar kau akan melakukannya sendiri untuk mereka bila kau keluar dari jangkauan!"

"Malfoy, kita tak punya pilihan," Harry mengingatkan.

"Tentu saja kita punya! Kita bisa… Kita bisa…" suara Malfoy mati di tengah jalan. "Yang jelas kita tak bisa pergi ke sana."

"Kita _harus_ pergi. Kita tak boleh menimbulkan kecurigaan apa pun, dan tak bermaksud menyinggung, tapi mereka adalah orang paling _parah_ untuk dibuat curiga, dengan bibimu dan segalanya," Harry mengingatkan.

Kelihatannya Malfoy tak bisa membantah apa-apa.

"Itu benar," Malfoy akhirnya menyetujui. "Tapi kau _tak boleh_ terlihat. Aku akan lebih senang bila aku bisa menemui kerabatku setelah kunjungan kecil kita tanpa mereka mencoba membunuhku karena telah menjadi darah pengkhianat."

"Itu tak masalah, kita hanya harus mencari cara untuk mengetahui kapan orang tuamu datang ke kamarmu…"

"Itu tak akan jadi masalah, aku bisa jamin padamu sekarang, kalau kau mau," ujar Malfoy tegas.

"Apa…?" tanya Harry bingung.

"Mereka _tak pernah_ datang ke kamarku. Mereka bahkan belum pernah melihat dekorasi ulang yang kulakukan di tahun keempatku," Malfoy menjelaskan sambil menggedikkan bahu. "Mereka selalu mengirim peri rumah."

"Oh… Oke…" balas Harry, sekali lagi dibuat kaget oleh cara keluarga Malfoy. "Kalau begitu kita hanya perlu mencari cara untuk membawaku ke sana."

" _Itu_ barulah masalah yang sebenarnya, Potter," kata Malfoy. "Bersama dengan keadaanmu yang masih belum pakai celana, tentu saja."

Murka telah hilang, kali ini Harry betul-betul merona.

"Terima saja," Harry berhasil berkata meski pipinya panas, tapi dia lalu duduk di kasur dan menarik selimut menutupi dirinya.

Mereka terdiam beberapa waktu, keduanya berusaha memikirkan cara untuk memasuki Malfoy Manor tanpa Harry ketahuan.

"Kita bisa menyusutkanmu dan menjejalkanmu ke dalam salah satu tasku," usul Malfoy setelah hampir lima menit.

"Apa? Tidak! Bagaimana kalau aku tergencet! Bagaimana kalau kita tak bisa mengembalikan semua anggota badanku ke ukuran normal?"

"Oh, aku yakin ada beberapa bagian dari dirimu yang meski hilang kau masih bisa bertahan hidup," ujar si Slytherin dengan seringai jahat.

Harry menatapnya bingung untuk sesaat, sebelum tiba-tiba mengerti apa maksudnya. Dia melemparkan sebuah bantal pada si pirang.

"Yeah, dan ada beberapa bagian yang _tidak."_

 _ **xxx**_

"Pakai sapu terbang?" usul Harry sepuluh menit kemudian.

"Tak bisa terbang ke rumahku, Potter," Malfoy menyatakan tanpa basa-basi di sampingnya.

Mereka berdua berbaring di atas kasur sejak beberapa menit lalu.

"Malam Natal tinggal dua hari lagi. Kita perlu membuat rencana."

"Tak usah dibilang juga aku tahu," sahut Malfoy. "Tapi kau lihat, masalahnya tak ada seorang pun yang bisa masuk tanpa diketahui ayahku. Dia memasang penangkal yang mustahil dihancurkan di seluruh rumah—kamarku adalah satu-satunya di mana kita setidaknya punya sedikit kontrol, tapi itu tak penting, karena kamarku adanya di lantai tiga. Belum lagi kita tak bisa menggunakan sihir tanpa menyalakan setidaknya sepuluh alarm berbeda dalam radius empat ratus kaki dari rumah. Kita harus menyusun rencana terbaik sebisa mungkin."

Harry mengeluarkan desahan berat. Kata-kata si pirang meski meresahkan tapi benar adanya.

"Kalau begitu kau hanya harus pergi tanpaku," ujar Harry akhirnya.

"Apa kau gila? Kau bakal mati dalam satu jam. Kasih usul yang lebih bagus bisa tidak sih, Potter?"

Pertanyaan _kenapa kau peduli?_ berdering jernih dalam benak Harry, tapi dia memutuskan untuk tak mencoba peruntungannya.

Harry merenggangkan badan di atas kasur, sedikit bergeser lebih dekat pada si Slytherin hingga bahu mereka sedikit bersenggolan satu sama lain.

Malfoy mengerlingnya singkat, tapi membiarkannya.

Akan tetapi, si pirang benar. Harry, meski hanya samar-samar, dapat merasakan keberadaan Voldemort saat kulit mereka tak bersentuhan. Membiarkan Malfoy pergi tanpa Harry sama saja dengan berlari ke tiang gantung, melilitkan tali tambang di lehernya sendiri.

 _Tali tambang…_

Harry terduduk tiba-tiba, mengatakan kata itu keras-keras.

"Tali tambang? Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan _tali tambang,_ Potter?" tanya Malfoy. "Menurutku mengikatmu pada sesuatu selama aku pergi bukan solusi bagus."

"Dan tidak pula menurutku. Tapi kau bilang kau bisa mengontrol penangkal di sekeliling kamarmu?"

"Ya?" jawab Malfoy ragu-ragu.

"Dan kita tak bisa menggunakan sihir…?" dia menunggu Malfoy mengerti maksud Harry.

Tak butuh waktu lama.

"Tidak… Tidak…" kata si Slytherin dan menggeleng.

 **xxx**

"Kalau kau mati saat melakukan ini, Potter, jangan sampai ada seorang pun yang menyalahkanku," kata Malfoy saat mereka berdiri, lutut terkubur dalam salju, menatap Malfoy Manor beberapa jam kemudian. Setiap jendela pada bangunan putih besar itu memiliki kerlipan cahaya di belakangnya, menciptakan satu-satunya penerangan di tengah gelapnya malam.

Mereka bertemu pandang untuk sesaat sebelum kembali menatap bangunan besar.

"Aku tak tahu akan begini tinggi…" Harry mengakui dengan lemas.

"Yah, sudah kubilang kamarku di lantai tiga."

"Yeah, tapi kau tak bilang setiap lantainya setinggi dua puluh kaki."

"Jangan konyol, itu hanya lima belas kaki, Potter," kata Malfoy dan mulai membajak melintasi salju menuju gerbang utama.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Harry, tapi dia mengekor di belakang si pirang.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Malfoy sambil bergidik.

"Kupikir kau bisa ber-Apparate ke dalam manor, jadi kenapa kau tak melakukannya?"

"Sesekali pakai otakmu bisa tidak sih, Potter?" tanya Malfoy sambil menghela napas. "Bila aku pergi lebih dari 250 kaki darimu, kau bakal bunuh diri, ingat? Aku akan mengantarmu sampai kita cukup dekat, setelah itu kau sendirian."

Ah, benar juga. Dia lupa.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam untuk sekitar sepuluh menit, lalu Malfoy berhenti.

" _Bloody hell,_ salju sangat merepotkan," gumam si Slytherin, tersengal berat dengan kedua tangan di lutut dan menangkap napas. "Oke, ini sudah cukup dekat," ujarnya kemudian menegakkan punggung.

"Jangan lama-lama setelah kau masuk, ya?" kata Harry di antara tersengal dan bergidik.

Normalnya, kemungkinan besar Malfoy akan meninggalkannya membeku—secara harfiah—di luar selama mungkin, tapi sekarang dia, juga, merasakan neraka yaitu kedinginan.

"Tentu," Malfoy menyetujui. "Lantai tiga, balkon ketiga dari kanan," ujarnya, seraya menunjuk ke atas.

Kemudian dia menghilang diiringi bunyi _pop_ pelan. Hilangnya kedekatan melindungi Malfoy secara tiba-tiba terasa bagai ledakan dalam kepala Harry, membuatnya jatuh berlutut. Rasanya sangat jauh dari menyenangkan, tapi setidaknya dia masih dalam kendali.

Dia berdiri di atas kaki gemetar—bukan hanya karena dingin—dan lanjut membajak salju. Sembari merasakan Voldemort perlahan lenyap saat dia makin dekat.

Ketika akhirnya dia mencapai rumah, untungnya dia tak perlu menunggu lama sebelum tali tambang yang sangat tebal jatuh dari langit—atau dari balkon pribadi Malfoy.

"Sudah diikat," datang suara teredam si Slytherin dari atas.

Harry membuka sarung tangan tebalnya dengan gigi dan menjejalkannya ke dalam saku, sambil berdo'a tangan telanjangnya akan lebih menguntungkan alih-alih merugikan.

Dia menggenggam erat tali tambang dan menarik tubuhnya ke atas dengan susah payah. Ternyata lebih sulit dari yang dia kira, dan hentakan keras tiba-tiba saat Malfoy menarik tali tambangnya hampir menyebabkan Harry kehilangan cengkeramannya lebih dari beberapa kali.

 _Akhirnya,_ oh _akhirnya_ , dia sampai dan berpegangan pada balkon itu sendiri.

Dia berhasil mengeluarkan suara tercekik dan Malfoy cepat tanggap, memegang erat pinggangnya dan menariknya ke atas pegangan balkon. Mereka berdua roboh dan tersengal-sengal di atas lantai dingin dan keras, tapi untungnya bebas salju.

"Aku _tak akan pernah_ memanjat tali tambang sepanjang empat puluh lima kaki dengan satu ton pakaian dingin dan basah lagi, selamanya," umpat Harry di antara sengal napas.

Malfoy betul-betul tertawa saat dia berdiri.

"Jangan bodoh, Potter. Aku menarikmu setidaknya setengah jalan."

"Tak penting," Harry ngotot, tapi dia membiarkan si Slytherin membantunya berdiri. "Aku masih tak akan mau melakukannya lagi."

"Pikir saja begini, Potter : tadi itu bagian mudahnya," kata Malfoy.

"Apa?" Harry berkata dengan suara gemetar tak percaya.

"Yah," Malfoy memulai saat dia menutup rapat pintu balkon di belakang mereka, menghalau udara dingin masuk ke dalam. "Kau baru saja memanjati tali tambang, sekarang kau harus sembunyi dari kedua orang tuaku di rumah mereka sendiri selama tiga minggu, dan bila mereka menemukan kau di sini, mungkin kau akan mati."

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	12. 23 Desember, Rabu

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **.**

~Draco POV~

Potter tidur—kali ini—dengan damai di sampingnya. Mulut si Grffindor terbuka, tapi untungnya dia tidak mengiler ke bantal.

Draco berbaring telentang, menatap tubuh—untuk sekarang—tak bergerak si rambut hitam, menunggu sesuatu yang dia tahu akan datang. Kedutan tiba-tiba di kelopak mata Potter memberitahu Draco sudah waktunya.

Dan tidak semenit kemudian, punggung Potter melengkung dan teriakan bangkit dari tenggorokannya. Bukan pertama kali hal seperti ini terjadi, jadi Draco sudah merapal mantra kedap suara di kamarnya.

Sedetik kemudian si Gryffidor mengincar lehernya. Yang ini baru terjadi. Dia biasanya memulai dengan pukulan.

Kali pertama hal macam ini terjadi, Draco terbangun oleh tonjokan tepat di perut. Awalnya, dia kira Potter terbangun, lalu dia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Potter masih tidur. Setelah itu barulah dia mengerti bahwa kasusnya bukan keduanya. Harry sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan ini.

Tubuh kurus Potter bangkit di atas Draco, iris mata merah menatapnya sementara tangan kuat di tenggorokan Draco perlahan memotong pasokan udara. Draco menyusupkan tangan antara dirinya dan tubuh Potter, membengkokkan tangan di sekeliling lehernya hingga longgar. Dia bergumul dengan si Gryffindor untuk beberapa saat, tapi Voldemort masih kesulitan mengontrol tubuh Potter. Untung saja. Dia tak akan pernah mengakuinya, tapi dia tak _sepenuhnya_ yakin dia bisa mengalahkan Potter dengan sihir.

Dia menduduki perut si Gryffindor, menahan kedua tangan kurus itu di kedua sisi kepala Potter.

"Aku menang," Draco mendeklarasikan. "Lagi."

Muka Potter menekuk jijik dan penuh kebencian, fitur yang—di atas segalanya—tak biasanya muncul di wajah si Gryffindor.

"Darah pengkhianat kotor," desis Voldemort memakai suara Potter. "Kau menghancurkan segalanya, kau…"

Dia senang mendengar suara Pangeran Kegelapan semakin lama semakin pudar saat dia bersandar mendekat. Saat dadanya bersinggungan dengan dada Potter, dia tersenyum kelam pada wajah yang kembali damai.

"Dah," gumamnya, dan berguling turun.

Draco menyentuh lehernya yang nyeri dengan ujung jari pelan-pelan. Dia berjengit pada sentuhannya sendiri. Hebat, dia akan punya memar baru saat dia bangun nanti. Satu lagi memar yang harus dia tutupi. Syukurlah Merlin Potter sangat buta, kalau tidak dia bakal menyadari Draco memakai mantra penyembunyi.

Kedua tangan Potter tiba-tiba menyusup ke sekeliling pinggang Draco dan sebelum dia sempat melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegahnya, pipi si Gryffindor menggosok dadanya. Mata Draco melebar sedikit. Sama sekali tak ada alasan bagi Potter untuk menyambarnya begini tiba-tiba, mereka tak pernah tidur seperti ini, tidak dengan kontak segini banyak. Paling banyak hanya sebelah tangan di bahu Potter.

Tapi tak akan ada seorang pun mendengar Draco mengeluh.

Terima kasih Merlin Potter tak punya kemampuan cepat tanggap, kalau tidak si mata hijau sialan itu bakal membongkar lebih dari sekedar memar tersembunyi Draco.

Dia membaringkan sebelah tangan di sekeliling pinggang Harry dan melanjutkan tidur.

 **Xxx**

~Harry POV~

Harry terbangun, merasa lebih segar dari biasanya. Saat kesadarannya perlahan datang, dia menyadari bahwa kedua tangannya memeluk erat sesuatu. Kemungkinan _sesuatu_ yang sama dengan yang menempel dengan pipinya. Dia mendesah dalam dan mencoba membuka mata. Matanya terpejam lagi.

 _Merlin,_ dia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia tidur begini nyenyak. Bahkan _sebelum_ Voldemort menginvasi isi kepalanya.

Dia mengatur ulang posisi kepalanya, berusaha menyingkirkan rambut dari keningnya tanpa memakai tangan sebisanya.

"Hm…" suara agak parau Malfoy datang dari atas kepalanya. "Kau tukang peluk, Potter? Kenapa aku tak kaget?"

Mata Harry terbuka seketika. _What the hell! Tukang peluk!_ Dia bukan tukang peluk!

Tepat pada saat itu, ujung-ujung jari hangat menelusuri tulang punggungnya. Dan tiba-tiba tuduhan Malfoy jadi jauh lebih masuk akal.

"Malfoy! Kenapa kita saling _memeluk_ satu sama lain!" tuntutnya, mencoba dengan tidak sukses untuk mundur menjauh dari tubuh si lelaki satunya.

"Jangan tanya aku. Yang sedang sadar itu kau…" Malfoy menjawab dengan gumaman samar dan menguap.

"Oh, jadi kau sedang tak sadar?" tanya Harry skeptis.

"Jelas tidak."

Tangan si Slytherin melingkari pinggang Harry lebih erat saat si pirang kembali tidur. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Harry untuk bergabung dengannya.

 **Xxx**

Buku-buku berserakan di atas lantai kamar Draco Malfoy. Si pirang merantai Harry pada tiang kasur dan meninggalkannya sendiri selama sepuluh menit tak menyenangkan untuk mengambil mungkin setengah isi perpustakaan keluarga Malfoy. Sekarang kebanyakan buku-buku itu tersebar acak di atas karpet, sementara buku-buku yang belum terjamah masih mengumpul dalam tumpukan rapi di sepanjang dinding.

Harry mendorong kacamatanya ke dahi untuk menggosok matanya yang capek. Merlin, mereka sudah melakukan ini sejak pagi, dan mereka belum menemukan petunjuk sedikit pun.

Dia menutup buku dengan kasar dan rebahan.

"Menemukan sesuatu?" tanyanya, sembari menatap langit-langit.

"Kurasa begitu…" jawab Malfoy pelan-pelan.

"Apa?" tuntutnya dan langsung duduk tegak.

Dia merangkak melewati tumpukan buku dan duduk di samping si pirang.

"Sebelah sini," kata Malfoy, menunjuk paragraf bercetak miring, dibingkai corak bunga dengan cat yang kelihatan seperti emas kuno. "Di bagian tengahnya, kurasa ini sebuah lagu…" jari si Slytherin menelusuri kalimat sambil membacanya keras-keras. " _Janganlah engkau bagikan potongan jiwamu, sesungguhnya engkau akan menemukan myrmidon yang engkau tuju telah utuh sejak lama. Untuk intaglio pada peristirahatan terakhir adalah pilihanmu sendiri, dan karenanya makhluk fanamu tak akan sendiri lagi. Dengan ini engkau akan terlindung dari segala hingga dua pertama Agamemnon menerobos..._ _"_

Si Slytherin menoleh padanya dengan alis terangkat, seakan minta pendapat.

"Wow…" Harry akhirnya menyatakan, "itu pastilah lagu paling payah yang pernah ada… Bagian akhirnya bahkan tidak berima…"

"Bukan itu intinya, Potter," ujar Malfoy dengan putaran mata, tapi Harry melihat kedutan di sudut mulut si Slytherin. Harry nyengir lebar. "Dan lagipula, masih ada lanjutannya. Tapi tetap saja. bukan itu intinya."

"Lalu, apa inti—"

Pertanyaan Harry terputus oleh bunyi _POP_ nyaring. Tiba-tiba seorang peri rumah berdiri dalam kamar, sembari memilin-milin tangannya gugup.

Malfoy bangkit dengan cepat hingga Harry nyaris tak mengerti bagaimana dia melakukannya.

"Kau tidak akan mengatakan pada _siapa pun_ tentang keberadaan Harry Potter!" tuntut si Slytherin sebelum si makhluk malang punya kesempatan mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Si peri rumah menunduk dan melindungi wajahnya dengan dua tangan besar tak alami.

"Ruby tak akan bilang siapa pun! Tak akan!" pekiknya. "Ruby hanya datang kasih tahu makanan, hanya kasih tahu makanan!"

"Baiklah, kau sudah mengatakannya. Sekarang pergi!" bentak Malfoy.

Harry hampir tak sempat menyerukan terima kasih sebelum si peri lenyap.

"Apa barusan itu benar-benar perlu?" tuntut Harry saat Malfoy duduk kembali. Kunjungan si peri rumah begitu singkat hingga dia masih belum selesai mencernanya.

"Kau bilang sendiri Potter, tak ada yang boleh tahu kau ada di sini," Malfoy mengingatkan dengan acuh, perhatiannya sudah kembali pada lagu tadi.

"Aku tidak bilang kau harus menyiksa makhluk malang itu untuk mewujudkannya!" teriaknya.

"Oh, sana gabung dengan S.P.E.W sekalian," jawab Malfoy simpel, perhatian masih tertuju ke buku.

Harry merona merah padam, tapi dia tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya-tanya dari mana si Slytherin tahu soal S.P.E.W. "Diamlah." Dia memutuskan lebih baik jangan tanya.

"Sekarang apa kau mau dengar pendapatku maksud dari lagu ini?" tanya Malfoy.

Harry tergoda untuk berkata tidak, hanya karena dia ingin, tapi kepenasaran mengalahkannya. Dia hanya bergeser lebih dekat pada si pirang sebagai indikasi baginya untuk memulai.

"Bagian pertama di sini… Apa kau tahu apa itu myrmidon?"

"Tidak juga, tidak…" aku Harry.

"Itu adalah seorang pengawal, seorang penjaga…" Malfoy terdiam, menunggu Harry untuk mengerti.

Sayangnya, Harry tak mengerti. Si Slytherin menghela napas dalam dan menggeleng.

"Yang benar saja, Potter… _Penjaga jiwa,_ " Malfoy menjelaskan, menekankan tiap kata.

Alis Harry bertaut.

"Apa… Seperti horcrux?"

Malfoy baru saja hendak menjawab saat suara _POP_ kedua mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Apa!" teriak Malfoy, berbalik pada si peri rumah yang gemetaran.

"Lord Lucius _sangat, sangat_ ingin Master Draco makan malam…" kata si peri.

"Dan _sudah kubilang_ aku akan segera datang!" gerung Malfoy.

Harry hampir berniat untuk mengingatkan bahwa Malfoy, sebenarnya, tidak bilang begitu. Tapi mengingat dia bergantung pada si lelaki untuk bertahan hidup, dia memutuskan untuk tak mencoba peruntungannya. Setidaknya tidak untuk sekarang.

"Ruby hanya ingin bilang bahwa Lord Lucius juga dalam perjalan kemari!" pekik si peri rumah.

Harry buru-buru bangkit berdiri dan membuka mulut sebelum Malfoy bisa menjawab. Mungkin satu-satunya alasan dia bisa mendahului adalah karena si Slytherin tak bisa menyusun kalimat koheren dalam amarahnya.

"Kau melakukan kerja bagus memberitahu kami, Ruby. Sekarang pergilah."

Sepertinya tak penting bahwa dia bukan master si peri yang sebenarnya, karena makhluk itu kemudian menghilang sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Potter…" gerung Malfoy dengan nada mengancam.

"Kau bisa bunuh aku nanti," ujar Harry. "Sekarang aku harus sembunyi sebelum—"

Ucapannya terpotong oleh pintu menjeblak terbuka.

"Draco Malfoy, pertama kau pulang terlambat, lalu kau menolak untuk memberitahu ibumu dan aku—" suara Lucius Malfoy mati saat dia melihat Harry.

"Lucius," sapa Harry kalem, menatap mata kelabu itu dengan tenang.

Si tetua Malfoy menatap balik.

" _Well…"_ kata Draco tiba-tiba dan berdiri, membuat matanya dan mata Lucius beralih dari tatapan intens, pada Malfoy yang lebih muda. "Father, kurasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahumu bahwa Harry Potter punya horcrux Voldemort terakhir dalam kepalanya dan sekarang dia bergantung padaku untuk bertahan hidup."

.

- **bersambung-**

 **.**

Untuk terjemahan lagunya, sebenernya saya agak ragu dan udah konsultasi sama authornya, tapi dia sedang sibuk ujian dan belum sempat bales. Naskah aslinya begini (jangan ragu untuk mengkoreksi bila ada salah) :

 _As divided thou shalt not give away thy soul, for thou shalt find that the myrmidon thy seek to fill is long since whole. For the final resting intaglio is thy solitary choice, and hence thy mortal shalt be alone no more. By this thou shalt be protected from all until the first dyad of Agamemnon breaks through..._


	13. 23 Desember

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **.**

"Aku ingin bicara padamu, Draco. _Sendiri,"_ kata Lucius, menahan murka dalam suaranya.

"Sendiri bersama aku dan Potter, kuharap? Anak emas ini tidak bisa terlalu jauh dariku tanpa bunuh diri. _Secara literal_ ," kata Malfoy.

Rahang Lucius terkatup saat dia menatap mereka berdua.

"Tentunya Mr. Potter bisa bertahan berdiri di luar pintu selama sepuluh menit?" ujar Lucius akhirnya, bicaranya dilambat-lambatkan dengan tampang jijik di wajahnya.

Menambah kehororan bagi Harry, dia melihat Malfoy tengah menyiapkan balasan ketus. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melawan Lucius, meski dia menghargai niatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Harry cepat-cepat, dan mendapat pelototan dari Malfoy.

Rupa-rupanya Lucius tak akan mendiskusikan apa pun lebih jauh dengan adanya Harry di ruangan yang sama, karena Malfoy yang lebih tua itu berbalik dan berjalan ke luar pintu. Saat Draco melakukannya juga, dia tak punya pilihan selain mengikuti.

Mereka berjalan melewati koridor panjang dalam diam hingga Lucius tiba-tiba berhenti dan membuka pintu pada ruangan yang kelihatan seperti sebuah kantor.

Malfoy menemui tatapan mata Harry singkat sebelum masuk ke dalam.

"Tunggu di sana," kata Lucius tegas, sembari menunjuk sebuah kursi berjarak beberapa meter dari koridor.

Harry mengangguk patuh, tak ingin menyebabkan masalah lebih jauh.

Lucius membanting pintu di belakangnya, tapi Harry tak luput melihat pintu itu memantul sedikit, meninggalkan celah yang lebarnya tak sampai satu inchi.

Dia beranjak menjauh dari pintu, tapi tidak sampai ke kursi.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara nyaring Lucius menuntut " _Jelaskan alasanmu yang sebenarnya!"_ dari dalam. Dia mengambil beberapa langkah lebih dekat berdasarkan insting dan berharap dia cukup dekat untuk menyerbu masuk bila terjadi sesuatu. Yang kemungkinan besar bakal terjadi.

Dia mendengar dengung pelan suara Malfoy saat dia menjelaskan, tapi tak bisa mendengar kata-katanya.

Dia berhasil menahan kepenasarannya untuk sekitar lima menit dan menyelamati dirinya sendiri untuk itu. Lalu dia beringsut lebih dekat ke pintu dan mengintip lewat celah kecil antara pintu dan kusen.

Malfoy duduk bersandar dengan gayanya yang biasa, dengan kaki kanan di atas lutut dan mengistirahatkan kepala di atas tangan dengan santai.

Lucius di sisi lain duduk sekaku papan, kelihatan jelas murka luar biasa. Entah apa yang Malfoy katakan padanya—kemungkinan cerita sebenarnya—si tetua jelas tak senang.

Suara Lucius terdengar dipaksakan oleh murka saat dia bicara.

"Kau harus membiarkan dia mati supaya—"

"Supaya _apa,_ Father, persisnya?" tanya Draco. "Supaya kita bisa kembali menjadi pelayan? Voldemort akan _menang_ dengan tiadanya Harry."

Harry bisa melihat bagaimana Lucius berjengit mendengar putranya menggunakan nama depan Harry. _Heck,_ bahkan Harry sendiri sedikit kaget.

Draco bangkit begitu cepat hingga kursinya terjungkal ke belakang. Perubahan emosinya begitu tiba-tiba hingga _Harry_ hampir mundur selangkah.

"Kau ingin jadi pelayan di dunia milik Voldemort? Itukah yang kau inginkan, Father? Dunia _nya_ tak akan mengarah ke mana pun selain pada kebinasaanmu!"

"Sejak _kapan_ kau melawanku, Draco Malfoy?" tuntut Lucius dan dia juga bangkit.

"Sejak aku punya pilihan! Sejak aku mulai berpikir sendiri! Father, menurutmu _ke mana_ kesuksesan Voldemort akan membawamu? Kau tak bisa memperbudak seluruh dunia, kau tak akan bertahan seminggu! Tentu, bila Harry mati, kau bisa memenangkan perang ini, tapi lalu apa? Tak akan ada akhirnya! Hanya akan ada kematian dan pembunuhan!"

"Jadi kau memilih untuk menjadi pengkhianat, kalau begitu? _Putra_ ku sendiri!"

"Putramu sendiri yang mencoba untuk _melindungi_ mu!" ledak Malfoy.

"Bila Voldemort menang, kita tak akan perlu perlindungan!" geram Lucius.

"Ya, Father, kita akan perlu! Lebih banyak perlindungan dari yang bisa diberikan siapa pun!" Malfoy bersikeras.

 **xxx**

Seumur hidupnya, Harry Potter hidup dalam ilusi bahwa singkat dan dramatis adalah khas keluarga Malfoy. Dan mungkin itu memang benar, lebih suka berdebat dengan orang lain alih-alih dengan keluarga sendiri. Akan tetapi, debat antara Lucius dan putranya, sekarang telah memulai jam kedua. Dan satu-satunya yang mereka lakukan hanya mengulang-ngulang kata-kata mereka sendiri.

Lucius mendebat dengan omong kosong tak berotak soal bebas bersama Voldemort, dan si Slytherin yang lebih muda memberikan jawaban yang sama setiap kali. Menguping di belakang pintu terasa membosankan sejak beberapa lama.

Sebenarnya Harry mencoba beranjak kembali ke kamar Malfoy beberapa kali, tapi mendapati koridornya terlalu panjang. Tujuh puluh langkah yang bisa dia ambil saat di Hogwarts telah berkurang dengan kecepatan mengkhawatirkan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Malfoy akhirnya keluar dari balik pintu. Harry berdiri tergopoh-gopoh dan menemui tatapan jengkel si Slytherin.

"Kau boleh tinggal di sini, Potter. Ayo kita kembali ke kamar kita sebelum Father berubah pikiran."

 _Kamar kita?_

"Kau ikut atau tidak?" nada ketus si pirang menyadarkan Harry dari lamunan.

"Yeah, tentu. Aku ikut," jawabnya dan buru-buru mengekor.

Malfoy membanting pintu di belakangnya dan memungut buku tadi. Dia menatap halaman terbuka untuk sejenak. Harry melihat mata si Slytherin berkelana ke bawah halaman saat dia membaca.

 _Kamar kita…_

Dia merasakan gelitik aneh pada kedua telapak tangannya saat dia menatap wajah Malfoy, kata-kata itu terus terngiang dalam benaknya.

Dia berjengit ketika Malfoy tiba-tiba menyobek halaman, suara sobekannya membawa Harry kembali ke realita.

"Buku yang malang," komentarnya, suaranya terdengar agak…aneh.

"Kau menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu bersama Granger," Malfoy menyatakan dengan lirikan singkat saat dia menutup buku.

"Diam," gumamnya seraya merona.

Malfoy menjejalkan potongan kertas itu ke dalam saku belakang celananya sambil memutar mata.

"Yah, sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya si Slytherin.

"Er… Tergantung apa maksudmu…" jawab Harry ragu.

"Yang benar saja, Potter. Apa kau sama sekali tak dengar perkataanku?" tanya Malfoy.

"Kadang-kadang," jawabnya sambil menggedik.

Si Slytherin mendesah dalam dan mengeluarkan sobekan halaman tadi dari sakunya lagi, kemudian duduk di atas kasur.

"Puisinya, Potter. Kau ingat puisinya, kan?"

"Kupikir kau bilang itu adalah lagu?"

"Jadi kau memang mendengarkan dari waktu ke waktu?" ujar Malfoy lambat-lambat.

'Ya, aku ingat," jawab Harry kaku, tak ingin mengajak berkelahi. Entah apa yang dia rasakan tadi, sekarang sudah lama lenyap.

"Yah, bagian pertamanya cukup jelas…"

"Bagian pertama?"

Malfoy mendesah lagi. "Janganlah engkau bagikan potongan jiwamu, sesungguhnya engkau akan menemukan myrmidon yang engkau tuju telah utuh sejak lama...?"

"Kupikir kita sudah sepakat bahwa aku ingat?"

"Ya, tapi kau terus membuktikan bahwa kita salah."

Harry melotot pada si Slytherin, tapi duduk di sampingnya untuk melihat teks tersebut. Dia mengabaikan hinaannya dengan dermawan.

"Yah, kita sudah menyimpulkan bahwa aku adalah semacam penjaga jiwa Voldemort, betul?"

"Demi Merlin, Potter!" cerca Malfoy. "Kita sudah menyimpulkan _persis_ bahwa kau _bukan_ itu!"

Harry berkedip, bingung oleh kata-kata Malfoy.

"Haruskah aku mengirim howler sialan untuk menjelaskan hal-hal padamu! Puisinya mengatakan _jangan coba-coba menjejalkan jiwa laknat sialanmu ke dalam orang lain karena orang itu sudah ada isinya! Mengerti? Kau bukan punya horcrux dalam kepalamu!_ "

"Kupikir itu lagu…"

" _Bukan. Itu. INTI. Sialannya!"_ raung Malfoy.

Dia menatap kalem pada si pirang, yang telah bangkit di suatu titik di tengah teriakannya.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan, kalau begitu? Mencoba mencari sesuatu yang kita tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana, belum lagi kita bahkan tak tahu apa yang mesti kita cari? Apa itu rencananya? Semua itu dalam waktu kurang dari satu bulan!"

"Merlin, kuharap aku bisa menyuruhmu tidur di sofa malam ini!"

"Oh, sungguh balasan yang brilian dan mengesankan, wahai orang bijak! Kalau kau mau tahu, aku juga berharap begitu! Kuharap kau bukan satu-satunya yang bisa menolongku! Kuharap aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong diriku sendiri, untuk menghentikan _segalanya,_ tapi satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah dekat-dekat padamu, dan aku benci itu! Aku benci _kau_! Kuharap aku bisa menjauh dari _mu_!"

Dia melihat kilat terluka di mata si Slytherin sebelum lenyap di belakang dinding perak cair.

"Enyah, Potter…" gerung Malfoy dalam suara rendah seraya berbalik.

Kemarahan Harry hilang tiba-tiba saat rasa bersalah memuntir isi perut Harry, dan dia pikir mungkin kali ini dia sudah keterlaluan.

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	14. 24 Desember

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 14**

 **.**

Ternyata, Harry _memang_ telah keterlaluan.

Malam Natal putih gemerlap mendatangi Inggris, dan menjanjikan hari Natal yang idilis: cerah, jernih, dan dingin. Malfoy tak bicara padanya sejak kemarin malam.

Dia duduk dengan merana di atas kasur si Slytherin, menatap punggung si lelaki yang tengah berdiri di balkon, bersandar pada pagar balkon dan menatap bintang-bintang.

Dia tak tahu bagaimana caranya mendekati Malfoy. Jarang sekali Malfoy mengabaikan Harry dengan intensitas setinggi ini. Itu pun bila dia _pernah_ mengabaikan Harry. Bila memang pernah, Harry sangat yakin dia tak pernah merasa perlu memecah keheningan seperti kali ini.

Dia melihat bagaimana punggung Malfoy naik saat dia menghela napas dalam.

Sial, dia tak pandai dalam hal-hal semacam ini. Dia tak tahu apa yang si Slytherin pikirkan tentangnya. Dia tak tahu apakah Malfoy ingin dia meminta maaf, atau membiarkan dia sendiri, atau _apa saja._ Sial.

Dia memainkan selimut hijau di atas kasur dengan gugup kemudian berdiri, memutuskan bahwa, yah, ada alasan kenapa dia masuk Gryffindor. Dia mendorong pintu balkon dan berjalan ke arah Malfoy, menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar balkon di samping si pirang.

"Hei…" katanya pelan.

"Halo…" jawab Malfoy pelan, mata masih menatap langit.

Harry ikut mendongak, memiringkan kepala ke belakang. Mereka berdiri seperti itu untuk beberapa waktu, sementara dia berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan.

"Malfoy, aku…" suaranya mati di tengah jalan. Dia merasakan pandangan mata kelabu itu beralih padanya, tapi dia tak bisa balas menatap jadi dia lanjut menatap langit. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal-hal kemarin malam, aku…"

Dia menarik napas dalam dan mendorong dirinya dari pagar supaya dia berdiri tegak, berbalik, dan menemui tatapan Malfoy setenang yang dia bisa.

"Maafkan aku. Aku frustasi, dan aku melampiaskannya padamu. Maafkan aku."

Si Slytherin hanya menatapnya untuk beberapa lama. Lalu dia berpaling lagi.

"Nah, sekarang kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku," ujar Malfoy sarkastis, tapi dia terdengar lebih lelah alih-alih jahat.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Harry sungguh-sungguh, khawatir si Slytherin bakal mengungkit betapa tidak berguna dan betapa bodohnya dia.

Malfoy meliriknya sekilas.

"Seperti yang kau katakan, Potter, _aku_ adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantumu. Dan lihatlah betapa aku sangat membantu." Si pirang mendesah dalam. "Keadaanmu semakin lama hanya semakin parah, yang kulakukan hanya berdebat denganmu dan, pada akhirnya, satu-satunya yang aku _lakukan_ hanyalah berada di dekatmu. Orang bego mana pun bisa melakukan itu."

Dia menatap Malfoy dengan takjub. Apakah dia… Apakah dia kecewa karena tak bisa membantu Harry _lebih…?_ Untuk beberapa alasan, bulu romanya berdiri meski faktanya dia berdiri di dalam gelembung mantra penghangat Malfoy.

"Tak apa, Malfoy…" akhirnya dia berkata dengan parau, anehnya masih merasa… _tersentuh_ oleh kata-kata Malfoy. "Itu sudah lebih dari yang bisa dilakukan orang lain dalam posisimu."

Malfoy memberinya tatapan dingin, yang tak berpengaruh banyak mengingat Harry tahu bahwa si Slytherin bukan marah padanya.

"Jangan berikan omong kosong Gryffindor macam itu padaku, Potter. Yang kulakukan sama sekali bukan apa-apa."

"Itu sudah sangat banyak!" Harry bersikeras, tiba-tiba bertekad untuk membuat Malfoy merasa dihargai. "Dan bukan hanya itu yang kaulakukan, kau menemukan puisi itu, dan buku itu, dan…"

"Yeah, aku menemukan buku yang memberitahu kita bahwa kau akan mati lebih cepat dari yang kita kira, serta _lagu_ sialan yang hanya kita mengerti separo, dan separo bagian yang _bisa_ kita mengerti hanya memberitahu kita bahwa kau tak punya horcrux dalam kepalamu, yang berarti kita harus menemukan hal baru yang tak kita ketahui apa atau bagaimana menghancurkannya. _Sangat fantastis._ "

"Yeah, tapi apa itu penting? Kalau kau tak menemukan itu, kita masih akan terus mencari cara untuk mengeluarkan Voldemort dari dalam kepalaku tanpa meledakkan kepalaku. Yang kemungkinan besar tak akan berhasil bagaimana pun juga. _Kau_ menemukan semua hal itu dan kau menyelamatkan _hidup_ ku setiap hari kau bersamaku, setiap jam. Kau menyelamatkan _dunia,_ mengingat apa yang bisa terjadi kalau aku mati."

Malfoy menatapnya lama. Dia balas menatap si Slytherin, terpaku. Rambut si pirang berkilau lebih cerah dari bintang-bintang dalam sinar redup bulan dan mata kelabunya berkilat oleh cahaya malam. Kedua tangan pucatnya—telanjang berkat kaus hitam yang dia pakai—dan wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat lagi di bawah cahaya bulan. Dia tampak seperti semacam pangeran musim dingin dari dunia lain di tempatnya berdiri di balkon.

Harry berkedip dan menelan ludah berat, tersadar dari lamunannya dengan kedua pipi merona.

"Kau benar-benar lembek, Potter…" ujar Malfoy, tapi memberinya senyum singkat sebelum dia kembali menatap langit.

Dia memandang leher si Slytherin hingga dia sangat sadar apa yang tengah dia lakukan. Dia segera mengalihkan tatapannya pada bulan sebelum Malfoy menyadari apa-apa.

Sebuah ide mulai terbentuk dalam benaknya saat bayangan sosok Malfoy yang kelihatan agak menciut terus berulang-ulang dalam kepalanya. Bertindak hanya berdasarkan insting dan dorongan untuk membuat si Slytherin merasa lebih baik, Harry mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Dia merasakan jumlah sihir yang mengejutkan keluar dari dirinya saat dia menggerakkan tongkat sihir, tapi memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

Melihat mantra nonverbal itu tak menarik perhatian si pirang, dia berkata pelan "Malfoy?"

Mata kelabu melebar saat menoleh dan melihat angin puyuh kecil berkilauan mengangkat salju, perlahan membangun bentuk padat. Malfoy menatap seakan terpukau, tapi entah kenapa Harry tak dapat mengalihkan matanya dari si pirang.

Ketika angin sihir mati meninggalkan merpati putih mengkilap yang merentangkan sayap-sayapnya, menyebabkan kilau miniatur badai salju. Merpati itu membuka paruhnya dan memancarkan suara seperti lonceng yang terbuat dari es. Bukan berarti Harry bisa bilang dia pernah mendengar suara lonceng yang terbuat dari es atau semacamnya, tapi dia yakin bahwa _itulah_ suara yang akan dihasilkan lonceng dari es.

Malfoy hanya berdiri dan menatap, hening. Saat nyanyian si burung selesai, burungnya terbang ke langit dan mulai terbang melingkar dengan anggun di atas kepala mereka, keheningan jadi canggung. _Sangat_ canggung. Harry memutuskan untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Beberapa ratus tahun lalu, orang biasanya memberikan ini untuk meminta maaf atau mengakui kesalahaan. Merpati itu dimaksudkan untuk melambangkan perdamaian dan salju putih melambangkan awalan baru… Aku tahu ini tak banyak, tapi agak sulit untuk membelikanmu sesuatu tanpa kau ketahui, dan kurasa ini cocok… Tolong katakan sesuatu?"

Dia melihat jakun Malfoy naik saat dia menelan ludah paksa.

"Terima kasih, Potter," kata Malfoy parau. "Indah sekali."

Dia mengulurkan sebelah tangan, dan si merpati mendarat di atas tangannya, memancarkan suara lonceng es lagi. Si merpati tiba-tiba melesat ke udara lagi, tampak sama kagetnya dengan dia saat Malfoy merangkulnya erat untuk sedetik yang _sangat_ singkat. Dengan sebelah tangan. Di atas bahunya, dengan tepukan jantan di punggung.

Tapi tetap saja, _Draco Malfoy_ merangkul _Harry Potter_ atas keinginannya sendiri. Harry pikir dia harus mencari tempat berlindung, hanya untuk jaga-jaga.

"Sama-sama," dia berhasil menjawab hanya dengan sedikit terbata saat Malfoy melepaskannya. "Aku bermaksud memberikannya padamu besok, tapi…" Dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak betul-betul punya alasan kenapa dia memberikan merpati itu pada si pirang sehari lebih cepat.

Malfoy menatapnya dengan emosi yang tak dapat Harry baca, tak peduli seberapa keras dia berusaha.

"Aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu," kata Malfoy tiba-tiba dan mulai merogoh saku belakangnya, mungkin untuk mencari sesuatu yang dia maksud.

Kedua alis Harry naik ke bawah rambut. "Apa?" tanyanya bingung; dia tak mengharapkan hadiah _balasan._ "Kau tak perlu memberikan apa-apa padaku," protesnya. "Yang kuberikan padamu hanya salju yang dibentuk oleh mantra."

Malfoy memandangnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Yeah, hanya salju yang dibentuk oleh mantra tingkat lanjut konyol dari abad empat belas yang tak mampu dilakukan siapa pun selama beberapa dekade terakhir," ujar si Slytherin dengan nada datar.

"Oh…" sahutnya.

Dia rasa inilah alasan kenapa Hermione tertawa saat dia berkata dia ingin mencoba mantra itu kapan-kapan saat Hermione menunjukkannya dari buku yang dia temukan.

"Ini," ujar Malfoy tiba-tiba.

Si pirang mengangkat tangannya dari saku depan kiri, rantai kalung perak panjang mengikuti, terkait di jari-jarinya. Rantainya begitu tipis hingga hampir terlihat seperti benang. Tanpa berpikir, dia maju selangkah dan mengambil rantai itu dari tangan Malfoy.

"Cantik sekali…" gumamnya.

"Ya, Potter. Sangat cantik…" Ada kelembutan dalam suara Malfoy yang membuat Harry mendongak. Dia mendapati si Slytherin tengah memandangnya. Mata kelabunya berpaling begitu cepat hingga Harry bertanya-tanya apakah dia hanya mengkhayal.

"Ini juga terbuat dari perak murni, yang dimaksudkan untuk membantu kerasukan dan ini…" Malfoy berkata dan mengangkat botol kecil yang bahkan tak Harry sadari lalu menempatkan botol itu ke tangannya. "Adalah darahku, untuk membantu kerasukan _mu._ Dan keduanya dimantrai supaya tak dapat rusak."

Dia menatap kalung itu takjub saat Malfoy menyerahkan semuanya ke tangan Harry lalu sedikit mundur menjauh.

"Kapan… Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan ini tanpa kusadari?"

"Kau tidur seperti babi hutan dibius, Potter," ujar Malfoy dengan seringai. Sepertinya Harry mengkhayal ada kelembutan dalam suaranya. "Dan aku sudah punya rantainya. Aku biasa memakainya sepanjang waktu saat aku masih kecil, meski panjangnya hampir mencapai lututku waktu itu."

Dia terlalu terpikat oleh perhiasan itu untuk mendongak, tapi dia punya perasaan aneh dalam perutnya mengingat Malfoy pernah memakai kalung ini sebelumnya. Dan rupanya dia pun menyukainya.

Harry menggantungkan rantai perak tipis itu di lehernya dengan hati-hati, lalu mengangkat botol kecil berisi cairan merah delima berkilauan. Meskipun jimat ini dimaksudkan untuk memungkinkan mereka berjarak lebih jauh, anehnya Harry merasa dekat dengan Malfoy.

"Terima kasih," gumamnya pelan.

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	15. 25 Desember, Jumat

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 15**

 **.**

"Serius, Malfoy, apa kau sudah _pindah_ ke dalam _shower_ sialan itu?" gerung Harry tak sabar. Dia sudah mandi lebih dulu sebelum si pirang, tapi waktu mandinya tak lebih dari sepenuh menit, tahu.

"Tenang, Potter, aku baru masuk ke sini sekitar lima belas menit…" suara teredam Malfoy datang dari belakang kaca berembun.

" _Dua puluh lima,_ " dia mengkoreksi. "Lagipula, sedang apa sih kau di dalam sana? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan di dalam _shower_ selama itu? Sampo dan sabun, selain itu apa lagi?"

" _Conditioner,_ Potter, _conditioner._ Dan relaksasi, yang tak bisa kulakukan di sini dengan kau menggerutu sepanjang waktu, jadi aku akan merapal mantra supaya aku tak perlu mendengarkanmu lagi. Dah."

Dia melihat kilau di balik kaca sebagai konfirmasi bahwa Malfoy telah melakukan ancamannya.

Dia mendesah dalam. _Dua puluh lima menit._ Apa Malfoy lupa bahwa dia tak bisa _pergi_ kemana-mana selama waktu itu? Bukan berarti dia ingin pergi, melihat pohon Natal besar lengkap dengan jumlah kado yang menggelikan telah muncul semalam di kamar mereka. Pohon cemara sialan itu berdiri dengan agung dan gemerlap seperti mercusuar, mengingatkannya betapa ini bukanlah tempat Harry, betapa jauhnya dia dari kawan-kawannya. Betapa besar keberadaannya dipaksakan pada Malfoy.

Setidaknya dia tak bisa melihat pohon itu dari sini.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa seakan terjadi ledakan kecil dalam kepalanya. Ledakan itu menarik teriakan dari kerongkongannya dan membuatnya jatuh berlutut ketika ledakan lainnya menyusul, sama kuatnya dengan yang pertama. Dia roboh menjadi onggokan di lantai dan mengubur wajah di kedua tangan saat dia berusaha mengusirnya pergi. Dia telah bersiap untuk ledakan berikutnya, merasakan kekuatan terkumpul dalam kepalanya, tahu bahwa dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mencegahnya. Rintihan yang anehnya terdengar seperti nama si Slytherin lolos dari bibirnya saat ledakan tiba-tiba menembusnya, pendek—mengedarkan segalanya dengan sakit tak tertahankan.

" _Malfoy!"_ Hanya itu yang dapat dia keluarkan, tahu bahwa tak ada yang akan mendengar, sebelum segalanya mejadi gelap.

 **xxx**

Dia terbangun oleh rasa bulu romanya meremang dan menyebar di atas kulit, disebabkan oleh lantai dingin yang menempel di punggungnya. Dia memejamkan kelopak matanya lebih erat dan mengerang, sedikit pun tidak suka terbangun lagi.

"Potter?" suara pelan bertanya dari atasnya.

Dia membuka matanya perlahan, melihat sekeliling. Dia tengah berbaring di lantai, tepat di samping _shower._ Kaca berembun yang seharusnya mengelilingi _shower_ berserakan dalam bentuk pecahan-pecahan kaca di lantai, beberapa pecahan menancap di punggungnya juga, bila dia bisa mempercayai tubuhnya sendiri. Pipa-pipa di dalam _shower_ bengkok dan bocor. _Shower_ itu sendiri juga rusak, menyemprotkan air dengan sembarang kemana-mana.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Malfoy dengan suara pelan yang sama, seakan cemas Harry akan menyerang bila dia mengeluarkan suara mendadak.

"Kurasa begitu… Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Harry, matanya mengamati kerusakan.

"Kau menyerang; Vodemort merasukimu. Aku tidak begitu tahu bagaimana bisa, kupikir ini hanya bisa terjadi saat kau tidur…"

"Ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya…?" tanyanya parau, seraya bertanya-tanya kenapa dia tak bisa ingat satu pun kejadian seperti ini. Tapi kalau dipikir, dia juga tak bisa mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Tidak."

Enggan dan terlalu lelah untuk mendesak lebih jauh kebohongan Malfoy yang terlihat jelas pada saat ini, dia membiarkannya. Ada masalah yang lebih mendesak sekarang ini. Misalnya dia rasa dia bisa merasakan kaca menusuk kulit punggungnya. Dia mencoba bergeser sedikit, tapi mendapati dirinya ditahan. Dia menolehkan kepala—mendengar decitan kaca di bawahnya saat dia melakukan itu—dan melihat Malfoy mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat.

Dia menatap si pirang dengan bingung saat dia mencerna situasi yang entah bagaimana, _entah bagaimana,_ tak dia sadari sebelumnya.

Malfoy yang sangat telanjang dan sangat basah tengah menindihnya, kedua betisnya entah bagaimana melilit kaki Harry, menahannya.

Untungnya sakit kepalanya sangat parah hingga menghentikan rasa malu.

"Setelah kau meledakkan _shower-_ ku dengan kutukan itu, aku tak bisa diam saja…" kata Malfoy sembari menggedik.

"Kutukan yang mana?" tuntutnya, tiba-tiba siaga. "Dan jangan bohong, lagipula aku akan mengeceknya nanti."

Malfoy ragu-ragu untuk sejenak, masih berada di atasnya.

"Kutukan Kematian. Kau… _Voldemort_ harus mencoba beberapa kali untuk bisa melakukannya dengan benar, seolah kau— _kau_ tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin membunuhku, tapi akhirnya dia berhasil. Syukurlah Merlin, bidikanmu lebih parah dari Longbottom. Kalau tidak bukan _shower-_ ku yang mati sekarang ini, tapi aku."

Malfoy bangkit dengan keapikan dan keringanan yang tak seharusnya dimiliki oleh lelaki telanjang yang baru saja menindih lelaki lainnya ke lantai, dan menyihir handuk yang kemudian dia lilitkan di pinggang.

Malfoy mengulurkan sebelah tangan padanya. "Ayo, Potter. Sepertinya aku harus mencabuti beberapa pecahan kaca dari punggungmu sekarang."

 **xxx**

"Aduh, pelan-pelan…" gerungnya dan berjengit saat si Slytherin mencabut pecahan kaca lainnya dari punggungnya. Untungnya, kebanyakan pecahan itu cukup kecil hingga tak menyebabkan luka serius. Tapi itu juga berarti pecahannya cukup sulit untuk dikeluarkan.

"Itu yang terakhir," kata Malfoy, _akhirnya._

Tiba-tiba tangan Malfoy ditekan ke mulut Harry, menariknya mendekat ke dalam hampir-pelukan.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf," gumam si pirang di telinga Harry. Permintaan maaf itu cepat-cepat diikuti oleh bisikan mantra.

Punggung Harry melengkung, mata membelalak, dan erangan lolos dari bibirnya saat dia merasa seakan ribuan jarum menusuk punggungnya.

Malfoy melepaskannya dan mereka merosot bersama dengan napas gemetar.

"Maaf soal itu, tapi ada begitu banyak pecahan kaca tersisa yang tak bisa kucabut dengan cara lain," ujar Malfoy, tapi dia tidak terdengar menyesal.

"Tak apa," gumam Harry dan sedikit mendesis saat Malfoy mulai menyembuhkan punggungnya.

Dia menegang kala merasakan handuk hangat dan agak basah menyentuh tulang belikatnya, menyeka darah.

 _Apa ini artinya Malfoy telanjang lagi…?_

Harry menelan ludah dan memaksa diri untuk tidak berbalik dan melihat.

"Ini sudah cukup," ujar Malfoy tiba-tiba, dan turun dari kasur.

Rahang Harry terkatup saat dia dengan sengaja lanjut menatap ke arah lain hingga dia mendengar Malfoy memakai pakaian.

"Kurasa kau harus duduk diam beberapa menit selagi mantra penyembuhnya bekerja. Aku mau membetulkan _shower,_ aku akan segera kembali."

Malfoy menghilang sebelum dia punya kesempatan untuk protes. Dia tak akan pernah mengakuinya, tapi setelah insiden-hampir-membunuh-Malfoy barusan dia lebih suka tidak ditinggal sendiri.

Untungnya si pirang kembali cukup cepat.

"Yah, aku senang aku tak perlu minta biaya untuk _shower_ baru padamu. Sekarang kita perlu memutuskan pakaian yang akan kau pakai, Potter. Bahkan meski bajumu tidak robek-robek, kurasa itu tidak akan cocok untuk acara kali ini," ujar Malfoy saat dia membungkuk untuk memungut baju koyak Harry. Dia menatap baju itu dengan kening mengeryit lalu melemparnya ke samping.

"Apa salahnya dengan bajuku? Dan kenapa kita perlu memutuskan apa yang harus kupakai?" Harry ingin tahu.

"Bukankah kau sudah kuberitahu? Kau pikir kenapa aku mandi lama sekali?"

"Untuk menyiksaku?" usul Harry.

"Ide bagus, tapi bukan itu. Setiap tahun, ibu dan ayahku menyelenggarakan Pesta Dansa Natal di sini di Manor."

"Oh…dan kapankah itu?"

"Jam delapan malam ini," jawab si Slytherin dengan santai. "Harusnya kau menguping lebih jauh padaku dan ayahku, Potter. Kami sudah membicarakannya."

"Malam ini! Bagaimana kita akan memecahkannya? Kau tak bisa meninggalkanku di sini!"

Malfoy hanya meliriknya dari balik bahu seraya membuka lemari pakaian.

"Aku baru saja bilang, Potter, kau akan ikut denganku."

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	16. 25 Desember

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 16**

 **.**

"Malfoy, aku serius berharap kau tak serius," kata Harry, sembari mondar-mandir di dalam kamar.

"Tentu saja aku serius, apa lagi yang bisa kita lakukan? Kau bilang sendiri, aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu di sini, kau bakal membunuh dirimu sendiri dalam sedetik, dan aku tak bisa sembunyi di sini bersamamu. Aku tak pernah satu kali pun melewatkan Pesta Dansa ini sejak aku lahir. Pastinya akan menimbulkan kecurigaan bila aku tak hadir tahun ini tanpa alasan jelas," ujar Malfoy, masih memilih-milih pakaian dalam lemari.

"Dan kalau aku datang ke bawah sana, itu malah akan _mengkonfirmasi_ kecurigaan!" protesnya.

"Pertama-tama, Potter," Malfoy memulai, "kau _akan_ pergi ke bawah sana. Kedua, bukan sebagai dirimu sendiri, tentu tidak."

Dia menatap Malfoy tak percaya. Siapa yang _tidak akan_ mengenali Harry Potter bila dia memasuki ruang tamu mereka? Bila orang-orang ini tak menyadari keberadaan Harry, Voldemort betul-betul harus menimang untuk mencari Pelahap Maut yang lebih pintar untuk kebangkitan epiknya.

"Malfoy, baik kau maupun aku tidak bisa melakukan mantra pengubah fitur wajah yang bisa bertahan selama itu," dia mengingatkan, memberi alasan masuk akal.

"Tentu saja kita memang tak bisa, Potter. Mantra semacam itu bahkan tak ada. Tapi kita bisa membuka kacamatamu, menutupi bekas luka di dahimu, dan mendandanimu dengan pakaian yang layak. Aku janji tak akan ada seorang pun yang mengenalimu," Malfoy menjelaskan, terdengar lebih masuk akal padahal sedang bicara omong kosong dibanding Harry yang menyatakan fakta.

"Aku tak bisa _melihat_ tanpa kacamata," dia mengingatkan dengan masam. "Tunggu, pakaian yang _layak_? Apa maksudmu dengan itu?"

"Sama sekali tak ada, Potter. Aku tahu kau tak bisa melihat tanpa kacamatamu, itulah kenapa kita akan merapal mantra-perbaikan-penglihatan."

"Memangnya mantra macam itu ada?" tanyanya, kaget dan sedikit tersinggung karena tak ada yang memberitahunya.

"Tentu saja ada. Kau pikir biasanya apa yang suka dipakai pemain Quidditch?" tanya Malfoy dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Lensa kontak?" usulnya.

Malfoy menatapnya seakan dia sudah gila.

"Aku bahkan tak akan pura-pura bahwa aku tahu benda apa itu," si Slytherin menyatakan. "Tapi jangan naikkan harapanmu, Potter. Mantra itu hanya bertahan beberapa jam."

Alih-alih menjawab, Harry melirik jam dinding di seberang. Alisnya bertaut saat dia melihat jam berapa sekarang.

"Malfoy?" tanyanya dan kembali memandang si Slytherin, yang sekarang tengah mengulurkan sesuatu berwarna hijau mencurigakan dengan senyum puas.

"Ya?"

"Kuharap kau tahu waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat lima menit."

"Tentu saja aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu kita bakal telat."

"Tentu saja kita akan telat."

"Kalau begitu kita akan menarik perhatian tak penting pada diri kita," Harry mengingatkan.

"Tak ada yang namanya perhatian tak penting, Potter. Coba pakai ini," tuntut Malfoy.

"Kita akan membuat kedatangan yang cukup nonhalus…" ujarnya dan menerima pakaiannya. "Ini hijau sekali."

"Kata itu tak ada, Potter. Dan tentu saja itu hijau, kau harus terlihat Slytherin. Dan lagipula, baju ini akan tampak menakjubkan dengan matamu," desak Malfoy, sudah kembali membuka-buka baju dalam lemari, mungkin kali ini untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau baru saja bilang baju ini akan tampak menakjubkan dengan _mataku_?" tanya Harry, menahan tawa dalam suaranya. "Itu pastilah kalimat paling gay yang pernah kudengar seumur hidupku."

Malfoy bahkan tidak mengerling ke arahnya sedikit pun.

"Bukti lain akan kurangnya edukasi dan kedewasaanmu," si pirang menyatakan dengan simpel dan mengeluarkan pakaian abu-abu gelap dari lemarinya. Harry merona, merasa sangat kekanakan karena menunjuk potensi homoseksualitas dalam kata-kata Malfoy.

"Pakai sekarang juga," desak Malfoy, "aku ingin lihat bagaimana jadinya. Kau harus terlihat bahwa tempatmu memang di sini bersamaku, bukan seperti kau masuk ke sini secara kebetulan. Kalau tidak orang-orang akan mulai mengajukan pertanyaan."

Harry tidak protes. Dia hanya mulai membuka kancing celana jins-nya, melihat dia masih tak pakai atasan sejak Malfoy mencabuti pecahan kaca dari punggungnya. Lagipula, siapa yang bakal lebih mengenal cara jahat kerabat Malfoy selain Malfoy jahat itu sendiri?

"Yang benar saja, Potter. Apa kau belum pernah dengar _kata_ tatakrama?"

Harry tak bisa menahan diri.

"Yeah, kau terus mengatakan itu, tapi aku masih belum begitu mengerti apa maksudnya…"

 **xxx**

"Aku merasa telanjang, Malfoy," gumamnya di telinga si Slytherin, merapat lebih dekat saat mereka berjalan menuruni tangga yang tak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

"Bila ini membuatmu merasa lebih baik, Potter, aku bisa jamin kau berpakaian penuh," jawab Malfoy dengan suara datar.

"Maksudku tanpa _kacamata_ ku, bodoh!" desis Harry.

Malfoy tak menjawab; sebagai gantinya dia hanya memasang topeng es kosongnya yang biasa. Pada awalnya Harry kira karena si Slytherin kesal oleh hinaan Harry, tapi saat dia membuka mulut untuk meminta maaf mereka berbelok di tikungan.

Natal tak pernah jadi acara besar dalam hidup Harry, jadi saat Malfoy berkata _Pesta Dansa Natal_ , yang terbayang dalam benaknya adalah pertemuan kecil yang hanya terdiri dari kerabat Malfoy (yang menakutkan). Dan mungkin kerumunan besar di hadapannya memang hanya kerabat si pirang di sampingnya, tapi bila memang benar begitu, Malfoy punya kerabat yang sangat banyak. Setidaknya ada delapan puluh orang di dalam ruangan, kebanyakan dari mereka—tapi tidak semua—menatap Harry dan Malfoy.

Dia menyikut rusuk si Slytherin. " _Malfoy,_ " desisnya dalam campuran panik dan marah.

"Kau harus memanggilku Draco mulai dari sekarang," jawab Malfoy simpel, lalu menyapa penyihir wanita berambut hitam yang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Draco…" ujar si penyihir wanita, dan dia maju untuk menempatkan kecupan di tiap pipi Malfoy. Keseluruhan gesturnya terlihat aneh dan dipaksakan.

"Margret," ujar Draco, dan memalsukan sikap menyenangkan dengan jauh lebih baik dari si wanita tua. Harry yakin itu adalah suara _sempurna_ Malfoy; _aku-senang-hadir-di-sini-senang-berjumpa-denganmu-tapi-aku-tidak-terlalu-tertarik-dan-aku-lebih-suka-berada-di-tempat-lain._

"Dan siapakah lelaki muda ini?" tanya Margret dengan anggukan ke arah Harry. Harry nyaris tak bisa menahan ekspresi jijik saat dia melihat mata wanita itu berkelana di atas tubuh berbalut hijaunya dengan penuh apresiasi. Si pirang penjaga-keselamatannya telah berkata bahwa dia terlihat " _cukup bagus"_ , tapi Harry pikir dia terlalu terlihat seperti seorang Slytherin dalam balutan jubah hijau hutan yang menempel di torso dan bahunya seperti kulit kedua. Tak diragukan lagi si Slytherin memilih pakaian yang dia tahu akan membuat Harry paling tidak nyaman.

Dia mengusir pemikiran barusan dan menuruni dua tangga tersisa yang memisahkannya dengan si wanita yang rupa-rupanya dipanggil Margret, lalu mengambil sebelah tangan si wanita. Dia pernah menghadapi Voldemort; pastinya dia bisa menarik hati kerabat menyeramkan Malfoy di atas tanya curiga. Dia mengusap buku jari si wanita dengan bibirnya dan mengembalikan tangannya, merasa ingin meludah (kalau bisa pada Margret).

"Saya Ha—"

"Dia Harvey Gudgeon," Malfoy cepat-cepat menyela, dan Harry begitu terhibur oleh fakta bahwa si Slytherin "menamai"nya dengan nama seeker tim Chudley Cannons hingga dia hampir tak mendengar kata yang selanjutnya keluar dari mulut si Slytherin. "Dia kekasihku."

Harry tak bisa menahan diri. Dia memberi Malfoy tampang ngeri total.

"Oh jangan malu-malu, _love._ Sudah kubilang aku tak akan merahasiakanmu lebih lama lagi," ujar Malfoy seraya menggedikkan bahu.

Dia menatap dari Margret ke Malfoy. Wajah si wanita tua berubah dari apresiasi menjadi agak… _terganggu._

"Kami permisi," dia berkata sebelum menyambar lengan Malfoy dan menyeretnya menjauh ke pojok yang agak terlindung.

"Kenapa kau bilang aku adalah _kekasih_ mu!" desisnya di telinga Malfoy. Rasanya akhir-akhir ini dia sering melakukan itu.

"Tersenyumlah saat bicara padaku, Potter. Kita harus terlihat meyakinkan, kalau tidak mereka akan mulai mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan," tegur Malfoy, tapi dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya, kemungkinan untuk menutupi. "Aku harus mengatakan pada mereka bahwa kita berhubungan, kalau tidak seseorang mungkin akan mengajak antara aku atau kau untuk berdansa. Kita tak bisa menolak semua orang."

"Tapi memaksaku untuk berkata ya itu oke?"

"Jangan konyol, Potter, hubungan kita bahkan tidak nyata. Aku yakin kau bisa tahan bersamaku selama satu malam."

Tiba-tiba dia melihat Margret, masih berdiri di tangga, memandang mereka berdua dengan keryit curiga.

Buru-buru dia hapus ekspresi jijiknya dengan senyum dan menoleh untuk mengecup _Draco_ di pipi.

"Akan kubunuh kau untuk ini," ujarnya dengan senyum paling manis yang bisa dia kerahkan.

Malfoy memandangnya sejenak dengan mulut terbuka dan mata lebar, kemudian dia buru-buru berpaling.

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	17. 25 Desember (3)

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 17**

 **.**

 _DRACO POV~_

Draco duduk sekaku papan di kursi meja makan. Tapi mungkin tak ada yang bisa mengatakan perbedaannya dari sikap duduknya yang biasa. Yah, kecuali Potter, melihat si Gryffindor melayangkan tatapan aneh padanya dari waktu ke waktu.

Merlin, Potter akan jadi penyebab kematiannya suatu hari nanti.

Dia telah memutuskan bahwa kekasih adalah penyamaran paling bagus untuk Malam Natal, dan telah mendandani Potter sesuai peran. Semua orang akan mengharapkan Draco setidaknya punya kekasih yang cukup _Slytherin._ Tentu saja si anak emas adalah Gryffindor hingga ke lubuk hati (meski Draco mulai menduga otak Potter bisa bekerja dengan cara Slytherin pada waktu-waktu tertentu), jadi satu-satunya yang kurang adalah penampilan. Kacamata ditanggalkan dan Potter tampak seperti orang berbeda pada pandangan pertama, itu adalah sesuatu yang dia pelajari dengan memandang si Gryffindor tidur. Menutup bekas luka di kening sudah pasti harus. Jubah hijau milik Draco adalah pilihan alami begitu dia ingat dia memilikinya, sangat kontras dengan celana jeans usang dan kaus kebesaran yang biasa dipakai Potter. Beberapa mantra keras pada rambut hitamnya dan Potter jadi orang yang berbeda.

Setidaknya, bagi orang yang tak mengenalnya. Dan sayangnya, Draco sudah tak lagi termasuk ke dalam golongan yang tak mengenal Potter. Dia masih bisa melihat Potter di balik semua dandanan itu. Rambut hitam pekatnya sangat jauh lebih jinak dari biasanya, hanya sedikit acak secara terorganisir dengan beberapa helai di depan wajah Potter. Tapi mulutnya masih melengkung dengan cara yang sama saat dia tersenyum, mengukir kerutan kecil di sudut matanya dan menyebabkannya sedikit menyipit. Dia masih suka menjulurkan lidah untuk menjilat bibir bawahnya, menggigit pinggir kanan bibirnya, persis seperti yang selalu dia lakukan setiap kali dia gugup. Jari telunjuknya masih memainkan ujung kuku kasar jempol kirinya. Dan mata hijaunya masih sama persis.

Jubah yang Draco pilih untuknya adalah jubah milik Draco tahun lalu, dan sedikit kekecilan untuk Draco sekarang. Tapi dia pikir karena Potter beberapa inchi lebih pendek darinya, hal itu tak akan jadi masalah. Dia salah. Panjang jubahnya pas, tapi kainnya disesuaikan untuk _Draco,_ dan dia bisa dibilang lebih kurus dari Potter. Jubahnya dibuat dengan maksud agar sedikit longgar di bagian bahu, dada, dan pinggang, dan lanjut menjuntai ke lantai dengan potongan sederhana, terbelah dua di bagian tengah. Pada Potter, jubah itu menempel di setiap lekuk, memeluk dada dan bahu kencang, lanjut ke atas untuk berujung dengan sedikit lengkungan ke arah dagu.

 _Merlin ampunilah dia…_

"Berapa lama kita harus tinggal di sini?" bisik Potter di telinganya, sembari menatap sekeliling dengan cemas.

Draco melonjak kaget pada kedekatan tiba-tiba si pemuda.

"Kita bahkan belum makan makanan penutup, Potter," geram Draco balik. "Tapi aku yakin kita bisa pergi sedikit lebih awal dengan alasan _aktifitas lain_ ," ujarnya dengan suara paling menggoda yang bisa dia kerahkan, tapi dia takut kata-katanya lebih berpengaruh pada dirinya sendiri alih-alih pada orang lain.

Potter merona merah padam dan kembali duduk di kursinya, agak menjauh dari Draco. Tepat pada saat itu, makanan penutup, yang disajikan dalam gelas tinggi, muncul di hadapan mereka.

 **.**

 **Xxx**

 **.**

 _HARRY POV~_

Harry sama sekali tak tahu apa yang tengah dia makan, tapi rasanya bagai surga. Sayangnya makanan itu habis terlalu cepat.

Dia menaruh kembali sendok ke dalam gelas dan mendesah dalam dengan dahi mengeryit. Tidak bisakah dia dapat semangkuk makanan tadi?

Tiba-tiba dia melihat gelas punya Malfoy. Hanya dua sendok yang hilang dari makanan putih itu; sesendok masih bertumpu di atas alat makan panjang si Slytherin. Kelihatannya seakan si sendok tak akan pernah mencapai mulut Malfoy, yang menganga terbuka untuk beberapa alasan.

"Apa kau akan menghabiskannya?" tanya Harry dengan kedambaan dalam suaranya.

Malfoy tak menjawab, tapi menaruh kembali sendoknya ke dalam makanan penutup itu dan menyerahkan gelasnya pada Harry. Harry berterima kasih pada Malfoy dengan senyum lebar dan melahap sesendok penuh ke dalam mulutnya. Ada rasa samar-samar yang kemungkinan besar Malfoy, tapi pada saat itu Harry tak peduli. Dia telah mendapat lebih banyak _kenikmatan_ murni ini.

 **xxx**

Kenikmatan telah lama hilang, sekarang Harry menderita sakit kepala yang diinduksi Voldemort. Dia baru saja pamit pada seorang penyihir wanita yang membuatnya bosan dengan omong kosong darah murni selama lima belas menit ke belakang. Pastilah dia terlihat tak bisa didekati dengan alis bertaut seperti sekarang, karena tak ada yang membuat gerakan untuk mengajaknya bicara sejak si wanita pergi, meski dia lihat orang-orang melemparkan tatapan penasaran ke arahnya.

Nyeri yang datang tiba-tiba memaksa kelopak matanya tertutup. Sial, dia sama sekali tak tahu di mana Malfoy berada.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan beristirahat di pinggulnya dan dia ditarik pada tubuh yang hangat. Sakit kepalanya hilang seketika.

"Draco," sapanya, mengingat penyamaran mereka.

Harry merasa agak cemas oleh fakta bahwa sakit kepalanya tidak lenyap atau bahkan sedikit berkurang hingga Malfoy betul-betul menyentuhnya, tapi buru-buru dia usir pemikiran itu.

'Kita harus berdansa," gumam Malfoy di telinganya.

Tiba-tiba dia menyadari betapa dekatnya posisi berdiri mereka. Dagu Malfoy ditempatkan dengan ringan di atas bahu Harry, dadanya menekan punggung Harry, dan selangkangannya terpasang tepat di pantat Harry.

Gambaran pagi tadi muncul dengan sendirinya dalam benak Harry, gambaran Draco Malfoy yang telanjang menindihnya di atas lantai. Itu membuat Harry merasa aneh dan pusing.

"Apa?" tanya Harry dengan suara sedikit terengah.

Ini betul-betul posisi yang alami untuk sepasang kekasih. Yang mana mereka bukanlah kekasih. Dulu. Ataupun sekarang.

"Kita harus berdansa," ulang Malfoy. "Banyak yang mengajakku berdansa selama beberapa menit ke belakang dan aku harus bilang bahwa aku sudah janji untuk berdansa denganmu."

"Apa! Tapi aku tak bisa dansa!"

"Tak penting, Potter. Aku akan memimpin."

"Apa?" tanya Harry tajam. Lagi.

"Aku lebih jangkung darimu; akan tampak menggelikan bila kau yang memimpin," Malfoy menyatakan dengan suara masuk akal.

"Tapi aku lebih maskulin darimu, Malfoy!" protes Harry.

Malfoy mengangkat sebelah alis seolah berkata _yeah, terus saja hidup di bawah ilusi itu, Potter,_ tapi dia tidak menyuarakannya, mengejutkan Harry.

"Meski yang kau katakan benar, tapi kau masih tak bisa dansa." Dengan itu, Malfoy menempatkan sebelah tangannya di pinggul Harry, satu lagi menggenggam tangan Harry, dan menyeret Harry ke lantai dansa.

Harry pikir sebaiknya dia menurut daripada membuat mereka berdua terlihat seperti orang idiot. Yang mana bukan hal bagus karena kemungkinan besar darah murni diharapkan bisa menguasai dansa. Syukurlah Merlin, Ron bukan darah murni semacam itu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Malfoy di telinganya.

Malfoy menggerakkan mereka dengan keanggunan yang sepertinya sedikit menular pada Harry.

"Potter, bagaimana perasaanmu?" ulang Malfoy.

"Sedikit aneh," Harry mengakui, mengatakan yang sebenarnya meski dia tak mempertimbangkan kedekatan aneh Malfoy.

"Aku melihatmu sakit kepala tadi…?" Rambut pirang menggelitik pipi Harry saat Malfoy bicara di telinganya.

"Yeah, Voldemort sedikit bermain-main," gumamnya, tidak menyuarakan kecemasannya soal rasa sakit yang tidak berkurang hingga Malfoy betul-betul menyentuhnya.

"Seharusnya itu tidak terjadi," kata Draco dan sedikit menggelengkan kepala.

"Tak ada satu pun dari semua ini yang _seharusnya_ terjadi, Malfoy," ujar Harry dengan desahan.

"Maksudku, itu tidak seharusnya terjadi secara harfiah. Aku berdiri tak lebih dari lima belas kaki darimu. Seharusnya dia tak mungkin bisa melakukan itu padamu. Belum. Pertama pagi ini, dan sekarang ini—sesuatu sedang terjadi."

Satu ciuman tiba-tiba mendarat tepat di samping mata kiri Harry, dan diam di sana untuk sesaat.

Harry mengerti alasannya ketika Malfoy memutar mereka dan dia memergoki pelototan curiga Margret sebelum si wanita berpaling. Tetap saja, anehnya ciuman tadi terasa menenangkan.

"Kita sudah makan pencuci mulut dan berdansa," ujar Malfoy, "sebaiknya kita jangan mendesak keberuntungan kita lebih lama lagi. Hanya masalah waktu sampai orang-orang mulai mengajukan pertanyaan dan kau perlu tidur."

'Yeah, mungkin kau benar," Harry setuju, sambil berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan asumsi tamu-tamu lain pada apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah mereka pergi.

"Mana mungkin kau lebih maskulin dariku, Potter," suara pelan Malfoy bergumam di telinganya sebelum sedikit mundur, tanpa mengurangi gerakan mereka. "Ayo, kita ke kamar."

Harry menemui mata abu-abu Malfoy.

"Selamat Natal, Draco."

Malfoy memelankan dansa mereka, membungkuk dengan sebelah tangan Harry masih di genggamannya, dan menekan bibir hangatnya di buku jari Harry.

"Selamat Natal, Harry."

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**

Sebetulnya pesta dansa ini bisa dibilang semacam _filler_ _fluff_ cerita. Chapter depan akan mulai kembali ke plot~


	18. Dini hari, 26 Desember

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 18**

 **.**

Harry terbangun merasa sangat aneh. Suara-suara terasa sulit mencapai telinganya, dan indera perabanya anehnya terasa kebas. Dia merasa seperti tengah berdiri; bahkan rasanya seakan dia tengah _berjalan._

Samar-samar dia ingat Malfoy hampir menggendongnya menaiki tangga karena dia begitu kelelahan. Dia juga ingat kepalanya bertemu bantal lembut dan seketika jatuh tertidur, jadi bagaimana bisa dia tengah berdiri?

" _Potter_ …" samar-samar dia mengenali suara Malfoy yang mencapainya lewat kekaburan aneh. " _Potter…_ "

Dia merasa ingin menguap, tapi rahangnya tak mau digerakkan. Telapak tangan kanannya berdenyut pelan, seperti rasa nyeri yang hampir surut. Dan rasanya seakan dia tengah _menggenggam_ sesuatu.

" _Potter, kau harus berhenti sekarang juga…_ "

Harry tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan Malfoy. Dia tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa, kan? Dia memutuskan bahwa cara terbaik untuk mencari tahu adalah dengan membuka matanya. Cukup anehnya, dia mendapati dirinya tak bisa membuka mata. Meski matanya terasa seakan terbuka, dia tak dapat melihat apa-apa. Dan saat dia mencoba untuk menyuarakan kecemasannya, dia mendapati dirinya tak mampu bicara.

Sesuatu yang _sangat_ salah sedang terjadi.

Dia merasakan tangan menyentuh sebelah lengannya. " _Harry, kau bisa mendengarku? Aku di sini; kau harus menghentikan ini._ "

Sesuatu yang sangat, _sangat_ salah sedang terjadi.

"Jangan sentuh aku, darah pengkhianat kotor!" geram Harry, mendengar suaranya sendiri meninggalkan mulutnya, tapi Voldemort dalam kepalanya.

Seakan Voldemort tak mampu menangani banyak hal sekaligus, penglihatan Harry tiba-tiba kembali, membuktikan bahwa matanya memang tengah terbuka.

Harry melihat ke bawah pada Malfoy, yang tampak jelas dan ketakutan, separo berbaring telentang di atas kasur mereka, menyangga tubuhnya dengan sikut, tangan Harry sendiri dengan sepotong pecahan kaca berdarah terangkat di atasnya. Mata mereka bertemu untuk sedetik, dan dia melihat bagaimana ekspresi Malfoy berubah dari takut menjadi determinasi. Lalu dunia Harry menggelap lagi.

Pecahan kaca di tangan Harry menyobek kulitnya dan dia merasakan darahnya sendiri perlahan meresap, membuat genggamannya pada senjata lebih licin lagi. Harry menyadari dengan sedikit rasa lega bahwa darah yang dia lihat adalah darahnya sendiri; dia tidak mencelakai Malfoy—belum.

Penglihatannya seperti film rusak, hanya menunjukkan potongan-potongan adegan yang sangat nyata di hadaoannya. Dia bahkan tak sepenuhnya yakin bahwa yang dia saksikan betul-betul sedang terjadi. Tapi dia masih bisa merasakan nyeri dan mendengar suara-suara, jadi pastilah ini memang nyata.

Dia merasakan darah menetes di kaki dan tiba-tiba melihat Draco turun dari kasur dengan susah payah, buru-buru berjalan mundur, menempelkan punggungnya ke dinding.

"Harry… dengarkan aku…" Malfoy memulai.

"Diam kau, pengkhianat tak berguna," desis Harry dalam suaranya sendiri dengan versi suara mengerikan dan terdistorsi. "Ayahmu adalah salah satu pelayanku yang paling setia, dan sekarang kau mengkhianatiku. Kalian berdua mengkhianatiku. Tanpamu, Harry Potter harusnya mati sejak lama."

Harry sia-sia berusaha mengeluarkan peringatan dari bibir tertutup rapat Voldemort, bibir _nya sendiri._ Dia dapat _melihat_ apa yang direncanakan si lelaki di hadapan matanya yang menghitam.

"Tapi tak perlu khawatir," Harry merasakan seringai bengkok mengangkat bibirnya, "saat kau lenyap, kemenanganku akan mudah. Kau tahu, satu-satunya harapan Potter adalah kau."

Dia menggenggam pecahan kacanya lebih erat dan mengacungkannya seperti pisau ke arah Malfoy. Dia merasakan air mata mengaliri pipinya secepat darah menetes dari tangannya. Air mata kosong, seakan tubuhnya berusaha mencuci Pangeran Kegelapan dari dalam dirinya. Karena dia tak boleh membiarkan dirinya membunuh Malfoy. Tak boleh, seluruh tubuhnya menjeritkan ini. Tapi dia juga tak tahu apa yang _bisa_ dia lakukan untuk menghentikannya. Air matanya jelas tidak berhasil.

"Harry, dengarkan aku. Aku di sini, kau bisa mendorongnya per—"

"Diam!" gerung Harry dan melangkah lebih dekat pada si Slytherin, hingga tersisa jarak beberapa inchi di antara mereka. Seringainya kembali terpasang secepat hilangnya oleh pelepasan emosi.

Seakan seseorang menyalakan saklar lampu, penglihatannya tiba-tiba kembali lagi. Harry hanya berjarak satu inchi dari wajah Malfoy, memandang tepat di matanya. Matanya berkelip ke bawah pada dada telanjang si Slytherin, dia menyeret ujung runcing kaca bolak-balik di atas kulit pucat itu, tepat di atas jantungnya, terlihat jelas memainkan si pemuda satunya.

 _Voldemort tahu dia akan menang,_ Harry menyadari.

" _Tentu aku tahu,_ " jawab suara yang amat riang dalam kepalanya yang hampir tak dapat dia kenali. Penglihatannya semakin jernih saat Voldemort menekan pecahan kaca di tangannya pada kulit Malfoy, akhirnya mengeluarkan darah.

Ketika buliran darah bergulir di atas torso pucat tak berbaju, dia menyadari sesuatu; Voldemort memainkan Harry sama seperti dia memainkan Malfoy.

Ini tidak bagus.

Yang dapat Harry lakukan hanyalah menatap saat pecahan kaca menusuk daging Malfoy semakin dalam, tepat di bawah tulang selangka. Buliran darah merembes keluar dari luka dengan stabil, menyebabkan aliran stabil dari celahnya.

Pasti sangat sakit, tapi Harry dapat membaca lebih banyak determinasi alih-alih sakit pada wajah Malfoy. Dia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak tahu apa.

Itu tak penting, Harry memutuskan, dia perlu melakukan sesuatu _sekarang._ Tak tahu apa lagi yang mungkin bisa dia lakukan, dia mencoba untuk _mengkehendaki_ dirinya kembali ke dalam kendali, tapi kelihatannya tak ada yang terjadi.

"Harry, kumohon…" ucpa Malfoy, hanya sebuah rintihan. Dan tiba-tiba tangan Harry mulai gemetar hebat. Melihat gemetarannya menyobek Malfoy lebih jauh, dia menjauhkan tanganya dengan sedikit usaha.

Harry ngeri melihat pecahan kaca itu tertancap di tubuh Malfoy saat Harry melepaskan tangannya, hanya tergantung di sana untuk beberapa detik panjang sebelum perlahan tergelincir dan jatuh ke lantai.

Dia dapat merasakan, alih-alih mendengar, raung tak senang Voldemort dalam dirinya, dan merasakan si Pangeran Kegelapan mati-matian merebut kontrol kembali.

" _Pikirkan apa yang akan terjadi bila kau membiarkannya!_ " sesuatu dalam dirinya memerintah. Jadi Harry menurut. Dia memikirkan orang-orang yang akan mati bila Voldemort bebas, apa yang akan terjadi pada dunia. Tapi untuk beberapa alasan yang paling mempengaruhinya adalah Malfoy. Dia telah melihat apa yang Voldemort rencanakan; tubuh tak bernyawa Malfoy terbaring di lantai, mata kosong menatap ketiadaan. Darah di sekujur tubuhnya yang lebih pucat dari sekarang. Dia tak akan pernah bergerak lagi. Dia tak akan pernah bicara lagi. Dan itu semua karena luka-luka yang ditorehkan oleh tangan _Harry_ padanya.

Itu _tak boleh_ terjadi. Dia tak akan _membiarkan_ itu terjadi.

 _Sesuatu_ dalam dirinya—entah itu Voldemort, Harry sendiri, atau insting semata, dia tak tahu—membuatnya tangannya naik terulur. Dia menekan tangannya ke dada Malfoy, di atas tempat yang dia ketahui sebagai lokasi jantung si Slytherin, melumurkan darah di sana.

Dan tiba-tiba Voldemort lenyap. Luar biasa kelelahan, Harry merosot ke lantai. Dia merasa kosong aneh di dalam, seakan Voldemort meninggalkan ruang kosong di dalam dirinya. Dia tahu bahwa itu tidak permanen—dia bisa merasakan itu—tapi tetap saja itu sesuatu yang agak menakutkan.

" _Inikah yang akan kurasakan ketika Voldemort lenyap sepenuhnya?_ "

Malfoy jatuh berlutut di depannya. Sebelah tangan menutupi luka di bahu, sebelah lagi ditempatkan di bawah dagu Harry, mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Malfoy dengan suara kelam.

Harry ingin berteriak. Harry hampir _membunuh_ nya, sialan! _Mengapa_ dia tak marah! Bagaimana bisa dia _tidak_ marah?

Tapi dia tak berteriak. Dia tak ingin bertengkar. Tidak untuk sekarang. Mereka bisa mengatasi kurangnya emosi Malfoy nanti. Sekarang ini dia hanya bisa melakukan hal terbaik selanjutnya.

"Mengapa kau tak lari?" tanyanya pelan.

"Aku tak bisa lari," jawab Malfoy. "Aku harus tetap dekat denganmu, jika tidak Voldemort akan mendapat akses lebih banyak ke dalam kepalamu."

Tangan Malfoy mengusap rambutnya singkat saat dia berdiri, seolah itu hanya tak sengaja. "Aku tak akan pernah bisa lari darimu."

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	19. 26 Desember

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 19**

 **.**

"Sepertinya kau pergi ke kamar mandi, mempersenjatai dirimu dengan senjata yang cocok—meski harus kukatakan tidak canggih—dengan memecahkan cermin," Malfoy menjelaskan saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi, mengelap darah di tangannya dengan handuk kecil. Luka di bahunya sudah sembuh. "Ini kedua kalinya dia menghancurkan sesuatu di dalam sana. Membuatku hampir penasaran apakah Voldemort punya dendam pada kamar mandiku di kehidupan dia sebelumnya…" Malfoy melemparkan lap putih itu ke samping, dan si handuk larut di tengah udara.

Sekilas Harry bertanya-tanya apakah Malfoy hanya pamer, ataukah dia betul-betul akan mati bila dia menghabiskan satu hari di dunia Muggle.

"Tapi mengesampingkan semua kelakar, baguslah dia mengincar cermin; itu artinya dia masih belum bisa menggunakan sihir."

"Yeah, hebat. Sekarang aku hanya _hampir_ memotong kepalamu," ujar Harry dan memutar mata.

"Selama kepalaku masih berada di tempat seharusnya, kau tak akan mendengarku komplain." Malfoy duduk di sampingnya di atas kasur. "Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, mungkin aku juga tak bisa banyak bicara kalau kepalaku lepas dari bahu."

"Tak usah dibilang juga aku tahu…" gumam Harry masam, membuang muka.

Rupanya Malfoy memutuskan bahwa cara terbaik untuk mengatasi ini adalah dengan mengabaikan Harry.

"Sampai kita tahu tadi itu apa, dan bagaimana itu bisa terjadi lagi, aku tak ingin kau berjarak lebih dari lima belas kaki dariku," Malfoy mendeklarasikan.

"Kau tak _ingin_ aku jauh?" tanya Harry kaget, kembali menghadapkan muka pada si Slytherin.

Malfoy menatapnya datar. "Aku lebih suka bisa hidup, dan aku bisa pastikan padamu; penjelasan rinci Granger telah memastikan padaku bahwa bila kau pulang dalam keadaan _mati,_ begitu pula aku. Meski mungkin keadaan mayatku bakal lebih parah darimu. _Ya,_ Potter, aku _ingin_ kau sedekat itu."

"Tapi kau baru saja pergi lebih jauh dariku atas kemauanmu sendiri," Harry mengingatkan.

"Ya, tapi kurasa sekarang ini Voldemort masih belum cukup fit untuk mela—" suara Malfoy mati saat alisnya bertaut. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kau hampir memotongku? Aku hanya menyebutkan senjata, tak pernah berkata kau menggunakannya. Dan kenapa kau pikir ada alasan bagiku untuk lari darimu?"

Harry mengangkat sebelah alis bingung. "Apa kau dungu, Malfoy? Aku _ada di sana_."

Malfoy menatapnya untuk beberapa lama, seakan tak cukup mengerti apa yang baru saja Harry ucapkan. Harry melihat realisasi menyingsing di wajah Malfoy.

"Kau sadar!"

"Tentu saja aku—" Harry menghentikan dirinya sendiri. "Tunggu, aku pernah melakukan ini saat aku sedang _tidak_ sadar?" Sepertinya dia seharusnya mendesak lebih jauh kemarin saat di kamar mandi.

Malfoy menutup rapat bibir, seakan tak ingin mengatakan apa-apa. Dia menyihir salah satu handuk miliknya dan duduk kembali di samping Harry. Harry kaget saat Malfoy mengangkat handuk lembab itu ke pipi kanannya dan mulai mengelap sesuatu.

"Ada darah di wajahmu," Malfoy menjelaskan singkat dan menunjukkan handuk itu—sekarang berwarna merah—padanya sebagai bukti.

Sedikit malu, dia mengambil handuk itu dari tangan Malfoy dan menggosokkannya ke pipinya sendiri sembari menunggu Malfoy menyusun jawaban.

"Ya, kau pernah. Kau pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya; kau melakukan ini hampir setiap malam dalam tidurmu. Tapi kau tak sekuat ini; biasanya aku hanya harus menahanmu dan menunggu hingga berlalu. Tapi saat aku mencoba melakukannya kali ini, aku tak bisa…"

Harry menduga mungkin itulah yang tengah Malfoy lakukan saat Harry menggeram pada Malfoy untuk tidak menyentuhnya.

"Kali ini dan kemarin sangat berbeda dari semua kejadian lain. Kemarin dia mengambil alihmu saat kau terjaga. Saat dia mengambil alihmu dalam tidurmu, kurasa cukup sulit untuk menggerakkan badanmu yang seharusnya tengah tertidur. Tapi saat kau terjaga, dia hanya perlu menekan tuas, bukan untuk menyalakanmu, bila kau mengerti maksudku… Itulah kenapa dia bisa menggunakan sihir saat di kamar mandi. Sihirnya ada dan hidup, dia tak perlu mengambilnya, tidak seperti saat dia mengambil alihmu dalam tidur. Tapi kurasa hanya masalah waktu sebelum dia bisa melakukan itu juga."

"Tapi, yang menurutku paling meresahkan yaitu kurasa ini bertahap. Kurasa dia entah bagaimana berhasil mengumpulkan energi untuk melakukan ini, dan itulah kenapa hal kemarin terjadi dan kenapa kau sakit kepala dan begitu kelelahan di pesta dansa. Dan itu berarti Voldemort berpikir dia bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan ini. Dia betul-betul berpikir dia bisa menang."

" _Aku tahu itu…"_ batin Harry pada dirinya sendiri.

Mereka duduk dalam diam hingga beberapa menit berlalu, keduanya menatap kekosongan di depan.

"Kita harus mempercepat rencana. Kita pikir kita punya waktu sebulan, tapi ini… ini terlalu cepat. Bila terus seperti ini, kurasa kita tak punya waktu lebih dari tiga minggu paling banyak, bahkan mungkin hanya dua minggu."

Harry menatap Malfoy horor. _Dua_ minggu. Itu… terlalu segera. Segalanya terlalu segera. Itu _separo_ dari waktu yang mereka perkirakan. Mereka hitung. Bagaimana mereka bisa berhasil dalam _dua minggu?_ Mereka tak tahu apa yang mereka cari; mereka tak tahu cara mengatasi apa pun yang mungkin mereka temukan. Demi merlin, mereka bahkan tak tahu harus mencari ke mana!

Tapi bagaimana bisa mereka gagal? Bagaimana bisa mereka membiarkan itu terjadi?

Harry mengubur wajah di kedua tangan. Membiarkan _apa_ persisnya? _Apa_ yang akan terjadi, bila mereka gagal? Akankah Voldemort membunuhnya demi mengambil alih tubuhnya, ataukah dia hanya akan menaklukkannya dari dalam kepalanya? Akankah dia membunuh _Malfoy_?

Yang mereka miliki hanyalah segudang pertanyaan. Untuk setiap langkah yang mereka ambil, lebih dekat pada solusi, lebih banyak pertanyaan muncul. Begitu banyak pertanyaan hingga mustahil untuk melihat apakah mereka telah berjalan ke arah yang benar sejak awal. Belum lagi arah mana yang harus mereka ambil untuk langkah selanjutnya.

Dia mengepalkan tangan, hampir mengejang, merasakan dorongan untuk membenturkan kepalanya pada sesuatu karena frustasi.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan tangan Malfoy di sekeliling pinggangnya, membuatnya kaget.

"Berhenti bersikap begitu melodramatis, Potter. Kita pasti akan menemukan jalan," kata Malfoy, dalam nada yang baik hati, mengejutkannya.

Meski saat ini Harry meragukannya dan hanya ingin meneriaki wajah Malfoy bahwa tidak, mereka _tidak akan berhasil_ karena ini mustahil, tapi dia menghargai usaha si Slytherin untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Bukan hanya untuk mendistraksi diri sendiri, Harry bertanya, sembari menegakkan punggung dan menurunkan kedua tangan dari wajah, "Malfoy, kenapa kau terus mengucapkan namaku kalau kau pikir aku tak ada di sana?"

Malfoy menoleh untuk menemui matanya. "Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan." Lalu dia berpaling lagi dan membuka pintu lemari pakaian.

"Ayo cepat, Potter, pakai baju." Nada serius Malfoy telah lama hilang, digantikan oleh sesuatu yang suram. "Kita perlu memperbaiki kurangnya tatakramamu sama pentingnya dengan menemukan apa yang sedang Voldemort lakukan dalam kepalamu. Keduanya sesegera mungkin, jika tidak aku tak tahu siapa di antara kita yang akan jadi gila lebih dulu."

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	20. 27 Desember, Minggu

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 20**

 **.**

Harry terbangun oleh sesuatu yang keras menimpa perutnya. Persegi. Keras, berat, dan berbentuk persegi. Meski dia menduga Malfoy membawakan buku untuk dia baca dan dia seharusnya bersemangat dan bersyukur si pirang membantu sebanyak ini, ini bukan berita baru. Atau sebetulnya, mungkin ini berita baru, tapi Malfoy telah melakukannya dengan berlebihan kemarin hingga sampai ke tingkat di mana Harry merasa mereka telah melakukannya berminggu-minggu.

Dia menguap lebar dan mencoba untuk berguling telungkup, tapi mendapati tangannya terjebak untuk beberapa alasan. Dia mengeluarkan geraman tak senang, tapi menguap lagi dan memutuskan untuk membiarkannya.

"Jangan _tidur_ , Potter! Aku menemukan sesuatu!" seru Malfoy, kejengkelan terdengar jelas dalam suaranya.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu, sekarang aku mau kembali tidur."

Sebagai pembelaan diri Harry, Malfoy sudah menyebutkan dia _menemukan sesuatu_ (yang sepenuhnya tidak berguna) sekitar setiap tiga puluh menit di hari sebelumnya, jadi Harry telah kebal pada penemuan hebat Malfoy sekarang.

Beban di perutnya terangkat, dan dia baru saja hendak berterima kasih pada Malfoy atas pertimbangannya ketika benda itu kembali menimpuknya, bahkan lebih keras.

" _Oof_ …" pekik Harry saat udara keluar dari kerongkongan.

Harry membuka sebelah mata. "Apa?"

"Sudah kukatakan, aku menemukan sesuatu," ulang Malfoy.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," Harry harus berhenti sejenak untuk menguap. Lagi. "Tapi _apa_?"

"Aku tahu bagaimana caranya Voldemort memungkinkan ini terjadi."

"Apa!" seketika Harry terduduk tegak. Atau setidaknya dia mencoba untuk duduk. Yang terjadi dia hanya memantul kembali ke kasur.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Harry betul-betul mencari alasan kenapa sepertinya dia tak bisa bergerak. Di sekeliling pergelangan tangannya, tertahan erat di atas kepala, dia melihat sesuatu berwarna perak dan hijau; kelihatan seperti dasi Slytherin. Saat dia mengangkat kepala untuk melihat kedua kakinya, dia mendapati kedua kakinya berada di posisi yang sama.

"Apa-apaan ini…!" pekiknya, berusaha untuk membebaskan diri. Tak perlu dikata, itu sia-sia saja.

"Oh, diamlah Potter, dan dengarkan aku," ujar Malfoy tak sabar, sembari mengayun-ayun buku di tangannya.

"Aku _terikat_ ke kasur, Malfoy!" gerungnya, meronta lebih keras lagi.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tadi aku harus pergi ke perpustakaan, dan aku tak bisa membiarkan psikopat berkeliaran di sekitar sini bila kau terbangun, jadi aku mengikatmu," Malfoy menjelaskan, seakan dia berbicara pada orang dungu. Yang bila dipikir lebih jauh, mungkin dia memang dungu.

"Dan kau pikir _mengikatku_ lebih mudah daripada mengajakku ke sana!"

"Aku tak ingin membangunkanmu, kau terlihat begitu…" Malfoy menyela dirinya sendiri, tampak waspada untuk beberapa alasan, "sejujurnya, kau terlihat seperti segerombol Cornish Pixxies tak akan bisa membangunkanmu. Dan lagipula, kau hanya bakal mendistraksiku."

Harry mendesah dalam, memutar mata. Satu hal yang dia pelajari tentang Malfoy selama ini adalah tak akan ada gunanya mencoba mengubah pemikirannya tentang sesuatu. Pikiran Malfoy sudah bulat dan diukir di atas batu jauh sebelum kau punya kesempatan untuk membuka mulutmu.

"Kalau begitu apa yang merasukimu untuk mengikatku dengan _dasi_ mu?" tuntut Harry. "Tidak bisakah kau setidaknya menyihir _tali_ saat kau mengikatku!?"

"Aku tak memakai _tongkat sihir_ ku untuk mengikatmu, Potter. Aku melakukannya sendiri. Dan lagipula ini tidak seperti aku punya tali tergeletak di sekitar sini," ujar Malfoy disertai putaran mata. "Tapi _dengarkan aku;_ aku _menemukan_ sesuatu," tambah Malfoy, bisa dibilang mengeja kata-katanya.

Itu tak penting. Gambaran Malfoy merangkak di atas Harry, mengikat pergelangan tangan Harry pada tiang ranjang muncul dalam benak Harry.

"Potter. Dengarkan. Aku," tuntut Malfoy, mengembalikan Harry pada realita. Atau pada masa kini, entahlah, mengingat hal yang Harry bayangkan kemungkinan besar memang terjadi.

"Aku mendengarkan, aku mendengarkan," jamin Harry cepat-cepat, menyerah untuk meronta.

"Bagus," ujar Malfoy, dan bergerak lebih jauh di atas kasur supaya Harry bisa melihat buku yang terbuka di pangkuannya. "Lihat ini," kata Malfoy dan menunjuk. Harry melongok.

Gambar di bawah jari Malfoy terlihat tua, tapi anehnya begitu detail. Gambar itu menunjukkan adegan seorang ksatria muda berlutut di depan raja—dilihat dari mahkotanya—dengan belati di sebelah tangan, terarah ke dadanya sendiri.

"Ini adalah semacam buku tua berisi legenda dan dongeng yang biasa diceritakan orang-orang pada anak-anak mereka zaman dulu. Di sini dijelaskan bahwa seorang raja yang berada dalam pertempuran sering terhubung pada satu atau beberapa—bila yang pertama mati—ksatria yang bertempur bersamanya. Bila dia mati, jiwa dan sihirnya bisa berkelana ke tubuh lain dan memanifestasikan diri di dalamnya. Si ksatria kemudian akan membunuh dirinya sendiri demi membiarkan sang raja memiliki tubuhnya, dan sangat jarang terjadi si ksatria tidak melakukan bagain dari perjanjiannya, karena ksatria yang terpilih untuk ini harus menerimanya sebagai 'kehormatan', begitu mereka menyebutnya. Tapi orang yang akan diambil alih tubuhnya _harus_ berada dekat pada saat kematiannya; jika tidak jiwanya akan lenyap sebelum dapat memanifestasikan diri. Dan di sinilah bagian menariknya, mengingat pertempuran di mana si raja meninggal kemungkinan besar pertempuran kekalahan, tubuhnya tidak hanya sembuh seketika, tapi juga meng-apparate-kan diri ke lokasi aman yang telah ditentukan. Hal ini mengarah pada kesimpulan bahwa sangat bodoh bagimu untuk membunuh dirimu sendiri," kata Malfoy, dan menepuk kepala Harry merendahkan.

"Dan aku juga menemukan alasan kenapa aku bagus untukmu."

"Apa? Sungguh? Kenapa?" tanya Harry kaget, dia penasaran soal itu. Dan dia curiga bahwa Hermione tahu persis alasannya dan Harry hanya lupa untuk bertanya.

Malfoy tersenyum geli padanya dan menggelengkan kepala. Lalu dia menyibak selimut ke samping, membuka torso Harry, dan menempatkan bukunya di perut Harry. Harry sendiri tak bisa melawan banyak soal itu, melihat dia masih terikat.

"Oh, karena ada yang salah dengan hanya menggunakan meja?" tanyanya datar dan memutar mata.

"Ya," jawab Malfoy, tak bisa menahan seringai meski dia jelas tengah berusaha untuk tampak fokus pada buku sambil membuka-buka halaman.

Harry—meski jengkel—tak bisa menghentikan kedutan di sudut mulutnya. Sejak kapan mereka belajar untuk akrab satu sama lain? Kemungkinan pada saat yang sama ketika mereka mencapai titik di mana tak satu pun dari mereka berdua yang berpikir dua kali pada fakta bahwa Harry terikat seperti huruf X pada tiang kasur oleh dasi Malfoy sementara si pirang itu duduk bersila sambil membaca buku di perut Harry.

"Di sini," ujar Malfoy tiba-tiba, mengeluarkan Harry dari pemikirannya.

Harry melihat mata Malfoy berkelana ke bawah halaman. Bibir Malfoy bergerak hampir tidak kentara saat dia membaca. Harry melihat dia melakukan itu sebelumnya ketika mereka membaca. Sekarang setelah dia pikir lagi, sebetulnya fakta bahwa dia memperhatikan bibir Malfoy sampai sejauh itu agak meresahkan. Tapi dia tak punya kesempatan untuk menganalisa lebih jauh.

"Rupa-rupanya itu adalah proses sihir yang amat sensitif, dan dapat diganggu dengan sangat mudah oleh sihir lain. Hal yang sama berlaku pada benda sihir lain, tapi dengan benda biasanya hanya dalam proses menciptakan penghubung dalam kasus-kasus itu. Sebelah sini, ini bisa menyebabkan masalah hingga si orang terpilih betul-betul mati. Aku tidak bisa menemukan skenario tercatat di mana si terpilih _tidak_ bunuh diri dengan segera—atau terbunuh—tapi aku akan menduga dan mengatakan bahwa alasan kenapa aku harus berada makin dekat dan main dekat adalah karena Voldemort memanifestasikan dirinya lebih jauh di dalam dirimu, dan oleh karena itu, sihirku semakin lama akan semakin tidak membantu."

Malfoy mengangkat tatapannya dari buku dan menemui mata Harry. Tak satu pun dari mereka berdua yang tersenyum kali ini.

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	21. 27 Desember

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 21**

 **.**

"Aku memang brilian. Bila kau berterima kasih padaku dan memanggilku jenius sekarang, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati, Potter, hanya karena suasana hatiku sedang sangat bagus sekarang," Malfoy mendeklarasikan saat dia memasuki kamar.

"Maafkan aku, tapi kurasa aku hanya akan memanggilmu egois _tak berpendidikan dungu_ karena telah meninggalkanku di sini lagi, dan kalau kau tidak terima, aku bersedia menendangmu beberapa kali sampai kau menerima!" teriak Harry, meronta pada ikatan dasi, mati-matian ingin mencelakai Malfoy dengan beberapa cara.

Badan atas Harry mengkilap oleh keringat dari usaha untuk menahan mundur Voldemort. Entah jus ajaib apa yang diminum Voldemort, rupanya dia masih jauh dari sembuh sepenuhnya, tapi Harry telah lupa betapa sulitnya itu, harus melawan Voldemort sendirian. Dan itu adalah sesuatu yang dia lebih suka untuk tidak alami lagi.

Seringai Malfoy pupus saat dia melihat Harry, dan sesuatu mirip penyesalan membasuh wajahnya untuk sedetik. Merlin, mungkin Voldemort sudah berhasil merasuki Harry di atas segalaya bila dia mulai _melihat_ yang tidak-tidak.

Malfoy cepat-cepat menaruh tumpukan buku yang dia bawa di atas meja dan mendaki kasur untuk membuka ikatan Harry.

"Aku tak menyadari Voldemort sudah bisa melakukan sesuatu lagi, kupikir akan baik-baik saja karena tak ada yang terjadi terakhir kali aku pergi," Malfoy mengakui, kemungkinan itu hal paling dekat dengan permintaan maaf yang akan Harry dapatkan.

Sebelum dia punya kesempatan untuk membalas, Malfoy menindih dadanya dan membungkuk untuk membuka ikatan tangan kiri Harry. Sepertinya itu ide pintar, karena akhirnya Harry berkata: "Tak apa…" dengan pelan, alih-alih merencanakan kematian mengerikan Malfoy (kemungkinan besar dengan bantuan ide dari Voldemort) sebagai balasan.

Harry mengeluarkan helaan napas berat saat sebelah tangannya bebas dan membawa tangannya ke samping dengan segera, menikmati rasa darahnya kembali mengalir ke sana.

Saat Malfoy maju untuk melepaskan ikatan tangan satunya, Harry menyadari dia bisa menatap lurus pada baju Malfoy. Entah kenapa dia merasa…nakal melakukan itu, tapi mengingat dia _tidur_ di samping Malfoy setiap malam dan ada waktu-waktu di mana dia tidur tanpa piyama, Harry tak mengerti mengapa. Sebelum dia dapat merenungkannya lebih jauh, perut rata Malfoy menghilang dari pandangan saat dia pindah untuk membuka ikatan kaki Harry.

Harry duduk dan menggosok pergelangan tangannya yang nyeri dan memelototi belakang kepala Malfoy yang tengah membuka tali temali. Harry rasa dia bisa saja membukanya sendiri sekarang, tapi dia menganggapnya sebagai hukuman kecil untuk Malfoy.

" _Ciumlah bau kakiku…"_ batin Harry jahat dan menggoyang-goyang jari kakinya.

Malfoy terkekeh. "Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya terhibur, dan menoleh dengan sebelah alis pucat terangkat.

Harry merona. "Tak ada," jawabnya cepat-cepat, memutuskan untuk buru-buru mengganti subjek pembicaraan. "Jadi katakan padaku, mengapa kau begitu brilian?"

"Selain sangat ahli di bidang tali temali," kata Malfoy penuh kemenangan, dan mengangkat talinya. "Aku sudah memecahkan bagian kedua dari lagumu itu."

"Yang benar!" sembur Harry, tiba-tiba bersedia memanggil Malfoy dengan apa pun yang disenangi si pemuda satunya.

Malfoy mengedipkan mata padanya seraya bangkit berdiri, beranjak pada meja tempat dia meninggalkan bukunya dan mulai membuka-buka halaman atas. Harry buru-buru berdiri dan mengikuti untuk melihat, tapi Malfoy menutup bukunya dengan seringai jahat.

"Tenang, tenang, Potter. Yang sabar. Kau tahu kalimat mana yang sedang kubicarakan ini, kan?"

" _Untuk intaglio pada peristirahatan terakhir adalah pilihanmu sendiri, dan karenanya makhluk fanamu tak akan sendiri lagi._ Kau bukan satu-satunya yang sedang berpikir sekarang, kau tahu," kata Harry cemberut.

"Kau bisa saja membodohiku."

Harry menulis catatan dalam hati untuk membalas Malfoy nanti, untuk sekarang ini; dia hanya ingin dengar apa yang hendak Malfoy katakan. "Ya, ya. Langsung saja ke intinya, bisa tidak?"

Malfoy mengangguk setuju. "Apa kau tahu apa itu intaglio?"

"Eh…batu permata?" jawab Harry ragu-ragu sembari mengingat Hermione pernah menyebut-nyebut sesuatu termasuk kata tak familiar yang baru saja Malfoy utarakan.

"Tidak dengan sendirinya. Menurutku, dalam konteks ini, intaglio dimaksudkan untuk merujuk pada permata _berukir_."

"Berukir?"

"Ya, _berukir,_ Potter. Tapi kurasa dalam kasus ini, ukirannya adalah jiwa Voldemort."

Harry menatap Malfoy lama.

"Apa kau mau bilang…" Harry mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan memulai lagi. "Apa kau mau bilang bahwa potongan terakhir jiwa Voldemort, faktanya, tidak berada dalam kepalaku, tapi dalam batu permata yang bisa dihancurkan?"

Malfoy mengangguk.

"Ya, itu persis apa yang kukatakan. Tapi tidak akan berhasil hanya dengan sembarang batu. Perlu memilih yang bisa mendapat…semacam sinyal, entah bagaimana. Permata sangat bagus untuk menahan sesuatu di dalam, tapi tidak begitu bagus untuk mengeluarkannya. Bila Voldemort menggunakan batu mulia biasa, batunya harus tetap dekat denganmu sepanjang waktu, untuk memastikan sinyalnya tidak rusak. Kurasa dia menggunakan logam sebagai semacam pemancar. Perangkat semacam ini membutuhkan batu permata besar, tapi tidak terlalu banyak logam, yang menyempitkan sedikit pencarian kita."

"Aku akan berasumsi bahwa kau sudah punya gambaran soal apa yang kita cari?"

"Benar," kata Malfoy, gigi sempurnanya berkilau dalam senyum singkat. "Kurasa dia menggunakan rubi. Rubi sangat bagus untuk melindungi dari serangan psikis, serta sangat bagus untuk mengumpulkan dan memperkuat energi."

"Tapi…Bukankah itu artinya rubi melakukan persis apa yang dia _tidak_ ingin permatanya lakukan?"

"Tidak, rubi membantunya terlindung darimu, mencegah _kau_ menyerang _dia_ alih-alih sebaliknya. Rubi pilihan sempurna."

Harry memasang muka jelek. "Aku agak kesulitan membayangkan Voldemort dalam sesuatu yang begitu… _merah…_ "

Malfoy mengangkat sebelah alis. "Menurutku Voldemort tak akan membiarkan hal seremeh _warna_ menghalangi rencana cemerlangnya untuk menantang kematian. Batu zamrud, yang kukira kau asumsikan akan jadi pilihan alami, _melambangkan_ masa muda dan umur panjang, tapi pada kenyataannya batu itu tak banyak berguna. Dan zamrud tak memiliki kualitas perisai yang dimiliki rubi."

Harry tak bisa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum lebar pada Malfoy. Ada sesuatu yang… _luar biasa_ tentang si pirang.

"Adapun soal logamnya, kurasa dia memakai platina. Platina membantu determinasi, kepaduan, dan manifestasi. Kedengarannya seperti sesuatu yang cocok dengan kebutuhan Voldemort, kan?"

"Benar." Harry setuju dengan senyum bodoh itu di bibirnya. "Sekarang kita hanya perlu mencari sesuatu yang terbuat dari platina dan rubi."

"Sudah kutemukan," ujar Malfoy.

"Apa? Sudah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Yah, seperti kataku, lebih besar lebih bagus. Dan aku menduga Voldemort akan memilih yang terbaik di antara yang terbaik, dan rubi terbaik adalah dari Burma. Dan kebetulan ada cincin platina dengan rubi Burma 23,1 karat—yang bisa kukatakan padamu sangat besar—dipamerkan di Museum Smithsonian di Washington D.C., diperoleh lewat donasi dermawan dari Peter dan Carmen Lucia Rosales, yang kebetulan menjadi tuan rumah pertemuan Pelahap Maut yang dihadiri orang tuaku di musim panas tahun lalu."

Harry menatap Malfoy. Demi Merlin, bagaimana Malfoy berhasil menemukan semua ini?

"Kedengarannya seperti sesuatu yang memungkinkan," Harry menyetujui, nyengir begitu lebar hingga pipinya sakit. Dua terobosan dalam satu hari. _Akhirnya_ mereka dapat kemajuan.

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**

 **Catatan dari Daaro Moltor :** Untuk menglarifikasi, Draco telah cukup lama mengerjakan ini, dan baru sekarang berhasil menyocokkan semua potongannya. Tapi tentu saja, Harry tidak tahu itu.


	22. 28 Desember

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 22**

 **.**

"Mengapa kita tak berangkat kemarin?" tanya Harry merana, tergeletak di lantai. Matanya sakit dari semua kegiatan membaca yang mereka lakukan sepanjang hari. Tanpa Malfoy memberitahu Harry apa yang mereka cari. Slytherin sialan dalam diri Malfoy—dengan kata lain keseluruhan dirinya—sepertinya senang sekali membuat Harry tidak terlibat sebisa mungkin.

"Kita baru _memecahkan_ nya kemarin, Potter. Aku tahu kau senang bertindak dulu tanpa berpikir, tapi aku lebih senang berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak. Dengan begitu, urusan biasanya berjalan lebih mulus," kata Malfoy acuh, mata terfokus pada catatan yang tengah dia tulis. "Minggir, kau tiduran di atas buku-bukuku."

Harry berguling dengan patuh. "Yeah, karena _kaulah_ orang yang mengalahkan Voldemort, dan _akulah_ yang bergabung dengannya…" gumamnya sarkastis dan memutar mata.

Malfoy melotot. "Yeah, tapi setidaknya hanya ada aku seorang dalam kepala _ku._ "

"Sialan kau," ujar Harry. "Kita sudah setuju bahwa dia ada di dalam cincin itu dan bukan dalam kepalaku."

Malfoy mendesah. "Ada begitu banyak yang perlu direncanakan, Potter. Kita tak bisa melenggang masuk begitu saja ke sana dan menuntut permatanya; aku harus mengecek portkey mana yang bisa kita pakai, siapa yang harus dimintai pertolongan di kementrian, dan bagaimana caranya menjelaskan situasi kita."

"Menjelaskan situasi kita?" tanya Harry dan duduk. "Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Kita perlu tahu apa yang harus kita katakan pada mereka. Aku punya namamu dan segalanya, tapi kurasa Washington tidak akan begitu bersedia memberi kita _apa pun_ jika kita tak memberi alasan valid kenapa mereka harus memberikannya. Kita perlu memberitahu mereka sesuatu untuk membuat mereka memberikan cincin itu pada kita."

Harry bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah tempat Malfoy duduk. Dia menatap buku di pangkuan si pemuda. Itu adalah buku tentang hukum dan undang-undang sihir, saat ini tengah terbuka di halaman tentang pengecualian tagihan tertentu untuk menyokong warga.

Jadi _ini_ yang tengah mereka kerjakan?

Berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk menekan amarah yang tumbuh dalam dirinya—kemungkinan dikompori dengan semangat oleh Voldemort—dia melepaskan sedikit sihirnya dan menutup buku dengan kasar dengan sentakan tangan.

"Kita _tidak_ akan memberitahu siapa pun _apa pun_ ," ujar Harry, rahang terkatup.

Malfoy menatap buku yang sekarang tertutup di pangkuannya, tapi tidak tampak takut, lebih seperti… _penasaran._

"Dan kenapa begitu?" tanya Malfoy datar.

"Bila kita memberitahu orang lain soal ini, mereka akan tahu bahwa Voldemort ada kemungkinan kembali. Dan aku tak bisa melakukan itu pada mereka, tidak sekarang, tidak ketika semua orang begitu bahagia. Ini adalah masalah _ku;_ tak seharusnya mereka ikut terganggu karenanya."

Malfoy menatapnya dengan alis bertaut. Lalu dia mengulurkan tangan dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Harry dan menyeretnya untuk duduk di lantai lagi. Harry begitu terkejut hingga dia hampir lupa bahwa dia sedang marah untuk sedetik.

"Potter, pertama-tama, ini bukan masalah _mu;_ ini masalah _kita._ Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau akan mengatasi ini sendirian selama aku ada di sini," ujar Malfoy sungguh-sungguh. Mata kelabu menelisiknya dengan seksama, seakan mencari semacam konfirmasi bahwa Harry mendengar dan menerima. Jadi Harry mengangguk.

Malfoy melepaskannya, tapi tampang tak senang di mukanya tak hilang. "Lalu, kau sadar satu-satunya pilihan lain kita, kan?"

Rahang Harry terkatup saat dia mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Malfoy menggeleng dengan helaan napas dalam. "Kau betul-betul harus lebih memikirkan dirimu sendiri, Potter." Malfoy menaruh bukunya ke samping dan berdiri, "Aku tidak menanti-nanti untuk membobol museum Smithsonian dan _merampok_ salah satu harta mereka yang kemungkinan paling berharga, dan aku jelas tidak berpikir ini ide terbaik. Tapi kau memutuskan. Kaulah sang pahlawan bodoh yang selalu merasa perlu untuk menyelamatkan semua orang, bahkan dalam bentuk hal-hal yang bukan betul-betul bahaya bagi mereka. Dalam masalah ini, aku akan lakukan seperti katamu. Selama kita tetap berpegang pada rencanaku saat kita sampai di sana."

"Silakan kau susun rencana semaumu, saat kita sampai di sana, kita _setujui_ sebelum kita bertindak," kata Harry tegas.

Malfoy mengangkat sebelah alis. "Ini betul-betul bukan tempatmu untuk bernegosiasi, Potter, tapi silakan saja; lagipula aku yakin aku bisa meyakinkanmu untuk melakukan mauku nantinya."

Malfoy mengakhiri subjek pembicaraan dengan memungut perkamen dan pena bulunya lagi. Dia membalik perkamen dan mulai menulis catatan baru di bagian belakang.

"Sekarang kau sedang apa?" tanya Harry jengkel.

"Aku memulai ulang; aku sedang menulis daftar belanjaan," ujar Malfoy dengan seringai.

"Daftar belanjaan?" tanyanya kaget. "Buat apa?"

"Hal-hal yang mungkin kita perlukan sebelum kita berangkat," jawab Malfoy.

"Tak ada lagi penelitian? Tak ada perencanaan?"

"Tak ada perencanaan," Malfoy mengkonfirmasi. "Ini adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya tak pernah ditemukan siapa pun, Potter, kita hanya harus menghadapi apa pun yang ada di depan kita."

Harry mengangkat alis. "Kita menemukannya. _Kau_ menemukannya. Bagaimana bisa itu begitu sulit untuk ditemukan?"

Malfoy mendelik ke arahnya. "Aku tidak tersinggung, terima kasih banyak."

Harry hanya menggedik dengan cengiran nakal di wajah. Meski dia tak bermaksud menghina, dia masih bisa mengganggu Malfoy dengan itu. Pastinya.

"Bagaimana pun juga," lanjut Malfoy, "Kita bahkan harus menggali ke seluruh perpustakaan luas ayahku untuk mendapat sedikit petunjuk; bahkan di Hogwarts tak ada petunjuk sedikit pun. Dan yang kita temukan adalah puisi samar dan sebuah dongeng anak-anak lama; cerita fiksi yang seharusnya tak dianggap serius siapa pun. Dan itu menuntun kita pada sebuah cincinyang dipercayai disumbangkan oleh pasangan Muggle yang saling mencintai. Yang kita lacak menuju salah satu museum muggle terbesar di dunia. Di kota Washington; sebuah kota yang menampung jumlah penyihir paling sedikit per kapita. Tidak, ini tidak seharusnya bisa ditemukan. Dan tidak akan mengejutkanku bila sihir yang melindungi cincin itu merefleksikan bahwa Voldemort tak menginginkan siapa pun selain dirinya untuk mengakses rubi itu."

"Tak ada penyihir di Washington?" tanya Harry kaget.

"Dan _itulah_ yang kau tangkap dari sekian banyak hal yang kukatakan," Malfoy mendesah dan memutar mata. "Tidak Potter, selain penjaga keamanan presiden, tak ada begitu banyak penyihir sama sekali. Dulu pernah ada presiden paranoid di sana yang memutuskan bahwa sihir bisa menjadi ancaman keamanan dan mengusir kebanyakan dari mereka dari kota itu. Tak begitu banyak yang repot-repot untuk pindah kembali."

Harry duduk dalam diam, takjub. Dia tak tahu apa yang dia rasakan soal memberi Malfoy pujian untuk masalah ini, tapi ini…benar-benar brilian.

"Kau sudah mengerti, Potter?" tanya Malfoy. "Ini sempurna. Dia tak hanya menggunakan metode yang telah terlupakan ratusan tahun lalu, dia menyembunyikannya di tempat yang tak akan dicari siapa pun, sebuah tempat dan benda yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan dia."

"Wow…" Harry akhirnya berhasil berkata. "Aku tak percaya kau berhasil memecahkan ini."

Seringai familiar menyebar di bibir Malfoy.

"Aku tahu. Aku memang luar biasa. Tapi harus memujaku nanti saja, Potter; kita punya perampokan yang perlu direncanakan."

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	23. 29 Desember, Selasa

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 23**

 **.**

" _Beberapa?" tanya Harry. "Kupikir yang perlu kita ambil hanyalah cincinnya?"_

" _Dan bagaimana kau berencana untuk menjebol Smithsonian, kalau boleh kutanya, Potter?" tanya Malfoy._

" _Er…kaulah yang merencanakan…"_

" _Tepat sekali," ujar Malfoy. "Jadi dengarkan aku; aku punya rencana…"_

 _ **xxx**_

 _MICHELLE PRIDEAUX POV_ ~

Michelle Prideaux belum lama ini pindah ke Inggris. Sebetulnya, dia baru menghabiskan dua bulan di Negara hujan ini, yang bahasanya tidak dia pahami. Baru minggu lalu dia berhasil mendapat pekerjaan; jabatannya sekarang Asisten di kantor perjalanan sihir. Dalam kata lain; dia menyortir surat-surat yang nyaris tak dapat dia baca dari lelaki yang namanya kerap dia lupakan. Dan si lelaki juga tak bisa bicara bahasa Prancis.

Di luar segalanya, Michelle paling merindukan bahasa tercintanya. Bahasa Inggris tak memiliki keanggunan. Kata-kata akan berjatuhan dari mulut si pembicara, terdengar merendahkan dan tergesa-gesa. Tak ada keanggunan sama sekali. Dan pengucapannya! Sama sekali tak masuk akal! Bahkan kata paling sederhana pun, yang dieja dengan cara yang sama, diucapkan dengan berbeda. Contohnya _home_ (rumah) dan _some_ (beberapa). Bahkan ada perbedaan pengucapan antara _do_ dan _no_! Ini akan sulit.

Pada saat pemikiran itu melayang memasuki benak Michelle, seseorang berdeham di atas kepalanya, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari surat-surat yang tengah dia buka-buka.

Di depan mejanya yang penuh surat berserakan, berdiri seorang lelaki cukup jangkung dengan rambut hitam tengah memilin-milin kedua tangan dengan gerak-gerik agak gugup.

"Er, permisi, apakah ini kantor Jonathan Grey?" tanya si lelaki, seraya menggeser kacamata bulatnya lebih tinggi pada hidung lurusnya.

Ya, _merde,_ itu dia. Dia menebak nama bosnya adalah "Josh" pagi ini, tapi bukan; Jonathan adalah nama bosnya.

"Ya," jawabnya; bersyukur jawaban sesimpel itu tersedia. Dan bersyukur si lelaki menanyakan pertanyaan yang dapat dia mengerti.

Si lelaki tampak lega. "Oh, baguslah. Bisakah aku berbicara dengannya sebentar?" tanyanya dan menyeret sebelah tangan melalui rambut hitam acak-acakannya, menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut dari wajahnya.

Michelle baru saja hendak memberitahu si lelaki bahwa kau butuh janji bertemu—kata terbaru dalam kosa kata Michelle—ketika dia melihat apa yang ditunjukkan oleh menyingkirnya rambut si lelaki. Sebuah bekas luka berbentuk sambaran petir.

 _Dieu,_ apakah dia berbicara dengan _Harry Potter_ sedari tadi? Yah, persetan dengan janji bertemu. Mr. Grey sudah pasti ingin menerima pertemuan ini.

Michelle melakukan yang terbaik untuk tampak seolah dia tidak terserang panik yang sebetulnya sedang dia rasakan saat dia menjawab; "Ya, tentu saja," dan bangkit tergopoh untuk mengetuk pintu kantor bosnya.

Si lelaki berambut kelabu mendongak ketika Michelle menjulurkan kepala ke dalam kantor. "Mr. Grey," ujarnya, bersyukur Mr. Potter mengingatkan namanya, "Harry Potter ada di sini untuk bertemu anda."

Perhatian si lelaki kembali pada suratnya sebelum Michelle menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ya, ya, suruh dia menunggu, aku akan menemuinya dalam beberapa menit," jawab Grey acuh.

Michelle berdiam di pintu dengan ragu-ragu; mungkin dia salah paham. Tidak, dia tahu kata _menunggu;_ dia sering mendengar kata itu di sekitar sini. Bolehkah seseorang mengucapkan kata itu pada Harry Potter? Dia terlihat seperti lelaki yang cukup baik, tapi Jonathan Grey hanyalah pekerja kementrian kelas rendah.

"Anda yakin, sir?" tanya Michelle.

"Ya, ya, tentu. Katakan pada Mr… Siapa pun namanya, bahwa dia harus menunggu."

"Mr. Potter," dia mengingatkan, kesukaran mekar dalam dadanya mengingat tugas yang menunggunya. "Ya, akan saya katakan padanya."

Kepala Grey tersentak lagi. "Potter?" tanyanya, dengan ketidakpercayaan bercampur sesuatu yang pastilah ketakutan di wajahnya. "Potter _yang itu_?"

"Ya," dia mengkonfirmasi.

"Kalau begitu persilakan dia masuk sekarang juga!" tuntut Grey dan berdiri, seraya meluruskan dasinya yang agak jelek.

"Tentu," jawabnya dan melangkah keluar untuk mengisyaratkan pada Harry Potter bahwa dia bisa masuk.

Harry Potter tersenyum hangat padanya saat dia membukakan pintu untuknya dan mengangguk sebagai tanda terima kasih. Dia balas tersenyum kecil dan menutup pintu setelah Harry Potter masuk. Mendengar suara rendah Grey berseru, "Mr. Potter! Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu di hari yang baik ini?" sebelum pintunya tertutup.

Dia mengeluarkan helaan napas berat seraya bersandar ke meja, merasa ingin pingsan dan lebih dari sedikit terkesima. _Harry Potter._ Merde. Dia harus masuk ke dalam sana dan bertanya apakah mereka ingin minum teh sekitar lima menit lagi, hanya untuk memastikan dia tidak salah lihat.

Syukurlah Tuhan, dia tidak dipaksa untuk menyuruhnya menunggu. Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana bila sendirian dengan laki-laki—betapa pun baiknya—dalam jangka waktu lama. Perasaan yang dia rasakan pada lelaki yang kemungkinan lima tahun lebih muda darinya ini lebih dari sedikit memalukan. Meskipun memang, lelaki lima tahun lebih muda darinya yang dianggap sebagai salah satu penyihir terhebat saat ini. Merasa malu mungkin tidak seburuk itu.

Dia sedikit mundur dan bersandar dengan desahan lainnya. Tapi seharusnya dia tak melakukan itu; ketika dia meletakkan tangannya untuk menyangga, dia tak sengaja menyenggol tumpukan sortiran dokumen-dokumen, yang lalu terjatuh dan berserakan di lantai. Desahan berubah menjadi erangan saat dia berlutut dan mencoba mengumpulkan semuanya dalam satu tumpukan.

Tiba-tiba dia melihat sebuah folder di bawah meja saat dia menempelkan pipi ke lantai, lalu menyelipkan tangannya ke celah sempit antara kayu dan lantai dalam usaha sia-sia untuk mengambilnya. Ketika dia melakukannya, sepasang sepatu mewah memasuki pandangannya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya sebuah suara halus dengan ramah.

 _Hm_ , pikir Michelle, _siapa pun itu, dia berhasil membuat bahasa Inggris terdengar cukup menyenangkan._

Dia berhasil mengeluarkan tangannya setelah sedikit bersusah payah, dan kembali duduk di atas tumit, lega bahwa setidaknya tangannya tidak terjebak. "Bila Anda bisa," desahnya. "Itu…itu... _merde_!" umpatnya. Dia lupa apa bahasa Inggrisnya _classeur._ Dalam upaya putus asa untuk berkomunikasi, dia mengatakannya dengan bahasa Prancis dan menunjuk meja.

Betapa kagetnya dia ketika si lelaki menjawab.

"File-mu ada di bawah meja?" tanya si lelaki. Dalam _bahasa Prancis!_

Kepala Michelle tersentak mendengar kata-kata familiar itu. Dia sedikit malu ketika menyadari bahwa dia tidak sekali pun mendongak hingga saat itu. Tapi itu adalah rasa malu yang dengan segera dia lupakan begitu dia betul-betul melihat.

Lelaki pirang yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang lebih jangkung dari Harry Potter—meski mungkin sudut pandang Michelle kurang sempurna, mengingat dia masih duduk di lantai—dan sangat menawan. Harry Potter sendiri tidak terlihat jelek, tapi dia selalu lebih suka rambut pirang. Dan lelaki ini…yah, lelaki ini sudah pasti berambut pirang; dan sangat tampan.

" _Accio file,_ " ujar si lelaki, dan folder datang melayang. Dia menangkapnya dengan mudah dan menyerahkannya pada Michelle.

Sedikit salah tingkah, Michelle menerimanya. Kenapa dia tidak kepikiran untuk pakai mantra itu? Sekarang si pirang pasti berpikir bahwa dia idiot. Tapi senyum terbuka di bibir sempurna si lelaki mengatakan bahwa dia jelas tidak berpikir seperti itu.

"Sini, biar kubantu," ujarnya lagi, masih dalam bahasa Prancis, dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Michelle. Dia membantu Michelle berdiri seakan Michelle adalah Tuan Puteri dan dia tak menginginkan apa pun selain berada di sisinya. Si lelaki masih menggenggam tangan Michelle, meski Michelle telah berdiri tegak.

"Aku Draco Malfoy," si lelaki memperkenalkan diri. "Senang berjumpa denganmu."

"Michelle Prideaux," jawab Michelle, dan menjabat tangannya ringan.

Draco melepaskan tangannya dan menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya lagi. Michelle nyaris tak bisa menahan kaget ketika semua file-nya terbang kembali ke atas meja.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya.

"Sama-sama," jawab Draco.

 _Bahasa Prancis. Terpujilah bahasa Prancis._

"Kau masih baru di sini?" tanya Draco.

"Terlihat sejelas itukah?" tanyanya merana.

Draco tertawa. Rasanya seakan lutut Michelle lemas. "Tidak, aku mengenal sekretaris lama…oh, siapa itu namanya…"

"Margret," ujarnya membantu.

"Ya! Ya, namanya Margret. Dia tak pernah bersikap begitu ramah padaku; kurasa karena itulah aku tak pernah repot-repot untuk mengingat namanya dengan benar," jawab Draco dengan semacam senyum malu.

"Menurutku dia tidak tahu caranya bersikap ramah," Michelle balas tersenyum. "Apa kau sering datang kemari?" Dia merona saat menyadari pertanyaannya terdengar seperti kalimat rayuan payah.

Tapi Malfoy ini terlihat tidak terlalu terganggu karenanya. "Ya, aku seorang asisten juga; pada Mr. Dawson di departemen olahraga. Dia sering bepergian jadi aku cukup sering datang ke sini untuk membawakannya portkey."

"Dan karena itukah kau datang kemari?" tebaknya dengan senyum.

Draco tiba-tiba terlihat kaget. "Ya, Merlin, benar! Aku betul-betul lupa," celetuk Draco, untuk sementara kembali ke bahasa Inggris. "Aku sungguh minta maaf, tapi bosku tidak begitu dikenal oleh watak baiknya, aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang," ujar Draco, untungnya kembali menggunakan bahasa Prancis, dan mulai beranjak ke pintu kantor Mr. Grey.

"Kau hendak pergi ke mana?" tanya Michelle waswas.

"Oh, aku hanya perlu kunci ke ruang penyimpanan," jawab Draco, dan menunjuk pintu yang Michelle ketahui sebagai pintu ruang penyimpanan.

Tapi dia tak bisa membiarkan Draco masuk ke kantor Mr. Grey sekarang! Dia yakin dia akan kehilangan pekerjaan bila dia membiarkan bosnya terganggu oleh hal sepele ketika dia tengah berbicara dengan Harry Potter.

"Tunggu!" cegahnya. "Aku bisa membukakan pintunya! Tunggu, akan kuambilkan untukmu!" Dia buru-buru beranjak menuju pintu dengan tongkat sihir di sebelah tangan. Dia mengetuk tongkat sihirnya pelan pada kenop lalu menoleh untuk menatap Draco sekali lagi.

"Dia hendak pergi ke mana?" tanyanya.

"Jam delapan ke Washington, dari sekian banyak tempat tak menyenangkan. Rupa-rupanya ada beberapa urusan yang perlu didiskusikan dengan penjaga keamanan," jawab Draco seraya menggedik.

Dia mengangguk simpati dan menarik keluar portkey-nya. Tak ada begitu banyak portkey menuju Washington jadi jam delapan tidak sulit untuk ditemukan. Itu adalah sebuah teko teh jelek dan tua.

Dia memberikannya pada Draco, yang berseri-seri.

"Terima kasih, kau penyelamat hidup," kata Draco dan tersenyum padanya seakan mereka baru saja berbagi candaan rahasia.

Dia balas tersenyum ragu-ragu.

Tawa Mr. Grey tiba-tiba mencapai mereka lewat pintu tertutup, membuat kepala mereka berdua menoleh ke sana.

"Kau tak akan pernah mengira dengan siapa dia sedang bicara!" ucap Michelle, senang akhirnya punya kesempatan untuk membuat Draco Malfoy sedikit terkesan.

"Benarkah? Siapa?" tanya Draco dengan alis terangkat.

"Harry Potter!" dia mendeklarasikan dengan bisik dramatis.

Senyum Draco terlihat kagum saat dia menyelip keluar pintu. "Masa sih?"

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**

Maaf telat, saya habis maraton (maraton anime dan drakor wwwwwww) /ditimpuk


	24. 29 Desember

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 24**

 **.**

 _HARRY POV~_

"Tadi itu…ternyata gampang," kata Harry saat mereka kembali ke Malfoy Manor; kali ini, keduanya di dalam rumah. Malfoy mulai berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang, jadi Harry mengekor.

"Ya, gampang," jawab Malfoy. "Tapi tidak mengejutkan. Kau dapat polijus-nya?"

"Tentu saja dapat," jawabnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa membuat sekretaris itu setuju untuk membiarkanmu masuk ke ruang penyimpanan?" tanya Harry.

"Aku membuat dia terpesona dengan gurauanku," jawab Malfoy sambil menggedikkan bahu.

Harry tak dapat menahan tawa. "Memangnya kau tahu cara melakukan itu?" tanyanya. "Bersenda gurau? Apakah itu sesuatu yang kau miliki?"

Malfoy mengiriminya rengutan. "Kau pikir bagaimana caranya seseorang memanipulasi orang lain? Mereka harus menyukaimu agar kau bisa memanipulasi mereka; jika tidak, namanya kau mengancam mereka."

Harry tertawa lagi, lebih pada nada sebal Malfoy.

"Beberapa orang _betul_ menyukaiku, Potter, meski mungkin akan sulit bagimu untuk mengerti," kata Malfoy dengan pelototan tajam.

"Tidak sesulit itu untuk mengerti; aku menyukaimu kok, kenapa orang lain tidak?" ujar Harry, masih terhibur.

Malfoy mematung di tempat. "Kau _menyukai_ ku?" tuntutnya.

Kesenangan hati Harry dengan segera digantikan oleh ketidakyakinan. "Yah…ya, aku menyukaimu, kurasa. Tidakkah kau menyukaiku?"

Harry yakin ini adalah pertama kalinya dia betul-betul melihat titik merah muda di pipi Malfoy.

"Demi nama Merlin, memangnya kau pikir bagaimana, Potter? Aku mengambil Sumpah Tak Terlanggar, berjanji untuk membantumu bertahan hidup dari Voldemort dalam benakmu, yang mengarah pada menentang keinginan ayahku dan beresiko masuk Azkaban demi kau," kata Malfoy, jelas terdengar jengkel.

"Kupikir itu terdengar seperti alasan yang cukup banyak untuk membenciku," jawab Harry jujur, merasa lebih dari sedikit tidak enak atas segala yang Malfoy lalui untuknya.

"Tentu saja itu benar, Potter, tapi aku melakukannya karena aku menyukaimu."

Harry tersenyum lebar; meski pengakuannya terselip keluar dari bibir Malfoy dalam kejengkelan karena Harry tak mengerti apa yang dia katakan, itu masihlah sebuah pengakuan.

"Terima kasih," jawab Harry ramah.

Malfoy hanya mendesah dan memutar mata, tapi kedutan di bibirnya menyatakan dia tidak menyangkal Harry.

"Bukankah ini sangat menggemaskan," suara datar di belakang mereka berkata dipanjang-panjangkan. "Sekarang, bila kalian tak keberatan, aku sangat ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan puteraku yang bisa membuatnya dikirim ke Azkaban?"

Mereka berbalik berbarengan mendengar suara Lucius.

"Bukan sesuatu yang tidak ingin kulakukan, Father," jawab Draco dingin, dan Harry menyadari dia diam-diam menyembunyikan teko teh di belakang punggung.

Lucius maju selangkah lebih dekat. "Itu, Draco, adalah apa yang membuatku merasa terganggu."

Malfoy menegang dengan kentara di sampingnya. "Father," ucapnya. "Kita telah mendiskusikan ini; aku tak akan membicarakannya lagi."

Melihat murka di mata Lucius, Harry kaget Draco berani menjawab.

"Aku tidak mencari diskusi, nak, untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin tahu _mengapa_ ," ujar Lucius. "Mengapa kau mau melakukan ini?"

"Aku tidak berada di bawah ilusi bahwa kau tidak mendengar perkataanku, Father," jawab Malfoy simpel.

Lucius Malfoy berdiri diam untuk beberapa waktu. Lalu dia berkata: "Kau akan gagal. Tapi itu akan terjadi bukan karena aku ikut campur." Kemudian Malfoy yang lebih tua itu berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka berdua sekali lagi.

Harry-lah yang pertama bicara. "Apa maksudnya itu?" dia ingin tahu.

"Persis yang dia katakan," jawab Malfoy. "Bahwa dia tidak menyetujui apa yang kulakukan untukmu, tapi dia tak akan melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikanku."

"Dia…baik juga…" kata Harry tak yakin.

"Ya, tapi aku…" Malfoy memulai, tampak termenung, tapi tak pernah menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Dia pernah berencana menghentikan kita?" tanya Harry akhirnya ketika Malfoy tak mengatakan apa pun lebih jauh.

"Ya, dia mengancamku terakhir kali kami bicara. Aku tahu dia tak bisa melakukan apa pun selagi Natal karena akan terlalu banyak menarik perhatian pada kita, jadi aku sudah menduga sesuatu akan segera terjadi. Hanya saja bukan…ini."

"Menurutmu apa yang membuatnya berubah pikiran?" tanya Harry.

Malfoy terdiam beberapa lama, dan kemudian berkata, "Aku lebih suka tidak tahu."

 **xxx**

"Kamarmu mulai terlihat seperti perpustakaan," kata Harry ketika dia menatap ke sekeliling kamar malam harinya.

"Benar," Malfoy menyetujui, "Dan aku telah membaca jumlah mengerikan buku-buku ini selama seminggu belakangan."

"Menurutmu apakah ada lagi yang harus kita baca sebelum kita berangkat?"

"Sudah pasti ada, tapi mengingat aku tak tahu buku yang mana, kataku sih persetan dengan buku untuk malam ini. Rasanya aku tak melakukan apa pun selain membaca selama bertahun-tahun."

Mereka duduk dalam keheningan nyaman sementara menit-menit berlalu, Malfoy mencoret-coret sepotong perkamen sedangkan Harry mengamati rantai perak bagus di sekeliling lehernya.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan kita lawan, sesungguhnya?" tanya Harry akhirnya.

Malfoy mendesah. "Sulit untuk ditebak. Kurasa cincinya akan tampak seperti tidak bisa dihancurkan, tapi menurutku cincinya tak akan melukai. Yah, dengan kemungkinan pengecualian dirimu dalam keadaanmu yang sedang agak rentan…"

Harry sedikit mendengus disebut _rentan,_ tapi dia membiarkannya.

"Tak mungkin tak bisa dihancurkan. Kita perlu membuka benda itu," kata Harry, suaranya agak tegang.

"Aku tahu, karena itulah kubilang 'tampak seperti'"," ujar Malfoy, dan menatapnya dengan alis bertaut. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sebetulnya, Potter?"

Secara refleks Harry menggenggam botol kecil di ujung rantai lebih erat. "Aku tak tahu. Aku masih dapat mimpi buruk, tapi Voldemort hening tak nyaman. Kurasa dia masih sedikit kelelahan sejak dia mencoba mengambil alihku, tapi tidak hanya itu… Rasanya seperti dia tak begitu keberatan kita menemukan tempat persembunyiannya. Itu membuatku cemas," Harry mengakui.

"Itu tak penting," Malfoy menyimpulkan dengan tegas. "Mungkin saja kita datang tepat ke telapak tangannya, tapi kita masih harus menemukan rubi itu untuk dihancurkan, kita tak punya pilihan."

"Aku tahu." Harry mendesah. "Tapi tetap saja meresahkan."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Potter," saran Malfoy. "Mungkin saja hanya karena dia bajingan arogan dan percaya bahwa kita tak akan bisa mencapai cincinnya."

Harry tertawa sedikit, tapi tidak sepenuhnya merasa nyaman mendengar Malfoy menghina Voldemort.

"Apa kau tahu mimpi buruk apa yang kudapat?" tanya Harry dan menelan ludah keras.

"Tidak?" kata Malfoy dan mengangkat alis.

"Itu tentang… Kurasa itu adalah campuran ketakutanku dan harapan Voldemort, dan hal yang terus aku mimpikan adalah apa yang akan Voldemort padamu saat aku mati… Itu…tidak menyenangkan," kata Harry canggung.

Malfoy terdiam beberapa waktu, tampak tertegun.

"Pertama-tama, Potter, yang benar _jika_ kau mati, bukan _saat_."

"Tak ada 'jika' dalam mimpiku," jawab Harry seraya menggedik. "Tapi tentu, jika. _Jika_ aku mati, Malfoy, kau harus janji padaku untuk lari. Kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang ingin dia bunuh."

"Aku tak akan lari hingga kau mati. Dan _jika_ kau mati, aku akan melawan. Bajingan itu tak akan bisa lari setelah mengambilmu dariku." Malfoy memalingkan matanya cepat-cepat, memutus ketajamannya. "Dari semua orang, maksudku. Dari semua orang."

"Ya, tentu," jawab Harry, masih kaget.

"Potter…" kata Draco tiba-tiba, setelah hening lama.

"Ya?" jawabnya.

"Aku tak ingin kau mati," ujar si Slytherin. "Bukan karena kau akan berubah menjadi Voldemort, tapi karena aku…" si pirang menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil. "Bagaimana pun juga, aku hanya merasa aku harus mengatakan itu…"

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**

Michelle gak akan muncul lagi kok~

OC-OC yang lain juga hanya akan lewat saja. FF ini lebih fokus pada Harry dan Draco :)


	25. 30 Desember, Rabu

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 25**

 **.**

"Potter, waktunya bangun," bisik Malfoy di telinga Harry.

"Aku tidak tidur," Harry balas berbisik, meski dia tak begitu mengerti kenapa dia menjaga suaranya tetap pelan.

"Aku tahu," jawab Malfoy simpel dan merangkak turun dari kasur. Si pirang melemparinya pakaian yang telah mereka putuskan akan mereka pakai sehari sebelumnya, dan mengambil celana dari jajaran miliknya sendiri. Harry menangkap pakaiannya di tengah udara dan membentangkan kainnya di atas kasur untuk memutuskan apa yang harus dia pakai terlebih dulu.

"Kau tahu," ujarnya saat dia menemukan lengan baju dan memakainya, mengancingkannya. "Sebelumnya aku tak pernah betul-betul tahu aku akan menghadapi kematian. Ini pertama kalinya. Rasanya agak…aneh…"

"Apa kau takut, Potter?" tanya Malfoy, dengan seidkit nada mengejek dalam suaranya.

Harry mengangkat alis. "Tentu saja aku takut," jawabnya.

Malfoy menoleh dan membuka mulut seakan hendak mengatakan sesuatu, lalu dia menutupnya dan hanya menggeleng sedikit dengan senyum takjub.

"Apa sih?" tuntut Harry.

"Kau terbalik memakai celana, yang seharusnya di depan malah di belakang. Dan aku yakin akan lebih mudah untuk berpakaian sambil berdiri, alih-alih sambil duduk di kasurku," komentar Malfoy.

"Padahal kaulah yang selalu mengeluh soal tak ingin melihat kakiku," kata Harry sembari menarik celana untuk memakainya ulang.

"Kurasa aku bisa tahan untuk sekali ini," sahut Malfoy sambil bergedik dan menarik dasi ke sekeliling leher.

Mereka telah memutuskan—atau lebih tepatnya; Malfoy memutuskan—bahwa setelan jas Muggle yang tidak begitu mencolok adalah pilihan pakaian terbaik untuk misi semacam ini. Mereka akan menyamar sebagai penjaga keamanan untuk masuk ke dalam museum, dan memulai misi dari sana.

Harry mendaki turun dari kasur dan memasang celana, kali ini dengan benar. Setelah memakai jaket jas, dia mulai mencari-cari kaus kaki yang serasi di dalam kopernya. Setelah menemukannya, Harry duduk lagi di kasur dan memasangnya ke kaki.

"Kita membawa Jubah Gaib dan ramuan polijus; menurutmu apa ada hal lain yang kita perlukan?"

"Bila kita bisa mendapat beberapa botol Felix Felicis, aku tak akan komplain," kata Malfoy, berbalik pada cermin yang dia sihir, melayang di udara. "Tapi selain dari itu, aku—Oh, demi Merlin, Potter!" bentak Malfoy saat dia melirik ke arah Harry.

"Apa?" tanyanya kaget. Kaus kaki yang dia pakai warna hitam polos, apa salahnya dengan itu?

"Apa kau tahu _cara_ memakai pakaian sendiri?" tanya Malfoy dengan helaan napas berat.

Rupanya ada yang salah, melihat Malfoy berjalan ke arahnya dan menarik Harry berdiri.

"Kau melewatkan satu kancing," kata Malfoy dan menunjuknya. Harry menunduk pada benjolan di kemejanya.

"Oh."

Sebelum dia dapat melakukan apa pun, Malfoy mulai membebaskan kancing-kancing itu dari lubangnya masing-masing. Perlahan tapi pasti, torso Harry terbuka.

Setelah membuka keseluruhan kancingnya, Malfoy berkata : "Lebih baik aku juga yang memasangkan dasimu. Dengan kemampuan berpakaian yang kau miliki hari ini, kemungkinan kau malah bakal mencekik dirimu sendiri…" dan memungut dasi dari kasur.

Malfoy menempatkan sutra dingin tepat di kulit tenggorokannya. "Tarik saja kemejanya ke bawah setelah kau selesai mengancinginya lagi."

Tangan Malfoy bekerja dengan cepat, membuat simpul yang jauh lebih bagus dari yang pernah Harry buat menggunakan sihir. Setelah selesai, Malfoy menekan telapak tangannya pada kain, membaringkan tangannya rata di atas dada Harry. Lalu dia mundur selangkah, menatap Harry, kemungkinan tidak jauh berbeda dari seniman yang sedang mengagumi hasil karyanya.

Tapi saat Harry berdiri di sana, menatap Malfoy sedang menatapnya, sesuatu pada wajah si Slytherin berubah. Malfoy menatapnya seakan dia bisa memakan Harry. Atau bahkan mungkin mencium Harry. Napas Harry tercekat di tenggorokan saat dia menatap si pirang. Tak ada seorang pun, _tak ada seorangpun—_ yang mana mengatakan banyak hal, sungguh—yang pernah menatap Harry dengan pemujaan sebesar itu. Lebih dari apa pun, Malfoy terlihat seperti ingin mencumbu Harry ke atas ranjang.

Dan untuk sedetik yang gila, Harry pikir dia akan mengizinkannya.

Tapi lalu Malfoy menggelengkan kepala dan melangkah mundur lebih jauh, kembali pada cermin melayangnya.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi dasi yang diikat dengan tangan selalu terlihat lebih baik daripada yang diikat dengan sihir…" kata Malfoy, seakan momen yang baru saja terjadi…tidak terjadi.

Tapi Harry tahu itu terjadi. Rasanya tidak seperti tidak nyata, tidak terasa seakan dia hanya berimajinasi. Rasanya _terlalu_ nyata. Mata Malfoy menatapnya, membuat kulitnya panas dan napasnya berat.

Demi nama Merlin, apa yang terjadi tadi?

Tapi dia juga bisa mengikuti permainan Malfoy. "Yeah, aku tak tahu, mungkin sihir punya masalah dengan gerak motorik yang baik…" ujarnya dengan sedikit tawa.

Malfoy tertawa bersamanya, suara tawa yang sempurna meski tanpa emosi, sungguh.

Harry berpaling untuk mengancingi kemejanya dan memakai sepatu, dan melakukannya dalam diam.

 _Merlin._ Dan bagian paling anehnya adalah, Harry tidak kaget. Atau, tidak; dia kaget, hanya saja tidak sampai _tersedak_. Seolah Draco Malfoy betul-betul bisa menatap Harry Potter dengan adorasi di matanya di kehidupan nyata.

Dia berbalik, merasa perlu mendistraksi dirinya sendiri dari benaknya yang berkecamuk, dan membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi dia lupa apa yang hendak dia ucapkan begitu dia mendaratkan pandangannya pada Malfoy.

Tidak seperti Harry, rupanya Malfoy tahu cara berpakaian. Sementara Harry merasa seperti bocah sepuluh tahun yang berlari-lari memakai setelan jas milik ayahnya—yah, mungkin bukan milik _ayah_ nya—, Malfoy terlihat seperti dia terlahir untuk memakai benda ini.

Celana hitamnya membuat kaki Malfoy terlihat lebih panjang. Jaketnya sangat pas di bagian pinggang dan bahu, dan dasinya membuat Malfoy terlihat sangat dewasa dan matang. Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, rambut pirangnya disisir ke belakang.

Suara-suara lolos dari mulut Harry, tapi yang jelas itu bukan kata-kata. Sangat mungkin dia telah kehilangan kemampuan bicara koheren sepenuhnya.

Malfoy balas menatapnya dengan alis agak terangkat. Wajahnya terlihat menonjol dengan rambutnya dilicin ke belakang. Mata kelabunya jernih, hidup, berkilat seperti perak, dan bibirnya…

Sebelum Harry sadar apa yang terjadi, dia telah maju beberapa langkah. Dia hanya…ingin menyentuh Malfoy sedikit. Atau mungkin banyak.

"Mungkin kau harus menutup mulutmu," Malfoy tiba-tiba berkata, tanpa nada jelas.

Harry berkedip dan kembali tersambung pada otaknya. "Ya, ya. Mungkin aku harus."

 _Merlin._

Entah dari mana datangnya, baik dia mau pun Malfoy tiba-tiba saling terpaku pada kerupawanan satu sama lain. Atau entah apa yang membuat Malfoy terpaku. Tapi Harry positif yakin; dia tak pernah melihat seseorang setampan Draco Malfoy pada saat ini.

Syukurlah Merlin, mereka hanya akan memakai setelan jas untuk hari ini saja.

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**

Maaf lama. Pendek pula (dari sananya pendek sih). Hiks.

Banyak hal terjadi kemarin-kemarin. Ditambah lagi saya kepincut kapal Victuuri. Adakah penumpang kapal Victuuri juga di sini? Fisik mereka agak mirip Drarry yah... Ahaha :D


	26. 30 Desember Rabu

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 26**

 **.**

 _(A/N : Ingat soal zona waktu. Jam 8 pagi di Inggris dengan perbedaan waktu -5 jam berarti jam 3 dini hari di Washington D.C)_

Pendaratan portkey-nya tidak mulus. Benda itu merenggut mereka dengan kasar dari kamar Malfoy pada jam 8 pagi; sangat tepat waktu, dan kemudian melemparkan mereka ke dalam ruangan gelap yang semoga saja berlokasi di suatu tempat di Washington.

Entah bagaimana Harry berhasil menahan dirinya ke dinding dengan kedua tangan, meski dia merasa seperti habis dilontar menggunakan meriam dari Inggris ke sini. Dia membuka mata, mengedip-ngedip dalam kegelapan, bertanya-tanya ke mana kacamatanya mungkin jatuh.

Perlahan tapi pasti, penglihatannya mengadaptasi kegelapan. Hanya beberapa inchi dari wajahnya, menatap ke bawah padanya, berdiri Malfoy dengan punggung bersandar ke dinding, kepalanya di antara kedua tangan Harry.

Harry menarik napas dalam-dalam secara refleks, yang sialnya hanya berakibat membuat hidungnya dipenuhi aroma Malfoy. Sebetulnya ini tidak bisa disebut sial, hanya saja Harry tidak butuh lebih banyak kebingungan pada saat ini.

Dia menjauh dari dinding dengan cepat dan berbalik.

"Apa kau tahu di mana kacamataku?" tanyanya, mencari-cari di sekitar lantai.

"Sebelah sana," ujar Malfoy dan menunjuk.

Harry beranjak ke sana dan memungutnya. Setelah memasang kacamata, dia melihat-lihat sekitar ruangan. Ruangannya berbentuk persegi dan dingin, dindingnya polos dan berwarna kelabu. Kelihatannya seperti semacam ruang bawah tanah.

"Di mana kita?" tanyanya.

"Di ruang bawah tanah rahasia monumen Washington," jawab Malfoy, juga melihat-lihat sekitar. "Ini adalah tempat di mana semua pengelana portkey muncul secara default."

"Kenapa?" Harry ingin tahu.

"Kemarilah, dan akan kutunjukkan padamu," sahut Malfoy, dan berjalan menuju pintu yang tidak Harry lihat sebelumnya.

"Gagang pintunya tidak berfungsi, pintu ini hanya bisa dibuka menggunakan sihir," Malfoy menjelaskan seraya mengetuk tongkat sihirnya pada pintu dan pintunya terbuka.

Mereka mendaki satu set tangga kecil dan kemudian melangkah melewati pintu lainnya.

"Wow…" hembus Harry saat dia melihat-lihat ke sekitar.

Mereka berdiri di tengah tempat yang terlihat seperti hamparan rumput luas dan datar, meski tertutupi es membekukan di malam bulan Desember. Monumen Washington menjulang di atas kepala mereka, terlihat seperti mencapai bintang-bintang jauh di atas. Pada salah satu ujung, sebuah bangunan putih megah yang samar-samar Harry kenali sebagai Gedung Capitol berdiri dengan agung di atas bukit, disinari lampu-lampu listrik memukau.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu mereka tidak terlalu menyukai penyihir di Washington, jadi mereka menempatkan semua pengelana kemari di antara dua bangunan yang kemungkinan besar menjadi tempat tujuan mereka," Malfoy menjelaskan. "Gedung Capitol." Tangan Malfoy di bahu Harry memutar badannya. "Dan Gedung Putih."

"Wow," ujar Harry lagi, saat dia berdiri menatap bangunan di ujung lereng luas. "Kau harus membawaku lagi ke sini suatu hari nanti, Malfoy, saat semua ini sudah berakhir…" gumamnya tanpa betul-betul berpikir.

Malfoy memandangnya terkejut, dan Harry merona saat dia menyadari apa maksud dari perkataannya.

"Kalau kau ingin," janji Malfoy. "Tapi untuk sekarang… Subjek pembobolan kita ada di sebelah sana," ujar Malfoy dan menunjuk gedung putih megah lainnya, kali ini di sisi hamparan rumput. Washington sepertinya sangat menyukai warna putih.

"Itulah Museum Nasional Sejarah Alam Smithsonian dan kita akan menuju lantai dua, pada Aula Geologi, Batu Mulia, dan Mineral Janet Anneberg Hooker," kata Malfoy.

Harry mengangkat alis.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ini semua?"

Malfoy mendesah. "Membaca. Banyak-banyak membaca…"

Malfoy mulai beranjak ke arah museum, jadi Harry mengikuti.

Bangunannya bahkan tampak lebih mengagumkan dari jarak dekat. Pilar-pilar di pintu masuknya tebal seperti pasung raksasa, berkilau putih seperti mutiara di bawah sinar bulan.

"Hey, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sana?" panggil suara yang terdengar ramah mengejutkan. "Aku takut museumnya sedang tutup sekarang, tapi bila ada hal lain yang dapat ku—" Sebelum si lelaki dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia roboh kaku di atas tanah.

Harry menemui mata Malfoy.

"Aku betul-betul merasa buruk karena melakukan itu," ujar Harry dan menggeleng.

Malfoy menggedikkan bahu. "Dia hanya tak sadarkan diri, ini tak akan mencelakainya. Dan setelah aku meng- _obliviate_ -nya, dia bahkan tak akan mengingat ini."

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja. Dia mungkin akan mendapat masalah karena ini nantinya; dia terlihat seperti orang yang baik," ujar Harry dan menonton dengan tidak nyaman saat Malfoy menghapus memori si lelaki dan mencabut sehelai rambut dari kepalanya.

"Rambut merah. Sempurna sekali…" kata Malfoy datar saat dia mengangkat rambutnya ke udara.

"Aku bisa meminum polijusnya kalau kau mau?" tawar Harry saat Malfoy mengeluarkan botol polijus dan memasukkan rambut si lelaki. Disertai kilau samar, cairan di dalam botol berubah warna menjadi seperti jus jeruk.

"Tidak, kau sudah dua orang. Aku lebih suka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila kita menaruh orang ketiga ke dalam campuran," ujar Malfoy saat dia menaruh mulut botol ke bibirnya dan meneguk.

Harry menonton dengan penasaran dan rasa tidak puas—yang tak dapat dijelaskan— saat fitur Malfoy berubah.

Akhirnya, lelaki berambut merah, cukup tampan, dan jangkung yang sama dengan lelaki yang terbaring di tanah berdiri di hadapan Harry, memakai keryitan tak senang Malfoy.

"Aku sudah merindukan diriku sendiri…" kata Malfoy.

"Setidaknya pilihan setelan jasnya bagus," sahut Harry dengan gedikan bahu, seraya menujuk si lelaki-asli-entah-siapa yang terbaring di tanah. Setelan jasnya, pada pandangan pertama, terlihat hampir identik.

Malfoy hanya menghela napas, rupanya tak sudi menerima penghiburan atau penyemangat apa pun pada saat ini, lalu membungkuk untuk mengambil kunci-kunci dan kartu si penjaga. Dia melemparkan kunci-kuncinya pada Harry—yang menangkapnya dengan mudah—tapi menyimpan kartu dan menelitinya lebih dekat. Harry mengamati dengan penasaran saat Malfoy mengeluarkan sepotong kertas dari dalam saku, menarik tongkat sihir, dan menggumamkan mantra. Harry menganga kaget saat tinta di kartu muncul di atas potongan kertas, mengubahnya menjadi salinan persis.

"Aku tak pernah melihat mantra itu sebelumnya! Mantra apa itu?" desis Harry, untungnya dia ingat bahwa mereka tidak boleh menarik perhatian.

"Tentu saja kau tidak akan pernah melihatnya, Potter; aku yang menciptakannya. Vince dan Greg sudah capek menyalin PR-ku, dan aku sudah capek mendengar rengekan mereka, jadi tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan…" ujar Malfoy sambil menggedik dan berdiri.

"Wow… Andai saja Ron tahu mantra itu…" kata Harry dengan cengiran.

"Yeah, hanya saja Weasley mungkin akan menyadari fakta bahwa tulisan tangannya terlihat sangat identik, tidak seperti Crabbe dan Goyle, yang mendapat detensi seminggu…" ucap Malfoy datar dan menyerahkan kartunya pada Harry.

Harry menerimanya dengan terkejut, Malfoy barusan hampir _memuji_ Ron.

"Kau harus memakainya dengan terbalik," lanjut Malfoy, sembari menunjuk wajah berambut merah yang terlihat tegas dalam foto, "tapi setidaknya ini lebih baik dari pada tidak pakai sama sekali."

"Begini lebih baik?" tanya Harry, dan menyerahkannya kembali pada Malfoy, yang alisnya terangkat sebagai respon.

"Jampi pengubah warna… Pintar," Malfoy mengakui. "Tapi tetap saja, kau harus menghindari siapa pun melihat terlalu dekat kartunya…"

Harry mengambil kembali kartunya dan memandang foto yang telah di-alterasi. Meski sekarang rambut si lelaki dalam foto menjadi hitam, mereka masihlah terlihat mirip. "Yeah, kau mungkin benar," kata Harry. "Bukan hanya karena di kartu kartu kita sama-sama tertulis _Thomas Walker._ "

Malfoy menghela napas berat dan berbalik pada pintu depan. "Aku tak percaya aku melakukan semua ini untukmu, Potter."

"Tapi aku sangat senang kau melakukannya," jawab Harry tulus.

Malfoy tidak menjawab.

"Potter, kita akan membobol Smithsonian, merampok salah satu permata berharga milik mereka yang kemungkinan besar berada di level tak ternilai, belum lagi permatanya dilindungi oleh Voldemort sendiri, laki-laki yang secara harfiah menjadi terkenal setelah melakukan hal-hal tak menyenangkan. Dan kita harus melakukan semua itu tanpa tertangkap, karena bila kita sampai tertangkap, kau—dan bisa dibilang seluruh orang lain, dalam masalah ini—akan mati. Kuharap kau bersiap-siap."

"Aku siap," jawab Harry.

Malfoy menghela napas lagi. "Yah, aku sih sudah pasti tidak siap. Tapi tak perlu menunda ini lebih lama lagi; ayo masuk."

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**

 **Catatan Daaro Moltor :** Tentu saja mereka menyembunyikan tubuh Walker, sebelum masuk ke dalam.


	27. 30 Desember

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 27**

 **.**

Harry menatap dengan mulut terbuka pada kubah di atas kepala mereka. Bukan berarti bangunan ini terlihat kecil dari luar, tapi ini… _ini_ tak masuk akal. Dan megah luar biasa.

Cahaya kuning redup menyusupi mereka dari dua lantai atas, membuka pada aula luas dengan pilar-pilar tinggi putih. Segalanya terbuat dari batu, didekorasi dengan corak spiral dan sulam, dan di atas kepalanya berdiri tulisan _Kenneth E. Behring Family Rotunda_ dalam huruf serif besar. Sinar bulan melayang menembus jendela besar, memahkotai setiap lengkungan masing-masing, dan dari lingkaran di tengah langit-langit tinggi di atas. Saat Harry menatapnya, dia menyadari segitiga-segitiga kecil di sekelilingnya, menambah kesan bahwa ada matahari kecil pribadi di atas sana.

Tapi, tentu saja, yang paling mengesankan adalah binatang raksasa yang ditempatkan berdiri di tengah alas lingkaran yang terlihat seperti batuan palsu, seekor gajah. Gajah paling pertama yang pernah Harry lihat. Dia tidak betul-betul yakin itu hanya patung dan bukan gajah palsu, tapi gajah itu benar-benar terlihat seperti habis berlari-lari di Savannah tidak kurang dari lima menit lalu.

Harry menoleh pada Malfoy untuk berbagi ketakjuban, tapi mendapati Malfoy terlihat sama sekali tidak terkesan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau _tidak_ takjub dengan ini semua?" desisnya di telinga Malfoy.

"Aku takjub kok; hanya saja tidak kutunjukkan," sahut Malfoy. "Aku tak boleh terlihat seperti baru pertama kali ke sini, Potter."

"Oh," kata Harry, merasa bodoh. "Betul juga…"

"Ey, Thomas, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di dalam sini?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba memanggil, bergaung dalam ruangan kosong besar.

"Aku juga butuh udara hangat, jangan terlalu keras padaku. Aku sudah cek secara menyeluruh di luar; tak ada seorang pun di sana," Malfoy balas menyahut, hebatnya terdengar seperti Thomas yang seharusnya.

Mereka mengambil beberapa langkah ke arah sumber suara.

"Siapa itu?" tanya suara yang sama saat dia melihat Harry. Seorang pria melangkah ke bawah cahaya.

"Aku Harry!" jawab Harry disertai senyum.

Dari cara Malfoy menegang di samping Harry, itu bukanlah hal yang seharusnya dia lakukan.

"Memangnya aku belum bilang padamu?" ujar Malfoy, terdengar kaget betulan. "Dia keponakan bos, rupanya dia akan jadi salah satu dari kita, jadi mereka mengirimnya sebagai pekerja magang padaku untuk shift pagi ini."

Harry mengangguk semangat untuk mengkonfirmasi.

Si penjaga tertawa. "Jadi Thomas, kau tidak hanya terjebak oleh shift lainnya, kau juga dapat pekerja magang, eh?" ujarnya jelas terhibur. " _No offence,"_ tambahnya buru-buru.

" _None taken,_ " jamin Harry.

"Aku Alan," si pria mengenalkan diri disertai senyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Harry," ujar Harry lagi. "Pamanku sering menceritakan hal-hal baik tentangmu," tambah Harry setelah keraguan sesaat, tapi dia rasa sedikit pujian tak akan membuatnya rugi.

Alan tertawa. "Oh, aku yakin itu…"

Meski Harry tak begitu mengerti apa maksudnya, dia ikut tertawa.

" _Well,_ Harry, bukankah kau sedikit terlalu muda untuk pekerjaan ini?"

"Terima kasih, tapi aku sedikit lebih tua dari kelihatannya," kata Harry, tak berani mengatakan angka persis pada si pria, jaga-jaga dia terlalu berlebihan. "Dan lagipula, pamanku tak sabar aku segera kerja di sini, dan yah… pamanku adalah pamanku…"

Alan tertawa lagi. "Ya, dia memang punya cara untuk mendapatkan keinginannya…"

"Itu benar," setuju Harry, teringat pada paman aslinya.

"Oh baiklah," ujar Alan, rupanya mengganti subjek pembicaraan. "Aku tak ingin menakuti anak baru; aku juga ingin pensiun suatu hari nanti. Kau lihat-lihat saja di dalam malam ini; lagipula Thomson akan segera ada di sini. Tapi kau berutang padaku, Walker!" ancam Alan, sudah mulai beranjak ke luar pintu.

"Terima kasih," pekik Malfoy padanya.

Saat pintu tertutup di belakang si penjaga keamanan, Malfoy bebalik padanya.

"Yah, tadi itu bagian mudahnya."

Harry mendesah. "Tak bisakah kau berkata bahwa bagian tersulitnya sudah lewat?"

"Tidak, jika aku berkata begitu, aku bohong namanya," Malfoy menyatakan, mulai bergerak ke depan.

Harry mengikuti. Mereka mendaki dua set tangga, lagi-lagi memasuki ruangan bundar tapi di lantai berbeda, dan Malfoy mengambil jalur ke kiri menuju tanda besar yg dihiasi gambar berlian. Mereka memasuki ruangan besar, dengan pipa-pipa menjalar di langit-langit. Lampu-lampu dalam ruangan masih menyala, syukurlah Merlin, meski lampu-lampu pamerannya dimatikan.

Harry hanya bisa berucap takjub, " _Holy_ …"

Penerangannya membuat ruangan terlihat menyeramkan; keberadaan batuan-batuan bulan besar sama sekali tak berpengaruh apa-apa. Dinding-dindingnya dipenuhi gambar-gambar bulan, gunung berapi, kedalaman lautan, dan luar angkasa.

Harry, yang tak pernah dekat-dekat dengan museum bahkan sekali pun, tak menginginkan lebih selain diam dan tak ingin pergi hingga dia selesai mengamati segalanya lekat-lekat.

"Bergerak, Potter, kita tak punya waktu untuk kagum. Kita sama sekali tak tahu berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mengatasi jebakan kecil Voldemort nanti," ujar Malfoy dan menyambar pergelangan tangan Harry lalu menyeretnya ke depan, menuju replika planet bumi raksasa, yang pintu masuknya tak pernah Harry lihat sebelumnya.

Ruangan berikutnya agak sedikit kurang mengesankan dari ruangan pertama; hanya memamerkan apa yang terlihat seperti batu mulia pada umumnya. Harry kira ruangan ini mungkin akan sedikit lebih menarik di siang hari, dilihat dari banyaknya layar-layar hitam. Harry penasaran bagaimana pendapat Malfoy, yang tak punya pengetahuan soal budaya Muggle, tentang ini semua.

Mereka bergegas melewati ruangan krem, dipenuhi batuan besar berbagai bentuk dan warna, dan menuju ruangan semi-gelap yang terlihat seperti gua betulan.

"Batu-batunya mulai berkilau dan warna-warni," kata Malfoy saat dia berhenti sejenak untuk mengamati beberapa batu biru. "Ini pasti arah yang benar."

"Kau tidak tahu kemana arah tujuan kita?" tanya Harry kaget.

"Aku tahu tujuan kita adalah Aula Geologi, Batu Mulia, dan Mineral Janet Anneberg Hooker. Dan kulihat di luar tadi ada tanda bergambar berlian, jadi kurasa ini arah yang lebih tepat dibanding tanda bergambar ikan paus," sahut Malfoy seraya menggedikkan bahu.

Harry berhenti berjalan dan betul-betul lupa untuk mengomentari _sense of direction_ Malfoy saat mereka keluar dari terowongan dan memasuki ruangan megah dan terbuka.

"Apa semua ini benar-benar batu mulia betulan?!" pekik Harry tak percaya. Di sekeliling mereka _betul-betul_ berjajar batu mulia dalam berbagai bentuk dan warna, kebanyakan terlihat seperti…yah, sejujurnya, Harry tak tahu harus membandingkannya dengan apa!

"Kurasa begitu," jawab Malfoy, tapi dia sendiri terdengar tak terlalu yakin.

Mereka berjalan melewati lanskap-lanskap surealis dari batu mulia terkait, gemerlap dan berkilauan dalam cahaya temaram. Beberapa menyerupai logam, beberapa akan Harry sebut mustika, beberapa lainnya…hanya _sesuatu_ yang polos dan sederhana.

"Sial," umpat Malfoy tiba-tiba, menarik atensi Harry ketika getaran mengaliri tulang punggung si Slytherin. "Aku mulai berubah kembali."

"Baguslah. Aku lebih suka saat kau terlihat seperti dirimu sendiri," ujar Harry seraya menggedikkan bahu.

"Ini tidak bagus," Malfoy tak setuju. "Kita tak tahu pengamanan macam apa yang mereka miliki di dalam sana."

"Kamera, kemungkinan," kata Harry. "Kita bisa mematikannya dengan jampi penyengat. Aku pernah mencobanya pada banyak benda elektronik punya sepupuku dan jampi itu selalu berhasil."

"Aku tak tahu apa itu 'elektronik', tapi selama kau tahu cara mengatasinya, aku oke," sahut Malfoy, tanpa menatapnya.

Harry mendengus sedikit dalam tawa, tapi tak sempat berkomentar sebelum Malfoy tiba-tiba menunjuk pintu tertutup.

"Itu jalan ke tempat permata," Malfoy menyatakan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Harry skeptis. "Maksudku, pintunya tertutup…"

"Ya, pintu tertutup biasanya adalah pintu yang layak dibuka."

Harry baru saja hendak berkata bahwa hanya pintu tertutup yang _bisa_ kau buka, tapi Malfoy sudah berjalan menjauh untuk memeriksa pintunya sebelum dia dapat kesempatan.

"Apa ini?" tanya Malfoy dan menunjuk piring besar dengan bentuk cetak telapak tangan di atasnya. Tulisan elegan tertulis pada baja di atas kaca, ' _Biometric Reader –_ awas _'_.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Malfoy menaruh telapak tangannya di atas tanda. Sebelum salah satu dari mereka punya kesempatan untuk bereaksi, lampu hijau berkilat dan bunyi 'klik' datang dari pintu, mengindikasi pintunya telah terbuka.

Dia menemui tatapan mata Malfoy; sekarang berwarna kelabu, alih-alih mata coklat Walker.

"Aku akan masuk duluan," kata Harry, "di bawah Jubah Gaib."

Malfoy mengangguk, dan Harry merogoh saku. Berkat mantra praktis yang diajarkan Hermione padanya, sekarang dia dapat menyimpan Jubah Gaibnya di dalam saku, dan menariknya keluar seperti yang biasa dilakukan pesulap Muggle.

Dia mengangkat jubahnya menutupi kepala dan berbalik pada Malfoy untuk memastikan.

"Aku tak bisa melihatmu. Cepat masuk ke sana sebelum pintunya terkunci lagi dengan sendirinya. Aku tak yakin cara kerja mesin-tangan ini, tapi aku cukup yakin aku tidak cukup Walker untuk melakukannya lagi," kata Malfoy tak sabar.

Harry mengangguk—meski Malfoy benar-benar tak bisa melihatnya—lalu menurunkan gagang pintu dan menariknya terbuka.

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Catatan dari Daaro Moltor :**_

 _Mengenai jampi penyengat, saya membayangkannya sebagai semacam sengatan listrik kecil. Arus listrik dapat mematikan mekanisme kamera (jika tidak, sihir ini pastinya bisa!_ XD _). Dan yah, pembersih debu bisa membunuh komputer; kenapa ini tidak!_ XD

 _Dan maaf bila keamanan Muggle sedikit mengecewakan, dan saya sadar bahwa NMNH kemungkinan memiliki keamanan yang lebih tinggi dari ini. Tapi ini hanya yang saya tahu, dan juga hal-hal berlebihan di televisi. Dan bukan soal itu yang ingin saya fokuskan di sini, jadi begitulah…_

* * *

 **neko :**

Maaf lama, padahal awalnya saya bertekad bakal apdet paling lambat seminggu sekali orz. Dan maaf bila kurang maksimal dan makin kaku. Saya kurang latihan kayaknya :'(


	28. 30, Desember

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 28**

 **.**

Harry melangkah ke dalam ruangan dengan hati-hati, melihat ke sekitar.

Meski cahayanya temaram, lensa pada kamera menangkap cahaya dan merefleksikannya. Dan Harry, yang seorang Seeker dan telah terbiasa mencari snitch di lapangan Quidditch, dapat menemukan kamera-kameranya dengan mudah. Dia mencabut tujuh kamera yang dia temukan dengan mudah menggunakan jampi penyengat. Dia merasa sedikit tak enak karena merusak, tapi dia rasa ini bisa saja lebih buruk.

Saat dia tak dapat menemukan lebih banyak kamera, dia memasang mantra muffliato dalam ruangan dan memasang beberapa penangkal yang semoga bisa cukup mengganggu kinerja perangkat tersisa hingga malfungsi. Dengan helaan napas dan berharap dia punya Serbuk Kegelapan Instan Peru, dia beranjak ke pintu dan membiarkan Malfoy masuk.

Malfoy langsung menyelip masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Harry meraih jubah dan membukanya.

"Kurasa sudah semua," kata Harry, tapi Malfoy tidak sedang menatapnya. Dia tengah menatap ke balik bahunya.

Harry berbalik untuk melihat apa yang begitu menarik.

Sebelumnya dia tak begitu memperhatikan pameran di dalam ruangan; matanya tadi berkelana ke sepanjang tepi langit-langit, tapi sekarang setelah dia melihatnya dia tak percaya dia tak melihatnya tadi.

Seluruh ruangan berkelap-kelip. Tepat di depan mereka berdiri sebuah bola besar yang berdiameter paling tidak dua kaki, sepenuhnya tembus pandang dan betul-betul tanpa cacat. Di dekat sikutnya berdiri batu kuning kotak di atas alas, tanda di sampingnya mengidentifikasi batu itu sebagai berlian.

Jadi ketika Malfoy mulai bergerak di sekitar ruangan, akhirnya tampak betul-betul tercengang, Harry mengikutinya tanpa berpikir.

Seluruh ruangan dipenuhi permata berukuran begitu besar hingga Harry akan berpikir mustahil. Anting-anting, cincin-cincin, dan, demi Merlin, kalung-kalung… Yah, bila Harry harus jujur, bukan kalungnya sendiri yang membuat Harry mengapresiasinya; melainkan wajah Malfoy ketika melihat itu semua. Ketakjuban murni di mata kelabu itu entah bagaimana terasa familiar, dan menarik perhatian Harry seakan dia tersihir.

Malfoy tengah mengagumi kalung yang ditanami permata hijau, dengan tulisan _Designed for Spanish Royalty_ (didesain untuk keluarga kerajaan Spanyol) di sampingnya, ketika sesuatu berwarna merah di sudut mata Harry tiba-tiba menarik perhatiannya.

Mulut Harry menganga.

"Malfoy…" ujarnya, ragu-ragu menyentuh bahu si pemuda satunya. "Sepertinya aku telah menemukannya…"

Malfoy berbalik padanya dengan alis bertaut, seakan dia tak begitu mengerti apa yang Harry katakan. Lalu matanya melebar dan dia berbalik tajam.

Di dalam kotak kaca, di atas alas kecil berpotongan rapi berdiri sebuah kotak kecil. Di dalam kotak kecil itu terbaring sebuah cincin platina, dengan dua berlian segitiga dan satu rubi besar, semerah darah.

"Nah, pasti yang itu," kata Malfoy, dan mengangguk sedikit. "Bagaimana kita akan mengambilnya?"

"Pecahkan kacanya?" usul Harry. "Setidaknya sebagai awalan."

Malfoy mengangkat sebelah alis skeptis, tapi dia lalu merapal mantra pada si kaca. Seakan air, kacanya melengkung seperti ombak, tapi tidak pecah.

"Dimantrai supaya tak dapat pecah," kata Malfoy datar. "Rencana baru."

"Cabut yang berwarna emasnya," usul Harry, menunjuk pada bingkai emas di sekeliling kotak kaca. "Berani bertaruh itulah yang menahan kacanya tetap di tempat."

Malfoy menatapnya terkejut. "Muggle perlu sesuatu untuk menahan kaca jendela mereka? Apa mereka tidak memasang jendelanya dengan sihir?"

Harry mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kuharap kau tahu betapa pernyataanmu itu terdengar amat bodoh?"

Malfoy mendelik tapi mengangkat tongkat sihirnya lagi. "Persetan, Potter. Bagaimana kita akan melakukannya?"

"Menurutmu apa kita bisa mencabut bingkainya dengan Accio?" usul Harry.

Malfoy mematai bingkai kaca. "Jika hanya terpasang dengan cara Muggle, kurasa bisa."

Dengan anggukan, mereka mengangkat tongkat sihir mereka dan menyerukan, _"Accio!"_

Bunyi derak memekakkan datang dari bingkai ketika sihir menariknya ke depan, seakan seseorang tengah berusaha memotong pohon jadi dua. Suaranya menurun perlahan, hingga berhenti sepenuhnya, dan untuk sejenak Harry pikir bingkai kacanya dapat menahan sihir mereka. Tapi kemudian bingkainya tiba-tiba lepas dengan _ledakan_ nyaring tak alami, menghantam lantai. Harry refleks melompat menjauh dari kaca yang dia kira akan ikut terbang. Tapi kacanya hanya berdesir sebentar, tetap utuh.

"Bukan berarti aku tahu banyak soal Muggle, tapi tadi itu pasti _memicu_ sesuatu. Kita tak punya banyak waktu," ujar Malfoy muram.

Harry mengangguk setuju dan hendak meraih cincinnya.

"Tidak!" teriak Malfoy, tapi Harry tak punya waktu untuk bereaksi.

Gelombang sihir meledak dari cincin, melemparkan baik Harry dan Malfoy ke udara dan menjauh. Harry mendarat lebih beruntung dari Malfoy; hanya meluncur ke arah bola jernih besar di pojok, sedangkan si Slytherin terbanting tepat pada piring kuningan yang menahan gambar Janet Annenberg. Harry berdiri tergopoh-gopoh hampir sebelum ledakannya berakhir, dan bergegas ke sisi Malfoy.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, berlutut dan memeriksa Malfoy lekat-lekat mencari luka.

"Punggungku terbentur duluan, syukurlah Merlin, jadi aku tidak meretakkan kepalaku bila itu yang kau tanyakan," jawab Malfoy, menyipit padanya. "Kupikir katamu kita jangan melakukan apa-apa kecuali kita sudah setuju?"

Harry merona. "Katamu kita buru-buru."

"Buru-buru untuk cepat pergi, bukan buru-buru untuk dilempar ke dinding pualam," kata Malfoy, menggenggam tangan terulur Harry dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik berdiri.

Meski Malfoy mencoba menarik tangannya, Harry masih belum ingin melepaskannya. "Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" desaknya.

" _Damn it_ , iya, Potter. Dan bila tidak, aku akan membalasnya padamu nanti; kita perlu mengambil cincin itu dan keluar dari sini sekarang."

Menyadari bahwa Malfoy kemungkinan benar, Harry melepaskan tangannya dengan enggan dan berbalik untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada si cincin setelah ledakan tadi.

Tak ada, tampaknya, kecuali sekarang kotaknya tertutup.

"Biar _aku_ saja yang melakukannya kali ini. Merlin, aku tak percaya kau masih hidup setelah memburu semua Horcrux dengan bertingkah seperti ini…"

Harry menggedikkan bahu, tapi Malfoy telah lebih dulu melintasi ruangan dan memeriksa kotaknya dengan berbagai mantra.

"Aneh…" gumamnya.

"Apa?" tanya Harry, sembari beranjak ke sisi Malfoy.

"Tak ada kutukan di area sekitar kotak; bahkan tidak satu pun. Satu-satunya yang bisa kutemukan hanya semacam mantra pengunci yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Siapa saja bisa mengambilnya dan pergi…" ujar Malfoy, bingung.

"Haruskah kucoba, kalau begitu?" tanya Harry hati-hati, tak ingin Malfoy marah dan memanggilnya bodoh.

"Biar aku saja," kata Malfoy mengagetkan Harry, dan mengulurkan tangan ke arah kotak.

Sebelum dia dapat mencapainya, Harry merangsek ke depan dan menyingkirkan tangan Malfoy, menempatkan tangannya sendiri di atas kotak lebih dulu.

Malfoy menatapnya dengan tampang terkejut, dan Harry mulai merasa agak bodoh saat tak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"Demi nama Merlin, kau ngapain sih, Potter?" tanya Malfoy.

Harry merona. "Aku punya pengalaman dengan benda-benda yang berkaitan dengan Voldemort, dan aku tahu menjadi orang yang paling pertama menyentuhnya bisa berbahaya…"

"Jadi kenapa kau malah melakukannya?" Malfoy ingin tahu.

"Karena aku tak mau apa pun terjadi padamu," jawab Harry jujur.

"Dasar dungu; sudah kubilang tak akan ada yang terjadi," kata Malfoy, tapi mengejutkannya dia tersenyum lembut. "Ambil cincinnya lalu kita pergi, kita bisa memecahkan kuncinya nanti."

Jadilah Harry mencoba mengangkat kotaknya. _Mencoba_ adalah kata kuncinya. Kotaknya bahkan tidak bergerak, mengeluarkan kekuatan resistansi tak wajar untuk ukuran benda yang amat kecil.

"Aku tak bisa mengangkatnya," kata Harry kaget. "Kotaknya menempel."

Alis Malfoy bertaut. "Apa maksudmu kau tak bisa mengangkatnya? Berhenti bersikap bodoh, Potter, kita harus pergi," ujar Malfoy, dan berjalan ke sisi lain kaca untuk mengambil kotaknya dari tangan Harry. Tapi Malfoy pun tak dapat mengangkatnya.

Mata terbelalak mereka bertemu dalam kaget.

"Kita harus membukanya di sini, dan hanya membawa cincinnya bersama kita," ucap Malfoy.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Masa sih pakai _alohomora_?"

"Setidaknya itu layak dicoba," ujar Malfoy dengan anggukan pada Harry. Jadi Harry merapal mantranya, tapi seperti yang sudah diduga, tak ada yang terjadi.

Keputusasaan mulai tumbuh di dalam Harry, menyebar dengan cepat ke sekujur tubuh. Kunci. Brilian. Ada banyak kunci tak terhitung jumlahnya di seluruh semesta, dan masing-masing hanya punya satu buah anak kunci yang pas. Sama seperti yang satu ini. Satu anak kunci. Bagaimana caranya mereka harus mencari yang satu itu?

"Ini tak akan berhasil…" ujar Harry, menggeleng. "Ini tak akan pernah berhasil. Kita hanya harus pergi sebelum siapa saja datang dan kembali ke sini saat kita sudah punya anak kunci untuk membuka benda ini…"

Kali ini Malfoy yang menggeleng. "Tidak. Jika kita pergi dan kembali, akan ada banyak penjaga. Mereka akan melihat apa yang berusaha kita curi berkat kacanya, dan akan memasang banyak penjaga. Kemungkinan besar di sini. Mungkin saja bagi seorang muggle untuk ketiduran, tapi seseorang akan menyadarinya bila hal itu terjadi lagi. Mereka akan mencurigai sihir," kata Malfoy, sembari menatap kotak. "Kita perlu mengambilnya sekarang."

"Bagaimana caranya! Kita tak punya anak kuncinya! Ini mustahil!"

Akhirnya mata Malfoy beralih dari kotak, dan dia menyunggingkan senyum yang amat Slytherin. "Ingat kataku, Potter; tugas ini akan terlihat mustahil. Kita akan menemukan kuncinya. Voldemort mungkin saja berhasil tutup mulut sejauh ini, tapi begitu seseorang ada di sini segalanya sudah terlambat; dia tak akan bisa menahan diri dari menyombong atau setidaknya sedikit mencela. Akan terlihat, tentu saja, hanya bagi mereka yang tahu mereka punya alasan untuk dicemooh."

Alis Harry bertatut. "Menurutmu dia menggunakan sihirnya di sini untuk mencemooh siapa saja yang mencoba mencuri cincin ini?"

Seringai lenyap perlahan dari bibir Malfoy saat dia merenung. "Tidak. Sesuatu yang lebih simpel. Sesuatu yang tak akan disadari orang…" Matanya terangkat untuk meneliti si kotak lagi.

Harry menatapnya juga, bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya mereka akan melewati ini. Tiba-tiba piring di belakang cincin menarik perhatiannya.

"Seperti kata-kata?" usul Harry, sekarang gilirannya menyeringai.

"Kata-kata…" ucap Malfoy pelan, sembari mematai piring. "Kata-kata."

Harry hanya menonton saat Malfoy mempelajari kalimatnya, bibirnya bergerak saat dia membaca, seperti biasa. Hampir secara tak sadar Harry maju selangkah, dalam hati menyalahkan kebutuhannya untuk melenyapkan keberadaan Voldemort lebih jauh.

"Kata-kata itu," Malfoy tiba-tiba berkata dan menunjuk.

Harry mengikuti arah telunjuknya pada kalimat di piring dan mebacanya nyaring.

"'Cinta adalah sihir istimewa kami. Tidak akan ada seorang pun yang dapat mengambilnya dariku.'" Harry mengangkat alis. "Ini Voldemort sebelah mananya?"

Malfoy menyeringai. "Tidak hanya dia menyombong dan mencemooh, dia juga memberitahu kita cara melakukannya. Hapus dua kata pertama dan ganti kata 'kami' dengan 'aku'," Malfoy menjelaskan.

"Sihir istimewaku. Tidak akan ada seorang pun yang dapat mengambilnya dari... oh…" ujar Harry saat dia mengerti. "Dia menguncinya dengan sihirnya sendiri, dan tak akan ada seorang pun yang dapat membukanya. Dan karena itulah, tak akan ada seorang pun yang dapat mengambilnya darinya."

Malfoy tersenyum, "Tepat sekali."

"Kurasa itu bukan alasan untuk tersenyum," kata Harry dengan keryitan di dahi.

"Oh, tapi _seseorang_ bisa membukanya," timbal Malfoy. "Tidakkah kau ingat cara kerja benda ini?"

Mata Harry melebar saat dia menyadari maksud Malfoy. "Voldemort mentransferkan jiwa dan sihirnya padaku. Jika aku bisa meraih sihir Voldemort dan mengarahkannya, aku bisa…" Harry terdiam saat dia menyadari kesukaran percobaan macam itu. "Tapi Malfoy, kita tak punya tongkat sihir Voldemort!"

"Tak penting."

Harry menatap Malfoy dengan mata lebar. "Kau gila! Hanya sedikit orang yang secara sadar bisa menggunakan dan mengontrol sihir _mereka sendiri_ tanpa tongkat sihir mereka!"

"Tapi kau bisa," ujar Malfoy, mata abu-abu serius.

Tangan Harry naik ke rambut dalam frustrasi. "Sihir _ku sendiri_! Aku bisa melakukan apa saja yang kumau dengannya karena itu sihir _ku_!" ledak Harry.

"Kau bisa," kata Malfoy kalem.

"Aku tidak bisa!" seru Harry, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. Malfoy hanya menatapnya.

"Kau harus bisa."

Keputusasaan menggerogoti Harry di dalam. "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya keluar. Ada orang-orang yang akan datang kemari, aku akan melukai mereka!" protesnya.

"Kau tidak akan," timbal Malfoy, kalem seperti biasa.

Harry tak bisa menahan diri. Dia maju selangkah dan menyambar tangan Malfoy. "Tapi bagaimana kalau aku melukai _mu_ kalau begitu?" tanyanya putus asa, menyuarakan kecemasannya yang sebenarnya.

Akhirnya Malfoy terlihat sedikit terkejut. Tapi dia hanya berkata, "Aku percaya padamu," sebelum beranjak menjauh ke ruangan terdekat, kemungkinan untuk memudahkan Harry meraih Voldemort.

Harry tidak senang. Ini berbahaya. Ini sinting. Kedua tangannya gemetar pada memori saat dia mencoba menusuk jantung Malfoy.

Suara-suara datang kian mendekat.

Dia tak bisa melakukan ini. Resikonya terlalu besar.

"Harry."

Kepalanya tersentak mendengar nama depannya. Mata gelisahnya bertemu mata tenang Malfoy.

"Kau harus melakukan ini."

Dia menutup mata, berharap itu tidak benar, tapi mengangguk.

Menatap rubi, dia berkonsentrasi. Awalnya, dia tak tahu harus konsentrasi pada apa, tapi lalu dia mulai menggenggam pecahan-pecahan Voldemort yang dia rasakan secara konstan dalam dirinya. Satu demi satu, mengumpulkannya. Makin lama semakin banyak Voldemort, dan makin lama semakin sedikit Harry yang memenuhi kepalanya. Sangat menakutkan untuk tumbuh… _mengecil_ seperti itu, tapi dia tak punya pilihan. _Mereka_ tak punya pilihan.

" _Halo, Potter, lama tak bertemu…"_ suara terhibur Voldemort berkata dalam benaknya. Meski kaget, dia mengabaikannya.

Entah bagaimana mengetahui apa yang dia cari, dia mulai menggenggam pecahan-pecahan Voldemort yang dia kenali sebagai sihir. Bersiap untuk bertarung, dia kaget—dan gelisah—saat mendapati Voldemort tidak melawan sama sekali. Menduga kebingungannya setidaknya akan dicemooh, dia semakin gelisah kala Voldemort tetap diam.

Merasakan konsentrasinya tergelincir, buru-buru dia kesampingkan diamnya Voldemort sebagai kebetulan, mengabaikan tiadanya alasan di balik kesimpulan macam itu.

Untuk setiap untai yang dia kumpulkan dia merasakan sihir Voldemort semakin lama semakin jernih dalam dirinya, sekarang hampir dapat digunakan. Sekujur badannya gemetar, telapak tangannya berkeringat dan kepalanya serasa berputar. Kekehan gelap berdering dalam benaknya. Dia menutup mata untuk menghalaunya. Dia menutup mata untuk menghalau _segalanya._

Ketika dia menangkap pecahan sihir terakhir, putih meledak dalam kepalanya, menyebabkannya memekik; menjerit sakit, meski tahu orang-orang datang semakin dekat. Sedikit membuka matanya yang dipenuhi air mata, dia fokus pada kotak kecil itu, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang gemetar hebat. Rasanya seakan api merambat di lengannya saat sihir meninggalkannya; sama panasnya dan sama tak terkendalinya.

Mengedip-ngedipkan basah di mata, dia menatap lebih keras pada si kotak kecil, fokus, _membidik,_ sihirnya. Pekikannya berubah menjadi gumaman tak jelas, tapi bukan dalam bahasa Inggris. Kata-kata Parseltongue meluncur dari lidahnya, dan telinganya mendengar desisan tapi seakan dia tak dapat menerjemahkannya. Sekarang. Kotaknya harus terbuka _sekarang;_ Harry tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi. Matanya melebar kaget saat kunci kotak tiba-tiba terbuka seakan mendengar permohonannya.

" _Terima kasih, Harry Potter, ini akan membuat urusan jadi lebih mudah. Untukku, maksudnya,"_ ujar suara puas Voldemort saat ledakan lain terasa seakan membelah kepalanya, membuatnya terasa seakan terbelah dua oleh tekanan yang datang dari dalam dirinya.

Sembari berpikir bahwa setidaknya dia berhasil membuka si kotak, lututnya menyerah dan dunianya menggelap.

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	29. 2 Januari 1999

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 29**

 **.**

Harry membuka matanya disertai erangan. Tapi itu tak banyak membantu; di mana pun dia berada kini, sekitarnya gelap gulita entah matanya terbuka atau tidak.

Kepalanya berdentam keras seirama detak jantung, membuatnya berharap dia tidur sedikit lebih lama.

 _Tidur?_

Dia tengah berdiri di dalam area yang sangat kecil; sempit, tapi cukup lebar untuk merentangkan tangannya ke kanan kiri.

" _Lemari?"_ benak bingungnya menyimpulkan. " _Demi nama Merlin, kenapa pula Malfoy meninggalkanku di dalam lemari?"_

Rasanya seakan dia habis tak sadar berhari-hari, tapi Malfoy jelas tak ada di sana; sesuatu yang membuatnya cemas.

Lewat hantaman dalam kepalanya, dia kesulitan menemukan hal terakhir yang dia ingat. Memori-memori seakan bercampur aduk dan hampir mustahil untuk mengurutkan kejadiannya. Lalu sebuah gambaran jernih muncul dalam benak lelahnya; sebuah memori akan Malfoy dalam balutan jas muggle, rambut ditata ke belakang, wajah mengarah padanya, tampak memukau sepenuhnya.

Merlin suci! Museum Smithsonian! Cincinnya! Ada orang-orang yang datang dan Harry berteriak-teriak, dan…! Merlin, apa dia berada di _penjara_? Mereka tak punya waktu untuk ini! Dan Voldemort! Apa dia mencelakai seseorang? Apakah dia mencelakai _Malfoy_?

Dia mulai memukul-mukul pintu lemari dengan keras, berharap seseorang—kalau bisa Malfoy yg dalam keadaan sehat—cukup dekat untuk mendengarnya, di mana pun dia berada.

Pintu yang sebelumnya terkunci tiba-tiba terbuka, menyebabkan Harry terjerembab dan mendarat di tangan dan lutut. Dia mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menghalau cahaya yang dia asumsikan datang dari jendela, dan memicing keras pada kamar terang benderang, telah terbiasa pada kegelapan. Hantaman keras dalam kepalanya semakin parah.

Samar-samar dia dapat mengenali garis badan seorang lelaki, tengah duduk di lantai dengan buku di sebelah tangan di samping kasur.

"Oh, kau bangun juga akhirnya. Bagus," ujar Malfoy dan mendongak sekilas padanya, sebelum mengembalikan perhatiannya pada buku. Untungnya, dia tidak terdengar seperti sedang berada dalam kesulitan apa pun, meski Harry tak dapat melihat untuk mengkonfirmasi.

Harry bangkit berdiri dengan tak stabil dan menemukan jalan ke kasur, duduk di atasnya. Dia menggosok mata, air mata terbentuk di sana dari semua cahaya menyengat.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Malfoy? Apa aku mencelakaimu?" tanya Harry, khawatir. Berkedip-kedip dengan sangat cepat saat dia berusaha untuk melihat Mafoy.

"Jangan bodoh, Potter. Tentu kau tidak mencelakaiku. Aku _bisa_ mempertahankan diri, tahu," sahut Malfoy datar.

Harry menghembuskan napas lega. "Berapa lama aku tak sadar?" tanyanya. "Hari apa sekarang?"

"Sabtu, tanggal 2 Januari 1999. Selamat; kau melewatkan Tahun Baru," jawab Malfoy.

"Tapi kita berangkat ke Washington tanggal 30! Itu tiga hari lalu!" celetuk Harry, mengusap air mata agar dapat melancarkan tatapan separo ngeri dengan benar ke arah Malfoy.

Akhirnya matanya sudah cukup terbiasa dan dia dapat melihat-lihat sekitar kamar. Dia tak mengenali sekeliling mereka sedikit pun. Sepertinya mereka berada di semacam kamar hotel, dilihat dari perabotnya yang tampat tidak personal. Dan bila tiadanya listrik dijadikan petunjuk, ini hotel penyihir.

"Di mana kita?" tanyanya, mengarahkan matanya pada Malfoy.

Si pirang tak mendongak. "Di sebuah hotel tak terlacak di Virginia. Aku pernah ke sini sebelumnya dengan ibuku, jadi aku meng-Apparate-kan kita kemari. Aku tak tahu dampak apa yang akan ditimbulkan perjalanan jauh dengan portkey pada kondisimu, jadi aku tak punya banyak pilihan selain mencari tempat untuk kita tinggali."

"Pada kondisiku? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Harry waswas.

Akhirnya Malfoy mendongak. "Setelah kau—" Malfoy memotong perkataannya sendiri dengan seruan kaget sekaligus berusaha bangkit berdiri, sembari menyambar tongkat sihirnya. Harry kaget mendapati tongkat sihir itu mengarah tepat padanya saat Malfoy telah berdiri.

"Demi nama Merlin, apa-apaan kau!" tuntut Harry waswas, merangkak mundur di atas kasur besar untuk menghindari potensi mantra. Meraba-raba sakunya mencari tongkat sihir, dia tak menemukan apa-apa.

Mata Malfoy melebar terkejut, tapi tongkat sihir yang mengarah padanya masih stabil. Itu juga adalah tongkat yang sangat Harry kenali, dia tiba-tiba menyadari.

"Kenapa kau pakai tongkat _ku,_ Malfoy!" Saat dia berupaya menjangkau untuk merebut senjata _nya_ , Malfoy melayangkan jampi penyengat padanya, menyebabkannya melompat mundur lagi.

"Tetap di sana," perintah Malfoy.

Kali ini giliran mata Harry yang melebar. Apa dia mengkhayal, atau bukannya mereka baru saja bercakap-cakap seperti biasa? Demi nama Merlin, hal apa yang Harry lewatkan sejak itu?

"Apa ini _kau,_ Potter?" tanya Malfoy dengan mata menyipit.

"Kau sinting!" ledak Harry. "Jika aku Voldemort, aku bakal langsung menyerangmu alih-alih memulai basa-basi!"

Malfoy tak menurunkan tongkat sihirnya. Tongkat sihir _Harry._

"Ini _aku_!" Harry bersikeras.

"Buktikan," tuntut Malfoy.

"Bagaimana caranya! Voldemort punya akses ke semua memoriku!" pekik Harry, tak yakin apakah ia geram atau putus asa.

Malfoy hanya mendelik.

"Baik. Aku memintamu untuk lari bila Voldemort mengambil alihku. Akan tetapi, kakimu itu masih diam berkhianat padahal kau jelas berpikir aku bukan aku, jadi kurasa aku harus mencari cara lain untuk membuatmu menepati janji itu," gerutu Harry. "Dan lagipula _kenapa_ kau pikir aku ini Voldemort sih!"

Mata Malfoy menyipit sejenak, dan akhirya dia menyimpan tongkat sihirnya dan memegang pergelangan tangan Harry, menariknya berdiri.

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu," kata Malfoy sembari menyeretnya ke dalam kamar mandi yg cukup besar dan menempatkannya di depan cermin.

Harry menoleh pada Malfoy dengan bingung, tapi dia hanya mencengkeram bahu Harry dan mengangguk pada cermin.

Jadi Harry berbalik.

Badan atasnya masih berbalut kemeja yang sama tapi sekarang sudah kusut, meski jaket jasnya jelas berada di tempat lain.

" _Aku betul-betul perlu ganti baju…_ " Harry bertanya-tanya bagaimana Malfoy bisa tahan berdiri dekat dengannya. _Tiga hari_ di dalam _lemari._ Pastilah dia amat _bau_!

Sedikit rambut halus mulai muncul di tepi rahang dan dagunya dari kurangnya bercukur; baik secara sihir atau pun bukan. Dia menelusurkan tangan di atasnya, tak senang pada rasanya yang kasar.

Rambutnya bahkan lebih acak-acakan dari biasanya, berdiri ke segala arah memungkinkan; dan bahkan mungkin lebih.

"Jadi aku terlihat parah, dan kau pikir aku Voldemort?" tanya Harry datar, menemui mata Malfoy di cermin.

Seringai menaikkan ujung bibir Malfoy sebelum dia dapat menguasai diri. "Sebetulnya, kupikir kau terlihat cukup seksi… yah, mengesampingkan satu detail kecil…" aku Malfoy, dan seringainya lenyap seketika.

Harry tidak hanya _merasakan_ dirinya merona, dia melihatnya juga di cermin. Malfoy berpikir dia _seksi_? Itu hal baru…

Dia melonjak amat kaget saat dia tiba-tiba melihat apa yang membuatnya mengeluarkan reaksi serupa dengan Malfoy. Mungkin _itulah_ detail kecil yang Malfoy maksud. Tangan Harry refleks naik untuk memegang pinggul Malfoy; sebagai peringatan atau permohonan bantuan yang tak dia tahu.

Balas menatap liar padanya dari cermin bukanlah mata hijau miliknya.

Dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang lain ke wajahnya untuk menyentuh matanya, hanya untuk memastikan yang berada di cermin betul gambaran dirinya. Mengerjap, hampir yakin gambaran itu akan hilang, dia mendekat maju.

Dan, di belakang kacamata familiar miliknya, mata merah Voldemort balas menatap.

 **xxx**

~DRACO POV~

Draco duduk dengan merana di dalam _bathub_ kering, mati-matian berusaha fokus ke buku.

Setelah Potter sedikit tenang dari panik—yang dapat dimaklumi, sungguh—karena mata hijaunya digantikan mata merah Voldemort, dia menuntut ingin mandi.

Dan siapa Draco untuk melarangnya?

Jadi dia meninggalkan kamar mandi, memberi Potter privasi. Tapi begitu dia menutup pintu, Potter menjerit kesakitan. Menyebabkan Draco membuka pintunya lagi dengan amat keras hingga dia kira engselnya bakal robek.

Rupanya Potter jelas masih belum bisa ditinggalkan sendiri dalam waktu dekat. Dan menambah kehororan bagi Draco, itu termasuk ke kamar mandi.

Dia sangat ngeri—sama seperti Potter—mendapati dinding _shower_ terbuat dari kaca sepenuhnya. Kaca yang sangat jernih dan tembus pandang. Draco tidak begitu memusingkannya saat dia mandi sementara Potter masih tak sadar, tapi sekarang…

Akan tetapi, rupanya, itu bukan masalah sebesar yang mereka pikir pada awalnya, karena begitu Potter memasuki _shower,_ area sekitar selangkangannya seketika ditutupi embun beku, menutupinya sepenuhnya.

Dan alasan mengapa Draco tahu hal itu _bukan_ karena dia mengintip. Sama sekali bukan.

Draco, yang pada dasarnya menyukai mantra wajib pada setiap area kaca di kamar mandi yang menyebabkannya tidak berembun, sekarang tak mengharapkan lebih dari mengutuknya habis-habisan. Atau mungkin malah memujanya lebih jauh. Dia masih belum memutuskan.

 _Shower-_ nya ditempatkan di ujung _bathub,_ tepat di dekat kakinya. Dan di dalam _shower_ berdiri Harry Potter, telanjang bulat.

Dan bukunya betul-betul tidak cukup bagus untuk menahan perhatian Draco lebih lama lagi. Tidak dengan _itu_ sebagai saingan.

Kepala Potter bersandar di bawah semprotan air, mata tertutup, air bercampur sabun dan sampo mengaliri torso telanjang. Kucuran air melewati alisnya, menempel sejenak di bulu mata panjangnya, dan lanjut ke bawah pada pipi dan hidungnya. Mengalir lebih ke bawah lagi, melewati bibir merah muda yg sedikit terbuka dan dagunya. Draco tak pernah menganggap rambut badan menarik, tapi janggut halus yg membayangi dagu Harry membuatnya ingin… _menyentuhnya._

Mata Draco mengikuti si air mengelana tenggorokan Potter, menetes-netes dari jakun menonjol, dan menuruni bahu lebar, sedikit mengumpul di lekukan tulang selangka. Dan lalu… _lalu…_ ke bawah pada perut dan dada. Kulit emas bergelombang oleh otot yang tidak terlalu kentara.

Tiba-tiba Potter mengangkat kedua tangan pada rambut hitam pekatnya, menyeret tangannya di sana, membangunkan desakan dalam diri Draco untuk melakukan hal serupa. Dan juga memberi Draco pemandangan yang lebih bagus lagi. Bahkan tangan si Gryffindor adalah sesuatu yang memukau; kurus tapi berotot, menciptakan lekukan yang membuat Draco gatal ingin menelusurkan tangannya di sana. Atau lebih baik lagi; ingin tangan itu mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Potter berbalik perlahan, menghadap dinding alih-alih membelakangi, menempatkan tangannya pada ubin hitam. Buku tergelincir dari tangan Draco pada pemandangan itu.

Punggung Potter terlihat seperti sutra, hangat dan lembut, menyebabkan tangan Draco berkedut ingin menyentuh. Seperti lanskap; terangkat oleh tulang belikat menonjol, mendatar, dan lalu hanya sedikit menurun oleh tulang punggung.

Draco menelan ludah saat tatapannya makin ke bawah. Hanya lekuk berotot bagian atas bokong Harry yang terlihat di atas kaca berembun.

Tanpa peringatan apa-apa, Potter tiba-tiba mematikan _shower_ dan menarik handuk dari atas kaca, melangkah keluar.

Melilitkan handuk putih di pinggang dan berbalik pada Draco. "Kau ikut?" tanyanya, mengangguk ke arah kamar utama.

"Ya," jawab Draco parau. "Aku akan berada tepat di belakangmu."

Mengutuk pilihan kata-katanya sendiri, Draco berdiri dan turun dari _bathub_ dengan kaku, hati-hati memegang bukunya dengan mantap untuk menutupi.

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	30. 2 Januari

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 30**

 **.**

 _~Masih DRACO POV~_

Draco duduk di kasur dan menatap intens pada huruf-huruf, begitu intens hingga halamannya mungkin akan terbakar sebentar lagi.

 _Jangan menggunakan garpu paling besar untuk selada dan timun; begitu pula sup tidak boleh disantap dengan alat makan satu ini. Sebagai gantinya gunakan sendok tangan kiri dan pisau untuk…_

Draco amat sadar bahwa napasnya tersendat, bahwa kedua tangannya gemetar, dan bahwa buku di pangkuannya, yang memberitahunya bahwa menyantap sup memakai garpu paling besar bukanlah ide bagus, betul-betul sampah. Juga, dia amat sadar bahwa Potter hanya menggunakan handuk dengan badan basah kuyup, hanya beberapa kaki di sebelah kirinya.

"Kau lihat celanaku tidak?" tanya Potter, mencari di sekitar.

Draco memanggil celananya tanpa mendongak, dan mentransfigurasinya menjadi sepasang celana jeans yang mirip dengan celana preferensi Potter yang dia tahu. Meski dia bahkan tidak menatap ke arah Potter, dia dibutakan sementara oleh cerahnya senyum terima kasih Potter.

"Terima kasih!"

"Tak masalah," gumam Draco.

Dan di sana. _Di sana._ Dia membuat gerakan fatal. Untuk sedetik singkat dia mendongak dari halaman—yang untungnya belum terbakar—untuk… untuk melakukan apa, dia tak tahu. Itu terjadi begitu saja; gerakan matanya hanya meneruskan mode percakapan non-telanjang. Dan _menatap._ Dan _melihat._ Melihat Potter menjatuhkan handuknya ke lantai, membuka kancing jeans dengan santai, dan memakainya.

Dagu Draco jatuh ke lantai lebih cepat dari sapu mana pun kehilangan mantra levitasi, hantaman jantungnya yang berpacu bakal membuat kepakan sayap pixie malu, dan pipinya terbakar seperti telur ashwinder. Tapi dia tak dapat membayangkan mukanya sendiri merona; tidak karena aliran darahnya menuju ke arah yang benar-benar lain.

' _CELANA DALAM, POTTER, CELANA DALAM!'_ benak syok Draco _berteriak,_ tapi mulutnya hanya berhasil membentuk kata "…bah…" dengan bego.

Dia masih terbata tak jelas saat Potter duduk di sampingnya di atas kasur, dan menaruh sebelah tangan hangatnya di lutut Draco dengan alis bertaut khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja, Malfoy? Kau terlihat agak memerah."

' _DAN PAKAI BAJU!'_

Sembari menutup bukunya mungkin _sedikit_ terlalu keras, dia menjawab dengan suara yang mungkin _sedikit_ terlalu bernada tinggi. "Aku baik."

Potter sama sekali tak terlihat yakin dan dia mendekat. Bertekad meyakinkan Potter, Draco menemui tatapan matanya.

Mata merahnya, mata Voldemort yang terlihat agak _jahat,_ sama sekali berbeda dengan mata hijau yang biasanya terpajang untuk Draco kagumi. Setidaknya mata itu ada gunanya, seketika _membunuh_ masalah Draco.

"Aku _baik-baik saja,_ Potter," ujarnya, kali ini dengan lebih banyak keyakinan dalam suaranya, dan menaruh bukunya ke samping, lalu memanggil kemeja Potter dan menjejalkannya ke tangan Potter.

"Meski rupanya tak ada obat untuk kurangnya sopan santunmu," kata Draco suram, dan melihat Potter merona lalu menarik kemeja yang masih terkancing ke atas kepala, "kuharap kita bisa melakukan sesuatu pada mata merahmu itu."

Potter berpaling dan menyentuh keningnya pelan. "Kuharap juga begitu…"

Melembut sedikit, dia hampir menaruh sebelah tangan di kaki Potter untuk menawarkan bantuan, tapi sebelum tangannya bahkan dapat _berkedut_ , dia ingat bahwa Potter tak memakai apa-apa di bawah celana.

' _Lebih baik jangan menyentuhnya…'_

"Kita pasti bisa, Potter, berhentilah begitu melodramatis," ujar Draco sebagai gantinya, sesantai mungkin yang dapat dia kerahkan, berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membuatnya terdengar seperti masalah waktu alih-alih ketidakpastian. "Sekarang, kau mau tahu apa yang terjadi saat kau pingsan atau tidak? Kurasa itulah yang mau kau tanyakan padaku sebelum aku hampir mengutukmu sampai pingsan dan kau memutuskan untuk mandi…?"

"Saat kau mengatakannya seperti itu, mandi kedengarannya sangat bodoh…" protes Potter, tapi Draco lihat sudut bibirnya berkedut.

' _Ceria juga akhirnya…'_ pikir Draco, senang berhasil menarik Potter keluar dari kesusahan.

"Tidak sama sekali; mandi sangat diperlukan kok," Draco memprotes pernyataan si Gryffindor. _Sangat diperlukan_ mungkin agak sedikit keterlaluan; Draco tak berpikir Harry Potter bisa jadi betul-batul _bau,_ tapi dia lebih suka aroma murni Potter alih-alih bau lemari-yang-sudah-lama-ditutup bercampur jas-basah bercampur aroma-Potter.

Sepertinya Potter berpikiran ke arah yang sama. "Kenapa kau mengunciku di dalam lemari itu?"

"Karena Voldemort mengamuk di sini sebelum aku melakukannya. Dan aku memilih lemari karena, selain kamar mandi, hanya itu satu-satunya tempat yang bisa mengurung seseorang, di sini. Dan, seperti yang sudah kau buktikan dua kali, kamar mandi menyimpan senjata potensial. Satu-satunya yang dapat Voldemort lakukan untuk melukaimu di dalam lemari hanyalah menjedukkan kepalamu ke dinding, dan aku akan bisa mendengarnya. Lagipula, itu satu-satunya ruang yang cukup kecil agar aku bisa merapal anti sihir di sekitarnya dengan benar," jawab Draco seraya menggedik.

"Aku—apa yang terjadi?" tanya Potter, tampak kesusahan lagi. Tak diragukan lagi karena telah menyebabkan masalah dan/atau kerusakan imajiner. Dungu.

Draco menghela napas. "Tak banyak, sungguh. Kau hanya semacam… _roboh_ di museum. Kau seperti itu untuk satu hari, hanya sedikit bergerak dan meracau tak jelas kadang-kadang…" Draco memutuskan untuk tidak membuat Potter cemas dengan fakta bahwa racauannya adalah parseltongue. "Karena rupanya kau tidak sedang sekarat, dan kau sudah memutuskan sebelum kita berangkat bahwa kau lebih suka menempatkan dirimu pada bahaya tak penting daripada membuat orang-orang _cemas,_ kurasa kau tak akan suka bila aku membawamu ke rumah sakit. Itu, dan juga karena fakta tak akan ada yang tahu apa yang harus dilakukan pada Voldemort; terutama bila dia memutuskan bahwa mengambil alih tubuhmu sementara kau sedang tak ada adalah ide bagus. Yang dia lakukan kemarin, tentu saja."

"Aku tak mengerti, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Potter dan menggeleng. "Maksudku, aku mengerti _apa_ yang terjadi, tapi _kenapa_?"

Draco menggedikkan bahu. "Aku tak tahu pasti, melihat satu-satunya materi studi yang kupunya hanyalah buku yang mengatakan bahwa kau harus makan salad dan timun pakai sendok dan pisau," ujarnya dan menunjuk. "Tapi aku pasti agak benar setidaknya, melihat aku berhasil menyelesaikan kekacauan ini untukmu."

Draco terdistraksi untuk sementara saat Potter bergerak lebih dekat agar tak jatuh dari ujung matras. Begitu dekat hingga paha mereka bersentuhan singkat dan untuk sejenak seluruh pikiran Draco hanya dapat menghasilkan _tak pakai celana dalam._

"Er… Ya. Kau lihat, kotak kecil yang kau buka dimantrai dengan perisai sihir kuat. Kau ingat aku pernah bilang padamu bahwa rubi punya kemampuan perisai, kan? Nah, mungkin itu tak cukup kuat. Jadi, demi memastikan kau tak dapat membunuh Voldemort dengan kepalamu, dia memasang proteksi tambahan. Sayangnya—untuk dia, maksudnya—itu bekerja dua arah, berarti mantra yang dia pasang pada kotak juga menghalangimu darinya, mengurangi efek yang dia punya padamu. Dan saat kau membuka segelnya, yang kau lakukan begitu kau membuka kunci kotak itu sendiri, pikiranmu meluap, membuatmu pingsan dan pada akhirnya membuat Voldemort mengambil alih. Dan karena kita tak ingin itu terjadi, aku berhasil memasang beberapa…mantra darurat pada cincinnya, tapi aku takut mantranya tidak sekuat kotaknya. Ada sesuatu pada kunci itu yang menambahkan kekuatannya dan aku masih belum berhasil memecahkannya."

"Draco," ujar Potter dengan senyum.

Alis Draco naik ke bawah rambut pada penggunaan nama depannya. Sejenak dia bertanya-tanya apakah ini balasan saat dia memanggil Potter 'Harry' di museum. Itu adalah ketidaksengajaan. Ketidaksengajaan yang tak seharusnya terjadi; itulah mengapa dia memanggil Potter 'Potter' dalam benaknya sepanjang waktu.

"Ya?" sahutnya.

"Apa pernah ada yang bilang padamu bahwa kau brilian?"

Draco tak bisa menahan seringai yang menyebar di bibirnya. "Ya, mungkin aku pernah dengar di suatu waktu, tapi terima kasih, Potter."

Membenci misinya menyampaikan kabar buruk lebih dari saat dia mulai menjelaskan, ia berhenti sejenak ragu-ragu, merasakan senyum mati di wajah. Dia sungguh ingin memberitahu Potter bahwa dia telah memecahkan segalanya, bahwa tak ada lagi masalah yang harus ia tanggung, tapi karena tidak begitu kenyataannya, itu bukan pilihan.

"Tapi kita punya masalah," Draco mengaku dengan muram. "Kau ingat sebelum kita berangkat, katamu Voldemort diam meresahkan; seakan kita berlaku sesuai yang dia inginkan? Yah…" Draco menggosok mata, tak yakin bagaimana dia harus mengatakannya; jelas dan tak berbelit, tapi bukan kita-gagal-tak-ada-kesempatan-bagimu-untuk-selamat. "Kupikir itu agak mencurigakan. Kita sampai di sana, dan tak ada jebakan. Tak ada apa pun. Kita menjebol pertahanan yang terbilang lemah untuk menemukan kotak yang agak sulit dibuka. Tapi tidak mustahil. Untuk orang lain mungkin mustahil. Tapi tidak untukmu; satu-satunya orang yang _harusnya_ ingin dia hindari. Dia tahu cara kerja mantra transfernya; dia tahu bahwa sihirnya akan ditransfer ke tubuhmu. Itu berarti dia _dengan sengaja_ memberimu kunci cadangan. Yang mengarah pada pertanyaan tak terhindar: mengapa?" Draco mengambil jeda lagi.

"Sepertinya tidak akan bagus, ya?" tanya Potter, tampak seakan ingin menutup telinga dan berlari keluar kamar agar tak perlu mendengar informasi ini.

"Tidak terlalu," aku Draco. "Satu-satunya alasan yang bisa kulihat dari tindakan ini adalah Voldemort _sudah tahu._ Dia sudah tahu bahwa kau bisa melakukan sihir tanpa tongkat, dan karena itu dia sudah tahu bahwa kau akan mampu mengontrol sihir _nya,_ pada akhirnya. Tapi dia juga sudah tahu bahwa kau tak akan mampu melakukannya sebelum dia memanifestasikan dirinya cukup dalam padamu, membuatnya kuat. Sedangkan kau…yah, tak begitu kuat. Dia sudah tahu bahwa kau akan mampu membuka kuncinya, tapi kau tak akan dapat membunuhnya; dia akan tumbuh terlalu kuat. Dan _vóilà,_ saat kau menemukan tempat persembunyiannya dan mengambil satu langkah potensial untuk membunuhnya; kerugiannya hilang, dia dapat akses bebas pada kepalamu. Dia telah mengeluarkan— _Heck,_ malah _kita_ yang mengeluarkan tahap kedua dari rencana miliknya, dan semua kerugian beralih pada kita."

Draco merasa tidak hanya kita-gagal-tak-ada-kesempatan-selamat-untukmu; rasanya seakan dia sama saja mendorong Potter dari jurang yang amat tinggi.

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**

* * *

 **Catatan Daaro Moltor :**

 _Saya takut catatan kali ini sangat panjang._

 _Harry dan Draco tentu saja tak tahu cara kerja kunci pada kotak (dan mereka tak perlu tahu; hanya perlu tahu cara membukanya), tapi itu bukan berarti kalian tak boleh tahu. Jadi saya akan jelaskan pada kalian. Jika kalian mau membacanya, tentu saja._

 _Begini, agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan (seperti kata Draco, seluruh operasi ini berdasarkan hal tak mencolok) Voldemort perlu kunci yang tidak akan bereaksi pada muggle yang mau tak mau akan menyentuhnya. Jadi, kunci pada kotak hanya aktif ketika sihir hadir. Hal ini, tentu saja, tak dapat mencegah perampok muggle dari mengambilnya. Jadi, kotak dan kacanya (seperti botol di kalung Harry) dimantrai supaya tak dapat pecah. Dan tentu saja, dengan adanya kaca, seorang muggle tak akan bisa mencabut bingkainya._

 _Hal ini jarang menyebabkan gangguan, mengingat kacanya secara standar muggle pun kemungkinan anti pecah juga (dan saya rasa Smithsonian tak akan mengajukan keluhan, bila mereka tahu soal ini). Selain itu, kacanya juga anti sihir. Saat kacanya terbuka atau pecah (yang mana diperlukan bila ingin mengambil cincinnya), "sensor sihir" pada kotak akan bereaksi dan menutupnya. Ini mencegah pengunjung-penyihir dari memicu seluruh sistem keamanan._

 _Saya harap ini setidaknya masuk akal bagi kalian! Dan saya harap ini setidaknya bisa menutupi semua kekurangan yang kentara._

 _Dan sekedar mengklarifikasi, saya sudah memikirkan semua ini sebelumnya. Semuanya sudah direncanakan. Tapi saat saya menulis adegannya, saya sadar bahwa menulis semua ini akan sangat canggung. Saya rasa Harry dan Draco tak perlu membuang banyak waktu pada hal sepele seperti mencari tahu cara kerja kunci dengan rinci saat mereka hanya perlu membukanya._

 _Adapun kotaknya akan dijelaskan lebih menyeluruh di chapter mendatang ;)_

 _Juga; Peter & Carmen Lucia Buck adalah nama asli pemilik cincin Carmen Lucia (coba cari di google bila kalian ingin tahu kisah nyata—dan cukup manis—mereka). Saya memilih Rosales sebagai nama keluarga fiktif mereka karena memiliki arti _mawar _, dan saya mendapati corak warna rubi cukup mirip dengan mawar (dan Youtube:er kesukaan saya menyandang nama Emile Rosales). Alasan saya mengubah nama keluarga mereka adalah untuk menghormati, tapi saya juga ingin menunjukkan terima kasih dan menghargai mereka karena telah mendonasikan permata tak ternilai pada Smithsonian._

 _Meski ini hanyalah cerita fiksi biasa, saya merasa bersalah telah membuat tuduhan (meski fiktif belaka). Tentu saja tidak satu pun dari mereka adalah budak Pangeran Kegelapan, bila kalian berpikir seperti itu…yah, katakanlah saya khawatir._

 _Dan; aslinya tidak ada kotak. Cincinnya dipamerkan seperti permata lainnya._

 _Saya rasa akan lebih logis membiarkan mereka menggunakan alias saat mereka 'mendonasikan' cincinnya (dalam cerita ini), tapi itu hanya akan mengacaukan banyak hal, dan, sesungguhnya, tak akan banyak berguna._

 _Dan, bagi kalian yang mengakui kekuatan Google di atas segalanya; ya, saya tahu ekhibisi rubi Carmen Lucia baru dimulai tahun 2004, tapi percayalah; saya berusaha keras untuk menemukan batu yang tepat. Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun (dan beberapa buku soal simbolisme) untuk memilih rubi, apalagi memilih yang satu ini! Dan sulit untuk mencari gambaran museum serta bagaimana kelihatannya pada tahun 1998 saat internet masih jarang. Jadi, kalian harus menerima deskpripsi museum yang lebih tepat dan membuat mereka mendonasikan cincinnya enam tahun lebih awal._

 _Maaf karena melimpahkan semua ini pada kalian sekarang, tapi saya tak mau membocorkan ini lebih cepat, dan tidak pula ingin menunggu lebih lama._

 _Dan harusnya saya mulai menulis alih-alih menambahkannya di sini, bukan? Yah, kita belajar dari pengalaman, kan? Saya jadi tahu bahwa fiksi petualangan butuh banyak penjelasan. -.-'_


	31. Sabtu, 2 Januari

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 31**

 **.**

 _~HARRY POV~_

Harry merasa seakan dasar perutnya anjlok.

Mereka telah berjalan langsung ke dalam perangkap Voldemort. Yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang perangkap; karena eksistensi _perangkap_ mengimplikasikan adanya pilihan. Dan yah, mungkin memang ada; menemukan permatanya dan mati lebih cepat, atau tidak menemukan permatanya dan kemungkinan mati sedikit lebih lambat.

Kenapa sih masa depan Harry, cakrawala hidupnya, diselimuti awan hitam konstan dengan tak ada jalan keluar yang jelas?

Mereka pulang ke Inggris; kembali ke Manor dan perjalanannya betul-betul _parah_ bagi Harry. Dia tak merasakan apa yang orang waras sebut sebagai… yah, _hidup,_ sebelum mereka pergi. Tapi saat mereka tiba…

Malfoy yang malang nyaris menggendongnya menaiki tangga sampai ke kamar. Mereka hanya bisa bersyukur pada Merlin bahwa Lucius tak ada di sana untuk menyaksikannya. Harry menggigil hebat, detak jantungnya berpacu, dia merasa terlalu panas, dan kelopak matanya tertutup sepanjang waktu, dan dia merasakan nyeri yang tak dapat dijelaskan di sekujur tubuh. Dan akhirnya Malfoy tidak _nyaris_ menggendong Harry; dia _betul-betul_ menggendongnya. Merapal mantra tanpa-bobot pada Harry, dia dapat mengangkatnya dengan mudah.

Dan pastilah Harry tertidur di sana di tangan Malfoy, karena satu waktu dia digendong menaiki tangga dan kali berikutnya dia membuka mata langit-langit kamar Malfoy yang tampak familiar menyapanya.

Dia telah sedikit pulih sekarang dan berhasil duduk di atas kasur. Tapi dengan tumpulnya rasa diambil alih oleh orang gila, dia jadi punya kesempatan untuk _berpikir_ bahwa dia telah diambil alih oleh orang gila. Hal itu, tentu saja, mengarah pada perasaan tak nyaman mengetahui dia telah menginjak langsung pada perangkap, bercampur pengetahuan bahwa kau tak diberi pilihan.

Malfoy tampaknya memikirkan hal yang serupa dengan Harry. "Kita tak punya pilihan lain, Potter," ujarnya.

Harry menggeleng. "Aku tahu. Tapi tidak membuat situasi jadi sedikit kurang menjengkelkan, kan?"

Malfoy terkekeh gelap. "Kurasa memang tidak."

Dia mendesah sedikit lega saat Malfoy duduk di sampingnya di atas kasur. Harry bergeser mendekat hampir secara otomatis.

Dia mengerang ketika dia menyadari telah melakukannya, dan tak ada apa pun yang terjadi. "Aku merasa parah sekali," akunya pelan, "Kita harus membunuhnya."

Dia mendongak pada Malfoy dan melihatnya berjengit pada pemandangan mata merah Harry.

Lalu sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Awalnya iba melintasi wajah Malfoy, tapi berlalu sangat cepat. Yang tersisa sepeninggalnya hanyalah kepenasaran nyata. Keputusasaan bercampur dengan sesuatu yang tampak seperti kehancuran total menyapu mata terbelalak Malfoy, dan tiba-tiba tangannya mencengkeram bahu Harry begitu keras hingga nyaris sakit.

Malfoy menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahan jika kau mati di bawah pengawasanku, Harry."

"Aku…" Harry tak tahu harus berkata apa. Malfoy selalu tampak begitu yakin, seakan kemungkinan gagal tidak eksis. Sekarang… Harry tak tahu harus bagaimana. Malfoy pernah nyaris mengatakan hal yang sama sebelumnya, tapi saat itu lebih seperti jaminan, seperti dia tidak akan _mengizinkan_ Harry untuk mati.

Mata perak yang menggali ke dalam matanya membuatnya tak nyaman. Harry begitu ingin melihat Malfoy kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasa, ingin menjanjikan padanya bahwa tentu saja dia tak akan mati, bahwa dia akan memecahkan semuanya dan segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi dia tak bisa.

Pada akhirnya yang dapat Harry keluarkan hanyalah, "Kalau begitu kita harus membunuhnya."

Malfoy menutup mata, mendesah, dan memalingkan kepala. "Bagaimana caranya?" tanyanya.

Ya, _bagaimana caranya?_ Harry tak tahu. Horcruxs saja sangat merepotkan untuk disingkirkan, dan Harry punya sedikit keraguan bahwa ini akan lebih sulit lagi.

Tidak, dia tak bisa terus membandingkannya dengan horcrux. Satu-satunya hal yang telah mereka yakini untuk beberapa waktu sekarang bahwa ini _bukanlah_ horcrux. Cara membunuhnya tidak akan sama.

Jadi sungguh, siapa bilang caranya harus sama rumitnya…?

"Menurutmu apa aku bisa memakai Kutukan Kematian?" tanya Harry akhirnya.

Malfoy menoleh padanya dengan alis bertatut dan melepaskan bahu Harry seolah terbakar.

"Apa?"

"Maksudku pada cincinnya. Membantingnya tak akan berefek banyak, tapi dengan sihir, mungkin akan mempan," ujar Harry, masih memikirkan detail teorinya. "Maksudku, yang membantuku menangkal Voldemort adalah sihir dan darahmu. Keseluruhan misi ini adalah tentang sihir. Kenapa sihir tak akan mampu membunuhnya?"

Malfoy menatap udara kosong sembari memikirkannya. Harry mengamati wajahnya hati-hati seraya menunggu keputusan.

Akhirnya, Malfoy mengangguk. "Ya… ya, setidaknya itu layak dicoba."

Harry sumringah dan berdiri. "Ayo kita lakukan, kalau begitu!"

"Sekarang?" tanya Malfoy.

"Ya, kenapa tidak?"

Malfoy mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak tahu. Aku hanya berpikir… lupakan saja." Malfoy menggeleng. "Apa kau tahu cara…melakukannya?"

Suasana ceria hati Harry lenyap seketika. Dalam kegembiraannya menemukan kemungkinan solusi, dia telah lupa bahwa dia betul-betul harus melakukannya. Tapi dia tak bisa menyerah tanpa mencoba.

Sedikit tergopoh, dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihir. "Tidak. Bagaimana caranya?"

Malfoy menghela napas dan turut berdiri, menggosok sebelah tangan di atas kedua mata seraya berkata, "Pikirkan apa yang benar-benar ingin kau capai dengan mantra ini, bertahan pada pemikiran itu. Pikirkan _mengapa_ kau menginginkannya. Jangan berkedip, jangan ragu-ragu, dan jangan pikirkan hal lain."

Harry menelan ludah, tapi mengangguk pada Malfoy agar mengambil cincinnya.

Harry tak punya dugaan di mana cincinnya disimpan, tapi dia sedikit kaget saat Malfoy lantas mengeluarkannya dari saku kiri celana jeans-nya dan menaruhnya di atas nakas. Menyingkirkan buku-buku dan gelas yang ada di sana, dia balas mengangguk pada Harry lalu mundur. "Lakukan seperti kataku dan itu akan berhasil."

Jadi Harry mencoba. Dia mengangkat tongkat sihir dan menatap pada cincin, pada Voldemort, berusaha memanggil semua alasan mengapa dia ingin Voldemort lenyap; bahayanya untuk Malfoy, bahaya untuk orang-orang lain, bahaya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tapi dia tak bisa. Yang dapat dia pikirkan hanyalah dia akan _membunuh_ seseorang. Seseorang yang telah mati, sebetulnya, tapi dia tak bisa membawa dirinya untuk _menginginkan_ nya. Dia tak _ingin_ membunuh. Tidak Voldemort, tidak siapa pun.

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya," ujarnya, dan menurunkan tongkat sihirnya.

Ada penyesalan kecil di dasar perutnya saat dia lanjut menatap cincin. Dia menggeleng dan meremas tongkat sihir di tangan. Dia tak kuasa melakukannya.

"Apakah ini Voldemort atau kau yang berbicara?" tanya Malfoy.

Dia menoleh pada si pirang dan menggeleng lagi. "Ini aku. Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya."

Malfoy tersenyum sedikit. "Tak perlu minta maaf, Potter. Sebetulnya aku akan agak kecewa bila kau _bisa_ melakukannya."

"Tapi sekarang kita harus mencari cara lain untuk membunuhnya," ujar Harry.

Malfoy terlihat agak termenung untuk sejenak, lalu dia tiba-tiba maju selangkah.

"Aku bisa melakukannya."

Kedua alis Harry naik. "Kau bisa?"

"Aku percaya begitu," jawab Malfoy dan datang untuk berdiri di samping Harry.

"Apa kau pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, Malfoy?" tanyanya, tiba-tiba sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak," jawab Malfoy singkat, membunuh ketakutan Harry sebelumnya, tapi membangunkan ketakutan baru dalam prosesnya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin kau dapat melakukannya?"

Malfoy menoleh dan menatap tepat matanya. Kali ini dia tak berjengit sama sekali. Lalu dia tersenyum sedikit dan berpaling.

"Melihat apa yang dia lakukan padamu memberiku cukup banyak motivasi, Potter," adalah satu-satunya jawaban Malfoy saat dia mengangkat tongkat sihir, mengarahkannya tepat pada cincin berkilau. Meski Harry tahu cincin itu apa, tetap saja terlihat sangat indah.

Malfoy tiba-tiba sedikit terkekeh dan menurunkan tongkat sihirnya. "Aku tidak sepenuhnya yakin aku ingin kau dekat atau ingin kau keluar dari kamar, Potter, tapi jaga-jaga mungkin kau harus mundur sedikit."

"Oh," ucap Harry, dan cepat-cepat mundur beberapa langkah. "Maaf."

Malfoy hanya menggeleng singkat dan mengangkat tongkat sihirnya sekali lagi, seraya menatap cincin.

Untuk sesaat Malfoy tak melakukan apa-apa, tapi Harry tidak begitu cemas mengingat dia sendiri tak menghasilkan apa-apa dan masih perlu cukup banyak waktu untuk mencapai pemahaman itu. Dia hanya kira mungkin orang butuh lebih banyak waktu untuk mencapai kesimpulan berlawanan. Tapi lalu Malfoy tiba-tiba berbalik.

Harry melonjak kaget saat tongkat sihir Malfoy tiba-tiba terarah padanya. Tapi Malfoy menurunkan tangannya dan maju selangkah.

"Potter, ini akan terdengar sangat menggelikan, tapi aku harus tanya, jika tidak aku tak akan pernah bisa melakukan ini…" Malfoy menggosok sebelah tangan di atas matanya lagi dan menggeleng seakan tak percaya apa yang hendak dia lakukan. Lalu dia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, menurunkan tangannya dan bertanya: "Apa pendapatmu tentangku akan jadi lebih buruk jika aku mampu melakukan ini?"

Harry betul-betul terperangah. Dia bahkan tidak memikirkan itu. Tidak terlalu.

Dia memikirkan hal yang menghentikannya dari melaksanakan mantra itu; dia tak _ingin_ membunuh. Jika Malfoy bisa,, itu artinya dia menginginkannya; itu artinya dia memiliki hasrat untuk membunuh.

Tapi ini Voldemort. Lelaki yang telah menyiksa, membunuh, dan menghancurkan lebih dari penyihir mana pun dalam sejarah. Pendapat umum Harry adalah bila kau tak ingin dia mati, kau sama saja dengan Pelahap Maut. Haruskah dia katakan itu pada Malfoy? Dan apa yang dia katakan pada Harry tadi? Bahwa melihatnya menderita memberi Malfoy motivasi untuk melakukannya.

Apakah pendapatnya akan berubah pada lelaki yang bersiap untuk melakukan sejauh ini hanya demi menolongnya? Bahkan meski Harry tidak setuju pada pembunuhan, itulah yang telah dia lakukan persis. Dia telah membunuh Voldemort. Yah, benar juga, sekitar tujuh kali sebetulnya.

Dan lagipula pada akhirnya mereka akan tetap harus membunuhnya. Pilihan lain tak terpikirkan.

Dan, entah bagaimana, bahwa Malfoy betul-betul bertanya membuat jawabannya lebih mudah.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Harry, betul-betul jujur.

Senyum singkat melengkung di bibir Malfoy sebelum dia berbalik. "Bagus." Kata selanjutnya yang meninggalkan bibir itu adalah kutukan kematian.

Kilasan sinar hijau begitu silau tak alami dan membuat jantung Harry berdetak cepat dan berat, membuatnya merasa seakan rusuknya akan patah dari tekanan.

Dan kemudian dia tak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Serangan Malfoy kena telak. Cincinnya melambung tinggi ke udara, dan mata Harry mengikutinya hingga berputar ke belakang kepala dan lututnya menghantam lantai.

" _Potter… Potter…_ " Lewat kabut dia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan lembab menyentuh dahinya ringan sebelum mundur.

" _Potter, kau punya detak nadi, aku tahu kau masih hidup. Buka matamu,_ " tuntut suara Malfoy.

"Diam. Kepalaku rasanya seperti dihancurkan dengan kapak dan lalu dihidupkan kembali," protes Harry, masih memejamkan mata erat, enggan menghadapi sakit yang pastinya akan disebabkan cahaya siang hari.

"Sangat mungkin memang itulah yang terjadi. Yah, selain kapaknya sih," kata Malfoy. "Apa dia masih ada di sana?"

"Oh ya," jawab Harry, masih merasakan Voldemort dengan jelas seperti lendir dingin di belakang kepalanya. Meski itu bisa dibilang deskripsi yang kurang kuat, Harry tak bisa memikirkan perumpamaan lain dalam keadaan benaknya yang sekarang.

"Ingin kubantu berdiri?" tanya Malfoy setelah hening singkat.

"Tidak, pergi sana," keluh Harry, tak ingin bergerak seinchi pun untuk setidaknya dua bulan.

Mengejutkannya, Malfoy beranjak ke lantai kayu, dan kemudian ke atas karpet, mengindikasikan si Slytherin mematuhinya; hingga langkah kakinya kembali lagi. Harry merasakan rambutnya berdesir pelan ketika Malfoy menaruh lututnya di samping kepala Harry.

"Sekarang kau harus buka matamu, Potter; kau harus lihat ini," ujar Malfoy.

Dengan erangan, Harry melakukan seperti perintah, berpikir lagipula pada akhirnya dia harus melakukannya. Jadi dia membuka sebelah matanya sedikit. Mengejutkannya, sinar kamar tidak separah itu, mengindikasikan bahwa ia tidak pingsan terlalu lama, jadi dia membuka mata yang satunya lagi kemudian duduk.

Tapi itu terbukti terlalu berat, menyebabkan kepalanya berputar seakan dia akan pingsan lagi. Malfoy cepat-cepat menaruh sebelah tangan di belakang kepalanya dan menyeimbangkannya hingga putarannya lewat.

"Lihat ini," Malfoy berkata kemudian, agak tak sabar, menunjukkan cincinnya di depan mata Harry.

Untuk sesaat, Harry tak begitu mengerti apa yang seharusnya dia lihat. Lalu dia menemukannya. Berada jauh di dalam permata semerah darah hampir terlihat seperti mengambang di sana, adalah tanda tipis berbentuk sambaran petir, identik dengan bekas luka di kening Harry.

"Apa…? Bagaimana bisa…?" Harry terbata, menyambar tangan Malfoy dan memegang cincinnya agar dia dapat melihatnya lebih baik.

"Dia selamat dari kutukan kematian," ujar Malfoy simpel.

"Kurasa begitu," sahut Harry, masih bingung. "Yah, dengan begini kurasa kita tak bisa mengembalikan cincinnya…" dia menyimpulkan, merasa sedikit tak enak tentang itu. Tapi bagaimana mereka bisa menjelaskannya?

"Oh, jangan khawatir," kata Malfoy, sembari berdiri. "Aku akan mengirimi mereka sesuatu yang baru dan berkilau untuk mereka pamerkan pada dunia sebagai gantinya. Aku yakin aku bisa menemukan sesuatu di lemari besi yang tak akan dicari orangtuaku. Atau bahkan disadari telah hilang."

Harry tersenyum, merasa baikan. Bila lemari besi keluarga Malfoy seperti milik keluarga Black—dan Harry sangat menduganya—museum Smithsonian akan dikompensasi dengan baik.

"Terima kasih," ujar Harry dan mendongak pada Malfoy dengan senyum.

"Jangan dipikirkan," jawab Malfoy seraya menggedik. "Mau berdiri sekarang?"

Harry mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Malfoy yang terulur padanya. Malfoy menariknya berdiri dengan mudah.

Setelah berdiri, Harry mendapati dirinya berjarak tak lebih dari satu inchi dari wajah Draco Malfoy. Syok karena kedekatan membuat Harry terpukau dan dia tak bisa membawa dirinya bergerak.

Tapi Malfoy bisa.

Malfoy tersenyum lebar, membangunkan getaran aneh dan tak dikenal di dasar perut Harry. "Matamu hijau lagi, Potter. Kita pasti melakukan sesuatu yang benar," ujar Malfoy, dan kemudian beranjak menjauh, menyimpan cincinnya kembali ke dalam saku. "Mungkin tak akan sesulit itu untuk membunuh benda ini."

Saat Harry menonton Malfoy bergerak ke arah nakas dan menaruh kembali buku-buku yang tadi dia singkirkan, Harry tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu; perasaan bahwa dia tak akan begitu keberatan bila Draco Malfoy melemparnya ke ranjang lalu menidurinya tidak lenyap.

Rupanya itu bukan karena pengaruh setelan jas.

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	32. 6 Januari

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 32**

 **.**

 _ **Daaro Moltor :** Daaan, hanya sebagai pengingat bagi yang sudah lupa lirik lagunya (termasuk saya! XD), ini dia :_

" _Janganlah engkau bagikan potongan jiwamu, sesungguhnya engkau akan menemukan myrmidon yang engkau tuju telah utuh sejak lama. Untuk intaglio pada peristirahatan terakhir adalah pilihanmu sendiri, dan karenanya makhluk fanamu tak akan sendiri lagi. Dengan ini engkau akan terlindung dari segala hingga dua pertama Agamemnon menerobos..."_

 **XXX**

Malfoy mondar-mandir dalam kamar; langkah marahnya teredam karpet tebal di lantai, sesuatu yang Harry duga membuat si pria makin marah.

Seminggu penuh telah berlalu sejak Smithsonian dan perampokan cincin. Kondisi Harry tidak bisa dibilang membaik, dan mereka masih tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan soal itu.

Dan Malfoy positif _gila_ memikirkannya dan telah melakukan itu sebagian besar waktu.

"Aku tak percaya ini! Kita _punya_ permata sialannya, kita membuka kunci terkutuknya, dan sekarang kita tak bisa membunuhnya!" ledak Malfoy, sembari melangkah bolak-balik. "Aku tak _percaya_ betapa menjengkelkannya semua ini! Jiwa Voldemort—benda sialan yang membunuhmu tepat ada di depan kita dan aku tak bisa… _kita_ tak bisa melakukan apa pun tentangnya! Tepat di depan kita dan kita hanya harus memikirkan sesuatu untuk menerobosnya dan—" Malfoy berhenti tiba-tiba di tempat dan berputar untuk menghadap Harry.

Malfoy menutupi muka dengan tangannya untuk sejenak lalu mendongak, mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Harry.

"Aku bilang apa barusan, Potter?" tanya Malfoy tajam.

Harry menghela napas. Malfoy telah mengatakan hal yang kira-kira serupa sepanjang hari; dia tak begitu mendengarkan. Harry menutup buku yang dia baca.

"Aku tak tahu, sepertinya kali ini kau bilang sesuatu soal betapa tak bergunanya aku karena tak bisa memikirkan solusi untuk semua ini…" gumamnya dan mengibaskan tangannya acuh.

"Apa? Bukan itu yang…aku bicarakan…Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Maksudku bagian terakhirnya, apa yang kukatakan?"

"Sesuatu soal mencari cara untuk menerobos, kurasa…" jawab Harry.

" _Di mana_ aku pernah mendengar itu sebelumnya!" celetuk Malfoy, dan mulai mondar-mandir lagi.

"Lagu sialan yang kita temukan beberapa waktu lalu! Sekarang demi Merlin, Malfoy, duduk diam!" tuntutnya, menunjuk lantai di depannya. Mengejutkannya Malfoy duduk seketika, meski dia nyaris tak sadar melakukannya.

"Lagunya! Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan lagunya!"

Untuk beberapa alasan Malfoy merogoh kantung-kantungnya, mencari sesuatu.

"Sialan! Dimana sih? Aku menaruhnya di kantung celanaku beberapa waktu lalu dan sekarang…"

Sedikit malu, Harry mengecek kantungnya sendiri dan mengeluarkan sepotong kertas yang dilipat rapi.

"Celana yang ini?" tanyanya dan menyerahkan catatannya pada Malfoy.

Malfoy menatap Harry tapi menerima kertasnya. "Kenapa kau pakai baju _ku_?"

"Karena para peri rumah menolak mencuci baju-bajuku atas perintah ayahmu. Kurasa itulah cara dia mengatakan bahwa dia tak akan membunuhku," ujar Harry. "Dan lagipula, bajumu wangi."

Malfoy memberinya tatapan kaget.

"Dibandingkan dengan punyaku, maksudnya, yang belum dicuci selama dua minggu belakangan," Harry buru-buru menambahkan.

"Dan apa kau terlalu bergaya untuk mantra pembersih biasa?" tanya Malfoy datar.

"Aku membakar bajuku terakhir kali aku mencobanya," aku Harry.

"Kalau begitu minta _padaku_ ," sahut Malfoy, dan mengakhiri diskusi dengan fokus pada catatan.

Harry tersenyum saat dia melihat bibir Malfoy bergerak ketika menganalisa kata-kata.

Harry berhasil duduk dengan sabar untuk beberapa waktu. Meski kesabaran adalah kelebihan, jelas itu bukan kelebihan Harry.

"Apa kau tak mengenali bajumu sendiri?"

Draco bahkan tidak mendongak.

"Tidak. Kupikir kau akhirnya punya selera _fashion_ dan menerapkannya. Sekarang tutup mulut."

Dan Harry tutup mulut. Selama lima menit.

Karena tak ada yang bisa dia kerjakan, dia mengeluarkan rantai kalung yang Malfoy berikan padanya saat Natal. Dia mengangkatnya sedikit, mengamati rantai bagus yang berkilau dalam cahaya siang hari, dan bertanya : "Apa ini benar-benar perak?"

Malfoy mendesah dalam, lagi-lagi tidak mendongak dari lagu.

" _Ya,_ Potter, itu benar-benar perak. Kau pikir aku seberapa murah? Lagipula, tak ada hal lain selain perak yang bisa melakukan _sesuatu_ pada kerasukan, sekarang _tutup—"_ Malfoy memotong perkataannya sendiri dan tiba-tiba menemui mata Harry. "Aku sudah mengerti," dia mendeklarasikan.

Harry tergopoh bangun. " _Benarkah_?"

"Apa kau pernah dengar kisah perang Trojan, Potter?" tanya Malfoy.

Harry rasa itu mungkin ada hubungannya dengan _mencari tahu,_ jadi dia memutuskan untuk menghibur Malfoy. "Er… hanya samar-samar…" akunya.

"Kalau begitu akan kujelaskan padamu."

"Tapi kubilang—"

"Aku tahu kau bilang apa, Potter. Kebetulan aku juga tahu bahwa kau bohong. Baiklah, akan kujelaskan singkat saja, tapi hanya karena kau adalah kau." Harry tak punya kesempatan untuk bertanya apa yang dimaksud si Slytherin dengan itu sebelum Malfoy melanjutkan, "Kuda Trojan, Potter, kau pasti pernah dengar soal itu. Tentara Agamemnon menggunakannya untuk memasuki Troy, atas usul dan inisiatif Odysseus. Moral dari kisah ini bisa dibilang _tak ada yang sama seperti kelihatannya._ Yah, bagian _itunya_ sih, lalu ada sesuatu soal pembalasan Achilles atas kematian Patroclus dan ada banyak darah, kekerasan, dan pencurian istri tapi kita abaikan itu untuk sekarang."

Harry terdiam beberapa waktu, sementara Malfoy memandangnya, menunggunya untuk mengerti bahasa Yunani yang baru saja dia utarakan (yang sebetulnya _memang_ Yunani bila dipikir lagi). Hal itu sering terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Akhirnya Draco memutar mata. Tampaknya ini hasil dari penantiannya, kebanyakan waktu.

"Yang benar saja, Potter! _Aplikasikan_ itu pada lagu kecil kita."

"Berhati-hatilah pada orang Yunani pembawa hadiah?"

Malfoy hanya melotot. "Pada _lagu_ nya, Potter!"

"Kita…perlu dua kuda Trojan untuk memasuki kepalaku…?"

Telapak tangan Malfoy bertemu jidat dengan suara tamparan. Gestur yang sangat tidak Malfoy, bila seseorang tanya Harry. Yang mana tidak ada yang tanya, tentu saja.

"Kristus, Potter. Granger jelas adalah otak di antara kalian bertiga…" gumam si pirang dan menggeleng. " _Ini tidak seperti kelihatannya._ Kurasa itu menimbulkan ilusi ganda pada bagian pertama teks; mengimplikasikan lagi bahwa cincin yang kita punya bukan hanya sembarang batu permata. Dan, juga _lagi,_ mengatakan meski ini terlihat seperti horcrux, ini bukan, dan karena itulah tak bisa dimusnahkan seperti salah satunya, yang mana sudah kita ketahui, tentu saja. Tapi bagian _dua pertama_ ini…" Malfoy mengetuk jarinya di bawah tulisan kata itu, "sangat menarik. Aku tak bisa memecahkannya hingga aku menemukan bahwa kau perlu menafsirkannya secara cukup harfiah." Senyum puas merayapi bibir si Slytherin.

Harry tak bisa untuk tidak ikut tersenyum kecil bersamanya, meski dia belum begitu mengerti apa yang Malfoy bicarakan.

" _Sepasang pertama_ Agamemnon, Potter?" desak Malfoy.

"AG? Apa itu AG?" tanyanya, mengira-ngira, meski dia berasumsi dia salah.

Tapi mengejutkannya Malfoy tersenyum, nyaris seakan dia bangga bahwa Harry mengerti.

"AG adalah huruf-huruf yang dipakai para Alkimia sebagai salah satu dari tiga logam dasar; sebuah singkatan dari kata _Argentum,_ " nada Malfoy terdengar informative alih-alih sukar dipahami, yang entah kenapa mengejutkan Harry. Karena dia betul-betul punya hak untuk kaget.

"Dan dalam bahasa Inggris itu adalah…?"

"Perak," jawab Malfoy.

.

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**

* * *

 **neko : _  
_**Maaf lama, lebih dari sebulan ya /plak.


	33. 6 Januari, Rabu

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 33**

 **.**

Mereka berlarian di koridor seperti orang gila, mengejar satu sama lain melewati banyak anak tangga; Malfoy tentu saja punya keuntungan dalam balapan baru mereka, mengingat dia tahu jalannya. Tapi Harry paling cepat.

Tak satu pun dari mereka betul-betul berpikir bahwa mereka bisa saja memanggil peri rumah dan memintanya untuk membawakan pisau perak dari dapur. Tapi meski mereka berpikir pun, kemungkinan mereka tetap tak akan melakukannya.

Harry akhirnya dapat melihat ujung dari lorong yang telah gelap gulita begitu lama; mereka tahu cara membunuh Voldemort. Dia tak akan berubah menjadi pembantai psikopat; dia tak akan membunuh Malfoy. Hatinya terasa ringan dan kepalanya jernih dari segala masalah dan keraguan.

Dan kemungkinan Malfoy merasa sama, pikir Harry, saat si pirang menyusulnya dengan tawa senang ketika koridor terbelah di perempatan lainnya.

Harry terkekeh sembari meningkatkan kecepatan lagi, bertekad memenangkan balap mereka meski tak tahu ke mana arah tujuan mereka.

Tapi koridornya terus meliuk, berbelok, dan terbelah menjadi sebanyak empat arah untuk dipilih, jadi Harry terpaksa sering memelan, kehilangan keuntungan yang dia miliki atas Malfoy. Tapi itu tak penting, dia tak sesenang ini dalam waktu yang terasa bertahun-tahun.

Tiba-tiba Malfoy berbelok begitu cepat hingga Harry nyaris melewatinya, tapi entah bagaimana dia menjulurkan sebelah tangan dan berhasil menarik diri memasuki pintu. Sebelum Harry dapat mengendali diri dan melihat sekitar, Malfoy menabraknya ke dinding, menahan kedua tangannya di bawah.

Malfoy tertawa, napas masih berat dari lari kencang mereka. "Apa kau menyerah?" tanyanya, kilau jahil di matanya.

Harry tak bisa tak ikut tertawa. Konyol, sungguh; bahkan dia dan Ron tidak main permainan kekanakan semacam ini, dan di sinilah dia, sedang melakukannya dengan Malfoy dari semua orang. Tapi tak terasa canggung sedikit pun.

"Aku menyerah!" tawa Harry, napasnya sendiri sama tersengalnya. "Aku menyerah; kau menang!"

"Bagus," ujar Malfoy. "Sekarang apa hadiahku?"

"Apa saja yang kau suka," kekeh Harry. "Aku akan memberimu apa pun yang kau suka." Dia berjanji dengan senyum, napas akhirnya mulai terkejar.

Harry kira akan mendapat permintaan konyol dari Malfoy, seperti diizinkan menyimpan tongkat sihir Harry sehari, atau sesuatu semacam itu, tapi mengejutkannya tak ada yg datang selain hening.

Mata perak intens Malfoy bertemu matanya tanpa berpaling. Dan Harry mendapati dirinya terpikat total.

Masih bernapas sedikit lebih berat dari biasanya, dada mereka terangkat dalam kecepatan yang sama, nyaris bersentuhan saat mereka menghirup napas. Malfoy berdiri dekat; sangat dekat. Harry dapat merasakan hangat dari tubuhnya, merasakan napasnya saat dia menghembus, dan mencium aromanya yang sekarang dikenal Harry.

Mata Harry terjebak di bibir Malfoy. Bibirnya lembab, dan sedikit berkilau di bawah matahari yang menyusupi jendela dapur. Terlihat sangat lembut, sangat halus. Tidak begitu besar, tapi masih penuh.

Jempol kiri Malfoy mengelus kulit pergelangan tangannya pelan; gestur intim yang anehnya Harry tak keberatan.

Tiba-tiba Malfoy memiringkan kepalanya ke samping hanya sedikit dan mendekat.

 _Oh Merlin, dia akan menciumku!_

Harry cepat-cepat memejamkan mata dan mungkin sedikit menegang, karena tak ada ciuman datang. Hanya sapuan singkat di bibirnya yang begitu ringan hingga Harry tak yakin apakah itu bibir Malfoy atau hanya napasnya.

Lalu Malfoy menjauhkan badannya dari dinding dan melangkah menjauh.

Harry berdiri mematung untuk beberapa detik, lalu membuka mata hati-hati. Malfoy berdiri membelakanginya, sebelah tangan di rambut. Harry dapat melihat bahunya tegang.

 _Dia hendak menciumku. Kan?_

"Kita harus mencari pisau yang bagus sebelum kau mati oleh sebab alami, Potter," ujar Malfoy tegas. Bahkan di tengah keterkejutannya sendiri, Harry dengan segera mengenalinya sebagai suara Malfoy ketika dia tak ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Sejak kapan dia bisa membaca Malfoy dengan begitu baik?

Mulut Harry bergerak sendirinya sebelum dia dapat berpikir. "Yeah, kurasa kau harus mengklaim hadiahmu nanti."

Kepala Malfoy tersentak seketika ke arahnya. Harry merona, tapi menemui tatapan intens Malfoy.

Merllin, apa dia baru saja _flirting_ pada Draco Malfoy?

"Aku yakin aku akan memikirkan sesuatu," kata Malfoy sungguh-sungguh lalu berpaling.

Bila dia memang _flirting_ , pastinya Malfoy akan balas menggodanya. Dan itu mungkin bagus. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Harusnya ini keadaan serius. Ini _memang_ serius. Dan di sinilah dia…sedang melakukan _apa_ sebetulnya?

Merlin, Harry ingin mati. Rasa gembiranya lenyap.

"Yeah, ayo cari pisau," ucapnya.

Sebagai jawaban, Malfoy hanya mengangkat tongkat sihir dan menggumamkan _Accio,_ sesuatu yang kemungkinan hendak dia lakukan tadi, sebelum Harry menginterupsinya.

Laci di sudut terjauh menghempas terbuka dan sebuah pisau besar melayang keluar dari dalamnya. Harry nyaris berteriak memperingati, tapi Malfoy menangkap pisaunya dengan terampil sebelum dia dapat bicara.

"Apa kau ingin melakukannya sendiri, atau haruskah aku?" tanya Malfoy, dan sedikit menoleh padanya sembari mengeluarkan cincin dari saku.

Harry nyaris tak ragu.

"Kurasa aku tak bisa mempercayai diriku untuk memegang pisau di dekatmu," jawabnya. "Kita tak tahu apa yang bisa terjadi."

"Mungkin benar…" Malfoy setuju, dan sebelum Harry dapat kesempatan untuk bereaksi, Malfoy telah menikam cincin di atas konter.

Harry baru sadar dia meletakkan permatanya di sana, dan dia nyaris tak mengerti bagaimana Malfoy bisa mengenai rubinya dengan telak. Tapi dia melakukannya. Ujung pisau dengan mudah menusuk tengah batu rubi. Peraknya menembus batu mulia seakan pisau panas membelah mentega, entah bagaimana melesak makin lama makin dalam hingga nyaris terbenam hingga pangkal.

Harry menatap dengan mata terbelalak.

Perlahan, begitu perlahan, dia merasakan sesuatu mengumpul bersama dalam dirinya.

Seberkas sinar menyilaukan memancar dari cincin, seperti dalam film konyol atau video games milik Dudley. Ada lagi. Dan lagi, berbarengan dengan _sesuatu_ makin mendekat. Bulu roma Harry berdiri menyebar pada rasa tak nyaman dan kata-kata _ini_ _tak bagus_ terus terngiang dalam kepalanya.

Tangannya terangkat di detik terakhir.

Pisaunya meledak menjadi serpihan tak terhitung, terhenti di udara oleh sihir tanpa tongkat Harry.

Malfoy beranjak menjauh dari sepihan perak yang melayang di udara, hanya berjarak satu inchi dari wajahnya.

"Apakah…" Malfoy tersedak kata-katanya sendiri, tapi berhasil berdeham dan melanjutkan, masih dengan mata tertuju pada pisau yang telah hancur. "Apakah…dia lenyap?"

" _Oh tidak, Harry sayang, tidak sama sekali. Kau harus mencoba sesuatu yang jauh lebih baik dari itu."_

"Tidak," jawab Harry singkat, tak ingin mengulang perkataan Voldemort. "Tidak. Dia masih sangat ada di sini."

 **xxx**

Harry mati-matian mencengkeram Malfoy, separo mengira darah. Terjerat selimut, dia meraba-raba untuk mencari sesuatu, apa saja.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Potter. Aku di sini," Malfoy tiba-tiba berujar, dan tangan kuat mencengkeram bahu Harry.

"Oh…" kata Harry malu, tapi tak bisa menahan untuk tak mengulurkan tangan dalam kegelapan untuk merasakan apakah baju tidur Malfoy basah. Tapi tak ada darah yang menemui jari-jarinya, syukurlah Merlin.

Malfoy melepaskan bahunya sama mendadaknya dengan saat dia mencengkeram, dan tiba-tiba cahaya redup dari tongkat sihir mengiluminasi kamar.

Fitur elegan Malfoy terlihat menakutkan dalam cahaya remang-remang, menakutkan dan suram.

"Sudah cukup, Potter," ujar Malfoy marah, dan untuk sesaat Harry takut Malfoy akan meneriakinya karena telah membangunkannya setiap malam. Tapi kata-kata yang meninggalkan bibir Malfoy membuatnya kaget.

"Kau berguling dan menendang-nendang setiap malam karena mimpi-mimpi sialan ini, dan aku sangat tahu ini bukan salah satu mimpi yang diinduksi Voldemort. Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang dia tunjukkan padamu hingga kau setakut ini, atau demi Merlin, aku akan ambil Veritaserum ayahku."

Harry balas menatap mata serius Malfoy dengan campuran terpukau dan tercengang dalam dadanya.

Harry tak ingin mengatakan apa pun. Rasanya canggung membicarakan hal semacam ini dengan Malfoy, terutama setelah Malfoy bersikap menyebalkan selama siang. Malfoy nyaris tak bicara padanya sejak siang, dan mungkin akan menganggap Harry sinting karena mencemaskannya sampai sejauh ini. Tapi Harry tak bisa menahannya. Dan rupanya tidak pula dia dapat menyembunyikan apa yang terjadi dari Malfoy.

"Kau terus menerus mati, Malfoy," akunya. Dia pernah memberitahu Malfoy tentang mimpinya, tapi dia tak pernah mengungkap bahwa mimpinya tak pernah berhenti. "Setiap malam yang kulihat hanyalah kau mati. Itu membuatku gila."

Rahang Malfoy jatuh sedikit.

"Apa… Kenapa dia… kenapa kau…?"

"Sudah kukatakan padamu beberapa waktu lalu. Sebelum kita pergi ke Washington. Sebetulnya dia terus mengusikku sejak aku—sejak _dia_ mencoba membunuhmu setelah Pesta Dansa Natal. Dia menemukan apa yang paling menggangguku. Dan—" Harry mengepalkan tangan, meremas keras seakan dia dapat mendorong Voldemort dengan cara itu. "Dan sejak segel kotak terbuka, aku tak bisa membedakan mimpi dengan realita sampai aku terbangun. Dan bahkan saat itu aku kesulitan membedakan. Maaf."

"Apa yang membuatmu merasa perlu minta maaf, Potter?" tanya Malfoy lalu menggeleng. Untuk sesaat, kelihatannya nyaris seakan Malfoy ingin menariknya ke dalam dekapan untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku tak ingin membuatmu tak nyaman…" aku Harry.

"Salazar, Potter. Aku—" Malfoy memotong perkataannya sendiri dengan gelengan kepala. "Mulai sekarang, ketahuilah bahwa kau bisa cerita apa pun padaku," kata Malfoy.

Harry menatapnya takjub. Bukan ini yang dia kira sama sekali.

"Aku…" Harry memulai, tak tahu lagi apa yang bisa dia katakan. "Terima kasih," dia akhirnya berkata.

"Aku punya ide," ujar Malfoy tiba-tiba, dan mulai membuka kancing baju tidurnya.

Harry hendak bertanya mengapa, tapi cahaya dari tongkat sihir—Harry tak yakin itu tongkat sihir miliknya atau milik Malfoy—padam dan meninggalkan mereka dalam gelap lagi.

"Kemarilah," kata Malfoy pelan, dan sebelum Harry dapat bertanya _ke mana,_ dia ditarik ke dalam pelukan. Malfoy berbaring dan menarik selimut ke atas mereka berdua.

"Diam di atas jantungku, seharusnya itu bisa membantu lebih," ucap Malfoy dan melingkarkan sebelah tangan di punggung Harry.

Darah yang mengalir cepat dalam nadi membuat Harry tak bisa mendengar apa-apa hingga dia agak tenang. Dan ketika dia tenang, detak jantung Malfoy seakan mantra. Keberadaan Voldemort seketika memudar hingga nyaris lenyap dan membuatnya merasa damai. Takjub, Harry menyelipkan sebelah tangan ke pinggang Malfoy—memutuskan dia pasti mengerti bahwa Harry hanya ingin menyamankan diri—dan memejamkan mata.

Dia memasuki alam mimpi dengan cepat; lingkaran-lingkaran lembut yang digambar ujung jari Malfoy pada rusuknya makin menenangkannya.

Harry begitu jauh tak sadar hingga dia tak yakin gumaman di telinganya nyata atau khayalan.

" _Kau tak perlu cemas, Harry. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku janji, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."_

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	34. 6 Januari, malam hari

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 34**

 **.**

 _(_ _ **Catatan Daaro Moltor :**_ _chapter ini sama sekali tak terencana. Kalian boleh melewatinya; tak ada hal penting terjadi di sini. Soal hal yang menarik… yah, mungkin ada.)_

~Draco POV~

Mata Draco terpejam dengan cepat, dengan Harry Potter telah tertidur lelap di dekapannya.

Draco tahu dia tengah bermimpi. Tentu saja dia tahu bahwa dia tengah bermimpi; celana jeans yang dipakai Potter berukuran setidaknya tiga nomor lebih kecil dari yang biasa dikenakannya. Dan betul-betul tak ada alasan bagi torsonya untuk berkilauan seakan dia baru keluar dari _shower._ Badan atasnya yang terlalu kentara tak berbaju juga salah satu petunjuk.

Potter duduk di bangku panjang, tengah menatap pemandangan alam di arah lain yang entah bagaimana luput dari mata Draco; rupanya imajinasi Draco dihabiskan pada Potter kecil.

Dia beranjak menghampiri bangku dan duduk di samping Harry, yang melonjak, kaget kentara.

"Oh, kau rupanya," dia lantas berkata dalam suara yang membuat bulu roma Draco meremang. Harry terdengar senang melihatnya.

"Yeah," jawab Draco, balas tersenyum.

Mereka duduk dalam keheningan nyaman untuk beberapa waktu, dan dia amat sadar bahwa Harry menatapnya dari waktu ke waktu. Draco berusaha keras untuk tak terlihat terlalu senang, dan memaksa diri untuk tak balas menatap. Tapi dia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat semua ini berakhir, Draco?" tanya Harry, sedikit bersandar pada bangku. Draco tak bisa tak menyadari bahwa tangan mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inchi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya, benak masih terfokus pada kelingking Harry yang nyaris menyentuh kelingkingnya. Jika saja dia bisa menggeserkan tangannya sedikit ke kanan.

Bibir Harry berkedut dalam senyum singkat dan dia berpaling. "Lupakan. Itu tak penting."

Ada sesuatu dalam kata-kata dan postur Harry yang meradiasikan begitu banyak agoni hingga Draco melupakan keruwetan dan menutupi tangan Harry dengan tangan miliknya.

Harry sedikit melonjak kaget, tapi dia tak menarik tangannya, Draco senang.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyanya, sembari mengelus kulit Harry yang luar biasa halus dengan ibu jari.

Harry menatapnya dan mata hijaunya berkilau dengan determinasi yang amat Draco kenal. Lantas Harry menempatkan tangan bebasnya di paha Draco dan menciumnya.

Terlalu kaget untuk bergerak pada awalnya, Draco hanya mampu merasakan bibir luar biasa lembut dan penuh Harry pada bibir miliknya. Lalu dia mundur.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya, meski merasa ingin mencekik diri sendiri. Apa pentingnya itu bila bibir Harry berada di bibirnya?

Harry tersenyum. "Aku sedang mengatakan apa yang bermaksud kukatakan," jawabnya, dan kemudian menangkap bibir Draco sekali lagi.

Draco tersenyum dan balas mencium. Dia tahu bahwa Harry bisa merasakan bibirnya sejelas dia merasakan bibir Harry, dan bahwa mungkin dia mengungkap terlalu banyak. Tapi dia tak peduli. Dia melingkarkan sebelah tangan di pinggang Harry dan menaruh sebelah lagi di bahunya dan memperdalam ciuman. Ciuman luar biasa dan brilian ini telah dia tunggu begitu lama… begitu lama…

Tiba-tiba Harry yang mundur kali ini. Tapi tak terlalu jauh; Draco masih dapat merasakan bibir mereka bersentuhan pelan. Dan karenanya, dia merasakan seringai yang menyebar di bibir Harry. Tapi dia tak menduga tawa yang keluar dari kerongkongan Harry. Tawa yang jelas sekali bukan tawanya.

Draco cepat-cepat menjauh. Padang yang sebelumnya cerah sekarang mati dan mata Harry bersinar merah.

"Oh, kalian berdua terlalu menggelikan," ujar Voldemort jahat.

Draco berjengit. Dia ingin Harry-nya kembali.

"Oh, aku tahu kau ingin," kata Voldemort, menjawab pikirannya. "Itulah bagian terbaiknya."

Draco tak menjawab, hanya balas menatap jijik pada makhluk keji yang merasuki tubuh Harry.

"Kalian para Malfoy selalu berpura-pura begitu sulit dibaca, tapi Potter membukamu seperti buku, bukan begitu, Draco?"

Masih tak ingin dan tak bisa menghasilkan jawaban, Draco tetap bergeming.

"Semua ini sungguh brilian. Kau lihat, Draco; ketakutan terbesarmu adalah rencana terhebatku. Dan ketakutan terbesar Potter adalah hasrat terbesarku. Semua ini sudah digariskan surga. Atau neraka, bila kau lebih suka." Voldemort terkekeh. "Dan kalian berdua begitu tak peka, dan begitu kentara pada saat bersamaan."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Draco.

"Oh tidak, Draco kecil, itu untuk kau cari sendiri, untuk Potter sadari, dan untuk…kueksploitasi…" seringai yang menyebar di bibir Harry murni keji. Dan jelas bukan Harry. "Hanya ketahuilah, bahwa aku akan mengambil Harry darimu… dan lalu… aku akan membuat ketakutan terbesarmu jadi nyata."

"Makhluk busuk—"

Draco terhenyak bangun, mata terbuka lebar sekaligus. Dia nyaris pusing pada awalnya. Karena meski mimpinya jelas hanyalah mimpi, anehnya terasa… _nyata._

Harry masih berbaring nyenyak di pelukannya, sesuatu yang dia syukuri. Berhati-hati agar tak membangunkannya, Draco menariknya sedikit lebih dekat.

Draco tahu ketakutan terbesarnya; Voldemort akan mengambil alih Harry. Tapi ketakutan terbesar Harry? Dia tak tahu. Tapi apa pun itu, dia akan melakukan segalanya untuk mencegah itu terjadi.

Voldemort terkutuk. Mimpinya bermula menyenangkan sebelum dia mengganggu.

" _Yah,"_ pikir Draco pahit, " _setidaknya aku tak terbangun dengan perkara tak nyaman…"_

Pemikiran itu hanya melintasi benaknya sekilas sebelum tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang membuat Draco sadar bahwa Potter, faktanya, tidak tidur sama sekali.

Memutuskan tak ada gunanya menunda-nunda, dia menghirup napas dalam dan berkata; "Aku sudah bangun, kau tahu?"

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	35. 7 & 8 Januari

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 35**

 **.**

 **~Harry POV~**

Detak stabil jantung Malfoy masih terngiang dalam kepala Harry. Meski merasa sedikit bersalah karenanya, dia pura-pura tidur selama hampir setengah jam pagi ini, hanya karena dia tak ingin Malfoy bergerak.

Tangan hangat Malfoy menyelimutinya, membuatnya merasa seakan berada dalam dunia kecil terlindung miliknya seorang.

Harry merasa tak enak karena menikmatinya sejauh itu, terutama karena niat Malfoy jelas begitu mulia (dan platonik). Tapi Harry tak pernah, _sekali pun,_ berbagi ranjang dengan seseorang seperti itu; tak pernah tidur berpelukan. Dia bahkan tak punya kesempatan untuk berbaring di kasur dan memeluk ibunya sendiri saat kanak-kanak. Ini pertama kali baginya.

Dan, meski Malfoy-lah yang mendekapnya, dia amat menghargainya. Atau mungkin dia menghargainya _karena_ itu adalah Malfoy. Sebuah pemikiran mengkhawatirkan.

"Kita perlu pedang yang tak akan hancur," ujar Malfoy tiba-tiba, tengah mondar-mandir lagi, mengeluarkan Harry dari lamunan.

"Pedang yang dibuat Goblin kalau begitu," Harry menyimpulkan.

Malfoy mendengus keras.

"Yeah, pasti sulit sekali menemukan _itu._ Para goblin _benci_ membuat senjata. Kita beruntung jika bisa menemukan sesuatu yang cukup tajam untuk membelah mentega panas!"

Harry menatap Malfoy kaget. "Apa kau tiba-tiba jadi dungu?"

"Maaf?" tuntut Malfoy.

Harry masih menatap kaget, tapi lantas cengiran mulai menyebar di bibirnya. "Tunggu, aku bisa memikirkan sesuatu sementara kau tak bisa? Bisa tunggu sebentar, beberapa detik saja? Aku harus mengecap momen ini…"

"Potter…" Malfoy memperingati, tapi Harry dapat melihat dengan mudah sudut bibir Malfoy berkedut mencoba menahan senyum.

"Pedang Gryffindor," ujar Harry. Malfoy tampak hampir terkejut sedetik, tapi lalu dia menggeleng.

"Aku tak percaya aku tak berpikir ke sana. Tapi ada satu masalah; apa kau tahu di mana pedangnya berada?"

"Tidak," aku Harry dengan gampang, "tapi aku tahu cara mendapatkannya."

Kedua alis Malfoy naik.

"Topi seleksi. Kau bisa menarik pedangnya dari dalamnya."

Malfoy membuka mulut, tapi menutupnya lagi saat dia mulai mondar-mandir kembali dan tetap hening.

"Kedengarannya bisa berhasil. Kau yakin topi itu bisa diandalkan?"

Harry mengangguk. "Dumbledore mengatakan padaku bahwa seorang Gryffindor sejati dapat menarik pedang dari topi."

"Dan itu adalah kau, tentu saja," sahut Malfoy dengan putaran mata, meski Harry bisa mendengar itu bukan celaan.

"Aku pernah melakukannya," jawab Harry simpel. "Aku membunuh Basilisk menggunakan pedang itu."

"Aku percaya padamu," kata Malfoy dengan kesungguhan mengejutkan. "Aku percaya _padamu._ Tapi kau sadar ini kesempatan terakhir kita, kan? Kita perlu naik kereta yang berangkat besok, sebab kita tak bisa bepergian dengan sihir. Ketika kita sampai di sana, kau hanya akan punya beberapa hari tersisa. Kita tak akan punya waktu untuk meneliti hal lainnya." Sampai di sini Malfoy berdiri diam, beradu pandang stabil.

"Ini cocok. Saat ini, hanya ini yang cocok. Dan meski jika kita salah…" Hary harus berdeham untuk melanjutkan apa yang bisa terjadi pada prospek itu, "…kita tak punya yang lebih baik dari ini, kita tak _punya_ pilihan lain."

Malfoy menghela napas dalam. "Kalau begitu aku akan memesan dua tiket Hogwarts Ekspress untuk besok."

"Hogwarts Ekspress?" tanya Harry sedikit kaget. "Aku tak tahu kereta itu beroperasi selain mengantar murid-murid Hogwarts…?"

Malfoy mengangguk. "Keretanya berangkat ke Hogsmeade setiap Jum'at jam sebelas, dan kembali ke London di hari Minggu, sebagai perjalanan liburan. Mother pernah mengajakku beberapa kali saat aku masih kecil," Malfoy menjelaskan sambil menggedik.

Harry tertawa tanpa humor. "Berani bertaruh perjalanan kita tak memenuhi syarat sebagai liburan, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Bibir Malfoy bahkan tak berkedut. "Tidak. Semoga saja keretanya bisa cukup cepat…"

 **xxx**

Harry terbangun saat seseorang mengguncang pelan bahunya. Dia mengerang. Kepalanya terasa seperti bola meriam; seakan lehernya terlalu lemah untuk menopangnya.

"Potter, bangun. Kita akan sampai beberapa menit lagi," ujar suara Malfoy yang mengejutkannya terdengar lembut.

Harry membuka mata ragu-ragu.

Untuk sampai ke stasiun King Cross, mereka terpaksa ber-Apparate. Seperti terakhir kali, itu tak berefek bagus pada Harry, dan dia jatuh tertidur begitu mereka menemukan kompartemen untuk mereka duduki.

Dia mendapati kepalanya beristirahat di bahu Malfoy—dan kemungkinan besar seperti itu sepanjang waktu dia tidur—jadi meski dia merasa seperti bola meriam, dia menegak dengan cepat.

"Maaf," ucapnya malu-malu dan berharap dia tak ngiler. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam delapan kurang lima belas, dan tak apa," jawab Malfoy dengan gedikan acuh.

"Bagus," kata Harry, tapi tetap sedikit merona.

Mereka terdiam beberapa waktu sembari menatap ke luar jendela yang sekarang memperlihatkan sekeliling familiar.

Sejujurnya, Harry merasa parah. Tak hanya perasaan bola-meriam, tapi dia betul-betul _merasakan_ Voldemort menyiapkan sesuatu dalam kepalanya. Harry tak tahu persis apa yang sedang dia lakukan, tapi rasanya seakan dia mengambil apa yang tak dia miliki dari Harry. Voldemort sekarang kuat. Sedangkan Harry… tidak.

Dia tahu inilah pertempuran terakhir. Dia tahu karena gelombang kekuatan Voldemort tak disebabkan oleh peningkatan stabil yang biasanya; kali ini Voldemort menciptakannya sebagai respon dari tindakan mereka. Mudah-mudahan ini berarti mereka berada di jalur yang benar.

Kendati demikian, Harry tahu bahwa pertarungan malam ini bisa menang atau kalah. Dan dia tahu bahwa Malfoy kemungkinan harus bertarung sendirian.

"Malfoy…" ucapnya pelan, nyaris tak bersuara.

Tapi Malfoy menjawab. "Ya?"

"Aku tahu aku pernah meminta ini padamu sebelumnya, tapi mengingat kau tak mendengarkanku di Washington…" Harry memulai, tak yakin bagaimana harus melanjutkan, tak yakin apa yang harus dikatakan untuk memastikan Malfoy melakukan seperti yang dia pinta. "Jika ini… keluar kendali, aku ingin kau lari."

Malfoy mendesah dalam. "Potter, dengar…"

"Tidak, kau yang dengar!" ledak Harry, tapi dengan segera berharap dia tak melakukannya karena nyeri yang meledak dalam kepalanya. Dia menaruh sebelah tangan di dahi dan menutup mata sesaat, tapi lalu mengabaikan sakitnya. Ini lebih penting. "Ini kesempatan terakhir. Baginya dan bagi kita. Dia tahu itu. Dan kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila dia menang; dia akan membunuhmu. Dan _aku_ tahu ini egois, tapi aku tak kuat menanggung kematianmu, jadi kau harus lari. Jika aku… kau akan lihat, bila aku mulai mati, kau harus lari. Aku tak peduli meski ada sedikit kesempatan untuk menyelamatkanku dari menjadi Voldemort. Aku tak peduli; aku tak bisa membiarkan diriku sendiri membunuhmu. Jangan tinggal."

Malfoy memandangnya dengan campuran marah dan tak percaya. "Bagaimana denganku kalau begitu, Potter!" ledaknya. "Kau pikir _aku_ kuat menanggung kalau _kau_ mati!"

Harry betul-betul tak bisa menjawab. Dia tak pernah memikirkan itu. Dia menemui mata murka Malfoy dan akhirnya berhasil berkata: "Aku takut kau tak punya banyak pilihan."

Perubahannya mendadak. Amarahnya lenyap seketika dan digantikan oleh sesuatu yang nyaris mematahkan hati Harry.

Malfoy menghirup napas dalam dan memejamkan mata sembari membuang muka. Harry tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan atau dikatakan, jadi dia berakhir menatap Malfoy hingga si pirang kembali berbalik padanya.

"Aku… Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Potter," ujar Malfoy. "Sesuatu yang mungkin seharusnya kukatakan sejak lama…"

Sebuah perasaan intens bahwa dia _harus_ mendengar ini mendatangi Harry. Dia tak tahu mengapa, tapi perasaan itu ada. "Ya?" desaknya.

"Aku…" Malfoy ragu-ragu. "Kurasa tak ada cara lain untuk mengatakan ini…"

Jeda ini membunuh Harry. Dia sangat ingin mengguncang Malfoy dan menuntut untuk langsung katakan, tapi dia punya perasaan bahwa itu hanya akan membuat Malfoy mundur.

Akhirnya, oh _akhirnya,_ Malfoy membuka mulut. "Aku jat—" tiga kata berikutnya yang meninggalkan mulut Malfoy tertelan lengkingan rem nyaring tak alami saat kereta tiba-tiba memelan.

Penurunan kecepatan yang mendadak membuat Harry terjungkal ke depan. Dengan kondisi melemah dan tak ada yang dapat dia pegang, dia mendarat di lantai.

Malfoy berpegangan pada rak hingga kereta betul-betul berhenti, tapi lalu buru-buru berdiri dan membantu Harry.

"Masinis sinting sialan," umpat Malfoy. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Harry mengangguk cepat. "Apa yang mau kau katakan? Aku tak mendengarnya di atas suara rem."

Untuk sesaat, Malfoy terlihat kecewa, tapi lalu berubah menjadi semacam kelegaan. "Itu tak penting," ujarnya sembari menggedikkan bahu dan melepaskan Harry. "Kita harus pergi."

Harry buru-buru mencengkeram lengan Malfoy, putus asa ingin mendengar kata-kata yang dia nyaris yakin telah dia lewatkan. "Malfoy…"

Malfoy mendesah dan menempatkan sebelah tangan di bahu Harry. "Aku tak akan lari, Potter. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."

Kekecewaan membanjiri Harry. Dia benar; momen rapuh tadi telah usai. Dia bahkan tidak beragumen pada fakta bahwa Malfoy, sekali lagi, menolak permohonannya untuk kabur. Dia hanya melepaskan tangan Malfoy dengan perasaan berat telah melewatkan sesuatu yang amat penting dalam dadanya.

Tapi tangan Malfoy berdiam di bahu Harry sedikit lebih lama. "Aku… aku hanya berharap bisa melakukan lebih untukmu, Potter," ujarnya dengan helaan napas, menggerakkan tangannya dari bahu Harry pada kenop lalu membuka pintu kompartemen mereka. Tapi sebelum dia membukanya, dia terhenti lagi, dan berkata, tanpa menoleh: "Matamu merah lagi, Harry."

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	36. 8 januari

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 36**

 **.**

 **~Draco POV~**

"Draco."

"Ya?"

"Ambil tongkat sihirku."

Draco memandang Potter lama, tapi akhirnya mengangguk, tak perlu bertanya alasannya. Dia tahu Voldemort cukup kuat untuk menggunakan sihir, tahu bahwa Harry tak akan bisa tetap jadi diri sendiri melalui ini. Draco juga tahu, tapi dia tak suka itu dikonfirmasi.

Draco kurang lebih menyeret Potter menaiki kastil menuju kantor Kepala Sekolah, di mana topi seleksi disimpan—jalur rahasia di belakang patung sedikit membantu. Sekarang mereka berdiri di depan gargoyle, dan mereka menyadari bahwa mereka punya masalah baru. Mereka tak tahu kata kuncinya.

Draco mengenggam tongkat sihir Potter dengan tegas. Potter kelelahan. Jalan dingin dan bersalju menuju kastil tak baik untuknya, dan anak-anak tangga di dalam kastil lebih tak baik lagi. Mereka betul-betul tak tahu di mana McGonagall berada, dan meski mereka tahu, mereka tak akan bisa mencapai beliau.

Potter dalam kondisi jauh lebih parah dari yang Draco antisipasi. Nyaris seakan mengkonfirmasi pemikirannya, Potter tiba-tiba duduk di lantai dan bersandar ke dinding, napas tersengal.

Draco tak pernah merasa setidakberguna ini seluruh hidupnya. Dia tak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk Potter. Dan yang menghalangi mereka adalah sesuatu sesimpel kata kunci di tempat yang seharusnya jadi keuntungan mereka. Jika dia bisa, dia akan mencari McGonagall sendiri, meski meninggalkan Harry dalam keadaan seperti ini menyakitinya. Tapi masalahnya Draco tak bisa meninggalkan Potter sekarang, si Penyelamat Dunia Sihir akan mati. Jelas dan simpel.

Putus asa, dia beranjak menghampiri patung yang menyeringai dan menaruh sebelah tangannya di kepala bertanduk si patung.

"Kumohon… kumohon… Kau harus membuka pintunya. Aku harus membantunya…" bisiknya, meski dia tak yakin mengapa.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan patung bergeser di bawah tangannya. Kaget, dia mundur dan mendapati mata gargoyle sekarang terbuka tengah memandangnya. Lalu, luar biasanya, si patung bergerak ke samping, menyingkap anak tangga menuju kantor Kepala Sekolah.

"Demi nama Merlin…!" gagapnya, mundur, berbalik pada Potter untuk semacam minta penjelasan.

Mengejutkannya, Potter terkekeh lemah. "Dumbledore selalu berkata bahwa kantornya punya pikiran sendiri. Sepertinya dia benar…"

"Aku tak peduli meski Voldemort sialan sendiri yang membukanya," ujar Draco dan membantu Potter berdiri, mengaitkan sebelah lengan di bahu untuk menyokongnya. "Yang penting sekarang hanyalah kita bisa masuk."

Draco membantu Potter menaiki tangga bergulir dengan hati-hati, dan lantas cepat-cepat melompat menaikinya sendiri.

Tangganya berhenti begitu mereka mencapai pintu kayu besar yang mengarah ke kantor. Draco buru-buru menekan pegangan pintu ke bawah dan membukanya, sembari bersyukur pada Merlin tak perlu kunci untuk melakukannya.

"Ayo Potter," ucapnya dan menggiring Potter maju, lebih dari sedikit cemas oleh betapa tak responsifnya dia. Tapi Harry mengangkat kakinya dan melangkahi ambang pintu, memasuki ruangan. Draco cepat-cepat mengikuti dan mendahuluinya.

"Sekarang di mana topi sialan itu?" ujarnya tak sabar, melihat ke sekitar, tak bisa menahan untuk tak memainkan cincin dalam kantung.

Akhirnya, dia melihat topi tua di puncak rak tinggi.

"Accio!" tuntutnya, sembari mengarahkan tongkat yang ternyata milik Harry pada si topi. Topi melayang ke tangannya dengan segera, tapi tampaknya tak akan terbangun dari entah apa keadaannya sekarang.

"Malfoy…" kata Harry di belakangnya tiba-tiba, "Aku merasa tak enak badan…"

Draco berputar cepat, waswas oleh kelelahan dan kepasrahan dalam suara Potter.

Bahu Potter merosot dan mata merahnya menatap Draco dengan tanpa kehidupan nyata di dalamnya, kekusaman aneh menutupinya seperti selubung.

Draco nyaris berpikir dia mengkhayal, tapi merah iris matanya tampak menyebar, hingga ke sudut mata. Tapi tiba-tiba merahnya meluap, dan mulai menetes ke pipi Harry. Air mata; hanya saja merah.

 _Dia menangis darah…_

"Aku benar-benar merasa tak sehat…" Mata Potter terpejam, dan untuk sekejap mengerikan Draco pikir dia akan roboh. Tapi yang terjadi lebih buruk.

Mulut Potter terbuka, dan yang keluar dari dalamnya adalah kata-kata dan suara Voldemort.

"Jadi kita sampai di sini, akhirnya, Malfoy…"

Draco mencengkeram topinya begitu keras hingga dia terkejut si topi tidak terbangun untuk protes. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya sungguh-sungguh.

"Oh, ayolah, kau pasti tahu kau tak akan bisa menyelamatkan Potter," ucap Voldemort, darah menetes-netes dari dagu Potter saat dia melangkah maju. Draco mundur secara insting, tapi berakhir menekan meja di tengah ruangan.

"Ataukah perasaan kecilmu padanya membutakanmu?"

"Kau tak akan bisa memilikinya…" Hanya itu yang bisa Draco ucap.

"Kau terus berkata seperti itu, tapi buktinya aku dan bukan kau yang berada dalam tubuhnya, bukan begitu?" kata Voldemort, dan menarik bibir Harry menjadi seringai keji.

Draco merasakan wajahnya memanas marah. " _Beraninya_ kau—"

"Beraninya _aku?"_ Voldemort menyela dengan murka, tapi tiba-tiba jatuh berlutut. Draco tercabik antara tertawa dan bergegas menolong, tapi memutuskan tidak keduanya.

"Beraninya _kau!_ Kau pura-pura setia padaku, seluruh keluargamu pura-pura setia padaku, tapi kau melakukan ini! Kau satu-satunya yang bisa menahanku, menangguhkan kemenanganku, dan kau memilih melakukannya! Kau mengkhianatiku karena sesuatu semenggelikan dan selemah cin—" Voldemort terinterupsi oleh batuk-batuk yang menciprati lantai dengan darah saat tubuh Potter ambruk.

"Draco…" suara asli Potter terdengar lemah dan samar setelah hinaan gelap Voldemort.

Draco bergegas maju, menjatuhkan tongkat sihir dan topi lantas berlutut di samping Potter dan mencengkeram bahunya. Dia tak mendengar apa-apa sebelum Potter menggumamkan sesuatu dengan parau, sebuah kata tak terdengar.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa, Potter?" tanya Draco, sembari meremas bahu Harry.

Perlahan Potter mengangkat kepala dan menatap Draco. Hijau matanya bertarung dengan merah, darah masih mengalir deras dari sana.

"Lari…" tuntut Potter dalam bisikan parau.

Draco menggeleng. "Tidak. Kita sudah di sini sekarang, Potter, kita menang. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menarik pedangnya dari topi bodoh ini dan semuanya akan berakhir, aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya."

Menakutinya, Draco melihat Potter perlahan menggeleng.

"Aku tak bisa…" bisiknya. "Maaf, Draco, tapi aku tak bisa. Voldemort… dia terlalu kuat… aku tak kuasa lagi, maaf…"

Kepala Potter jatuh lagi saat batuk-batuk mengguncang tubuhnya, dan lebih banyak darah mengotori lantai. Tapi Potter mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan memandangnya dengan memohon. "Lari…" Kemudian matanya berkilat lagi, dan hijaunya lenyap.

"Atau tinggal; jangan pikirkan aku," kata Voldemort dan memaksa seringai di bibir Potter sekali lagi.

Draco menjauhkan tangannya seakan terbakar dan buru-buru merangkak menjauh; entah bagaimana berhasil menyeret topi dan tongkat sihir Potter saat dia melakukannya.

"Ah… sendiri akhirnya…"

"Sendiri…?" tanya Draco bingung. Lantas tiba-tiba sadar maksud Voldemort. Dan dunianya perlahan runtuh. "Tidak… Kau bohong!" tuduh Draco, tapi terdengar seperti permohonan. Ini tak mungkin nyata. Tak mungkin.

"Kita berdua tahu ini akan terjadi, Draco, tak perlu terkejut," ucap Voldemort dingin, nyaris dengan tak sabar lalu bangkit. "Tapi tak perlu bersedih dulu; aku masih punya potongan kecil Potter-mu tersayang yang tersisa."

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Draco, meski begitu dia bergantung pada sepotong informasi itu; harapan terakhir itu.

"Karena aku ingin dia melihatmu _menderita!_ " ludah Voldemort, untuk sesaat kehilangan ketenangan. Tapi, dia Voldemort; ketenangannya kembali dengan segera. "Setelah segala yang kau lakukan padaku, tentu aku ingin melihat kau membayarnya. Dan ada keuntungan membuat Potter betul-betul gila dengan menyaksikanku melakukannya. Kau pemuda pintar; harusnya kau sudah menduga ini."

Draco tidak menduga. Mungkin dia bodoh karena tak lebih realistis, tidak bersiap untuk ini, tak berpikir ada kemungkinan _nyata_ akan kegagalan… Bukan karena arogansi; apa yang akan terjadi hanya… tak terpikir.

"Sebenarnya, kau pintar mengejutkan. Aku tak pernah merencanakan seseorang menemukan jalan ke Washington; konsekuensi dari perbuatanmu itu hanya tindakan pencegahan. Dan tentu tak ada orang selain kau yang bisa memecahkannya. Mereka perlu sumbermu… pengetahuanmu… Kau tak pernah memberi tahu Potter buku apa yang kau baca, bukan? Mengapa kau terus menolak mengajaknya ke perpustakaan, mengapa kau melakukan sebagian besar penelitian sendiri… dan si anak bodoh hanya berpikir kau senang menggodanya…"

Draco ngeri. "Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Oh, tak ada," jawab Voldemort santai dan mulai mondar-mandir, perlahan. "Aku lebih senang melihat permainan kecilmu. Tapi aku terkesan oleh kemampuanmu untuk berbohong; Potter tak pernah menyangka apa-apa. Aku yang pertama tahu. Tentu saja, si anak ajaib memang bukan orang yang peka, bukan…?"

Draco merona dalam campuran marah dan malu. Tak pernah dia merasa seburuk ini tentang dirinya sendiri dari saat Voldmemort memberinya pujian.

"Kebohongan kecil yang kau buat; tentang pentunjuk dari sebuah lagu! Dan legenda dari dongeng anak-anak! Dan Potter tak pernah berpikir itu mencurigakan bahwa darah lumpur kecilnya tak bisa menggali sesuatu seperti itu!"

Voldemort tertawa. Untuk sesaat itu tawa Harry, tapi lalu pecah dan berubah menjadi kekehan gila Voldemort.

"Sama sekali tak ada yg manis dan tanpa dosa soal ini, dan kau tahu itu, Draco Malfoy! Ini adalah sihir hitam! Hitam, begitu gelap hingga kau hanya dapat menemukannya di antara legenda tergelap, begitu keji hingga semua orang berharap untuk melupakannya!" Voldemort mengacungkan jari pucat padanya. Urat di punggung tangan Harry besar tak alami.

"Dan mereka lupa. Hingga kau menemukannya lagi. Tapi yang kau katakan padanya hanyalah kebohongan." Voldemort tak berteriak lagi. Suaranya datar, nyaris pelan, dan nadanya seakan mereka tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang tak menarik. "Kau katakan padanya pasti ada jalan, meski petunjuk yang kalian kejar tak mengarah kemana pun. Kau tak pernah memberitahunya tentang kesakitan yang menunggunya saat aku menang. Dan—"

"Diam!" Draco akhirnya meledak. "Dia sudah punya cukup banyak dalam pikirannya! Aku tak bisa membebankan itu padanya! Aku tak bisa memberitahukan _itu_ padanya!" Segera setelah kata-kata meninggalkan mulutnya, Draco merasa konyol. Dia tengah mencoba meyakinkan Voldemort, mencoba membela diri di depan Pangeran Kegelapan. Tak berguna, tentu saja.

"Kau tak pernah memberitahunya bahwa kami tak akan pernah mati. Bahwa tak akan ada yang mampu membunuhku lagi."

Kata-kata itu meninggalkan dingin di udara, seakan mempengaruhi dunia hanya dengan diucapkan.

"Kau tak pernah memberitahunya bahwa dia tak akan pergi kemana-mana. Kau tak pernah memberitahunya bahwa dia akan dipaksa tinggal; seperti hantu dalam tubuh yang sekarang milikku, tak mampu melakukan apa-apa kecuali _menyaksikan._ "

"Tidak. _Tidak, tidak tidak tidak…"_ Tangan Draco mengerat di ujung topi nyaris mengejang, bergetar hebat. Dia telah _berjanji_ pada diri sendiri bahwa apa pun yang terjadi, ini tak akan terjadi. Bahwa dia sama sekali tak akan membiarkan Voldemort menang.

"Oh, kau begitu pandai. Kau menemukan buku dan bagian yang kau perlukan. Meski kau harus menerjemahkannya dari huruf rune kuno yang tertulis aslinya. Tak perlu waktu lama, tentu saja. lalu kau mengubah tulisan tanganmu dari perkamen itu menjadi seperti halaman buku tua dan menempelkannya di sana. Sebuah buku dengan dongeng-dongeng dan lagu-lagu cantik yang kau pikir tak akan menakuti Potter seperti buku bait itu berasal. Sebuah buku tentang keputusasaan dan kengerian. Tentang _rasa takut_!"

Draco tergopoh dan entah bagaimana berhasil mengeluarkan cincin dari saku, mengenggamnya erat, seakan menghancurkannya adalah suatu kemungkinan. Dia punya topinya, dia punya cincinnya. Segala yang mereka perlukan. Meski dia berbohong tentang sumber informasi yang didapatnya, dia tak pernah mengatakan selain kenyataan tentang hal-hal yang dia pelajari. Dia mungkin telah… menyembunyikan sebagian dari Potter. Tapi itu adalah hal yang lebih baik Potter tak tahu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu…?" dia berhasil berkata. "Bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya?"

"Kau melakukannya dengan begitu baik hingga kau bahkan bisa menipuku. Aku tak percaya apa yang kudengar. Tapi Potter menyediakan penjelasan yang terlalu mudah bagiku; aku—seperti teman darah lumpur dan dirinya sendiri—dibesarkan oleh Muggle. Tapi aku tahu di mana aku menemukan sumberku. Sumbermu tak mungkin benar. Dan segera setelah aku melihat itu, aku menyadari apa yang telah kau lakukan. Bahwa kau hanya melindunginya, kau bocah kecil bodoh."

Potter. Dia masih memerlukan Potter. Dia butuh seorang Gryffindor sejati untuk bisa mengeluarkan pedang dari topi. Seseorang yang dapat mengakhiri ini semua. Seseorang yang dapat membantunya mengalahkan Voldemort. Seseorang yang dapat _membantunya. S_ eseorang yang bisa meyakinkannya, memaafkan kebohongan dan tipuannya. Dia membutuhkan Harry.

"Seorang Slytherin luar dalam hingga akhir, Draco Malfoy, kau bisa membuatku bangga."

Kata-kata itu membuat Draco mengangkat kepala lagi, menatap tepat mata merah.

"Aku tidak," ujar Draco.

"Tidak, memang tidak," Voldemort mengkonfirmasi. "Tapi Potter… kau melebihi harapan tertingginya. Otak bodoh dan tak tertolong para Gryffindor. Akan menyenangkan memilikinya di belakang, untuk menghancurkannya."

Harry bangga…padanya?

Cincin menabrak keras kayu meja—bahkan mungkin meninggalkan bekas—saat Draco menaruh tangannya di sana untuk menyokong dirinya berdiri.

Voldemort terlihat geli.

"Ketetapan hatimu, meski sia-sia, sangat mengesankan. Sayang sekali untuk membunuhmu, tapi aku betul-betul tak merasa seperti itu." Voldemort menyeringai. "Apa rencanamu untuk mengakhiri ini? Kau perlu Potter untuk mengeluarkan pedangnya. Tapi aku memilikinya. Dia tak akan pernah jadi milikmu."

Draco berjengit pada kata-katanya, dan hanya bisa berharap itu tak terlihat. tapi mungkin terlihat, sebab dia melihat bibir Voldemort menyunggingkan seringai lagi. "Apa kau ingin kuberitahu satu rahasia, Malfoy?" bisiknya. Mata merahnya nyaris berkilat, dan aliran darah yang mengaliri pipi memucat Harry semakin meningkat.

Firasat tak enak muncul dalam Draco saat mendengarnya. Dia melepaskan meja dan mundur sedikit, tapi meninggalkan cincinnya masih di atas kayu gelap.

"Apa…?" dia akhirnya balas berbisik.

Voldemort tersenyum. "Aku bisa melakukan sihir tanpa tongkat."

Draco menyaksikan seakan dalam gerak lambat bagaimana tangan Harry terangkat hingga telapak tangannya yang terbuka mengarah padanya.

" _Avada…"_

Syok mengaliri tubuh Draco dan membuatnya mematung di tempat. Dia tahu itu hanya sebuah peringatan, sebuah bukti apa yang mampu dia lakukan dan bahwa dia tak akan lolos dengan mudah. Tapi ketakutan yang disebabkan kata itu membuatnya tak bisa berpikir rasional.

"… _Kedavra."_

Andai Draco Malfoy tahu listrik, mungkin dia akan menyamakan kilatan hijau singkat dengan kilatan bola lampu menyala saat kau menekan tombol sekejap. Akan tetapi sekarang, dia hanya dapat menatap syok.

Meski sekarang merah, Harry masih ada di belakang mata yang tengah menatapnya, terluka.

Draco balas menatap. Bagaimana bisa dia mengecewakan Harry sekarang, di saat Harry paling membutuhkannya? Harry bangga padanya, percaya padanya. Dia harus melakukan ini. _Harus. Bagaimana pun caranya._

Tanpa betul-betul berpikir, Draco mengangkat topi yang masih dia genggam tanpa sadar, lantas memasukkan tangannya ke sana. Untuk sesaat, tak ada apa pun. Entah apa yang tengah memenuhinya sedikit goyah, dan ketakutan yang memenuhi mata merah di hadapannya berubah menjadi kelegaan dan mencelanya.

Tapi kemudian sesuatu yang dingin mendarat di tangannya, genggamannya begitu sempurna seakan peraknya ditempa untuk tangannya. Dan, dari dalam Topi Seleksi, Draco menarik keluar Pedang Gryffindor.

Mengesampingkan topinya, dia menggenggam pangkal pedang dengan kedua tangan, senjatanya terasa seimbang dan _cocok_ mengejutkan di tangannya.

Ketakutan kembali sepenuhnya ke dalam mata merah.

"Tidak!" teriak Voldemort, tapi terlambat.

Draco maju dua langkah, mengubah pegangannya pada senjata, dan menusuknya tepat pada rubi di atas meja, nyaris seakan keduanya saling tarik menarik.

Sama seperti pisau, Pedang Gryffindor melesak permata lebih dalam dari yang seharusnya memungkinkan. Dan Harry menjerit. Baik dia dan Voldemort menjerit, dalam deru dua suara kesakitan dan derita.

Kali ini tak ada sinar. Tak ada hal misterius dan magis yang menandakan sesuatu yang sangat penting dan luar biasa baru saja terjadi. Lalu tiba-tiba pedang dan cincin terpisah, seakan terjadi ledakan di antaranya. Cincinnya melambung jauh ke sudut, sementara pedangnya menabrak tepat dinding dan memantul ke atas kursi sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke lantai dengan suara denting.

Dengan helaan napas berat—nyaris seakan dia menghembuskan jiwanya lewat mulut—Harry roboh ke lantai.

Inilah dia. Inilah akhirnya. Draco dapat merasakannya; tak ada lagi Voldemort. Tapi Harry…

Draco jatuh berlutut di samping tubuh tak bergerak Harry.

"Harry…" dia berhasil berkata dalam bisik tercekik. "Harry…"

Air mata memanasi sudut matanya saat emosi mulai membanjirinya kembali dari keadaan tercengang. Keputusasaan luar biasa nyaris mencengkeram erat perutnya, memeras, membuatnya mual.

Kedua tangannya gemetar hebat saat ia mengangkatnya ke wajah Harry untuk menyeka sungai darah yang mengotori wajahnya. Dia berakhir melumurkannya, membuat Potter dalam keadaan yang lebih kotor dari sebelumnya. "Harry…"

Tangannya mengepal erat pada kemeja Potter saat dia membungkuk. Isak tangis akhirnya merobek kerongkongan saat dia merasakan kehancuran dan panik menderu dalam benaknya.

Jangan Harry, jangan sekarang… _Jangan sekarang…_

Setelah semua yang mereka lakukan… dan sekarang… sekarang seperti ini? Sekarang… hanya beberapa menit terlalu terlambat. Terlambat. Segalanya terlalu terlambat. Dia tak pernah mengatakan…

"Harry!"

Air mata membanjiri matanya, menetes cepat dari dagu, meninggalkan noda basah di kemeja Potter. "Kataku kau tak boleh mati… Sudah kukatakan padamu!"

Setiap detak jantungnya menyakitkan, seakan batu berdiam dalam jantungnya, membuatnya berat dan nyeri. Dia begitu putus asa dan hancur hingga tak tahu harus pergi ke mana, apa yang harus dilakukan. Kerongkongannya terlalu sesak, gumpalan di dalamnya begitu keras dan besar hingga dia nyaris tak bisa bernapas. Kepalanya menolak untuk percaya apa yang dikatakan tubuh Potter dengan jelas. Dia telah kalah. Dia telah gagal. Voldemort lenyap, tapi begitu pula Harry. Bila ini kemenangan, harganya sangat besar. Draco jauh lebih memilih kalah bila ia bisa menghapus harganya.

 _Dia telah tiada. Segalanya berakhir sekarang._

Draco selalu menganggap rendah tangisan, tapi sekarang dia tak bisa menghentikan air matanya. Dia tak pernah menyaksikan kematian seperti ini. Dan dia tak pernah sepeduli ini pada seseorang sebelumnya.

Draco selalu menganggap rendah tangisan, pada tak bergunanya meneteskan air mata.

Tapi sekarang, dengan tubuh mati Harry Potter di pelukannya, dia menangis begitu keras hingga merasa seperti ingin muntah.

"Harry… tetap bersamaku… Kumohon, tetaplah bersamaku…"

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**

Bagi yang rada bingung kenapa Draco masih hidup, itu karena saat Voldemort mengucap Kutukan Kematian, Harry sempat mengambil alih tubuhnya sekejap, jadi... begitulah haha :D


	37. 8 Januari, Jumat

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 37**

 **.**

 **~Harry POV~**

Dia sadar bahwa dadanya naik turun oleh napas, tapi juga sadar betapa sulit untuk melakukannya. Itu hal pertama yang dia sadari, dan sekarang sesuatu terasa menggelayutinya saat dia perlahan kembali ke alam sadar.

Setelah beberapa saat, napasnya menjadi lebih mudah dan dia tak perlu terlalu banyak berpikir untuk melakukannya. Dia merasa _baik._ Dia masih sedikit terlalu jauh untuk tahu sebabnya, tapi dia baik. Meski badannya terasa berat dan lemas. Tapi seseorang tengah mendekapnya; sebelah tangan di bawah punggungnya dan tangan lain menyokong kepalanya, merangkulnya dekat pada tubuh pemilik tangan.

Wanginya…bersih, menyenangkan, dan familiar. _Malfoy._

Mata Harry bergetar terbuka dan dia mendapati pemandangan lekuk leher Malfoy. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum lemah. Dia masih tak ingin bergerak.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Malfoy bergidik, dan dia mendekap Harry lebih erat lagi seraya gumaman parau meninggalkan bibirnya. "Harry…"

Sedikit cemas Harry berusaha menjawab, tapi mendapati tenggorokannya tak mau bekerja sama, dan dia berakhir batuk-batuk tak berdaya.

Harry pikir rusuknya akan patah bila Draco mendekapnya lebih erat dari ini.

"Kau hidup! Demi Merlin, kau hidup!" bisik Malfoy di telinganya, suaranya anehnya terdengar ringan.

Harry menggerakkan, dengan kesusahan, tangannya yang tergeletak di lantai dan menempatkannya ke punggung Draco.

"Anehnya," Harry menyetujui, suara paraunya akhirnya keluar. "Aku menduga ini karena kau."

"Benar," Malfoy mengkonfirmasi, dan tangan yang menyokong kepala Harry sedikit bergeser hingga dia merasakan jempol lembut Malfoy mengelus pelan lehernya. Dia ingin mengucap terima kasih, tapi mendapati dirinya belum terlalu sadar untuk membentuk kalimat koheren yang layak.

"Aku akan segera melepaskanmu," janji Malfoy, dan Harry tak yakin jika itu peringatan atau jaminan. "Aku hanya… Kupikir kau telah… Aku…"

"Tak apa," ujar Harry. Jujur. Sebab itu benar; segalanya baik saja sekarang. "Dia sudah lenyap sekarang, kan?" Harry berkata dengan senyum, meski dia tahu Malfoy tak bisa melihatnya.

"Habitatnya kepalamu, bukan kepalaku."

Harry hanya tersenyum lagi, senyum yang tak bisa dilihat si pirang. "Yeah, tapi aku tak ingat apa-apa," akunya.

Perlahan, dengan begitu hati-hati, Malfoy membaringkannya ke lantai. Harry memejam erat matanya pada pergerakan, mencoba dengan sia-sia menghalau sakit yang mengaliri badannya yang nyeri. Saat dia membukanya lagi, Malfoy telah membuang muka.

"Kau tak ingat apa-apa?"

"Yah…" Harry memulai, mencoba menggali pikiran, mendapatinya semakin mudah seiring detik-detik berlalu. "Aku ingat menolak membiarkan Voldemort melontarkan kutukan kematian padamu. Dan, tentu saja, menyuruhmu lari dan kau tak menurut. Sejujurnya, aku nyaris tak ingat bagaimana kita bisa sampai ke sini. Selain yang baru saja kukatakan padamu, segalanya hanya… gelap."

"Bagus." Datang jawaban singkat, nyaris muram, Malfoy.

Harry tak membalas.

Dia tahu mungkin dia harus duduk dan bercakap seperti orang normal, tapi dia tak bisa mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk melakukannya. Jadi dia hanya memiringkan kepala untuk melihat Malfoy; yang masih menghadap arah lain; dengan lebih baik.

"Kau berdarah," kata Harry khawatir saat dia melihat pakaian Malfoy.

"Ini darahmu, dasar Gryffindor yang terlalu memikirkan orang lain." Malfoy merengut. "Kau tidak melukaiku."

Tidak tersinggung oleh hinaannya, Harry menelengkan kepala ke sisi lain untuk melihat dampak yang mungkin dia sebabkan pada kantor kepala sekolah yang malang. Tapi kelihatannya tak ada yang rusak.

Saat itulah dia melihat pedang, tergeletak damai di lantai. Sejenak lupa sedang lemas, Harry terduduk tegak kaget.

"Malfoy, pedangnya…!" ucapnya terbata. "Kau mengeluarkan pedangnya!" Seruan kecilnya mengakibatkan batuk-batuk, nyaris memaksanya kembali berbaring.

"Ya," jawab Malfoy pelan.

Harry tertawa di tengah batuknya. "Draco Malfoy, seorang Gryffindor sejati! Sungguh Topi Seleksi telah membuat kesalahan!"

"Tidak sama sekali," datang jawaban kalem dari atas meja.

Kaget, kepalanya tersentak ke arah datangnya suara. Tapi dia mengenali suaranya; dia tak perlu melihat tatapan gelap Topi Seleksi dari balik lipatannya. "Draco Malfoy adalah Slytherin sejati, yang lainnya tidak benar."

"Aku tahu," jawab Harry, merasa tak enak soal godaannya di bawah nada menegur si topi kerucut. "Aku mengatakannya karena Dumbledore pernah berkata padaku bahwa begitulah cara pedangnya bekerja; hanya Gryffindor sejati yang dapat mengeluarkannya dari dalammu."

"Orang bijak bisa salah, Harry Potter, itu adalah pelajaran yang layak diingat," kata si topi. "Meski dalam kasus ini, aku tahu dengan yakin bahwa Albus berpikir kau butuh kepercayaan diri lebih dari kau perlu penjelasan; dia tahu keraguanku tentang asramamu yang seharusnya."

"Hanya yang memiliki keberanian dalam hati dan hasrat melindungi murni yang mampu menarik pedang Gryffindor. Yang penting hanyalah; sikap Gryffindor seperti pendirinya. Tanpa nama, tanpa gelar, dan tanpa hal lain selain kualitas yang diperlukan."

"Ah," ujar Harry dengan batuk kecil. "Dengar itu; di samping segala sifat Slytherin, rupanya kau seorang Gryffindor jauh di lubuk hati."

"Dan kau akan tutup mulut soal ini; jika tidak kau akan mendapati dirimu tanpa lidah," balas Malfoy, masih membuang muka.

Sekarang sedikit khawatir, bukan hanya karena mungkin dia telah menyinggungnya, Harry menempatkan sebelah tangan ke bahu Malfoy. "Aku tidak memaksudkannya sebagai hinaan, Draco. Aku… sangat bersyukur dan…" dia menyela diri sendiri, tak yakin seberapa banyak yang harus dia katakan. "Dan sejujurnya, aku bangga padamu."

Perlahan, Malfoy berbalik untuk memandangnya. Mulanya, Harry tak menyadari apa pun. Tapi tatapan di wajah Malfoy; seakan dia menunggu sesuatu yang tak dapat dicegah terjadi, membuat Harry mencermati. Saat itulah dia melihat merah di sekeliling mata kelabu itu dan basah di pipi serta dagu.

Malfoy pasti melihat mata Harry membelalak.

"Apa kau masih _bangga_ padaku?" tanyanya muram.

Harry memindahkan tangannya dari bahu Malfoy ke wajahnya tanpa kata, perlu merasa lembab yang dia lihat, perlu merasa jika itu nyata. Itu nyata. Tentu itu nyata.

"Idiot," kata Harry, sembari mengeringkan air matanya dengan ibu jari. "Alasan apa yang bisa membuatku tak bangga? Mengapa kau menangis?"

"Tadi," Malfoy mengoreksi. "Sekarang tidak."

"Mengapa _tadi_ kau menangis?" Harry mengulang dengan senyum.

"Sekarang kau yang idiot," balas Malfoy. "Jika kau menakutiku seperti itu lagi, kau tak akan bangun, aku janji padamu."

Terpicu dorongan kuat, dia menarik Malfoy dalam dekapan dan memeluknya erat. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya, bukan hanya mengacu pada malam-malam penuh kecemasan, tapi juga tak mampu membentuk kata-kata.

"Harry," kata Malfoy setelah sesaat.

"Ya?"

"Bila kau masih punya keraguan tentang asrama sejatimu, aku bisa memberitahumu bahwa dari sekian banyak Gryffindor dungu dan sangat menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui dengan tidak senang hati, kau dapat hadiah utama."

Harry tak bisa menahan senyum. "Terima kasih."

"Aku bisa menghinamu lebih kalau kau mau?"

Sekarang Harry tertawa. "Itu sudah cukup, tapi terima kasih atas tawarannya.'

"Kapan saja," janji Malfoy, seraya mendorongnya lembut. "Sekarang ayo kita bawa kau ke menaramu."

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	38. 8 Januari, malam hari

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 38**

 **.**

Draco telah memungut cincin yang kini kosong, menyerahkannya pada tangan Harry lalu membantunya berdiri. Dengan lega.

Kaki Harry bertingkah seolah telah berbaring sepuluh tahun alih-alih sepuluh menit. Di tengah menuruni tangga, Harry bersandar sangat berat pada bahu Draco hingga si pirang nyaris menggendongnya. Tapi ketika mereka semakin dekat ke menara Gryffindor kegoyahan kakinya berkurang hingga dia dapat berjalan sendiri.

Dia masih lemah dan agak tidak seimbang, tapi hebatnya dia sudah berasa begini sehat. Sungguh, tak ada yang bisa menghancurkan hari ini—dengan pengecualian jika Voldemort entah bagaimana kembali ke dalam kepalanya. Bukan berarti ada banyak yang masih bisa dihancurkan di sana…

Tetapi Malfoy anehnya terlihat suram. Harry tak mengerti mengapa.

Hal itu sampai mereka mencapai Wanita Gemuk dan Malfoy _berhenti._ Saat itulah segalanya jelas bagi Harry. Kesunyian dalam tengkorak kepalanya adalah sesuatu yang dia rindu dan sangat nikmati, tapi kekosongan yang telah dia tahu akan mengikuti… kurangnya kehadiran _Draco_ dalam hidupnya.

"Kurasa kau… akan pergi… sekarang…?" tanya Harry, dan memutuskan sesuatu selain Voldemort pasti bisa merusak malam ini. Mengacau, memecah, meremuk, mengganggu, membinasa, dan benar-benar menghancurkan.

"Yeah," jawab Malfoy.

Benak Harry berputar terlampau cepat; dia tak dapat mencerna apa yang dia rasa. Yang dia tahu hanyalah _dia tak ingin itu terjadi._

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Harry, dan mengulurkan sebelah tangan. "Terima kasih atas segala yang kau lakukan untukku, Malfoy."

Senyum simpul memelintir bibir Malfoy melewati suasana hati buruknya saat dia meraih tangan Harry. "Setelah sebulan 'Potter' dan 'Malfoy', tidakkah menurutmu sudah saatnya saling memanggil dengan nama depan, Harry?"

Harry mungkin menjabat tangan Malfoy—tangan Draco—sedikit lebih lama dari yang diperlukan.

"Yeah, kau benar," setujunya kemudian. "Draco."

Senyum Malfoy goyah saat dia mengangguk pelan pada Harry sebelum menghadapkan punggung padanya. Tapi sebelum Harry punya kesempatan untuk bereaksi, langkah Malfoy—untungnya—terhenti, dan dia berbalik.

"Harry… Sebelum aku pergi…" Draco memulai, dan beranjak kembali ke arah Harry, kedua tangan terkepal kaku dan bibir menipis.

"Ya?" jawab Harry, entah mengapa merasa… cemas pada nada serius Draco.

"Hati…hatilah," ujar Draco, suaranya kental oleh kata-kata yang amat jelas tak terucap.

"Apa?" tanya Harry kaget. "Apa maksudmu?"

Mata kelabu Draco terangkat, tapi dia harus berdeham sebelum bicara. "Aku serius tadi; ada batasan kau bisa lolos dari maut. Terus saja begitu dan hari di mana kau tidak selamat akan segera datang." Ekspresi jijik yang telah lama tak Harry lihat memilin wajah Draco saat air mata sekali lagi membuat mata kelabunya berkaca. "Apa yang kurasakan tadi, saat kupikir kau telah… Itu bukan sesuatu yang ingin kualami lagi. Jangan… Jangan mati. Aku… Hanya jangan, oke?"

Harry hanya mengangguk, penasaran pada kata-kata yang masih tidak Draco ucapkan.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang," kata Draco. Tapi tak bergerak.

Harry balas menatap putus asa. Melihat Draco pergi memenuhinya dengan takut dan ngeri alih-alih lega dan senang, sesuatu yang tak pernah dia pikir mungkin terjadi sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang dia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk mencegahnya. Tak pernah dia sebegini _tidak_ ingin suatu momen terjadi dari yang dia tahu akan datang sekarang.

"Selamat tinggal," kata Draco tiba-tiba dan memunggunginya.

Es memenuhi pembuluh darah Harry meski wajahnya panas dan perutnya memuntir putus asa. Kepalanya berputar dan jantungnya berdenyut.

Dan tiba-tiba dia telah menggenggam tangan Draco. "Jangan," dia berhasil berkata.

Terpicu dorongan mendadak dan keinginan menunda momen yang dia tahu akan datang, Harry merogoh saku dengan tangan yang _tidak_ sedang menggenggam tangan Draco dalam cengkeram yang, pasti, sakit. "Tunggu sebentar.''

Tapi tiba-tiba dia _ingin_ melakukannya juga. Rasanya tepat dan _nyaman._ Meski mungkin tidak dipikir dengan baik. Tapi dia mengesampingkan segala pikiran saat jarinya berhasil menyentuh cincin dingin dan mengeluarkannya dari dalam saku.

"Aku ingin kau memilikinya. Aku tahu kau pikir cincin ini indah, dan aku ingin memberikan sesuatu atas segala kesusahanmu. Mungkin ini bukan milikku untuk kuberikan, sungguh, tapi cincin ini… adalah sesuatu yang menyatukan kita dan kupikir…" Sadar bahwa dia mengoceh omong kosong, Harry tutup mulut sebelum mempermalukan diri lebih jauh lalu menunduk. Sayangnya tangan Draco dan tangannya masih bertaut dan sangat mengganggu acara menatap lantainya. Dan, entah bagaimana, saat Harry tak begitu sadar, dia telah menyelipkan cincinnya pada jari Draco. Ajaibnya logam platina itu amat pas. Dan ajaibnya, dia masih hidup untuk menyadari itu.

Terserang malu dan takut, Harry buru-buru menarik tangannya. Demi nama Merlin, kenapa dia tak langsung _berikan_ saja cincinnya!

Tapi Malfoy tak tampak ingin banyak bicara soal ini. Sebetulnya, dia terlihat tak akan bicara _sama sekali,_ untuk beberapa alasan. Rahangnya menggantung saat dia melihat ke bawah, pada permata yang menghiasi jari manis kirinya.

"Ini hanya hadiah," tambah Harry, tapi bahkan tak bisa mengeluarkan tawa terpaksa. "Kau boleh membuangnya ke danau kalau mau; aku hanya ingin memberikannya padamu. Tapi jika kau ingin memakainya tentu saja bo—" Harry memotong ucapannya sendiri dengan suara tersedak aneh, menyadari bahwa dia nyaris mengatakan hal-hal-yang-tak-seharusnya-dia-katakan.

Hening memanjang, membuat Harry ingin menjeritkan kata kunci dan kabur ke ruang rekreasi sebelum Malfoy bisa mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi pengetahuan bahwa ini mungkin momen _normal—_ untuk standar mereka—terakhir mereka membuatnya terdiam di tempat, takut momen ini berakhir dan putus asa di saat bersamaan.

Akhirnya Draco mendongak. Ada sesuatu yang… _tersentuh_ dalam mata kelabu itu. Kemudian sesuatu yang lain membuat Harry ingin menariknya ke dalam pelukan dan tak akan pernah lepaskan. Perasaan ini membuatnya agak gila. Begitu gila, sebenarnya, hingga dia bisa menyalahkannya untuk kata-kata yang meninggalkan mulutnya setelah ini.

"Apa mungkin kau bisa menginap malam ini?"

Draco berkedip.

"Maksudku, hanya untuk jaga-jaga," tambah Harry cepat-cepat. "Bagaimana pun juga, dia baru keluar dariku kurang dari sejam…"

Harry yakin dia membuat alasan yang valid (sendirian di menara Gryffindor dan jauh dari orang lain dan sebagainya), tapi dia mendapati tak bisa menemukan argumen yang tepat. Satu-satunya yang bisa dipikirkan otaknya hanyalah hal-hal seperti _karena akan sangat menyenangkan_ dan _karena aku ingin kau tinggal_ atau _karena jika tidak aku akan merindukanmu,_ tapi dia masih cukup sadar bahwa hal-hal itu tak boleh dia ucapkan.

Akhirnya, seringai malas mulai menyebar di bibir Draco. "Kau menuruti saranku untuk berhati-hati, Potter? Ya ampun, aku nyaris bangga."

"Tutup mulut," kata Harry, tapi balas tersenyum dan mungkin sedikit terlalu senang Draco mengikutinya memasuki bingkai Wanita Gemuk yang sekarang terbuka.

 **xxx**

Harry tak tahu jam berapa sekarang. Bila dia punya jam mungkin akan menunjukkan waktu 'tengah malam' dan tidur lagi. Rasanya seakan seluruh dunia tertidur nyenyak. Seluruhnya selain Harry.

Tapi Draco… Draco tertidur.

Dan Harry mungkin tak sengaja mendorong selimut ke samping… hanya sedikit. Hanya sedikit, dan hanya cukup untuk melihat torso Draco. Kulit pucatnya naik dan turun oleh napas tidur lelap si Slytherin. Harry harus berusaha menahan diri dari menyentuh kulit yang terlihat lembut. Tekankan pada kata _berusaha._ Sebab entah bagaimana tangannya sekarang berakhir di perut Draco. Dia meyakinkan untuk tak banyak bergerak, ngeri membangunkan Draco. Tapi tangannya terbaring di sana, tepat di atas pusar Draco.

Dia telah menyadari bahwa panik hebat yang menguasainya saat dia sadar Draco akan pergi tidak lenyap; dan tidak pula perasaan bergolak dalam perutnya.

Harry telah membuat kesimpulan. Tak ada alasan lain mengapa dia mendapati senyum si Slytherin yang dulu dia anggap menjengkelkan tiba-tiba menarik hati. Atau mengapa dia ingin mengelus pipi si lelaki dengan ujung jarinya, atau menelusurkan tangannya pada rambut pirang sempurna itu. Atau—yang paling parah dari semua—merasakan bibir lembut itu pada bibirnya.

Tampaknya hal terburuk yang mampu Voldemort lakukan pada Harry dari dalam kepalanya bukanlah nyaris membunuhnya. Tampaknya hal terburuk yang dapat Voldemort lakukan dari dalam kepalanya adalah mengubahnya menjadi gay.

Gay untuk Draco Malfoy.

Atau dia mendapat semua perasaan ini dengan sendirinya, yang mana adalah pemikiran yang lebih mengkhawatirkan.

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**

Fanfiksi ini akan tamat di chapter 43 (aslinya ada 44 chapter, tapi chapter 43 hanya berisi author note yang tidak akan saya terjemahkan).

Setelah ini Voldemort tidak akan muncul lagi, dia sudah benar-benar lenyap. Hanya tinggal sedikit drama dan denial sebelum Draco dan Harry benar-benar bersama.


	39. 9 Januari

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 39**

 **.**

Harry bangun pagi sekali hari itu, meski dia tidur begitu larut, bahkan sebelum matahari terbit. Fajar mengirim cahaya kemerahmudaan melewati jendela kamar sekarang, jatuh atas ranjang yang mereka bagi untuk terakhir kali.

Satu pemikiran yang mendominasi benak Harry adalah _bagaimana bisa aku tak menyadari ini sebelumnya?_

Baru disadarinya dia tak pernah—satu kali pun—melihat si pirang tidur; tidak bahkan sejak malam bersama mereka yang pertama; yang rasanya sudah lama sekali. Dia selalu tertidur sebelum Draco, dan bangun sesudah Draco. Butuh beberapa waktu baginya untuk mengenali perasaan yang dia rasakan saat dia memikirkan ini. _Terlindung,_ jawaban tiba-tiba datang padanya. Dia tak merasakan itu sejak… Sejak kapan? Dia memikirkan itu juga, dan hal pertama yang muncul dalam benaknya adalah Dumbledore. Tapi tidak, dia tak merasa _terlindung_ bersama Dumbledore; dia merasa aman dan setidaknya agak terjamin. Tapi tak terlindung. Tidak pula di keluarga Weasley, dan jelas bukan di keluarga Dursley. Bahkan tidak saat bersama Sirius, selama waktu singkat kebersamaan mereka. Dia selalu jadi _pelindung_ , tak pernah _terlindung_.

Perasaan sesak yang aneh naik dalam dadanya. Sembari berusaha menekan perasaan itu, dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengelus beberapa helai rambut pirang yang tergerai di dahi Draco. Dia mencoba menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga Draco, tapi—seperti yang sudah dia tahu—rambutnya terlalu pendek dan hanya kembali ke tempat semula.

"Mmh… Kau sedang apa?" tanya Draco ingin tahu, suaranya berat oleh kantuk.

"Aku sedang melihatmu tidur," jawab Harry, yakin Draco tak akan ingat ini nanti. Suaranya anehnya parau. Bukan hanya dadanya yang terasa sesak; tenggorokannya terasa seakan berusaha menelan batu dan tersumbat di tengah jalan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" ujar Draco dan menghembuskan napas pelan. "Kalau begitu kau lanjut melihat dan aku tidur lagi, bagaimana, Harry?"

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan…" gumam Harry dalam suara parau yang sama dengan sebelumnya.

Draco menghela napas puas dan tiba-tiba tangannya beristirahat di dada Harry. Jari-jari terbuka lebar; terbaring tepat di atas jantungnya. Draco meringkuk makin dekat dan mengisitirahatkan keningnya di rusuk Harry saat dia kembali terlelap.

 **xxx**

"Apa aku melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Draco dan melihat sekeliling kamar. "Rasanya ada yang ketinggalan…" Mata mereka bertemu singkat.

'Kau melupakanku,' pikir Harry pada dirinya sendiri, lalu merona saat dia menyadarinya.

"Kau tak bawa banyak barang untuk sampai lupa," ucapnya nyaring. "Jika ada yang ketinggalan, rasanya lebih mungkin ketinggalan di Manor?"

"Benar," aku Draco dan berbalik. Mereka mengarah ke tangga dalam persetujuan tanpa kata.

Sesampainya di ruang rekreasi, mereka saling tatap. Bagaimana… bagaimana mereka harus melakukan ini, tepatnya? Mungkin mereka belum bisa disebut teman, tapi mereka menghabiskan setiap jam bersama setiap hari selama tiga minggu. Dan sekarang mereka berpisah begitu saja? Akankah mereka kembali saling menghina satu sama lain di koridor, atau berhenti saling bicara sepenuhnya?

Merasa lututnya goyah, Harry terhuyung ke kursi dan duduk dengan berat. Dia mengubur wajah di kedua tangan, tak peduli bagaimana kelihatannya oleh Draco.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi, kalau begitu…" kata Draco, dan Harry kaget mendengar dia menggunakan nada bicara lamanya. Harry tak menyadarinya hingga saat itu, tapi Draco tak berbicara padanya dalam suara tanpa nada itu selama minggu-minggu belakangan.

Dia mendengar Draco mendesah dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

Untuk beberapa alasan. sepertinya Draco tak merasa perlu untuk menyembunyikan emosinya dari Harry. Harry pernah mendengarnya marah, bercanda, bahkan sedih. Dan bahkan dia pernah terdengar malu beberapa kali juga!

Tapi yang paling berarti; Harry pernah mendengar Draco bersuara senang. Itu menimbulkan sensasi gemelitik di sekujur tubuh Harry hanya dengan mengingatnya, tapi itu juga merenggut sesuatu dalam diri Harry saat berpikir dia tak akan pernah mendengarnya lagi.

Mungkin dia bodoh. Tentu mereka akan bertemu lagi. Mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, bukan? Dan dunia tidak sebesar itu.

Tapi saat mereka bertemu nanti, bagaimana reaksi mereka?

"Harry, ada hal lain yang perlu kukatakan padamu."

Kepala Harry tersentak seketika. "Apa?"

"Pertama, aku minta jangan bunuh aku setelah ini."

Harry mengerutkan alis, sedikit cemas. "Apa?" katanya sedikit tajam kali ini.

"Aku tak menemukan legendanya di antara dongeng anak-anak; aku menemukannya dari buku mengerikan tentang sihir hitam dengan darah, kebengisan, dan pertumpahan darah. Jika Voldemort menang dan kau mati, kalian berdua akan jadi abadi, tanpa kau punya kesempatan untuk merebut kembali tubuhmu. Tak ada sejarah tercatat pernah ada yang berhasil memecah mantra ini dengan cara ini sebelumnya. Dan lagi… tidak, kurasa itu sudah keseluruhannya."

Harry menatap Draco dengan mata terbelalak. Draco menatap balik, mungkin berusaha terlihat acuh, tapi kegugupannya tampak jelas. Ini tak sama dengan sebelumnya; ini bukan kecemasan soal mempermalukan diri sendiri, tapi sesuatu yang lain.

Harry murka. Mungkin. Emosinya terlalu kusut, terlalu kontradiktif untuk dimengerti. Dia tak tahu apa yang dia rasa. Tapi lalu sesuatu menerobos; pengkhianatan. Dia berdiri dan menarik rambutnya dalam usaha sia-sia untuk melakukan _sesuatu_ pada perasaannya. " _Inikah_ yang ingin kau katakan padaku saat di kereta?" tanyanya dan kata-katanya keluar terlalu pahit dari yang dia maksud.

Draco tersentak kentara.

"Bukan… Itu… sesuatu yang lain."

"Apa?" tuntut Harry tajam.

Draco menggeleng dan menurunkan pandangan. Dan sesuatu dalam diri Harry terpicu. "Sialan, Malfoy! Kenapa kau tak percaya padaku!" raung Harry. "Aku menyerahkan hidup sialanku padamu dan kau bahkan tak mengatakan pengetahuanmu padaku!"

Draco mendongak dan seperti biasa mata kelabunya berubah dingin sementara Harry merasa sekujur tubuhnya memanas murka. "Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku memberitahumu dulu, Potter?"

" _Sesuatu!_ " ledak Harry, sembari memberi isyarat dengan liar. "Apa saja!"

"Kau tak akan bisa melakukan _apa-apa_ , Potter," bentak Malfoy. "Jika kau bisa, aku pasti sudah melakukannya. Dan jika kupikir kau butuh informasi, aku pasti akan memberikannya padamu."

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang perlu perlindungan!" pekik Harry. "Kau tak bisa memutuskan apa yang perlu kutahu dan tidak!"

"Kau tak mengerti, Harry," ucap Draco, dan sedikit amarah tampak meninggalkannya.

Harry tak tahu mengapa, tapi untuk beberapa alasan itu membuatnya makin putus asa. "Itu karena kau tak memberitahu apa-apa padaku!"

Draco hanya memandangnya sejenak, lalu berbalik dan mengarah ke pintu.

Marah Harry lenyap seketika. Tenggorokannya tercekat keras dan sudut matanya memanas. Dia tak ingin ini menjadi hal terakhir yang mereka katakan pada satu sama lain. Pertengkaran ini bodoh. Harry tak murka; dia hanya terluka. Lagipula Draco benar; memangnya apa yang bisa dia lakukan dengan pengetahuan itu? Merasa lebih buruk tentang diri sendiri? Tidak, argumennya telah usai dan terlupakan dalam benak Harry. Sekarang dia hanya ingin mendengar Draco tertawa, ingin mendengarnya bahagia. Dan dia ingin bangun bersamanya di pagi hari, seperti yang dia lakukan setiap hari selama beberapa minggu belakangan.

Persetan semua, tapi dia butuh Draco lebih dari saat seluruh episode-Voldemort.

"Draco!" panggilnya, putus asa. Draco berbalik.

Dia dapat melihat harapan dalam mata kelabu itu, dan tiba-tiba Harry tak tahu apa yang hendak dia katakan. Draco mengharapkan sesuatu, tapi dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia beri. Seluruh benaknya kosong, dan dia tak mungkin mengatakan pikirannya barusan pada Draco. Jika dia mengatakannya, Draco pasti akan _kabur_ dari sana.

"Terima kasih…" ucap Harry akhirnya, tapi dia tahu dia telah salah memilih kata begitu kata itu melewati bibirnya.

Kilasan terluka dan marah di wajah Draco hanya membuktikan kecurigaannya. Dia separo mengira Draco akan berteriak dan mengumpatnya, tapi mengejutkan Harry si pirang hanya mendesah dalam dan menutupi mata dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kau pastilah orang paling dungu dan paling bebal di planet ini, Potter. Setelah semua yang kita lalui dan kau masih belum menyadari apa-apa. Terkadang aku bahkan tak tahu mengapa aku—"

"Apa yang tidak kusadari?" tanyanya bingung. _Itu_ adalah hal yang salah untuk diucap.

"Kau tahu apa?" geram Draco. "Persetan denganmu, Potter. Apa kau pernah tanya Granger tentang bagaimana dia membuatku setuju dengan cepat? Kita bahkan belum tahu dengan yakin bahwa kau sekarat saat itu!"

Harry memandang Draco heran. _Sekarang_ dia marah? Rasanya seakan Draco bicara bahasa lain; Harry dengar apa yang dia bicarakan tapi tak mengerti apa-apa.

Draco mendesah lagi dan tampak menciut seperti balon saat murka meninggalkannya. "Lupakan saja. Aku hanya berpikir… Itu tak penting sekarang."

Sebelum Harry bisa berkata hal lain, Draco keluar dari ruang rekreasi. Dan mungkin keluar dari hidup Harry juga.

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**

 **Catatan Daaro Moltor :** Untuk yang bertanya-tanya; iya, secara teknis mereka _tahu_ bahwa Harry sekarat. Tapi saat Hermione bicara pada Draco, mereka tak tahu bahwa Voldemort betul-betul _perlu_ Harry mati.


	40. 9 Januari, Sabtu

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 40**

 **.**

Harry berdiri kebingungan di tengah kamar asrama, naik ke atas sana dengan harapan melenyapkan perasaan tak enak bahwa dia telah melakakukan kesalahan yang tak dapat dipulihkan. Itu tak begitu berhasil.

Tiba-tiba melihat buku yang tak dia kenali di atas nakas, Harry menghampiri dan memungutnya. Itu adalah buku tebal, halamannya mungkin lebih dari seribu. Rasanya dia mengenalinya—secara samar—tapi dia tahu ini bukan miliknya. Dia membalik bukunya. _Kerasukan dan cara mengatasinya,_ tertulis di sampul dengan huruf tua berwarna emas. Dia menatapnya lama. Sesuatu tentang buku ini membuatnya tergerak meski dia tak tahu apa. Lalu dia sadar; ini adalah buku yang Draco baca di malam pertama yang mereka habiskan bersama.

Dia membukanya asal, dekat ke tengah buku, dan menemukan halaman dengan coretan di sekeliling. Alisnya bertaut dan dia membuka halaman. Halaman selanjutnya terlihat sama. Dan selanjutnya. Dan setelahnya.

Setiap halaman dipenuhi coretan rapi yang akhir-akhir ini dapat Harry identifikasi dengan mudah sebagai tulisan Draco.

" _Dia membaca semuanya,"_ pikir Harry, " _sejak awal, dan dia membaca semuanya hanya demi menyelamatkanku._ "

Dia menaruh kembali bukunya ke atas nakas dengan cepat dan buru-buru menuruni tangga lagi. Lantas dia mondar-mandir di atas karpet lebar di depan perapian. Apa yang Draco katakan padanya sebelum pergi tadi? Sesuatu tentang Harry seharusnya penasaran mengapa Draco setuju menolongnya saat mereka belum tahu dia sedang sekarat? Bahwa Draco nyaris tak perlu bujukan sama sekali dan menerima dengan cepat hingga seharusnya menimbulkan kecurigaan?

Yah, pertama-tama, saat itu setiap menit dalam hidup Harry serasa berhari-hari, jadi kerangka waktu bisa didiskusikan. Atau persepsinya tentang itu.

Tapi saat itu pun mereka _sudah tahu_ bahwa dia sekarat, bukan? Tapi apa Draco tahu? Tampaknya tidak begitu.

Dan Harry memikirkan berapa banyak yang telah Draco lakukan untuknya. Draco berbaring di kasur bersamanya seharian _penuh,_ meski tak tahu mengapa atau bagaimana itu benar-benar membantu. Mereka bahkan belum tahu mengapa Draco dibutuhkan hingga sekitar Natal.

Harry terhenti.

 _Mereka?_ Mereka tak menemukan apa pun. _Draco-_ lah yang melakukan segalanya. Bahkan Hermione tak menemukan apa-apa untuk dikontribusikan. Tidak sejak Draco datang.

Draco telah menemukan rencana Voldemort yang dimaksudkan tak dapat ditemukan siapa pun. Bahkan Dumbledore tidak berhasil mengetahui ini. Dumbledore tak mampu menemukan Horcrux secepat ini, dan Harry kenal Dumbledore.

Draco Malfoy telah melakukan hal mustahil;, dan Harry tak tahu alasan di baliknya.

Dia benar-benar perlu bicara pada Hermione. Draco telah menginvestigasi segala hal lain untuknya. Harry berutang padanya untuk setidaknya mencari tahu soal ini.

Dia berlutut di depan api dan mengambil wadah bubuk floo lalu melemparkan segenggam ke dalam perapian. Ketika api berubah hijau, Harry menyelipkan kepalanya dan berucap, "The Burrow!"

Saat kepalanya berhenti berputar dan dapur keluarga Weasley masuk dalam pandangan, dia memanggil, "Hermione!"

Mrs Weasley yang menjawab.

"Oh, Harry sayang, senang melihatmu!" ujarnya.

"Ya, saya juga, Mrs Weasley. Bisakah panggilkan Hermione untuk saya?" pintanya, tak ingin terdengar tak sopan, tapi putus asa ingin bicara pada sahabatnya.

"Tentu, sayang," kata Mrs Weasley dengan sedikit keryitan, seakan penasaran apa yang ingin Harry bicarakan. Tapi dia berdiri dan memanggil, "Hermione, Harry ingin bicara padamu!"

Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum dia melihat kaki Hermione menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

"Harry!" pekiknya, dan bergegas ke depan perapian. "Bagaimana kabar—"

"Jangan sekarang, aku perlu tanya sesuatu padamu," selanya cepat, melihat Mrs Weasley kembali menekuni adonan di konter belakang.

"Oke…?" Hermione setuju agak ragu.

"Bagaimana kau membuat Malfoy setuju untuk tinggal denganku?" tanyanya cepat, sembari berdoa Hermione tak bertanya sebab keingintahuannya.

"Oh…" ucap Hermione, terdengar kaget dan sedikit canggung. "Tidak begitu sulit. Aku bertemu dia di koridor dan bilang kau butuh bantuannya, dan dia hanya tanya apa yang bisa dia lakukan."

"Oh…" Hanya itu yang dapat Harry ucap.

"Ya. Tapi membuatnya setuju untuk mengambil Sumpah Tak Terlanggar lebih sulit. Dia bilang dia tak bisa jamin tak akan menyakitimu dengan satu atau cara lain, jadi aku membebaskannya."

"Kau membebaskannya?" tanya Harry tak percaya.

"Ya. Malfoy tak pernah mengambil Sumpah Tak Terlanggar," Hermione mengklarifikasi.

"Hermione!" ledaknya, tak percaya bahwa Hermione bisa begitu ceroboh, meski faktanya Draco jelas tak mekakukan apa-apa pada Harry.

Mungkin inilah mengapa McGonagall begitu terkejut melihat mereka bersama.

"Harry," desah Hermione, sembari menyelipkan sejumput ramput ke belakang telinga. "Aku sudah tahu dia tak akan menyakitimu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu!" tuntutnya.

"Kau masih belum menyadarinya, ya?" tanya Hermione, terdengar kecewa.

"Kenapa semua orang bilang aku harus menyadari sesuatu?!" ujarnya jengkel.

"Sebab semua orang bisa melihatnya. Bahkan Ron menyadarinya sendiri! Harry…" Hermione mendesah lagi, "Kau ingat perang, kan?" tanyanya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" jawab Harry suram.

"Betul. Lalu, kau ingat di dekat penghujung perang, tepat sebelum kita menemukan Voldemort?"

"Ya, segerombol manusia serigala menakuti sebagian banyak orang di area yang kita lalui, jadi kita harus cari jalan lain. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak… Harry, _sebelum_ kita pergi!"

"Kita membunuh beberapa dari mereka," kata Harry, tak mengerti maksud Hermione.

" _Kau_ membunuh semuanya kecuali dua, sendirian, sedang aku dan Ron sudah pergi untuk menolong Luna dan Neville."

"Jadi aku membunuh mereka. Apa hubungannya dengan keyakinanmu bahwa Malfoy tak akan menyakitiku?"

"Kau membunuh mereka untuk _menyelamatkan_ Malfoy, Harry! Saat itu para manusia serigala sudah tahu bahwa Malfoy pengkhianat dan menyerangnya, _itulah_ mengapa kau membunuh mereka!" ledak Hermione, sekarang telihat amat tak senang bahwa Harry tak bisa mengingat ini dengan sendirinya. "Lalu saat itu kau membawanya kembali ke kastil supaya para penyembuh bisa memeriksanya. Dan jika kau tidak melakukan itu, dia tak akan selamat! Merlin, Harry, tampaknya semua orang selain kau ingat bahwa kau adalah pahlawan selama pertempuran!"

"Aku tidak _ingin_ ingat, Hermione!" ledaknya, kesabarannya betul-betul habis, mati-matian ingin tahu apa yang Hermione tahu sedang dia tidak. "Aku tak ingin ingat satu pun hal itu! Sekarang katakan padaku kenapa kau pikir Draco tak akan pernah menyakitiku!"

Mata Hermione melembut. "Maaf, Harry," katanya. "Kau pun tak akan berpikir bahwa Malfoy bisa menyakitimu jika kau lihat caranya memandangmu saat kau beranjak pergi setelah kau menolongnya hari itu. Jika kau lihat caranya memandangmu sepanjang waktu, sungguh."

"Hermione, apa maksudmu?" tanyanya sungguh-sungguh.

"Harry," kata Hermione. "Draco Malfoy jatuh cinta padamu."

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	41. 9 Januari Sabtu

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 41**

 **.**

Harry menatap Hermione lama. Lalu terbahak-bahak.

"Kau gila, Hermione! Draco _tidak_ jatuh cinta padaku!" Harry menggeleng untuk menggarisbawahi ucapannya.

"Tentu dia jatuh cinta padamu, Harry, coba pikir," ujar Hermione, "Berapa banyak yang telah dia lakukan untukmu? Dan kau telah melakukan banyak hal untuknya sebagai balasan; apa kau betul-betul berpikir ini _seaneh itu_?"

"Tapi Malfoy bukan tipe yang terpikat pada seseorang hanya karena orang itu menyelamatkan hidupnya," protes Harry, tapi keraguan mulai tumbuh dalam benaknya. Mungkinkah Hermione benar?

"Tentu saja bukan; dia terlalu angkuh untuk itu. Kurasa kejadian itu hanya puncaknya. Bahkan mungkin bukan itu; mungkin aku hanya tidak menyadarinya hingga saat itu. Aku tak tahu kapan mulanya; aku hanya tahu itu ada. Sisanya untuk kalian berdua yang putuskan. Di mana sih Malfoy?" tanya Hermione.

Harry mengacuhkan pertanyaannya. "Dan bahkan Ron dapat melihat bahwa Draco… barangkali merasa seperti itu padaku?"

" _Ya,_ Harry, dan bukan ' _barangkali_ '; itu sudah jelas. Tapi kau belum menceritakan apa pun soal apa yang terjadi padamu. Kami tak mendengar kabarmu berminggu-minggu, dan saat aku menghubungi McGonagall dia berkata tak melihatmu berhari-hari. Kemana saja kau, dan kenapa Malfoy tak bersamamu?"

Ya, kenapa Draco tak bersamanya sekarang?

"Harry?" tanya Hermione ragu-ragu saat dia tak menjawab.

"Maaf, Hermione. Terima kasih atas bantuannya, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Dia nyaris tak mendengar Hermione berseru "Tunggu, Harry!" sebelum kepalanya keluar dari perapian.

Kulit di sekujur tubuhnya meremang oleh perasaan yang tak bisa dia identifikasi. Mungkinkah Hermione benar?

Harry mengingat saat mereka kembali ke Manor setelah mendapat portkey dari kementrian; Harry berhasil membuat Draco berkata bahwa dia menyukainya. Dalam pikiran Harry, dia menafsirkan bahwa sekarang Draco setidaknya menerima keberadaannya sebagai sesuatu yang tak dapat dihindari dan mentoleransinya. Saat Draco berkata bahwa dia melakukan segalanya karena dia menyukai Harry, Harry tak begitu memikirkannya. Dia sadar sekarang, mungkin harusnya dia memikirkannya. Sebab 'mentoleransi keberadaan seseorang' tidak berarti kau siap meresikokan hidupmu untuk orang itu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang lebih…

Tidak.

Demi nama Merlin, dia mikir apa sih? Tentu saja Draco Malfoy tidak jatuh cinta pada Harry Potter. Kedengarannya bodoh bahkan dalam kepala Harry sendiri.

Hanya karena Harry sadar bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada si Slytherin bukan berarti dia balas mencintainya. Tidak sama sekali. Itu hanya berarti harapan Harry memicu kecurigaan barangkali Draco ada rasa padanya.

 _Bukan 'barangkali' Harry; itu sudah jelas…_

Tidak, memang bukan barangkali. Sangat jelas dan mudah dimengerti bahwa Draco tidak jatuh cinta pada Harry.

Mengapa pula Draco harus jatuh cinta padanya?

Harry tak bisa memikirkan satu pun alasan. Tidak pula dia menemukan suatu tanda yang mendukung teori Hermione (dan juga Ron, rupanya). Dia dan Draco tidur seranjang selama nyaris sebulan, dan tidak sekali pun Draco melakukan pendekatan. Setiap malam, dia hanya menaruh sebelah tangannya di bahu Harry lalu tertidur. Padahal jika Draco ingin bergeser lebih dekat, dia punya alasan sempurna untuk melakukannya. _Heck,_ dia bahkan tidur dengan pakaian lengkap hampir sepanjang waktu!

Malam ketika Harry menceritakan mimpi buruknya pada Draco adalah pengecualian. Tapi itu berbeda! Dan Draco punya alasan yang sangat valid untuk melakukan itu.

Tidak… Tidak, lebih baik Harry menyerah sebelum memulai. Hermione tidak sering salah, tapi ini tak diragukan lagi salah satu waktu di mana dia salah. Mengingat Ron juga setuju dalam hal ini… Sebenarnya kalau dipikir; itu hanya membuktikan lebih jauh bahwa Hermione salah, Ron sering salah hingga nyaris sepadan dengan saat Hermione benar; terutama masalah perasaan.

Jika dipikir lagi, Harry juga betul-betul payah masalah perasaan. Mungkin dia salah. Mungkin sebenarnya dia tak jatuh cinta pada Draco? Itu mungkin saja. Sebab, bagaimana dia bisa tahu hal macam ini secara pasti?

Tanpa sadar, Harry mengingat saat mereka tahu bahwa perak adalah solusi, dan bagaimana Malfoy seperti hendak menciumnya. Setidaknya itulah yang Harry pikir.

Bagaimana bila Draco menciumnya di sana saat itu? Muka Harry merona dan memanas hanya dengan membayangkannya, dan kulitnya meremang. Rasanya dia nyaris meleleh menjadi kubangan saat itu juga di atas sofa.

Ron, kalau begitu. Harry memaksa diri untuk membayangkan, bagaimana bila Ron yang menciumnya saat itu? Akankah dia merasa sama? Dia membayangkan bibir Ron yang lebih tipis dan lebih merah sebagai ganti bibir Draco yang merah muda, mata biru Ron sebagai ganti mata perak Draco.

Matanya sendiri, yang tak dia sadari telah terpejam, terbuka seketika; bahkan mungkin sedikit terbelalak horor. Tidak, jelas tidak sama. Ron adalah… sobat terbaiknya, tanpa tanya dan keraguan.

Draco… Gambaran membanjiri benak Harry. Draco dalam jubah pesta selama jamuan makan; gaya berpakaian yang tak Harry sadari dia hapal. Draco dalam celana sedikit kekecilan, favoritnya yang sudah ketinggalan zaman, meski si pirang tak akan pernah mengakuinya. Draco dalam setelan jas sialan itu, rambut disisir rapi, mata berkilat, dan bibir menyeringai. Draco telanjang bulat saat dia menindih Harry di lantai kamar mandi.

Harry menyimpulkan, saat dia menekan tangannya ke selangkangan, berusaha dengan sia-sia untuk mengusir ereksi, bahwa dia jelas dan sangat jatuh cinta pada Draco. Dan tentu saja, bahwa Draco tidak jatuh cinta _padanya._

Tapi Harry bukan orang yang senang menyerah.

Karena itulah, Harry Potter memutuskan bahwa dia akan _menghapus cintanya_ untuk Draco Malfoy. Dan yang paling penting; bahwa Draco Malfoy tak akan pernah merasa lebih dari sekadar menerima keberadaan Harry sesekali.

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	42. 11 Januari

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night** © **Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter** © **JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 42**

 **.**

Menghapus cinta untuk Draco Malfoy adalah misi baru Harry, tujuannya. Masalahnya dia tak begitu tahu bagaimana caranya.

Tetapi prioritas utamanya adalah tidak melibatkan Ron dan Hermione. Dia rasa ini lebih baik untuk mereka bertiga. Terutama jika dia tak akan menyukai Draco lagi. Dan sebab mereka pikir Draco menyukainya, di atas segala. Ini diperlukan untuk menghindari konflik.

Hermione dan Ron telah kembali ke Hogwarts sehari sebelumnya dan Harry menemui mereka di luar kastil. Hermione sedikit marah karena dia 'memotong salurannya' begitu saja, tapi sedikit tenang setelah Harry berjanji akan menceritakan segalanya, tentang cara Draco menyelesaikan seluruh misteri. Sejujurnya, dia lupa untuk memberitahu mereka bahwa dia baik-baik saja sekarang dan bebas dari Voldemort, sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa tak enak dan minta maaf, jujur dan sepenuh hati. Tapi Ron dan Hermione hanya bertukar pandang dan berkata bahwa mereka mengerti. Harry kira itu bagus, sebab Harry jelas tak mengerti.

Tetapi sekolah dimulai sekali lagi, dan semoga saja bisa jadi distraksi yang cukup bagus supaya Harry berhenti memikirkan Draco. Karena dia yakin dia masih belum mampu.

Ron, Hermione, dan dia pergi sarapan seperti biasa pagi ini, bersama sisa penghuni kastil. Draco ada di sana. Dan Harry tak bisa memalingkan mata darinya.

Yang dia lakukan, _sepanjang waktu,_ adalah memikirkan si SLytherin sialan, dan saat dia melakukannya sekujur tubuhnya terasa aneh. Sesuatu di belakang matanya panas seperti akan menangis, perutnya memuntir acak, dan kepalanya berputar konstan. Dan dia merona. Sepanjang waktu dan tanpa alasan. Dia bukan orang yang suka merona sebelumnya, tapi sekarang… tampaknya seakan beberapa liter darahnya disimpan hanya demi dialirkan ke pipinya di setiap kesempatan.

Dan konsentrasinya hilang; segala dalam pikirannya hanyalah rambut Draco, tangan Draco, suara Draco saat berbicara, bibir Draco saat berbicara.

"Harry, sobat," ujar Ron saat Harry kembali menghadap tugas transfigurasinya, "maaf mengingatkan, tapi bukan begitu cara mengeja namamu…"

Dan oh, betapa Harry ingin mencium bibir itu. Dia bisa menghibur diri berjam-jam hanya dengan mengkhayalkan itu; bagaimana Draco akan terasa…

Siapa pun yang mengklaim jatuh cinta adalah pengalaman menyenangkan sangatlah salah. Harry sama sekali tak bisa konsentrasi pada _apa pun._ Tidak buku, tidak guru, tidak di kelas, dan jelas tidak pada sarapan di hadapannya.

"Harry, aku tahu kau suka dia, tapi serius, apa kau tak bisa memperhatikan saat aku bicara padamu?" kata Ron sembari melambaikan sebelah tangan di depan mata Harry.

"Ron!" tegur Hermione dan melotot pada si rambut merah. "Sudah kubilang kita harus memberi Harry waktu untuk menyadarinya sendiri."

Harry menatap bingung di antara kedua sahabatnya. "Tunggu… Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Hermione memelototi Ron sekali lagi, tapi Ron tak sadar.

"Bahwa kau tergila-gila pada Malfoy," ujar Ron dan mengacungkan garpunya ke arah meja Slytherin. "Dan serius, sobat, aku tak keberatan soal itu. Aku hanya ingin kau fokus pada hal lain. Sedikit. Sesekali."

Harry kehilangan kata-kata. "Kau… Kau tahu?" dia berhasil bertanya.

" _Kau_ tahu?" tanya Hermione kaget.

Harry lebih bingung lagi. "Tentu aku tahu… Apakah harusnya tidak?"

Hermione menghela napas tapi tersenyum. "Oh, Harry. Tentu saja kau harus tahu, aku hanya mengira kau belum menyadarinya. Kau selalu tak sadar soal hal-hal semacam ini!" dia sedikit terkikik. "Jadi kapan kau memberitahunya? Pastinya setelah kau menghubungiku waktu itu?"

Tak ada satu pun dalam dunia Harry yang masuk akal lagi. "Memberitahu siapa apa?"

Senyum Hermione sedikit goyah. "Kau belum memberitahu Draco bahwa kau menyukainya?" tanyanya pelan, memastikan tak ada yang dengar kecuali Harry dan Ron.

"Tidak!" pekik Harry ngeri, menarik tatapan dari orang-orang berjarak dekat. "Tidak!" ulangnya, lebih pelan kali ini.

"Dan mengapa tidak, Harry?" tanya Hermione.

"Karena," desis Harry, "Aku tidak—Aku… Aku tak bisa mengatakan itu begitu saja padanya, Hermione…"

"Ya, kau bisa," kata Hermione. "Dan kau akan, karena itu hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan, dan karena dia juga menyukaimu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?!" tanya Harry, tapi tak berhasil membunuh harapan di dasar perutnya.

"Karena, Harry," ujar Hermione dengan desah jengkel, "Itu jelas sekali. Dia mungkin pandai menyembunyikan emosi, tapi ini sangat kentara untuk orang buta! Bahkan untuk Ron!"

"Hey!" protes Ron.

"Oh, kau tahulah maksudku," kata Hermione sembari bergedik. "Hanya… Lihat Harry, dalam sekitar lima detik Draco akan melihat ke arah sini lagi." Dia mengangkat lima jari sembari bicara, lalu melipat satu demi satu setiap detik. Di detik terakhir dia hanya menunjuk ke arah meja Slytherin. Harry tak bisa menahan untuk tak melihat. Dan saat dia melakukannya, dia melihat wajah Draco terangkat dan mata kelabu mencarinya dengan mudah. Tatapan mereka terkunci sedetik, kemudian Malfoy berdiri tiba-tiba dan pergi dari meja. Teman-temannya yang bingung memanggilnya, tapi saat Draco tak menjawab, mereka mengikutinya.

"Dia pergi," ucap Harry dengan bodohnya.

"Tentu dia pergi, Harry," kata Hermione seakan ini aksi alami. "Aku tak percaya kau tak melihat ini, Harry." Hermione terdengar betul-betul kecewa.

"Tapi… Itu mustahil…?" kata Harry, tapi bahkan baginya, itu terdengar lebih seperti pertanyaan alih-alih pernyataan.

"Harry, apa Draco pernah terlihat acuh soal situasimu, atau dia melakukan segala yang dia bisa demi mejagamu tetap aman?"

"Dia tak pernah _acuh,_ tapi Hermione, saat kau mengatakannya seperti itu—"

" _Dan,_ " sela Hermione, "apa dia perlu melakukan itu? Tidak; kau tahu dia bahkan tak punya sumpah yang mengharuskannya melakukan itu. Kita bahkan tak bisa mengklaim bahwa dia terpaksa oleh moral untuk melakukan _apa pun,_ dengan segala masalah dan bahaya yang bisa menimpanya."

Perut Harry terjepit rasa bersalah pada kata-kata Hermione, tapi dia tahu itu benar. "Aku tahu."

"Apa dia pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa dia akan sedih jika kau meninggal, atau menunjukannya dalam suatu cara?"

Ya, pernah. Harry sangat ingat saat mereka kembali dari Washington. _Aku tak akan tahan jika kau mati di bawah pengawasanku,_ Harry rasa begitulah kalimat persisnya. Dan saat dia tersadar di kantor Kepala Sekolah dalam pelukan Draco, merasakan air mata membasahi kulit Harry.

Hermione pastilah melihat jawabannya di wajah Harry.

"Dan katakan padaku; apa dia pernah mencoba mengatakan sesuatu padamu tapi berubah pikiran di detik terakhir?"

Harry merona. "Ya."

"Dia mencoba memberitahumu bahwa dia menyukaimu," kata Hermione tanpa basa-basi.

Harry menatap Hermione. Dan Hermione balas menatap.

Perlahan, begitu perlahan, pikiran Harry menyeret memori. Seperti salah satu komputer milik Dudley, pikiran Harry sepertinya menyimpan segala sesuatu mengenai Draco sedetil mungkin.

Dia berdiri tiba-tiba hingga nyaris terjungkal lagi, beranjak menjauh dari meja makan.

"Sampai nanti," gumamnya saat dia mengarah ke pintu keluar.

"Mau ke mana dia?" Dia mendengar Ron bertanya.

"Kau tak akan mau tahu, Ron," jawab Hermione dari suatu tempat di belakang Harry. Mungkin seharusnya Harry merasa malu atau bahkan protes, tapi untuk saat itu dia tak peduli.

Memori di penghujung perjalanan kereta begitu jelas dalam benaknya. Meski dia tak cukup sehat untuk melihatnya pada waktu itu, membaca gerak bibir dalam kilas balik tidak sulit.

Dan demikian, saat Harry secara mental menyingkirkan suara rem menulikan telinga, Draco dalam memori memberitahunya sesuatu yang Harry pikir tak ingin dia dengar. Tapi oh betapa salahnya dia.

 _Aku jatuh cinta padamu._

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**

Tinggal satu chapter lagi. Fuh.

Chapter terakhir mungkin bakal agak lama sebab lumayan panjang.


	43. 11 Januari, Tamat

**Once Upon a Sleepless Night Daaro Moltor**

 **Harry Potter JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

.

 **CHAPTER 43**

.

Harry menyerbu menara Gryffindor dan mengambil Jubah Gaibnya. Peta Perampok menunjukkan Draco—tak mengejutkan—berada di dungeon Slytherin. Harry tak buang-buang waktu.

Sekarang, saat Harry melihat ke sekeliling asrama Slytherin, dia bertanya-tanya jika mungkin harusnya dia berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir sebelum datang. Semua orang ada di sana; Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Nott, dan Draco. Terima kasih Merlin, Draco masih ada di sana, jika tidak Harry tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Bukan berarti Harry betul-betul tahu sekarang, tapi setidaknya itu membuat urusan sedikit lebih mudah. Sekarang yang perlu dia lakukan hanya membuat semua orang keluar dari sini. Tugas yang harusnya mudah; kelas akan segera dimulai, jadi mereka harus segera pergi. Tapi masalah dalam rencananya, itu berarti Draco juga akan pergi dan Harry tak punya kesempatan untuk dapat perhatiannya tanpa disadari yang lain.

Jadi, memutuskan bahwa yang lain pada akhirnya akan menyadari keberadaannya, Harry melangkah ke tengah ruangan dan membuka Jubah Gaib dari kepala serta bahunya lalu berkata, "Permisi."

Lima orang dalam ruangan terlonjak kaget, dan Zabini bahkan sedikit memekik, tapi Harry mengabaikan mereka. "Permisi," ujarnya lagi, "tapi bisakah kalian meninggalkan Draco dan aku sendiri untuk beberapa menit?"

Crabbe dan Goyle terlihat lebih suka untuk memukulinya, sementara Nott dan Zabini memandang Draco minta konfirmasi.

Harry tetap di tempat dan berusaha terlihat penuh tekad, tapi tidak seperti sedang mengajak berkelahi. Sangat mungkin dia berakhir terlihat sedang konstipasi sedikit, tapi setidaknya belum ada yang mencoba mengutuknya.

Akhirnya Draco mengangguk pelan, mengisyaratkan yang lain untuk pergi. Harry mati-matian menyembunyikan kelegaannya.

"Terserahlah, Potter," kata Nott. "Lagipula kelas dimulai sekarang, akan kupastikan Profesor Snape sadar kau absen."

"Aku ragu dia akan tak sadar," jawab Harry kaku, tapi berhasil mengangguk yang ia harap setidaknya sopan saat keempat Slytherin meninggalkan ruangan. Mata Harry mengikuti mereka keluar, dan dia menghembuskan napas berat saat pintu tertutup.

Sampai sini cukup mudah anehnya; semua anggota badannya masih di tempat dan begitu pula anggota badan mereka. Mereka bahkan tak bertanya bagaimana Harry bisa masuk ke ruang rekreasi mereka.

"Demi nama Merlin, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Potter!" teriak Draco tiba-tiba, menyebabkan Harry melompat kaget.

"Aku—" Harry berucap, tapi tak melanjutkan.

"Kupikir kita sudah selesai!"

Harry melihat sedikit kilap di sekitar dinding saat Draco menjentikkan tongkat sihir dan menyadari bahwa dia telah merapal mantra peredam dalam ruangan. Sial, pikir Harry, ini berarti kemungkinan Draco berencana meneriakinya lebih lanjut.

Untuk sesaat terlihat seakan tongkat sihir Draco mengarah pada Harry, tapi lalu dia menjejalkannya ke dalam saku dengan sedikit sesal di muka.

"Kau bajingan bebal, kau tahu itu, Potter!?"

"Aku—" Draco tak menunggunya menjawab.

"Brengsek dungu paling egois dan paling buta yang pernah berjalan di koridor Hogwarts!"

Mungkin ini tidak semulus yang Harry pikir…

"Dan kau masih punya nyali untuk datang kemari! Seharusnya kau dikurung di menara bodohmu itu dan—"

"Bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu!" sela Harry.

Seharusnya dia tak mengatakan itu. Tongkat sihir Draco keluar lagi dalam sekejap, kali ini tanpa ragu mengarah lurus padanya.

"Tidak! Kau akan mendengarkan; aku belum selesai menghinamu!"

Harry tak punya banyak pilihan selain tutup mulut saat Draco berjalan menghampirinya dengan tongkat mengarah ke dada.

"Setelah sekian lama… semua orang sadar. Semua orang kecuali kau. Heck, aku bahkan mencoba memberitahumu sekali! Apa kau tahu yang telah kau lakukan padaku? Apa kau tahu yang sedang kau lakukan padaku dengan berada di sini! Dan di depan yang lain! Aku—"

Harry menciumnya. Dia mengulurkan tangan, melingkarkannya ke leher Draco, menariknya dekat dan menciumnya.

Draco terdiam bagai patung, hanya saja patung dengan bibir amat lembut. Harry mencium lebih keras; mendamba respon meski fakta tongkat sihir Draco menusuk keras rusuknya. Dan saat dia mengikuti lekuk bibir bawah Draco pelan dengan lidahnya, dia dapat responnya. Meski sama sekali tak seperti yang dia cari.

Tongkat sihir Draco menekan dadanya makin keras, dan mantra penyengat kuat menyebabkannya melompat mundur dengan pekik kaget. Sakitnya membuat sulit bernapas untuk sesaat.

Harry menaruh sebelah tangan di atas rusuk dan mendongak pada Draco dengan terluka bercampur bingung.

Sebelah tangan Draco terulur dan tongkat sihirnya mengarah pada Harry, persis seperti posisi Draco saat di Washington dulu. Tetapi saat itu dia memakai tongkat sihir Harry, dan tangan Draco stabil, tidak gemetar seperti sekarang. Dan Draco pasti menyadarinya, sebab dia menurunkan tangannya.

Draco berbalik dan menutup mata dengan sebelah tangan tak stabil. Dia menggeleng. "Mengapa kau datang?" tuntutnya.

Harry menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Inilah saatnya. Inilah segalanya.

"Karena… Karena kupikir kau mungkin jatuh cinta padaku…"

Draco berputar balik dengan cepat, menatapnya dengan mata lebar. Horor bangkit di wajah Draco saat dia menyadari bahwa Harry serius.

"Potter, jika kau memberitahu orang lain, aku bersumpah, aku akan—" ancam Draco dengan parau, tapi Harry tak membiarkannya selesai, begitu terlibat dalam pengakuannya sendiri hingga ancaman Draco tak terdengar.

"Dan kurasa aku pun jatuh cinta padamu…"

Kata-kata Draco terputus dan mulutnya menganga tak percaya.

"Sebelum ini… aku tak pernah betul-betul mengenalmu. Tapi selama bulan belakangan, aku tahu. Dan aku sadar aku tak ingin melepaskanmu. Kita telah menghabiskan waktu bersama selama ini dan yang bisa kupikirkan sekarang hanyalah betapa aku ingin lebih. Ingin lebih bersamamu." Harry menghirup dalam-dalam; dia tak pernah pandai berkata-kata. "Aku bisa hidup tanpamu sekarang, sesuatu yang secara harfiah tak bisa kulakukan sebelumnya. Tapi aku menyadari bahwa aku tak mau. Aku tak mau hidup tanpamu."

Draco memandangnya tak percaya, dan Harry balas menatap cemas. Dia telah mencoba untuk tidak mengutarakan pikirannya sebelumnya, dan berakhir horor, cukup jelas. Kali ini, dia mengutarakan persis perasaannya, dan bila ini tak berhasil, Harry tak yakin dia harus bagaimana.

"Aku… Mengapa?" tanya Draco bingung.

"Kau selalu berjuang melawanku sebelumnya… Sepertinya aku suka saat kau berjuang untukku…" aku Harry dengan gedikan bahu dan rona pipi. "Aku… Aku tahu kita baru benar-benar saling mengenal selama bulan belakangan; seperti yang kubilang. Tapi kurasa… kurasa hanya perlu waktu sebulan… Hanya selama itu yang diperlukan untukku jatuh cinta padamu."

Ucapannya menggantung di udara, membuatnya begitu tebal hingga nyaris dapat disentuh. Mata kelabu Draco menatapnya, terbelalak tak percaya.

"Merlin, Potter, kau serius?" hembus Draco.

Harry hanya mengangguk. Dia mulai khawatir; Draco belum mengatakan apapun yang secara langsung mengkonfirmasi asumsi Harry.

"Aku—" Draco terlihat hilang kata-kata.

Mengumpulkan keberanian Gryffindor-nya yang tersisa, Harry menghampiri Draco dan menggenggam tongkat sihirnya. Draco menggenggamnya lebih erat untuk sesaat, tapi lalu dia melepas dan membiarkan Harry mengambilnya dari tangannya. Harry membiarkan tongkat itu jatuh ke lantai.

Dia menempatkan tangan di punggung bawah Draco dan merentangkan jari dalam usapan pelan sebelum menariknya lebih dekat. Ada sesekat udara yang masih memisahkan mereka, tapi Harry memastikan itu masih ada, jikalau semua ini adalah kesalahan buruk.

"Apa kau menyukaiku, Draco?" tanyanya pelan, wajah mereka begitu dekat hingga hidung Harry beradu pipi Draco sejenak.

"Menyukaimu?" Draco tertawa sedikit, seakan dia pikir itu tak masuk akal. "Tentu saja tidak!"

Kata itu bagai pukulan di perut, dan perih yang meledak dalam dadanya jauh lebih kuat dari sakitnya mantra penyengat Draco tadi.

"Oh…" ucap Harry, meski kerongkongannya seperti menelan batu, lalu mundur. Tapi mata Draco menangkapnya, dan ada sesuatu di dalamnya yang menghentikan Harry.

"Aku mencintaimu, Potter," ujar Draco, matanya jujur dan serius, tapi masih dipenuhi kegembiraan tak terjelaskan yang membuat jantung Harry berdentam dalam dada.

Draco menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang Harry dan menariknya dekat, menabrakkan bibir mereka berdua.

Ciumannya… oh, ciumannya. Jauh lebih baik dari apapun yang dapat Harry bayangkan. Mulut hangat, basah,dan sempurna Draco menekan keras mulutnya. Sama sekali tak ada kelambanan dan rasa malu dalam cara Draco mencium; lidahnya bertemu lidah Harry dalam sekejap, menyebabkan lutut Harry nyaris menyerah oleh rasa si pirang. Tangannya mengepal baju Draco di ujung tulang punggung, mungkin membuatnya kusut tak tertolong. Tapi dia tak peduli. Dan rupanya tidak pula Draco, yang menekannya lebih dekat dan menciumnya lebih keras.

Tiba-tiba Draco mendesak punggung Harry ke dinding begitu kasar hingga udara lolos darinya, tapi bibir Draco kembali pada bibirnya dalam hitungan detik, dan segalanya terlupakan dan termaafkan. Tapi tangan Draco tak berdiam di pinggang Harry; tangannya bergerak ke bawah dan naik lagi, ke bawah bajunya. Ketika tangan itu mengusap putingnya, Harry terkesiap nyaring, suaranya teredam bibir luar biasa Draco. Dia merasakan bibir itu menyunggingkan senyum, dan menggigit bibir Draco sebagai balasan. Niatnya sih hukuman, tapi gerungan yang datang dari Draco terdengar murni kepuasan.

Draco tiba-tiba melepas bibirnya dari bibir Harry dan menarik baju Harry tak sabar.

"Buka," tuntutnya. "Buka, aku perlu melihatmu."

Harry menurut dengan mengangkat kedua tangan di atas kepala, Draco menyingkirkan pakaiannya dengan cepat.

Dengan lembut, Draco mengangkat sebelah tangan dan menggenggam botol kaca kecil di dada Harry yang menggantung dari rantai perak panjang. "Kau masih memakainya," katanya.

"Yeah…" jawab Harry acuh, terpikat oleh wajah Draco.

Cara Draco memandangnya membuat Harry panas di sekujur badan, dan tangan Draco pada kulitnya sama sekali tak mengurangi rasa itu, tidak bahkan ketika tangan itu tiba-tiba membalik badannya.

Bibir Draco menempel di lehernya, menghisap, menjilat, dan menggigit, kemungkinan meninggalkan bekas yang Harry tidak keberatan.

"Tuhan, Potter, kau dan tubuh sialanmu. Kupikir aku bakal kejang pertama kali melihatmu, duduk di sofa itu tanpa baju…"

Harry nyaris tak bisa menjawab, menekan kedua telapak tangan ke dinding, berharap dapat menopangnya. "A-apakah itu pujian?" dia berhasil bertannya.

"Ya, Potter, itu pujian," Draco mengkonfirmasi. "Itu juga ancaman bagi kewarasanku. Kupikir aku akan benar-benar sinting berada begitu dekat denganmu tetapi tak akan pernah diizinkan menyentuhmu…"

Entah bagaimana Harry berhasil menelusupkan tangan ke belakang kepala dan menempatkannya di pipi Draco sebisa mungkin.

"Kau boleh menyentuhku sesukamu," janjinya dengan tersengal, tak peduli jika itu terdengar betul-betul konyol.

Suara yang dikeluarkan Draco sebagai jawaban membuat Harry merasa limbung dan merindukan bibir Draco di bibirnya lagi. Tapi dia ditahan di tempat oleh tangan elegan di bahunya.

Draco melangkah lebih dekat, menekan tubuhnya pada tubuh Harry. Kedua tangan Draco meluncur ke bawah ke pantat Harry lalu naik dan meremas pinggul, ujung jarinya begitu dekat dengan selangkangan Harry saat Draco menariknya dekat, memastikan Harry bisa merasakan setiap inchi kesejatiannya. "Berhati-hatilah dengan janjimu," hembus Draco.

Desahan lolos dengan mudah dari bibir terbuka Harry dan dia merintih, "Oh Tuhan…" Pikiran Harry dipenuhi segala jenis bayangan dari apa yang bisa terjadi bila tidak berhati-hati.

"Aku menginginkannya, Draco," jawabnya tersengal. "Aku ingin kamu."

Sedetik terlalu lambat dia sadar hal itu mungkin jauh lebih memalukan untuk diucap. Dan tentunya Harry akan mati karena malu jika saja Draco tidak memutarnya dan menabrak bibir Harry dengan bibirnya, membuat Harry tak kuasa berpikir apapun selain momen menyenangkan mereka. Hingga tiba-tiba jari-jari membuka resletingnya.

Dia sedikit menegang…dalam lebih dari satu cara. Draco merasakannya.

"Apa kau lebih suka aku berhenti?" bisiknya dan wajahnya mendekat.

"Kau yakin kita harus secepat ini?" Harry balas berbisik di telinga Draco dan mencium lehernya.

"Sejujurnya, Harry, bila kita bergerak lebih pelan dari ini, bisa-bisa kita bergerak mundur sekarang."

Harry terkekeh, tapi jawaban Draco membangunkan pertanyaan baru dalam benaknya. Satu pertanyaan yang tak bisa dia tahan. "Berapa lama?"

"Berapa lama apanya?" balas Draco, tangannya masih di selangkangan Harry.

"Berapa lama kau…jatuh cinta padaku…?" tanya Harry, merasakan rona memanasi pipi.

"Jatuh cinta padamu?" Draco mengucapkannya seolah menikmati kata itu meninggalkan bibirnya. "Tiga minggu, mungkin, kurang lebih. Menyukaimu? Naksir kau? Merlin tahu. Sepertinya aku sadar aku memperhatikan pantatmu untuk pertama kalinya setahun setengah lalu…"

"Pantatku?" tanya Harry terhibur.

"Pantamu," Draco mengkonfirmasi. "Kau keberatan dengan itu?" tanya Draco dan meremas milik Harry dari luar celana.

Mata Harry tertutup seketika, dan dalam kekagetannya dia tak bisa menyetop desahan keras yang lolos dari bibirnya. Mukanya memanas tanpa daya dan kepalanya berputar gila. Draco, mungkin senang oleh reaksinya, melakukannya lagi, kali ini sedikit lebih keras. Tangan Harry meraba dinding mencari pegangan, tapi tentu saja tak menemukan apapun. Bahu Draco menjadi tempat tangannya mendarat, mencengkeramnya erat untuk tumpuan. Dia ingin menarik Draco dekat, menciumnya, atau bahkan membalas perlakuannya, tapi yang dapat dia lakukan hanya berdiri di sana, bernapas, dan berharap dia tak akan jatuh terjungkal saat tangan Draco bergerak mengerayangi.

"Menurutmu apakah ranjang ide bagus?" tanya Harry parau.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku lumayan suka pada ide menyetubuhimu di dinding, tapi mungkin kau benar."

Seharusnya Harry tak menganggap itu erotis. Seharusnya tidak boleh. Tapi apa daya, oh itu sangat erotis. Tapi sebelum Harry punya kesempatan untuk mengatakannya, Draco mendorongnya ke ranjang dan menempatkan dirinya di atas Harry.

"Tapi tentunya kita akan punya waktu untuk melakukan itu juga, di lain waktu, bukan begitu?"

Harry menariknya ke bawah dan menciumnya. Dia membuka bibir Draco dengan mudah dan menemui lidah bersemangat Draco dengan lidahnya. Ini adalah ciuman Harry; dia yang memegang kendali ciuman ini. Dan dia memastikan untuk melakukannya sebaik mungkin.

"Merlin, Potter," gumam Draco saat mereka terpisah, terlihat sedikit linglung. "Sepertinya aku tak akan pernah bosan menciummu."

Harry tersenyum. "Bagus."

Untuk sesaat, Draco hanya menatapnya, rona muka perlahan menjalari pipinya. Lalu tiba-tiba Draco mengubur wajahnya ke bahu Harry sembari mengerang. "Kau bisa membunuhku suatu hari nanti, Harry."

"Mari berharap tidak secepat itu," jawab Harry dan memanfaatkan waktu untuk menyentuh rambut Draco. Rasanya seperti sutra, terputar dengan mudah di antara jari-jarinya.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku menderita, kau tahu itu, Potter?" gumam Draco. "Kau terus menerus menolak pakai baju seperti manusia normal."

"Tidak terus menerus kok, dan kau juga marah pertama kali," goda Harry.

"Aku tidak marah," protes Draco. "Aku hanya… frustrasi. Apa yang akan kau rasakan jika aku jalan-jalan separo telanjang sepanjang waktu dan kau tak pernah bisa menyentuhku?"

"Oh… Pasti frustrasi…" gumam Harry, merasa kasihan pada Draco jika yang dia rasakan seperti yang Harry bayangkan. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal baju… Kau masih pakai banyak, anehnya."

"Kurasa orang-orang akan menganggap jumlah baju yang kau pakai lebih aneh dariku, tapi aku mengerti maksudmu…" seringai Draco.

Harry merona.

Masih tersenyum, Draco duduk dan mulai membuka kancing kemejanya. Tapi cukup mengejutkannya, bukan kulit terbuka Draco yang menangkap perhatian Harry.

"Kau masih memakai cincinnya…" ujar Harry, anehnya tercekat.

Senyum lenyap dari bibir Draco, dan dia menutupi tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanan, seakan itu bisa membatalkan apa yang telah dilihat Harry.

"Ya," jawab Draco nyaris menantang, tapi tak mengatakan hal lain.

"Itu berarti banyak bagiku… bahwa kau masih memakainya," ucap Harry, dan dengan lembut menyingkirkan tangan Draco supaya dia dapat melihat cincin di jari pucatnya. "Apa kau… menyukainya?"

"Cincin ini mengingatkanku padamu," jawab Draco dengan senyum, besar hati oleh reaksi Harry.

"Benarkah?" tanya Harry kaget.

"Potter, warnanya merah dan ada bekas sambaran petir yang identik dengan codetmu."

"Benar juga," aku Harry, masih tak bisa mengalihkan mata dari rubi.

"Bukankah tadi aku sedang buka baju…?" Draco mengingatkan.

Mata Harry seketika teralih pada mata Draco. "Ya, tolong lanjutkan," Harry menyemangati, tapi lalu berubah pikiran dan duduk. "Eh tak usah, biar aku saja."

Harry tak menunggu Draco menjawab dan cepat-cepat menyelipkan kancing dari lubangnya, lalu menarik kain putih itu dari bahu Draco.

Tentu, dia pernah melihat Draco tanpa baju beberapa kali. Sebetulnya Harry juga pernah melihatnya telanjang bulat. Melihat. Tak pernah mengamati. Dan rupanya perbedaannya amat besar. Jari-jarinya pelan menelusuri bayangan samar yang menandai rusuk Draco saat dia mengagumi pemandangan torso Draco. Harry merasa sangat konyol hanya dengan memikirkannya, tapi Draco terlihat seperti patung marmer Yunani; seakan seseorang menaruh usaha dan pemikiran keras di setiap garis halusnya. Dan Harry tak bisa berhenti menyentuhnya. Tangannya berkelana ke lengan Draco, merasakan otot di bawah kulit, pada bahu runcing dan tulang selangka menonjol. Dengan hati-hati, Harry menempatkan ciuman di leher Draco, tepat di mana tulang rahangnya naik. Tangannya meluncur turun dan dia menghisap pelan pada kulit di antara bibirnya saat dia merasakan pinggul Draco di telapak tangannya.

"Merlin, Potter…" hembus Draco di telinganya. "Kenapa kita tak lakukan ini sejak dulu sih?"

Harry melepaskan kulit yang kini merah dari sela bibirnya. "Karena aku idiot."

Draco terkekeh, "Yeah, itu benar."

"Kenapa kau begitu marah saat aku datang ke sini, Draco?" tanya Harry, berhati-hati agar tak membangkitkan kejengkelan Draco lagi, tapi masih mati-matian ingin tahu.

Draco membuang muka dan sedikit ragu, tapi akhirnya menjawab. "Kurasa agak menggelikan jika diingat sekarang, tapi kupikir kau… tak tahu… perasaanku. Kukira kau antara lurus tak ketolongan atau kau pikir ini begitu aneh sampai-sampai kau bahkan tak bisa membayangkannya… Keduanya menghancurkan harapanku. Karena itu, atau…" Draco terdiam.

"Atau apa?" tanya Harry.

"Aku merasa konyol, Potter; aku tak biasa membicarakan hal-hal semacam ini," gerutu Draco.

Harry tak bisa menahan cengiran. "Aku tahu. Aku merasa sangat tersanjung."

Draco terkekeh lagi dan menggeleng, menyenangkan Harry. "Aku juga… takut, mungkin. Kupikir kau sudah tahu perasaanku, dan kau datang untuk menyuruhku enyah."

"Bahkan setelah aku menciummu?" tanya Harry skeptis.

"Yah…" ujar Draco sembari menggedik, tapi tak merampungkan kalimatnya; lidahnya alih-alih terselip keluar sesaat dan membasahi bibir, seakan mengingat sentuhan.

Merasa bersalah telah membuat Draco merasa buruk, Harry maju dan menarik Draco pelan dengan tangan di pipi, dan menyentuh bibir Draco dengan bibirnya dalam ciuman ringan. Saat Harry mengulum bibirnya, tangan Draco menyelinap ke pinggang Harry. Dan tiba-tiba Harry mendapati dirinya ditindih ke matras, ditahan kedua tangan Draco. Senyum predator yang terpasang di bibir merah Draco saat mata mereka bertemu membuat sesuatu dalam perut Harry bergejolak penuh antisipasi, alih-alih menakutinya. Dan itu terbukti reaksi yang tepat sebab tangan dan mulut Draco mulai mengerayanginya.

Dia memulai dari atas, dengan mengubur jari-jarinya pada rambut Harry yang telah acak-acakan dan menekan bibirnya ke kening Harry; mungkin pada bekas lukanya. Lalu mulut Draco mengelana ke bawah, menyentuh pelan bibir Harry dan menyeret lidahnya di sepanjang bibir bawah Harry sebelum pergi mengambil telinga Harry pada mulutnya. Harry mengembuskan napas berat dan menekan ujung jarinya ke punggung Draco pada sensasinya. Tapi dengan segera Draco meninggalkan telinganya juga, dan berpindah ke leher, memulai memar baru untuk menandingi memar lama yang kemungkinan sudah terbentuk dari sebelumnya. Harry mungkin akan terlihat seperti memakai syal biru begitu Draco selesai dengannya, tapi saat Draco melakukan itu dengan gigi dan lidahnya, Harry tak peduli.

Tangan Draco meluncur dari rambutnya, berhenti sejenak di wajahnya dan mengelus pipinya, sebelum Draco menaruh tangannya di seprai dan mengangkat dirinya sendiri untuk menemui mata Harry. Harry ingin berpaling, atau sembunyi di bawah selimut. Dia bisa merasakan panas di mukanya—merahnya mungkin akan cukup mengalahkan tomat—dan napasnya berat, nyaris tersengal. Sementara Draco, di sisi lain, tampak menakjubkan. Rambut sempurnanya hanya sedikit kusut oleh tangan Harry, bibirnya penuh dari ciuman, dan sedikit kilatan pada matanya yang menggelap. Bahwa dia separo telajang pun tak rugi.

Entah apa yang membuat Draco berhenti, dia rupanya puas setelah beberapa saat dan mendaratkan bibirnya pada Harry lagi. Kali ini tanpa basa-basi; dia menaruh mulutnya di puting kanan Harry dan menghisap. Harry terkesiap keras dan punggung melengkung tanpa sadar, tapi sengalannya berubah menjadi desahan saat Draco menutup giginya pelan pada tengahnya. Dan dia hanya lanjut. Harry tak tahu apa yang sedang Draco lakukan, tapi demi ibu Merlin, dia tak ingin Draco berhenti. Harapan yang mungkin dia katakan satu atau dua kali. Kedua tangan Harry mengepal seprai dan berdiam di sana sebab cemas akan menyakiti Draco jika ia mengganti kain kusut itu dengan Draco.

Napas kendur Harry campuran lega dan kecewa ketika Draco menjauh. Bukan menjauh; makin bawah, Harry menyadari. Celananya sekarang terbuka penuh, bagaimana dan kapan itu terjadi, Harry tak tahu. Draco bergerak tanpa kata makin bawah untuk menarik celana Harry dengan benar. Setelah lepas, Draco melempar celananya ke ujung kasur, masih tak melepas matanya dari Harry. Ada sesuatu dalam matanya yang membuat Harry mengangguk, meski sama sekali tak tahu apa yang ia setujui. Tapi dia tak bisa memikirkan protes apapun saat Draco mulai menekan ciuman-ciuman ke perutnya lagi. Pertama di area pusar, bahkan mencelup lidahnya sesaat pada lubang dangkal, menyebabkan napas Harry makin kendur.

Draco mencium makin rendah; bahkan menelusurkan lidahnya di paha dalam Harry, membukanya makin lebar dan Harry mematuhi tanpa pikiran.

"…Draco…" adalah semua yang bisa Harry keluarkan, tersengal dan kasar. Dia akhirnya melepas seprai dan hati-hati menyusupi jari-jarinya ke rambut Draco, mengelus telinganya pelan dengan ibu jari. "Draco…"

Dan ciuman Draco tiba-tiba terhenti. Dan Harry tiba-tiba menyadari celana dalamnya telah lenyap, dan telah beberapa lama.

Draco sedikit duduk dan menemui mata Harry dengan separo senyum.

"Merlin, kau luar biasa," gumam Harry linglung, balas tersenyum lemah.

"Terima kasih," jawab Draco simpel.

Dan kemudian matanya turun ke selangkangan Harry. Dan tidak menghindar dalam cara apapun. Harry merasakan rona di pipinya makin memerah. Mungkin dia harusnya merasa malu, tapi tidak. Tidak saat Draco menatapnya dengan intensitas itu.

Draco meraih tongkat sihirnya.

Mata Harry terbuka lebar dan dia menarik napas dalam saat sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh, dan mengisi, bagian belakangnya. Lalu Draco membungkuk di atasnya. Harry melepas rambutnya dan membiarkan tangannya jatuh ke seprai.

"Apa kau yakin, Harry?" tanyanya.

Ya Tuhan. Hanya itu yang diproduksi otak Harry, tapi untungnya kepalanya mengangguk. "Kau?" balasnya.

Draco terkekeh. "Selalu pahlawan risau," godanya.

...

"Merlin, Potter, kau tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, kan?" hembus Draco.

"Tentu tidak. Dengan siapa aku akan melakukannya?" tanya Harry.

"Bagus…" ucap Draco dengan senyum. "Bagus…"

Harry tak bisa menahan rasa hangat yang menyebar di dadanya pada kata-kata itu. Dan, luar biasanya, dia mendapati dirinya rileks sedikit. Tapi hanya sedikit sudah cukup, sebab saat Draco bergerak kali ini, kenikmatan melampaui rasa tak nyaman. Dia meremas seprai dan mengeluarkan suara keenakan pelan. Draco pastilah mendengarnya, sebab dia mempercepat gerakannya, hanya sedikit, dan memindahkan tangannya ke pinggul Harry untuk menahannya di tempat.

...

Setelahnya Draco rubuh di atas Harry dan terkekeh di telinganya.

"Apa?" tanya Harry, tapi dia juga tak bisa menahan tawa.

"Kau mau tahu sesuatu?"

Harry mengangguk dan menekan ciuman ke leher Draco.

"Aku juga tak pernah melakukan ini," aku Draco.

"Bagus," jawab Harry, nyengir di kulit halus Draco.

.

 **xxx**

.

"Draco, aku penasaran soal sesuatu…" Harry memulai saat mereka berjalan.

"Ya?" ucap Draco, sembari melihat jam, mungkin memastikan mereka tak melewatkan makan malam.

"Menurutmu kenapa ayahmu memutuskan untuk tidak membunuhku?"

Sekarang giliran Draco tersipu, tapi dia tak menjawab.

"Dia tahu kau menyukaiku, ya?" tanya Harry.

"Kurasa begitu," jawab Draco simpel.

Tangan Draco sepanjang jalan dari dungeon teruntai di samping Harry, dan sekarang mereka tak begitu jauh dari Aula Besar. Nyaris tak terlalu jauh untuk menyentuh tangan Harry.

Harry meyakinkan diri bahwa dia bukan Gryffindor tanpa alasan dan meraih tangan Draco. Mungkin sedikit terlalu kencang, dan sudutnya amat aneh, tapi dia masih melakukannya. Draco menatapnya terkejut, tapi Harry memandang lantai dan tersipu.

"Dasar lembek," keluh Draco, tapi dia menggeser tangannya supaya jari-jari mereka dapat bertaut.

"Dan kau tak begitu keberatan," balas Harry, nyengir.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam sehabis itu, Harry merasa nyaris kegirangan oleh tangan Draco di tangannya.

Hingga Draco membunuh suasana hatinya secara efektif dengan, "Sepertinya kau harus melepaskan tanganmu sekarang."

Harry tak begitu ingin. "Sepertinya? Apa kau ingin aku melepaskannya?" tanyanya.

"Aku tak keberatan," jamin Draco dengan gedikan bahu. "Tapi sebentar lagi kita sampai di Aula Besar…" ujarnya lalu mengangguk ke arah pintu oak besar yang berdiri beberapa kaki di depan.

Harry tak sepenuhnya yakin dia mengerti maksudnya, tapi dia melepaskan tangan Draco. "Yeah…?"

Mereka berhenti tepat di tengah dua pintu terbuka, dan dapat dilihat oleh nyaris seluruh sekolah yang tengah makan malam.

Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi Draco untuk menjawab, seakan dia tak begitu paham ucapan Harry.

"Tunggu… Kita akan 'go public'?" tanya Draco kaget.

Kedua alis Harry naik. "Memangnya tidak?"

Mereka berdiri, sama-sama bengong dan menatap satu sama lain untuk sesaat, hingga Harry akhirnya menemukan suaranya. "Tak apa bila kau ingin merahasiakannya."

"Kau ingin orang-orang tahu?"

"Ya," jawab Harry tanpa ragu. Dia tak akan bohong. "Tapi tak apa jika kau tak ingin."

"Kau sinting, Potter? Menurutku separo Inggris jatuh cinta pada Anak Emas yang tampan dan kuat. Kebetulan aku juga naksir Harry Potter." Dia bisa melihat senyum menarik sudut bibir Draco, tak bisa menahan senyum balik. "I love you. Lebih baik semua orang tahu aku tak akan berbagi."

Dan dengan itu, Draco Malfoy menempatkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala Harry Potter dan menariknya ke dalam ciuman, tepat di sana di depan seluruh sekolah.

Karena sungguh, alasan apa yang mereka punya untuk menyembunyikan satu sama lain?

.

 **-TAMAT-**

.

Hai, saya masih hidup :D

Ada yg masih ingat? Haha

Untuk adegan eksplisitnya maaf saya potong karena tidak sesuai dengan rating maksimum FFN. Jika ingin membacanya, bisa cek di versi aslinya ya. Maaf. Dan terima kasih sudah membaca.

Sampai jumpa.


End file.
